Soy La Salvadora
by Leylayx
Summary: Emma Swan ha sufrido una gran perdida, ha tenido que vivir con ella durante diez años, lleva todo ese tiempo tratando de ser la salvadora que siempre debió haber sido, sin embargo ¿puede llevar esa carga o necesita ser salvada de si misma?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a ouat.**

**bueno esta es la nueva historia que estoy haciendo me esta costando lo suyo escribirla sobre todo desde la perspectiva de Emma, espero os guste llevo mucho sin escribir sobre temas un tanto mas dramaticos.**

**Soy la Salvadora**

**Capítulo 1**

Diez años antes, una chica rubia de ojos aguamarina, sollozaba en un hospital agarrando la mano de su hermano mayor James, después de toda una lucha contra su enfermedad, Emma Swan había presenciado como su hermano daba su último aliento, incluso hoy recuerda aquel día, y no logra olvidar la cara de sus padres, el terror se reflejaba en ellos como si se tratara de una pesadilla de la cual vas a despertar.

-yo tenía que salvarlo- decía Emma

-cariño no se podía hacer más-respondió su madre

-no, yo tenía que haber hecho más, yo nací para salvarlo- decía Emma entre lagrimas

-cariño, no digas eso, tu hiciste más de lo que podías- dijo su madre tratando de calmarla

-no, no y no, ¡JAMES LUCHA!, no me deje James…. No me dejes-

-Emma, déjalo ir- decía su Padre, aun sin creérselas el mismo.

-¿dejarlo ir?, él ya se ha ido…. No me termino de decir….-

-¿el que cariño?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-da igual, ya da igual…. El no volverá….- decía Emma que continuaba diciendo-no volverá…no volverá-

-mi vida por favor suelta su mano, llevamos aquí doce horas- dijo su padre triste y alterado de ver a su hija así

-pregunto por él, ¿sabéis?, pregunto por él y no ha venido, ni si quiera hoy, en el final ¡NO HA VENIDO!- gritaba Emma- iré por él y lo traeré a rastras… lo traeré a rastras- susurraba Emma causando la impresión de su madre.

La madre de Emma, Mary había tratado de sacar a su hija de la habitación de hospital pero no había logrado apartarla ni siquiera cuando ese horrible pitido sonó y oía como su hijo se apagaba, no sabía si había perdido a un hijo esa fatídica noche o a dos, Emma no se apartaba de su cadáver y habían pasado doce horas…hasta habían visto amanecer, David no paraba de mirar a su hija y echarse la culpa de que Emma se hubiera echado todo el peso de la vida de su hermano en sus hombros, en parte fue culpa de ellos, tuvieron a Emma para poder salvar a James y lo lograron con un trasplante de medula y de sangre, pero después de diez años todo había vuelto a fallar, Emma en su infancia se la había pasado en hospitales y médicos, para darle algo a su hermano, primero el cordón umbilical, luego sangre y por ultimo trasplante de medula, en esta fase ya de la enfermedad a james le fallaban los riñones y Emma estaba dispuesta a dárselo, pero para Jame ya era tarde… "quizás siempre lo fue" pensó David, "quizás quisimos tapar el sol con un dedo, pero Emma lo salvo, lo salvo en más de un sentido en el que se puede ayudar a alguien"… ella había sido no solo su salvadora por parar su enfermedad por un periodo de tiempo sino que curo su corazón, ella no sentía lastima por él.

David recordó cuando Emma con tan solo nueve años discutía con su hermano de doce años

Flashback:

-qué más da que se burlen de tu calva, hay muchos hombres guapos calvos- decía Emma

James negaba con la cabeza y ponía mirada triste

-dime uno sabionda-

-tú, tu eres el hombre más guapo que yo he visto y que veré- dijo Emma tocándose el pecho como el que dice la cosa más sabia y verdadera del mundo.

James empezó a reír sin parar.

-de verdad que has visto poco mundo entonces- respondió James con una sonrisa en la boca.

-James, tu eres el hombre más guapo del mundo y PUNTO, yo siempre tengo la razón, soy la salvadora- dijo Emma con tono autoritario causando la sorpresa de su hermano.

Emma una vez le pregunto a su hermano James por qué tenía que ir a tanto médico, y él le respondió que era porque ella era su salvadora, desde entonces Emma no pregunto más, y siempre se sintió tan especial y para James lo era, ella era la única persona que realmente la salvo de sí mismo.

Su padre David miro aquella escena como si fuera una película, su hija había nacido por obra de la genética con el único fin de salvar a su hermano de la muerte pero ¿Quién la salvaría a ella de esto?

-soy su salvadora- pronunciaba Emma sin cesar-yo naci para ti- continuaba Emma-soy la salvadora- lloraba-la tuya James.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo he tenido un brote de inspiracion con la continuacion y como la historia me cuesta muchisimo me dije"date prisa y escribela" ya me vinieron las visiones de lo que queria de la historia, espero vayan entendiendo el personaje de Emma y me digáis que os va pareciendo.**_

_**y respeto a lo del tiempo sin escribir drama love Girl XD supongo que no todo se olvida me alegro haber causado implicación por vuestra parte con el tema de la muerte de James, porque realmente James es el Pilar de Emma, espero os guste y os animeis a comentar.**_

_**por cierto creo que es uno de los cap mas largos que he escrito quizás precisamente porque estoy desmenuzando el personaje de emma y espero esto no os cause ganas de pegarme XD.**_

_**pd: me he tenido que investigar los rangos de policia parece mentira pero es cierto XD**_

**Capitulo 2**

Emma miraba atrás en el tiempo y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro, había logrado seguir con su vida a pesar de haber vivido la muerte de su querido hermano.

Sin embargo no lograba apartar esa tristeza de su vida, aun hoy la muerte de su hermano que era su mejor amigo, su confidente a la persona a la que le contaba sus peores miedos y sus peores pensamientos, había creado un antes y un después y nadie podía sustituir la falta de ese vacío.

El tiempo de Emma se dividía en antes de la muerte de James y después de la misma como si ese suceso hubiese marcado su vida para siempre y las palabras de James seguían resonando en sus cabeza a pesar de su intento de alejarla.

_Flasback_:

James había preguntado por su hermano Robín quería despedirse pero jamás apareció, Emma buscaba excusas como que estaba muy triste y no se veía capaz de venir, la joven quería pensar que era así, quería tener motivos ante la falla del hermano mayor de ambos que ella jamás perdonaría.

-Em…-respiraba agitado-¿crees que exista nunca jamás?-tosía James mientras preguntaba

Emma se planteó su respuesta, James siempre había sido un fanático de Peter pan desde que tuvo uso de razón, él quería creer que existía ese mundo en el que el jamás sufriría y en el que habría más chicos perdidos, de alguna manera interpreto la historia de una manera en la que él le ayudaba y en los últimos momentos era como si su hermano tratase de buscar un salvavidas, incluso para su edad James seguía siendo un chico que quería creer en algo por alguna razón que Emma no lograba encontrar siempre hablaba de "nunca jamás" pero no sabía la razón

-seguro para ti existirá-dijo una Emma devastada-¿Por qué nunca jamás?

James rio como si esperara esa pregunta desde hacía años y era la realidad.

-pensé que ni ahora me lo preguntarías mi pequeña- sonreía de una manera tan alegre como si por fin hubiera encontrado la paz-porque si algún día veo que estás haciendo las cosas mal pudo venir desde nunca jamás para ser yo tu salvador-rio nuevamente James agotado-la muerte es tan definitiva y nunca jamás es eterna, además la idea de quedarme como el hombre más guapo que has visto me agrada- acaricio la cara de Emma que estaba sentada junto a su cama, los padres de ambos esperaban fuera para dejarlos despedirse, ellos ya lo habían hecho pero sabían del gran vinculo que tenían.

-James no te vayas…-decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos-tu eres el que da razón a mi vida-susurraba Emma como si fuera lo peor que podía haber dicho.

James sonreía y volvía a acariciar su cabeza

-Emma tu naciste para salvar más vidas que la mía, eres tan especial que aun hoy no entiendo cómo puede existir alguien tan luminoso como tú- hablo con esfuerzo-dime Emma ¿cómo te ves de aquí a diez años?-pregunto James mirándola fijamente y dejando caer su mano en la cama completamente fatigado por el esfuerzo físico.

Emma no entendía la pregunta.

-yo…no lo sé… ¿y tú James?-Emma quería que su hermano luchara.

-buen intento señorita pero me temo que esta vez no hay lucha poderosa contra lo que vendrá.-dijo James resignado

-siempre se puede luchar contra todo- dijo una Emma llenade esperanza.

-menos contra la muerte, mi querida Em- rio como si hubiera dicho la mejor argumentación

-muy perspicaz ¿siempre tendrás una respuesta para todo?-pregunto Emma con un profundo dolor ante la pregunta.

-siempre Em incluso cuando ya no esté aquí, sabes perfectamente que diré-rio ante esa relación tan importante que se acabaría con su marcha- Emma estaré en la segunda estrella a la derecha-rio ante la absurdidad de la respuesta, definitivamente los medicamentos contra el dolor hacían milagros en algunas cosas.

-no digas tonterías, yo te quiero aquí no en ninguna estrella, tú ya eres mi estrella James- dijo Emma agarrando la mano de su hermano que comenzaba a respirar más fuerte, la maquina se empezó a volver loca.

-gracias te qui... Emma…te quiero…vive…-repetía James sabiendo que llegaba su final-te quie…-

Emma gritaba a los médicos que vinieran, sus padres entraron corriendo al oír a su hija alterada, la joven gritaba como si creyera en un milagro.

La mujer rubia ya de veinte años repetía aquella conversación y entendió en parte la razón del porque su hermano quería creer en un cuento "quería que tuviera algo de esperanza" y de hecho lo consiguió aun hoy Emma miraba las estrellas como si fuera a escuchar la respuesta a una pregunta jamás formulada.

Emma Swan salía en los periódicos una vez más como "el cisne de la policía" había hecho un trabajo impecable con su equipo y había detenido a una organización dedicada a la prostitución infantil, lo que en los periódicos no se dijo fue precisamente que una bala perdida había acabado en el pecho de una niña, no sabían de donde había salido pero ahí estaba la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel tan hermosa como un ángel, Emma se metió en medio de la balacera para agarrar la niña y ponerla a cubierto pero no pudo evitar que esa bala acabara con la vida de una niña de once años que había sido secuestrada, a pesar de haber salvado a veinte niñas para Emma este caso había sido una mancha más en su vida, se emborracharía si no fuera porque había odiado el alcohol con los años debido a un compañero con rango de teniente uno más que el de ella, que por su negligencia con el alcohol había descuidado un caso en el que acabaron cometido más errores de los que alguna vez conto en ese caso había perdido a tres compañeros por la ineptitud de un idiota con preferencias por el wiski.

Se tumbó en el sofá de su apartamento como si el mañana fuera tan incierto y en parte para Emma lo era, había perdido todas las ganas de luchar después de ver a esa niña llorando por el dolor, la bala no la mato en el acto Emma tuvo que correr con ella en brazos y resguardarse del fuego cruzado, la operación prácticamente había concluido lograron entrar en todo aquel inmenso almacén que era más grande de lo que parecía y fueron únicamente tres tipejos los que quedaban pero al decirle que bajaran las armas que estaba detenidos y que no había salida empezaron a disparar sin importarles que una niña estaba en medio de la pequeña habitación.

Emma la sargento más reconocida había cometido un error terrible uno que jamás se perdonaría aunque todos decían que no fue su culpa para ella lo era, tenía que salvar a esos niños a todos y cada uno de ellos no llevarlos de la mano a la muerte.

El timbre sonaba, Emma dejo su vaso limonada mas amarga que la vida misma como si intentara sustituir el alcohol por algo tan amargo como estaba su corazón después del día tan espantoso que vivió.

Abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas como si le pesara aquella estúpida puerta de madera, al mirar quien era vio a su compañera de trabajo la detective Ruby.

-veo que estas a las puertas de la ultratumba- comento Ruby nada más verla

-hoy no fue nuestro mejor día y lo sabes- dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta dejando pasar primero a su amiga y compañera.

-sabes que no fue tu culpa, los accidentes ocurren no se puede controlar todo, hemos salvado a veinte niñas gracias a ti y tu increíble investigación solo te falto saber cuándo iban los jefes a cagar- rio Ruby ante la lo que había dicho.

-y a pesar de eso una bala mato a una pequeñaja por nuestra ineptitud, no podré olvidar su cara nunca-dijo apesadumbrada.

-o vamos has salido en los periódicos como la gran heroína de la historia de nuestro cuerpo de policia- dijo Ruby –se que la niña no debería haber muerto pero salvamos a muchas no se puede salvar a todos Emma, a veces es imposible-

Esto causo la mirada amarga de una Emma herida.

-si no se puede salvar a todos no quiero este trabajo- respondió Emma con tristeza.

-he venido a hablarte de algo que el capitán me dijo que te dij… dijera- concluyo a pesar de costarle su amiga tenía un carácter con las sorpresas que asustaría al más pintado.

-dispara- dijo Emma preparada para enojarse

-me ha dicho que en una semana te vas a unas vacaciones forzadas con su hija en StoryBrook-

Emma se quedó asombrada y a la vez molesta en su rostro Ruby barajaba la posibilidad de salir a escape.

-no pienso ir- dijo Emma rotundamente

-es tu superior y sabes que el señor Gold no se anda con rodeos, además su hija Zelena te adora sobre todo después de haberle salvado la vida- sonrió Ruby orgullosa de su amiga, que había salido en varias noticias por su gran coraje, algo que por desgracia la rubia no tenía en cuenta, Ruby suspiro ante sus pensamientos.

-te he dicho que no, además que pinto yo en un pueblo para aburrirme me quedo aquí-dijo Emma contundentemente.

-o vamos Emma sabes bien que necesitas un descanso y las visiones que has tenido últimamente con tu hermano muerto no es que sea un buen síntoma-

-ya sabes que me hice pruebas médicas y estoy perfectamente-

-Emma sabes tan bien como yo que estas padeciendo de alucinaciones cuando estás sola y los psicólogos te han dicho que es un mecanismo de defensa ante todo el estrés que cargas sin contar con las culpas que te hechas tu solita- concluyo Ruby

-uff déjame además solo me ha pasado dos veces- confeso una Emma enojada.

-¡dos veces! ¡Hace falta que te repita que no es normal!-contrataco Ruby

-oh vamos todos tenemos alguna que otra forma de autodefensa- dijo la rubia defendiéndose de las miradas lanzadas por Ruby.

-Chica menudas defensas más raras, sabes bien que los psicólogos te han recomendado descansar y que esas visiones siempre aparecen cuando te sientes a punto de caer en una crisis de ansiedad.- afirmo Ruby histérica.

-ya veremos, ¿quieres una bebida?- pregunto la rubia

-¿qué tienes?- pregunto Ruby teniendo esperanza a que fuera algo fuerte.

-limonada, sumo de manzana, una cola y un seven ¿Qué?-

-joder quiero una cerveza-dijo una Ruby asqueada- desde luego acabaras conmigo con tus bebidas…-rio finalmente la mujer al ver la cara de confusión de Emma.

Al marcharse Ruby, Emma se recostó en el sillón mirando hacia el techo.

-vaya veo que me necesitas, otra vez-suspiro un chico de dieciocho años con el pelo rubia y ojos azules inconfundibles era James Swan,- me tendrás que pagar por estas visitas desde el más allá-bromeo la alucinación de su hermano.-por cierto tu amiga tiene razón eres un bodrio ¿Dónde quedo la Emma animada que siempre has sido o minimo la positiva?-

Emma miro la figura de su hermano con una sonrisa que no pudo contener y respondio:

-contigo James, siempre contigo- dijo una Emma con una extraña nostalgia que jamas lograba quitarse.

-vaya depresión MILL contigo, creo que las vacaciones te vendrán bien solo me ves cuando te da la crisis y lo sabes- aseguro la imagen nítida de su hermano, que se sentó en el sillón individual del apartamento a un lado de Emma.

-ya sabes que odio las vacaciones, aunque quizás tengas razón últimamente te he visto más de lo que debería- rio Emma sin saber porque.

-y que lo digas, últimamente abusas de mi- rio James

Su risa era tan real que a veces Emma se olvidaba que su hermano estaba muerto hacía ya tantos años.

-te echo de menos James….uff… creo que mañana avisare a papa y mama que nos vamos de vacaciones creo que se alegraran están un poco preocupados desde el balazo en el hombro- dijo Emma como si fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

James asintió con comprensión

-veo que te convencí muy rápido-rio James-definitivamente sigo siendo tu hombre mas guapo-no era una pregunta pero Emma contesto rápidamente que si, causando una risa en su fantasía de James.-por cierto no les digas que NOS vamos, sabes bien que se preocupan cuando me ves- dijo su fantasía.

-buen punto tomo nota señor detallista-rio Emma…,-ojala estuvieras aquí de verdad James- dijo Emma.

-lo se pero confórmate con tener una mente depravada menos mal que me pones vestido- rio James, "tienen hasta el mismo sentido del humor" sin duda la mente de Emma recordaba tan clara su relación con su hermano que incluso se olvidaba que era su mente la que le ponía a su hermano en frente para defenderla de una crisis que quería olvidar.

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola de nuevo os dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que espero os guste el cambio de una a otra, que creo son totalmente distintas creo esta ira mucho mas hacia el drama XD pero nunca se sabe, por otro lado queria comentar como dato curioso que en el ordenador el nombre que le puse a esta historia era "como han pasado los años" pero al final cambie hasta el titulo y lo deje en "soy la salvadora" espero vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste, se supone que el fin de la historia es trasmitir algo de drama e incluso nostalgia espero os este pasando y os este llamando la atencion, gracias por leerme n.n**_

pd: creo que otra vez me excedí escribiendo XD

**Capítulo 3**

Nueve años y medio atrás, Emma Swan había dejado de salir del cuarto de su hermano por 6 meses a penas comía y mucho menos salir de la cueva como la llamaba su madre, el curso seguía y Emma ya no se preocupaba de ello "¿para qué? James ya no está", Mary intentaba hablar con ella todos los días y por supuesto le traía su comida, era como si de pronto Mary se diese cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Emma tener una razón de vivir algo que debía ser bueno estaba acabando con su pequeña y su hermano Robín había tratado de hablar con ella, pero Emma lo hecho y le dijo que jamás en la vida dijera que eran hermanos que para ella Robín había muerto junto con James, "y ojala hubiera sido así" pensaba Emma que no lograba entender como su hermano había traicionado a su querido James dejándolo solo ante una muerte inminente "¿es que no entiende ni si quiera lo que significa la palabra Familia?" se repetía Emma acostada en la cama después de la discusión con Robín.

-cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunto su madre

-respiro ¿cuenta?- rio amargamente Emma.

-escuche lo que le dijiste a tu hermano- susurro Mary.

Emma la miro como si no estuviese delante y respondió:

-ya, espero se haya ido como el cobarde que es, el ya no es mi hermano reniego de el-

Mary la miro con ternura

-no se pude renegar de la familia Emma.-

-él ya lo hizo por mi está muerto- dijo Emma enojada.

-pero cariño no puedes…-su madre se paró sabía que no la convencería de nada su hija era tan cabezota como ella.

Poco después de esta conversación Emma empezó a ver su hermano James justo cuando cumplió un año de fallecido.

-veo que la autodestrucción te funciona- dijo James con la misma edad que la última vez que lo vio Emma.

-¡James!, ¿estas vivo? ¿Tú estás conmigo?- lloraba Emma con dieciséis años que había empezado a creer en los milagro en tan solo un momento.

-no creo que este vivo pero ya sabes que te dije que si la cagabas vendría desde nunca jamás y aquí estoy… ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Llevas en este cuarto ¿cuánto?

-seis meses y medio- respondió Emma con cierto ápice de vergüenza en sus ojos.

-un poquito más y parece un embarazo-rio su hermano-¿Qué te atreves a darle la cara al mundo salvadora?- esa frase siempre la usaba para animar a Emma a hacer algo que le daba miedo.

-no quiero, tengo miedo…-confesaba Emma.

-¿de qué tiene miedo mi heroína?- pregunto su hermano arrugando su frente como solia hacer.

-de salir ahí fuera y ver como el mundo sigue sin ti-suspiro Emma -muchas de esas personas no saben que para mí el mundo se ha parado mientras el de ellos gira….yo no quiero ver el instituto en el que estuve contigo no quiero ver a esos compañeros que me dan el pésame y me miran con pena por haber perdido a su hermano, bastante pena siento yo por mi James- susurro esta última parte Emma.

-Emma la valentía es simplemente saber afrontar nuestros miedos-esta frase la repetía mucho James como si de esa manera aceptara sus miedos como parte del ser humano -una salvadora no puede quedarse escondida en una rincón mientras el mundo sigue sin ella- dijo su hermano James.

-pero James yo no pedí ser la salvadora, ¿Por qué tengo que ser la salvadora de alguien más que no seas tú?-lloro Emma- es una carga muy pesada en mis hombros James-

-lo sé, pero eres una adicta a la responsabilidad, te encanta tener algo que ponerte en los hombros sino no serias tu-rio James ante algo que para él era tan evidente.

Emma siguió hablando con su hermano mientras se asomaba al balcón que era de su hermano en el que había una mesa y dos sillas preparadas de color blanco de plástico duro, Emma se sentó en una silla junto al muro del balcón y James a su lado separados por una mesa circular.

-veo que sigues quitándome mi sitio incluso después de estirar la pata- rio James

-ya ves hay manías que nunca se pierden- continuo riendo Emma al escuchar la risa inconfundible de su hermano.

-vamos Emma sal hay fuera ¿ves esas calles?, esperan a que tú las recorras, necesitas salir de aquí te estas poniendo como un vampiro y la verdad no te queda nada sexy ¿Quién lo diría el pálido no le sienta bien a todo el mundo?- rio nuevamente James.

-veo que la sutileza nunca será lo tuyo- Emma miro al cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas ni se había percatado que ya era de noche- ¿la segunda estrella a la derecha?- sonrió Emma.

-Sí ya lo sabes la segunda no la tercera la segunda siempre- sonrió James ante la pregunta de Emma.

-sabes ahora pensándolo es una respuesta trampa como sé qué carajo estrella es, hay tantas ¿y a la derecha de qué?-

-veo que has adivinado mi razonamiento- James rio.

Emma se subió sobre su silla y luego sobre la mesa

-ojala James pudiera llegar a esa estrella- extendió los brazos- ojala pudiera encontrarla y unirme contigo- rio Emma tan alto como si por primera vez entendiera lo mucho que significaba para ella esa idiotez.

-Emma bájate de ahí no quiero que hagas locuras- dijo su hermano reprendiéndola con la mirada.- ¡bájate ya!-

-James me gustaría saltar y acabar con todo pero sé que jamás me perdonarías- las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro y sintió el viento chocar en su cara como una liberación en ese instante sintió que podía volar junto a su hermano-sabes tengo miedo de olvidar tu rostro, no quiero olvidar nada de ti, tú… tú eras mi norte y sin mi norte ¿cómo no perderse?- sonrió con lágrimas que seguían su recorrido sin miramientos.

En ese instante la mesa se tambaleo y Emma estuvo a punto de caer, Mary había entrado en el balcón preocupada por oír hablar sola a Emma que no paraba de hablar de James, y justo vio como Emma perdió el equilibrio y la sujeto por el brazo antes que se resbalase.

-Emma ¿qué haces?- grito Mary tan preocupada que de inmediato entro David al cuarto de su hijo para ver que sucedía con su pequeña.

David ya estaba junto a Mary posándole una mano sobre el hombro a la mujer.

-yo…solo quería no se tomar aire…james estaba aquí y quería aprovechar esta oportunidad- las lágrimas de Emma seguían saliendo como si no tuvieran fin y Mary sintió también su rostro mojado al igual que David, "está viendo a James".

Después de aquello hicieron varias pruebas a Emma y luego de ver que no era algo medico fueron a un psicólogo que les dijo que se trataba de una forma que tenía la mente de Emma de llenar ese espacio que había dejado su hermano en su vida, y que probablemente fuera el síntoma de una crisis de ansiedad.

Le dieron medicamente para la ansiedad durante un tiempo luego Emma pudo prescindir de ellos y solo veía a James cuando realmente tenía una fuerte crisis de ansiedad o estaba cayendo en una depresión.

Al dia siguiente del acontecimiento con la maniobra policial Emma decidió llamar a su jefe para lo de las vacaciones.

-voy a llamar al jefe- le comentaba a su hermano.

-me alegro, esa Zelena es preciosa- comento James.

-o vamos es una chica muy buena deja de ser pervertido-

-anda no te hagas la loca que sé que las mujeres no te desagradan- dijo James

-o vamos calla solo fue una vez y además el amor no existe bueno al menos el amor romántico es un cuento chino, el que existe es el de la familia ese si es el único y verdadero- rio Emma

-o vamos ¿seguirás con ese pensamiento?, que horror porque un idiota te haya dejado vestida y alborotada no tienes que tachar la palabra amor de tu diccionario…

-gracias por la analogía, sí que me dejo vestida y alborotada, de hecho con vestido de novia y sin luna de miel en el caribe así que…

-bah Neal era un idiota, pero esa mujer rubia tan sexy con la que estabas era un bombón…-

-Estaba casada y yo no estaba enamorada era un relación sin compromisos y lo sabes, además yo no quiero enamorarme de nadie bastantes problemas tengo en mi vida como para aguantar a un idiota como Neal.

-o a una fogosa dama- dijo su hermano

-lo dudo pero vale "o una dama"-rio Emma.

Emma llamo a su jefe el señor Gold y le dijo que aceptaba causando el asombro de Gold.

-genial así de paso vas a terapia con la hermana de Zelena que curiosamente llega en unos días por problemas personales.

Emma se sorprendió y arrugo la nariz como símbolo de desaprobación.

-no sabía que tuviera más hijas… y no pienso ir a terapia ya se lo he dicho NO, lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro, NO…NO y NO.

-no es mi hija es la hija de mi ex mujer con Henry su segundo marido, ella es una psicóloga muy reconocida, ya veremos lo de la terapia entonces…aunque si fueras un hombre no rechazarías esa terapia ¡JAMAS!- rio Gold muy seguro de sí mismo.

-sí, si ya veremos, mándeme la dirección del lugar ¿seguro que no hay problemas con que me quede con Zelena?

-no tranquila ya le pedí a su madre el favor y Zelena está encantada de verte dice que así podrá agradecerte por salvarle la vida, creo que quiere comprarte hasta un coche de verdad no esas cosa que tienes- rio Gold

-Mi cacharon ha salvado vidas así que dejadlo tranquilo-rio Emma.

Emma aviso a sus padres del viaje e hizo una maleta con lo necesario para unas semanas que era lo que su jefe le había dado, dos semanas y media para ser exactos, se puso unos vaqueros negros y una blusa básica blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Los padres de Emma estaban encantados con el viaje y David hasta pensó que por fin su hija había encontrado alguien con el que tomarse una escapada y le dijo que le diera duro, a lo que su hija respondió que no era una orgia.

Se subió al coche con la fantasía de su hermano que subía en la parte del copiloto.

-este coche debería estar en la chatarra y lo sabes- dijo James- espero no se abra por debajo absorbiéndome y causándome una segunda muerte- rio la fantasía.

-o vamos tanta finura en el mas allá me sorprende- dijo riendo Emma.

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo de esta historia ya tengo en mi mente mas o menos por donde guiarla esperemos que me salga bien por lo pronto espero que os guste y que os animéis a comentar como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que la verdad me ayudan a querer seguir con las historias n.n bego vas bien encaminada XD, por otro lado quería darte las gracias por los cumplidos, y respecto al motivo del porque deje de escribir supongo que es por perder las ganas o la fe en la historia, a veces pasa que pierdes ese impulso que te hacia querer escribir, no creo que me pase con estas con tanto animo XD me echáis muchas flores.**_

_**pd: tengo curiosidad de saber ¿que pensais que pasara? o ¿como creeis que las unire? leere vuestras hipotesis espero sorprenderos n.n.**_

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡joder! ¿A dónde vamos? ¿a dónde cristo perdió la zapatilla o qué?- dijo Emma totalmente frustrada.

-vamos hermanita esa lengua, mama te mataría si te oyera decir tanta blasfemia junta- sonrió su hermano desde el asiento del copiloto.

-claro como para ti no pasan los años te vale un cacahuete- dijo una Emma ofuscada.

James rio a carcajadas

-sabes tú envidia me sorprende- respondió su hermano.

Emma miraba hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque fuera una fantasía era tan bonito verlo a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, a veces tiene miedo de olvidar su rostro, sus manías pero entonces ocurre esos momentos en que el aparecer solo para ayudarla aunque sea un efecto de su subconsciente alivia el corazón de Emma como nada en el mundo.

-oh sube esa canción, me fascina- dijo James

Y entonces Emma lo subió sin poder dejar de enseñar sus dientes, era cierto era la canción favorita de su hermano.

-Emma así debe ser un hombre, escucha y aprende.- dijo James

-no soy un hombre- contesto Emma fulminándolo con la mirada

-calla que no se puede repetir.- entonces su hermano comenzó a cantar seguido de una Emma que recordaba perfectamente como su hermano la obligaba a cantarla a base de cosquillas-

-When a Man Loves a Woman (Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer)…- seguía cantando James

-turn his back on his best friend if he puts her down(Le daría la espalda a su mejor amigo  
Si hablara mal de ella.)- continuaba emma

Siguieron la canción hasta el final como el dúo que Emma recordaba que eran.

\- ya sabes debes tratar a una mujer así, como si fuera una diosa y tu una simple mortal- repetía James.

-soy una simple mortal- sentencio Emma.

-menos mal ese es el primer paso salvadora- rio James.

-¿amaste una vez así?- le pregunto ella.

-si lo hice y creo recordar que te lo conté al fin y al cabo soy una alucinación- sonrió James.

-lo sé, pero me gusta cuando la repites, pliss- suplico Emma mientras miraba hacia la carretera.

-ella era un sueño hecho mujer, era maravillosa la conocí un día cuando iba al instituto ella era tan tierna como un ángel y tan picara como un demonio- decía James mientras relataba.

-como puede ser ambas cosas- reía Emma

-cariño en el punto medio está el encanto, ella tenía ese punto medio, era tan hermosa que incluso dude si era real, su nombre era de terciopelo Marian una mujer digna siempre lo fue, lástima que me la robaran antes- rio tristemente James – supongo que cuidar de un enfermo no es el sueño de todo el mundo- volvió a sonreír con pesar en los ojos.

-Robín…- termino ella con pesar.

-ya lo sabes- rio James- la vida es tan difícil Emma, en cambio la muerte es nuestro final aunque para ti la muerte sea un terrible error yo pienso seriamente que todos los caminos, todos absolutamente todos llevan a algún sitio-

-pues chico me da que este no llega a ningún lado este pueblo está perdido- dijo Emma cambiando la conversación transcendental.

-Emma mira ahí-apunto James- bienvenidos a Storybrook-dijo con alegría en la voz.

-¡hombre ya era hora! Menudo lugar en el culo del mundo, ¿esto son vacaciones? A la mierda con el jefe me manda a cada lado…-soltó Emma sin una pizca de pudor.

-controla la lengua viperina señorita- le dijo de vuelta James con una sonrisa en los labios que dejaba claro que quería incordiarla

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_hola a todas/os si es que hay chicos XD leyendo esto, el caso que ya os traigo este capitulo en el proximo ya hay encuentro con Regina pero creo no sera como lo imagináis espero os guste y me digáis vuestras opiniones ahora mismo lo estoy escribiendo pero lo he cambiado tanto que ya ni se como hacerlo._**

**_con lo de que fic recomiendo me temo Mara que estamos igual por eso empece a escribir se me acaban los fic (lo se menuda ironia )XD tengo un par en pendientes por ahora sigo diálogos de la manzana que dios es buenísimo y su autora me matara como no me continué la historia es decir después del despertar, muy bueno, también sigo enjuiciamiento esta genial la verdad esta es una traduccion fantastica, tambien me estoy leyendo "todo por emma" que es una completa locura pero va lento actualizando me tiene atormentada XD, igual desafiando los limites que esta uff peliaguda la historia con la trama profesora alumna que por cierto me encantan esas tramas XD me tiene viciada lo mismo cigarrillos de papel t.t que me tardan mucho en actualizar pero que cada cap son magnificos._**

**_y me alegro de tenerte aqui tambien XD _**

**_PD: Si me los leo casi todos tengo unos que estan en pendiente de revisarlos por falta de tiempo y con esto de hacer mis propios fic se me va el tempo tan rapido, espero os guste ya me contareis, por cierto me ha gustado la opinion de bego con lo del titulo es cierto nunca aclaro quien es la salvadora, veo que eres adicta al detalle._**

**Capitulo 5**

Emma llego al pueblo que parecía mas actual por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera -menos mal no se quedó anclado en la edad media eso si me espantaría- comento Emma que siempre hablaba en algo cuando su hermano o más bien la fantasía del mismo estaba con ella.

-ya ves, con suerte y hasta hay buena vista por aquí, para un moribundo es lo mínimo ¿no crees?- dijo James mirando fijamente a Emma

-ya no eres moribundo y recuerdo perfectamente que te lleve a un club de stripper un mes antes de tu marcha- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-y además recuerdo que se te iban los ojos- dijo James

-vamos ya te dije que las mujeres me gustan pero tampoco me voy a enamorar de ninguna, aunque vamos tampoco de ningún hombre.-

-uff sigue así que sobrinos no tendré nunca… que condena contigo de veras, se me hace que el apellido Swan morirá conmigo- contesto James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-oh vamos no quiero hijos es más por querer no quiero ni un perro, ya tengo familia están papa y mama y con eso me basta y me sobra.- respondió Emma tajantemente.

-vale solterona de los cincuenta gatos- dijo James riendo.

-soy alérgica y lo sabes así que no habrá gatos si quieres cuadros de ellos puedo comprarlos para que tengas compañía cuando aparezcas de visita- rio Emma ante la idea

-bah, contigo siempre lo mismo al paso que vamos ni sobrinos/as, ni gatos, y si me apuras eres capaz de sustituir a los gatos de mi fantasía por ranas, y con la suerte que tienes seguro ni para comerlas sirven- hizo pucheros la imagen de James.

-exagerado la vida no se acaba por eso, además soy la numero uno de la policía, y ya tengo ahorrado suficiente para comprarme un pisito.

-sigue soñando llevas ahorrando desde hace siete años y siempre pones excusas a todos los posibles pisos… viviremos de renta toda la vida- dijo James incluyéndose en el paquete

Emma fue mirando los números de afuera de las casas buscando la que pertenecía a la hija de Gold pero estaba bastante alejada por lo que tuvo que preguntar por indicaciones por Zelena, parecía que todos se conocían en ese pueblo en seguida le dijeron como llegar y no se esperaba ver una mansión blanca con un jardín hermoso con un manzano, toda vallada para los intrusos, incluso tenia piscina

-¿es rica o qué?- pregunto Emma para sí misma

-definitivamente vive a cuerpo de rey- rio James saliendo el coche junto con Emma

-¿vaya también vas a acompañarme aquí?

-tu sabrás pareces algo nerviosa por estar de intrusa así que estaré a tu lado incluso aunque no me veas como siempre te digo soy tu sombra- rio James posando la mano en la cabeza de la rubia y desapareciendo a su espalda cuando Emma no miraba.

Llamo a la puerta y ahí estaba la hija de su jefe, pelo castaño ojos verdes y con una voz tan encantadora como la última vez que la vio.

-veo que mi heroína por fin se ha dignado a aceptar mi invitación.- comento Zelena frunciendo los labios.

-Zele tu sabes que te adoro pero meterme en tu casa me parece del todo inapropiado…-

Zelena la paro y siguió hablando ella.

-déjate de tonterías inapropiado es que me hagas desplantes además aquí solo estamos yo y mi madre nadie más, bueno hoy también llega mi hermana y su hijo pero hay espacio en esta mansión para un regimiento- rio Zelena

-de acuerdo conste que si quieres cambiar de opinión puedes hacerlo-

Zelena fue a por la maleta de Emma que estaba en su coche sin decirle nada y la cargo mirando feo a la rubia.

-¿que traes el arsenal de la policía?- pregunto Zelena

-bueno…yo… Pues… no iba a dejar mi arma..- dijo emma tocándose la nuca.

Zelena rio y le lanzo la maleta que pesaba más que ella.

-la subes tu que yo no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad- rio zelena.

Emma rio y siguió a Zelena dentro de la mansión, en el piso de abajo estaba el cuarto principal que era el de la madre de Zelena, Cora, en la planta baja también estaba el salón, la cocina con una isla enorme y un lavabo cerca del salón que no se veía prácticamente.

En la planta de arriba habían cinco habitaciones, una de Zelena, otra de su hermana, una del que imagino Emma usaba el hijo de la última y otras dos que eran para los invitados cuatro de ellas con un baño pero el de las hermanas era un baño mas grande.

Zelena le señalo su puerta era el cuarto contiguo al del que parecía el cuarto de un niño. Emma tiro sus cosas sobre la cama y siguió a Zelena que le estaba haciendo un Tour por la mansión como si fuera una reliquia, le enseño la piscina y le dijo que podía usarla a cualquier hora del día, era una piscina al aire libre que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa el agua era climatizada.

"se me hace que no podre comprarme un piso con tanto cache" pensó Emma para sí misma. Siguieron el recorrido por toda la casa y finalmente Zelena le dijo que su cuarto era el de la esquina, es decir el primero de todos de la izquierda cuando subías las escaleras.

-vaya sí que pedí poco por salvarte la vida- rio Emma

Zelena se echó a reír y respondió.

-y que lo digas, bueno aquí estaré para lo que necesites.

Emma solo llevaba un día en aquella gran casa y ya tenía ganas de salir pitada de ahí, demasiado lujo para ella.

Se metió en el que sería por dos semanas su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo su hermano volvió a aparecer.

-vaya tenías que haberle pedido la mano como poco- rio James

-es una gran amiga y lo sabes- dijo Emma

-siempre tan sosilla- rio James, acostándose en la cama junto a Emma.

La tarde había sido larga buscando esa casa y emma estaba agotada solo quería tomar un chocolate y meterse en la camita a ver una película a poder elegir de dibujos.

-en serio ¿vas alquilar una de dibus?

-por supuesto- rio Emma- nos veremos buscando a Nemo- contesto Emma

-genial estoy por comerme a ese maldito pez payaso ¡que pesado!-rio James.

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

**_aquí_**_** el encuentro que seguro no es ni la mitad de lo que imaginabais espero no decepcionaros con el rumbo de la historia que si que lo tenia en la cabeza de ahí que mencionara tanto a este personaje(si era por algo), espero vuestras opiniones y que la historia os de un poco de intriga, me ha costado decidirme a publicarla por este cambio de golpe.**_

_**pd: dad gracias a la inspiración que hoy he publicado en esta dos cap y en la otra un cap XD no podéis quejaros. espero vuestros comentarios que siempre me animan n.n**_

**Capítulo 6**

El día siguiente llego y Emma había madrugado para hacer su desayuno sin molestar a nadie pero ahí estaba el cocinero preguntándole que quería, se llamaba Sídney.

Pidió unos huevos fritos con beicon causando la cara de asco del mismo como si fuera un delito en esa casa comer semejantes grasas "que exagerados ni que hubiera pedido un mono para desayunar" pensaba Emma, James esta mañana no había aparecido así que estaba algo desanimada," parece que sí que necesitaba Vacaciones" suspiro Emma ante el pensamiento.

Emma salió con el plato en la mano comiendo mientras caminaba hacia su "cuarto", sidney la regañaba "¿qué tendrías cuarenta años a lo mucho? Parece un viejo toca ovarios…" pensaba de nuevo Emma, al pasar por la puerta de la entrada para subir por las escaleras se encontró a una Zelena muy preocupada esperando en la puerta de la entrada.

Tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta como si esperara que volvieran a tocar, Emma se acercó a ella algo confundida, "y yo soy la que necesita vacaciones el psicólogo de la policía no ha visto a esta" se dijo Emma para si misma.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Emma mientras tragaba causando la mirada desagradable de Zelena.

-¿Cómo puedes comer y caminar al mismo tiempo y lo que es peor comerte eso a las siete de la mañana?- pregunto Zelena con la mano aun en la puerta.

-ya ves corazón este cuerpo serrano no se alimenta solo- rio Emma ante su comentario.

-definitivamente te pondrás como un jamón de eso no cabe duda.-termino Zelena.

-vale pero ¿qué haces con la mano en la puerta? ¿Esperas poder sacarla con la mente o qué?

-no es solo…-Zelena se puso nerviosa- que estoy preocupada mi hermana, esta algo alterada y me llamo ayer por teléfono, algo con respecto a la salud de mi sobrino y no sé qué ha pasado con su marido, es un imbécil ¿te lo había dicho?

-creo que no, pero tomo nota de que es un imbécil-rio Emma- ¿y que le pasa al crio?-

La puerta sonó y las interrumpió Zelena abrió la puerta y ahí estaba una mujer de estatura media con el cabello castaño oscuro casi por los hombros con unos ojos color chocolate fundido que hizo que Emma se tragara de golpe el huevo frito, provocando que casi se atragantara "madre mía" pensó Emma.

La mujer corrió hacia Zelena abrazándola y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-tenemos que encontrarlo, Henry está en el coche y… él se ha ido…. No se llegó ni a hacer las pruebas…desapareció en el hospital-

Zelena estaba en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto ¿su hermana llorando? "Esto es grave "pensó Zelena

-vaya ¿dónde estabais?

-venimos desde new york y ese…idiota se fue…nos dejó a Henry y a mí y Henry está bastante decaído.

-¿y te dijo algo?- pregunto Zelena

-me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que iría a por los culpables de los medicamentos que hicieron ponerse mal a Henry… no lo entiendo- lloraba- no me importa los culpables quiero que se cure ya….necesito que venga-seguía llorando

-Robín es un imbécil, lo encontraremos no te preocupes...-"fácil decirlo difícil hacerlo" pensaba Zelena.

Emma que no había podido evitar escuchar todo pregunto:

-¿a quién hay que encontrar?- pregunto Emma dejando el plato en una mesita cercana a la puerta de entrada.

La morena no dejo el abrazo con su hermana sino que la abrazo con más fuerza como si esa desconocida hubiera invadido su espacio personal.

Zelena entonces entendió que Emma Swan era la policía estrella de su padre si alguien podía encontrar a su cuñado el mongol seria ella.

-su nombre es Robin White Swan- Zelena se quedó pensativa- compartís apellido que curioso-

Emma pensó que había escuchado mal, no podía ser él "que mierda de vacaciones son estas" pensaba, -puedes repetir el nombre- pidió Emma

-Robin White Swan.- termino Zelena

-es imposible- murmuraba Emma -¡que cabrón!- dijo la rubia causando que ambas mujeres miraran hacia ella-se cambió el apellido del lugar que hijo de….- decía Emma en alto.

-¿a qué te refieres Emma?- Preguntaba Zelena, la morena también miro con la misma pregunta en los labios.

-da igual, hare unas llamadas lo encontrare y lo traeré amarrado- dijo Emma con la mirada perdida. "Así que Robin cambiaste el Swan y pusiste primero White ¿verdad engreído?"

Emma se dio la vuelta dejando a las mujeres y saco su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a llamar

– ¿Qué paso ya te cansaste tan pronto?- preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono

–hola Ruby ¿recuerdas a Jefferson?-

-si lo recuerdo ¿por qué?-

-quiero que le digas que quiero un favor-

-¿cual?

-que me venga a buscar en su helicóptero, también necesito que le pidas un favor a leroy y a los demás chicos quiero que busquéis a Robin White Swan, y quiero que me mandes fotos del sospechoso quiero asegurarme que sea la persona que pienso- dijo Emma

Las dos mujeres escuchaban la conversación atónitas "es que Robin era un delincuente" se preguntaban ambas mujeres, mientras Emma subía por las escaleras para darse un ducha y prepararse para ir a buscarlo aunque no fuera su hermano iría por el pero algo le decía que era él, siempre fue tan engreído con el apellido White…

-de acuerdo Emma trataremos de encontrarlo en poco tiempo-

-no me sirve poco tiempo tienes una hora y quiero aquí a Jefferson en una hora y media como mucho ¡no quiero escusas!, por cierto cómprame la máscara de anonymous por favor- dijo Emma con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se metía en el cuarto.

-¿y eso para qué?- dijo Ruby sorprendida

-me gustaría que no me viera la cara cuando vaya a por el- dijo Emma con cierta ironía- date prisa en cuarenta minutos ya quiero que lo tengas localizado pínchale el teléfono o bien busca por los bufetes creo recordar que mi madre me dijo que se dedicaba al derecho hace ya tres años, date prisa...- dijo Emma colgando el teléfono

-vaya ¿porque te veo tan enojada?-pregunto James surgiendo de la nada

-parece que hemos acabado en la casa de la mujer de Robín y ahora tengo que encontrarlo y creo que tengo un sobrino así que ya puedes dejar de acosarme con eso- rio Emma –me daré una ducha rápida tu quédate ahí pervertido-

-¡o vamos! soy tu hermano ¿nos bañábamos juntos lo olvidas?-

-ni pensarlo capaz y te da por ponerte morboso después de muerto- Emma le lanzo un beso a su hermano y se metió a la ducha con una pregunta en la cabeza "que tendría el crio para que estuvieran en el hospital que era eso de buscar culpables" en fin ya pensaría en ello con tiempo.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**aquí tenéis el nuevo cap que de esta historia si no había publicado hoy y no iba a dejaros sin el ,llevo todo el día pensando en como continuarlo así que doña inspiración esta muy amable, por otro lado begobeni XD tus teorías son muy buenas de hecho en un principio lo planee así no te diré más, me alegro que haya mas gente sumándose a la historia eso es muy bonito, espero os guste este capitulo, he intentado no ir demasiado rápido cosa que parece que últimamente hago mucho con las historias, la lentitud parece ir conmigo para todos lados XD no me puedo saltar el proceso aunque a veces me gustaría porque también quiero ver que sucede con la parejita a pesar de que la escriba yo, muchas veces no se ni como ni cuando pasara, irónico pero es lo que hay yo tambien muero por el beso de las chicas y se me hacen de rogar los personajes T.T.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Emma había salido del baño en veinte minutos y se estaba vistiendo con unos vaqueros, blusa y chaqueta negra.

-un poco tarde para ponerse de luto ¿no crees?-apunto James

-vaya ¿estamos animados hoy?-miro Emma enojada a su fantasía.

Dejo a James hablando solo y salió, bajo las escaleras y escucho a las hermanas que estaba hablando en una parte de la planta baja, un salón que estaba alejado de las escaleras.

Al entrar al salón ambas miradas y la de un niño que estaba a la derecha de su madre en el sillón y a la izquierda de ella estaban Zelena.

-buenas- se acercó Emma directamente al niño causando la mirada desconfiada de la morena-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto al pequeño de pelo oscuro piel blanca y ojos azules tan parecidos a los de James que la dejo sin respiración, Emma le echaba de edad unos ocho a nueve años "esos ojos son...".

El niño la miro con mala cara posiblemente porque se sentía algo mal estaba bastante pálido

-me llamo Henry y ¿tú eres policía?- pregunto el niño con ojos iluminados-¿luchas contra el crimen como Superman?-pregunto el pequeño.

Emma rio alegremente y sostuvo una sonrisa que no pudo despegarse definitivamente se parecía tanto a James que quiso guardar este recuerdo en lo más profundo de su memoria y así acudir a él cuándo necesitara sentirse mejor.

-si lo soy chico, pero me temo que no tengo los poderes de Superman, el único poder que tengo es el detectar las mentiras- dijo Emma poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Henry-¿cómo sé que no es una trola?- dijo el niño levantando la ceja, la madre hizo la misma expresión como si el niño dijera lo que tenía en mente y esto provoco la mirada fija en ella de Emma que la miro detenidamente desde una posición bastante complicada eso de estar en cuclillas "es un rollo "pensaba Emma.

-¿ambos estais pensando que miento?-dijo Emma mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-es buena mama ¿vistes como acertó?- dijo el niño mirando hacia su madre a la derecha de él.

-para adivinar eso no hace falta tener poderes Henry…-suspiro la morena mirando bastante por mal a la rubia- Zelena me ha comentado que trabajas para su padre, ¿cómo piensas encontrar a Robín si puede saberse? eres una simple oficial de policía.-dijo despectivamente

-vaya señora veo que la diplomacia de Zelena murió con usted-dijo Emma poniéndose de pie de golpe, causando la mirada de asombro de la misma Zelena que jamás había visto a Emma enojada, el chico también la miro con curiosidad,-vera señora no soy detective soy sargento y por si le interesa me han ofrecido un ascenso recientemente así que señora controle un poco su mala leche-sentencio Emma.

El teléfono de Emma sonó, esta lo atendió al momento dando la espalda a las dos mujeres y a Henry.

-dime ¿lo tienes o no?-dijo una Emma todavía molesta.

-vaya que recibimiento ¿qué te han dado de desayunar ahí serpientes?- dijo Ruby sorprendida.

-no pero no descarto un posible veneno-este comentario se ganó la mirada despectiva de la madre de Henry que no pudo disimular su aversión- ya dime ¿qué tienes?.

-lo tenemos esta en nueva york desayunando en un hotel, al parecer está ahí por trabajo no se mas, tenemos localizado su móvil te he mandado ya la fotos del sujeto, ahí podrás comprobar si es la persona que pensabas, por cierto es bastante guapo, ¿no será un ligue verdad?- dijo Ruby curioseando.

-antes me meto en un edificio en llamas- carraspeo y siguió hablando- ¿cuando llega el helicóptero? ,y quiero lo que te pedí de plus- dijo esto último muy bajito.

-estará allí en cuarenta minutos me dijo Jefferson que con esto ya casi os quedáis a mano.

-dile a Jefferson que aún me deje otro favor y que las deudas de vida son eternas- rio ante esto último definitivamente Jefferson sí que pensaba que las deudas hay que pagarlas aunque sean tan subjetivas y de eso se había aprovechado Emma.

-¿te gusta molestarlo a que si?

-siempre, dile que quiero que descienda- se viro hacia las mujeres y miro únicamente a Zelena- Zele ¿dónde puede aterrizar un helicóptero?

Zelena se quedó sorprendida con la pregunta y solo dijo

-aquí mismo en la parte lateral de esta mansión hay un vasto territorio donde poder aterrizar- dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

Emma se lo dijo a Ruby y le dio las indicaciones que fue pidiendo a Zelena.

-bien eso es todo, luego nos vemos y por favor llama a mis padres quiero que me llamen en veinte minutos, es urgente- dijo y al momento colgó

Zelena la miraba atónita.

-¿qué sucede Emma?-

Emma miro las fotos que le habia mandado Ruby y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas era su hermano Robin "desgraciado" pensaba Emma con la mirada perdida que pronto bajo para mirar a su amiga.

-pronto lo sabrás Zele- Emma miro al chico- que Henry ¿te apetece ver como desciende un Helicóptero?-sonrió al muchacho.

-no estoy de acuerdo, puede ser peligroso- dijo su madre, esta respuesta causo que Emma se mordiera el labio por las ganas de mandarla a paseo.

-oh vamos Regina deja al niño, hasta yo quiero ver ese helicóptero, estoy que no me lo creo-dijo Zelena.

El chico corrió hacia Emma dejando a su madre detrás que lo seguía con pesar en la mirada "genial ahora un helicóptero" pensaba Regina la madre de Henry, que no paraba de cavilar en la posibilidad de que esa chica conociera a Robín "¿sería una de sus amantes? Si fuera así sería el colmo" pensaba la morena.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**bueno aquí os dejo la continuación espero os guste, me ha costado decidirme lo he cambiado alrededor de unas cuatro veces sobre todo de la mitad hacia abajo XD, he ido aclarando cosas poco a poco si lo se lento pero no puedo dejarme tantos cabos sueltos, espero os guste los recuerdos de Emma que hacen la base de su rencor hacia su hermano Robin.**_

_**espero vuestro comentarios y que esta continuación os parezca buena y begobeni aquí dejo mas o menos tus dudas aclaradas XD como quien no quiere la cosa, y si love girl ,Regina se pasa de simpática siempre XD pero vamos que también es por lo que veréis en este cap.**_

_**pd: ¿hipótesis del porque Robin no ha dicho nada sobre su paternidad y matrimonio? me encantan vuestras teorias os dejo el trabajillo para cuando lo leais.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El helicóptero llego dejando a un Henry muy emocionado hasta el color que había perdido se le coloco en las mejillas causando la sonrisa de Emma seguida de la de Regina, pero por algún motivo que Emma desconocía la mujer morena la seguía mirando como si fuera una cucaracha "joder y eso que la estoy ayudando "pensaba la rubia.

La morena por su lado seguía planteándose la hipótesis de que fuera un amor fugaz de su marido "seamos claros me ha puesto los cuernos más veces de las que he podido contar supuestamente habían terminado sus aventuras" se dijo a sí misma con un quejido, la morena por algún motivo tenía la idea de que ellos tenían algo en común que aún no lograba saber y eso la carcomía más de lo que se atrevería a admitir, hacía tiempo había aceptado que Robín era infiel por naturaleza y lo había aceptado así como parte de su personalidad, pero hoy estaba tan desilusionada de Robín ella había perdonado tanto y él se va cuando su propio hijo necesita de él.

Unos medicamentes habían hecho que el fuerte y saludable Henry empezara a sentir algunas molestias, cuando fue a un doctor particular le hizo todos los estudios habidos y por haber y ahí estaba, el hígado de Henry había tenido serios daños y necesitaba un trasplante, el doctor le dijo que empeoraría más y más y que su piel sufriría un deterioro conforme el hígado fuera empeorando, eso fue hace dos días, Henry se había quejado de dolor en el abdomen y seguida de ese decaimiento impropio de alguien tan activo como su hijo lo llevo inmediatamente al médico para hacer un trasplante de inmediato si se pudiera, para desgracia de Regina ella no era compatible con su hijo.

Y Cuando llego la hora de las pruebas de Robín para ver si era compatible desaparece del hospital como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra "no lo entiendo" se decía Regina que miraba a su hijo preocupada "no quiero que empeore" se repetía Regina como una canción desde hace dos días que le habían dado la noticia.

Zelena se acercó a la rubia antes que se subiera a monstruo volador.

-disculpa a mi hermana esta algo confusa estos días por lo que me ha contado ha estado sola con su hijo ese idiota los dejo en el hospital sola dando explicaciones que ni ella podía creer…-Zelena no encontraba las palabras-el chico empeora por momentos y necesitamos ver si Robin es compatible…- Zelena no encontraba la forma de hablar de este tema.

Las sospechas de Emma se habían confirmado tras esto, entonces Regina era la esposa de su hermano Robín y madre de su sobrino.

Emma miro una vez más hacia la morena causando que esta le esquivase la mirada "asi que tu eres la mujer de Robín" Emma sonrió amargamente.

En un susurro hablo con Zelena para que el chico cerca de ellas no se percatase.

-¿qué es lo que tiene?-

Zelena trato de buscar una forma fácil de decir eso de que tenía pero no la encontró y simplemente respondió.

-trasplante de hígado, Robín se fue antes de saber si era compatible mi hermana está empeñada en confiar en que es sí es compatible, toda la familia se hará las pruebas pero Robín no tiene familiares con vida al menos no que sepamos.

Su respuesta causo a un más la repulsión de ella hacia ese personaje que se decía su hermano "así que el señorito es huérfano ¡vaya!" pensaba Emma tan exasperada que solo pudo controlarse de decir un par de cosas delante del muchacho.

Miro hacia el pequeño delante de ella con una jovial risa al ver aquel aparato volador que deseaba poder usar con ansias.

-Emma yo…. ¿puedo subir también contigo?

Emma miro a su amiga Zelena que a la vez miro hacia Regina que estaba más apartada haciéndole un gesto de que viniera a por el chico.

-lo siento Henry me temo que debo salvar al mundo y no podré hacerlo si estoy preocupada por ti-respondió Emma acariciándole la cara- pero prometo que te llevare cuando seas más grande-

Henry hizo un puchero que causo la mirada de ternura de Emma que levanto la vista y vio a Regina mirándola con una mueca entre agradecimiento y contradicción "esta mujer es muy rara" pensaba Emma que aprovecho para darle un beso al pequeño y le dijo -ya sabes que debes ser fuerte si quieres salvar el mundo- revolvió su pelo y subió a aquel helicóptero para sorpresas de todos Emma le dijo algo al piloto que se pasó al lado del copiloto y se subió en su lugar.

-segura que ¿recuerdas cómo se vuela a mi bebe?-dijo el hombre de unos treinta años a lo mucho de pelo castaño corto y facciones muy bien parecidas.

-creo recordar Jefferson que tuve un gran maestro ¿verdad?-dijo Emma sonriendo.

-cuando quieres haces grandes cumplidos- menciono con una gran carcajada.

Y a continuación el helicóptero despego y se perdió en el cielo como una mosca que se pierde en la inmensidad de la luz.

Es curiosa nuestra existencia Emma había huido del encuentro de su hermano tantos años atrás y ahora se dirigía a él como una atracción fatal era como si el destino la empujara a hacer algo que debio haber hecho tiempo atrás y eso la mortificaba "como es que mi hermano se ha transformado en un ser que deja a su hijo a su suerte junto con su esposa y que encima reniega de sus padres, entendería que nunca me hubiera mencionado al fin yo evitaba hablar del como si se tratara de un tabu pero ¿a sus padres? Que ser sin corazón hace tal cosa a su familia no solo a la que le dio la vida sino con la que estaba formando una nueva"

Las palabras que Emma le dijo a su hermano se quedaron tan cortas y quizás ese fue su error su hermano era un cobarde sin corazón que no solo abandono a su otro hermano el día de su muerte sino que también permitía que su hijo pereciese con tal de librarse de tomar decisiones dificiles al parecer su sentido de la responsabilidad seguía igual o peor que hacía diez años.

Emma no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada y mirar por aquella gran ventana que le permitía ver el movimiento de aquella ave de metal que la hacía querer subir más alto aun para aclarar sus ideas como si al ascender su vida pudiera ser diferente como si al perderse en la inmensidad pudiera cambiar al hermano que un día admiro y que poco después odio con todo su ser.

Aquellas palabras que un día le dijo Robín cuando ella tenía apenas catorce años antes de que su hermano empeorara, se grabaron en su memoria como si de fuego se tratase.

-tu solo eres su caja de recambios no su salvadora y yo no pienso seguir en esta familia que trata de evitar lo inevitable-decía Robín a la edad de dieciocho años

Ese mismo día su hermano James había tenido que acudir al médico por ciertas molestia que resulto que era la reaparición de la enfermedad que supuestamente se había acabado en teoría, y Emma aun recordaba como aquellas palabras habían causado su llanto toda aquella noche llego a pensar que quizás era cierto, ella quizás solo era eso los recambios de su hermano enfermo y eso la habia tenido tan triste hasta que James le pregunto que le sucedia y ella le conto todo lo que pensaba y el solo dijo.

-Emma yo te quiero tanto, tu naciste para darme la posibilidad de ver más cosas de esta vida no te lo negare pero lo cierto es que tú eres lo que yo más necesitaba conocer, tenerte aquí me ha salvado no de una enfermedad sino de la soledad y de la incomprensión eres mi bella Emma Swan mi Salvadora, por la que yo daría mi vida si esta enfermedad no se empeñara en quitármela antes, tu mi preciosa heroína eres el tesoro mejor guardado de un pirata.- dijo James dándole un beso a su hermana que seguía llorando.

"el tesoro mejor guardado de un pirata, James "Emma no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo "como te gustaban las metáforas relacionadas con peter pan, supongo que querías hacer entender a una niña tonta lo especial que era para ti "Emma no pudo evitar que sus ojos intentaran sacar lagrimas pero las retuvo con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

**continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**hola de nuevo hoy no he tenido tiempo pero he sacado de donde no hay para poneros este nuevo cap, espero os guste este capitulo de camino al reencuentro de los dos hermanos, espero os provoque algun tipo de sentimiento.**_

_**pd: ya me contareis que os parece os leo encantada vuestro comentarios, gracias por leerme n.n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Emma llevaba ya una media hora de vuelo y no podía dejar de pensar en que diría, las palabras se le escapaban de su mente como la felicidad que siempre le había huido.

Había días en que se preguntaba si ella escapaba de la felicidad o era la felicidad la que la repelía al ver a su sobrino se vio así misma a su edad y recordó que fue feliz, lo fue y lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que conoció ese sentimiento, aquel sentimiento tan hermoso de sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto que existía para alguien y por alguien y que la vida podía ser justo como quería que fuera, tenía una familia de verdad una en la que sentía que su presencia significaba algo pero entonces James murió y Emma se perdió así misma y dejo de buscar la felicidad de hecho dejo de creer en ella.

y ahí iba ella a buscar la sombra de lo que un día formo parte de esa familia y de cierto modo quería saldar viejas deudas Robín siempre había hecho lo que quería era el hijo favorito de su madre su orgullo, el abogado pero él le fallo también a esa gran mujer que lo apoyo incluso a pesar de que todos sus errores, la había negado ¡a su Madre!, la mujer que se pasó limpiando toda su maldita vida para que su niño fuera a la facultad de derecho y eso no lo permitiría, para rematar le había ocultado a su nieto y había abandonado al crió cuando las cosas se complicaron.

Robín siempre había tenido pretensiones de grandeza y que su madre fuera una de las hijas de Leopold White le había dado alas a esa fantasía, claro que la parte de la historia en que Mary White cae en desgracia y es desheredada y repudiada por su padre al no haberse casado con un joven millonario nunca le hizo mucha gracia.

Emma recordó momentos casi olvidados como si de un destello se tratase:

Una pequeña corría por toda la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano.

-¡James! papa dice que no puedo ser una policía porque soy una niña- lloraba Emma a la edad de diez años.

James miro a su hermana pequeña y sonrió tiernamente.

-eres una niña es verdad pero cuando seas una mujer serás policía o lo que tú quieras ser, yo he visto tu estrella Emma-dijo yendo hacia la ventana, era de noche, Emma aun podía ver aquellas estrellas.

-tu eres la más brillante ¿la ves? esa de ahí-dijo apuntando y sonriendo

Emma entrecerró los ojos y miro muy fijamente a James que esperaba su respuesta.

-si esa es mi estrella ¿cuál es la tuya James?-

James rio y apunto a una cualquiera en el infinito cielo, su hermana se enfurruño y dijo:

\- esa no puede ser la tuya James tu eres la que está a la derecha.- dijo decidida

-¿por qué esa?- pregunto James con mucha curiosidad

-sencillo- respondió Emma-james y yo debemos estar juntos por siempre, somos tú y yo contra el mundo-rio Emma por su ocurrencia.

James miro aquella noche estrellada y lloro como nunca lo había hecho preocupando a Emma que no entendía.

-¿por qué lloras?-

-pues porque te quiero tonta, eres la mejor hermana del mundo- rio James entre lágrimas lanzándose a abrazar a Emma.

Emma siguió el abrazo y pregunto a su hermano:

-¿y amar hace daño James?- dijo la pequeña rubia al borde las lagrimas nuevamente

-no lo que hace daño es no decir tus sentimientos en voz alta-concluyo James con una carcajada- te quiero Emma-dijo besándola en la mejilla.

Los recuerdos en algunas ocasiones son una pesada carga que llevamos a cuesta sobre nuestro hombros sin embargo hay momentos en nuestra vida en el que entendemos que son precisamente ellos los que nos hacen las personas que somos y sin ese tormento particular que todos poseemos probablemente perderíamos nuestra esencia.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**_como veréis ya tenemos otro cap espero os guste y os resulte entretenido este encuentro de Emma con su hermano._**

**_pd: espero vuestras comentarios ansiosa y os parezca un capitulo interesante siempre se busca eso al fin y al cabo, me alegra que os guste las partes de los recuerdo de Emma, por cierto ya estamos en el capitulo 10 casi alcanzamos a la otra historia quien lo iba a decir, al final con esta he cogido algo de marcha n.n._**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-¡Emma!, ¡ahí! debemos descender- dijo Jefferson

Emma hizo la maniobra pertinente y aterrizo. A unos metros estaba el hotel en el que estaría Robín, salió del helicóptero con paso decidido antes tomando la careta que habia pedido como si fuera su amuleto su coraza de caballero.

Entro en el hotel y cuando vio a Robín se puso la máscara había mencionado a los del lugar que era una misión policíaca, vio cómo su hermano estaba en una de las mesas terminando ya su plato de solomillo "como no, eso le sube su cache al menos a su estómago" pensó Emma poniéndose la careta y ocultando su pelo en un fuerte moño había elegido también una capucha negra para este momento se acercó a la mesa y vio como Robín agarraba la mano de su acompañante, una mujer morena de pelo negro largo y test tostada, "no tiene vergüenza…"

"que empiece el show" pensaba Emma mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro ocultada por su careta como si fuera un yelmo que la protegería de golpes imaginarios.

Se puso enfrente de la mesa y menciono:

-Robín Swan White- tendió la mano que este reusó tomar.

-no es Swan White es la inversa- dijo Robín subiendo una ceja de desaprobación.

-el orden de los factores no altera el producto señor Swan, estoy aquí por usted-dijo Emma rotundamente moviendo la cabeza para mirar a través de su máscara a la señorita que estaba con cara horrorizada-madame si nos permite tengo que tratar un tema de importancia con el señor-dijo la mujer tendiéndole una mano a la otra que estaba sentada.

La mujer se quedó con una mirada de pánico cosa que noto Robín que enseguida asintió para que se retirara, ella se levantó y los dejo solos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Robín de preocupación este solo sonrió.

-vaya parece que eres más caballeroso con esa chica que con tu esposa-lanzo Emma antes de sentarse.

-y veo que estas informada sobre mi vida ¿Quién eres?, se que eres una mujer tus manos y tu voz te delatan-

-tienes muy poca información de mí en estos momentos y si soy una mujer pero ¿quién? Esa sería la pregunta que deberías hacerte.

Robín sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer enmascarada.

-el que oculta su rostro es porque teme mostrarlo ¿es usted una cobarde?- pregunto Robín con saña en su voz.

-oculto mi rostro con una máscara pero puedo quitarla en cualquier momento porque al contrario que la suya la mía es de quita y pon, para su desgracia la suya es permanente.- dijo Emma con una sonrisa y girando su cabeza hacia la ventana a su derecha.

A Robín se le encendió la mirada como si la ofensa no hubiera caído en saco roto.

-en que se basa para decirme que poseo una máscara- dijo Robín con una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con la felicidad.

-en las evidencias señor Swan-

-ya le he dicho que no soy Swan soy ¡White!-sentencio Robín enfurecido.

-señor ¡SWAN! El pasado no puede evitarse nos alcanza incluso antes de que nos demos cuenta pero para su desgracia a usted lo sigue el pasado y el presente, me gustaría invitarlo a acompañarme a ver a su hijo y esposa.-dijo Emma ya cansada del juego.

-¿así que ese es su plan? Cora la envía para que entre en ese maldito hospital ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre encolerizado-esa maldita mujer siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa-termino Robín.

Emma entendió que se refería a su suegra y solo pudo sonreír.

-le temes a tu suegra ¿Swan?-dijo Emma encantada ante la noticia.

-temer es una palabra muy fea simplemente no quería ser encontrado pero veo que esa mujer con tantos amigos me ha localizado-

-su hijo lo necesita Robín- dijo Emma que no alcanzaba a entender.

A Robín le empezaban a temblar las manos como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de ese hecho –yo no… puedo… no soy capaz….-repetía Robín como si se estuviese confesando –yo tuve cuidado de que no se repitiera….los problemas…los médicos…-decía el hombre.

-¿el que señor Swan? Teme que se repita la muerte de su hermano- pregunto Emma con una mueca en el rostro que ocultaba.

-¡yo no tengo hermanos!-negaba Robín como si fuera una ofensa.

-¿quién y qué eres?-pregunto Emma enojada de la negacion no hacia ella sino hacia su James.

Robín abrió mucho los ojos como si esa frase le sonara de algo y era verdad James se la pregunto varias veces después de haberse leído tantas veces Peter pan era como si la hubiera hecho suya, como si esperara una respuesta nueva una que la satisfaciera verdaderamente.

-esa pregunta… ¿Quién eres?- devolvió la pregunta Robín.

-la respuesta original seria soy la juventud, soy la alegría pero de ambas ya carezco solo poseo recuerdos de ambas cosas, pero tú no has respondido señor Swan.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió- la realidad es que esquivas la respuesta porque ni tú mismo te reconoces al espejo ¿verdad?, tienes dos caminos Robín; uno ir conmigo y otro obligarme a llevarte, como ves ambos acaban en un mismo lugar.-dijo Emma poniendo las manos en la mesa cerrándolas en un puño- Emma se quitó la máscara lentamente y la puso en la mesa.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**este capitulo es sin duda uno de los que más me ha costado en esta historia no sabia como poner a Emma, como veréis siente tantas cosas a la vez que no sabe por cual irse primero, espero os guste y si Robin es una persona que odia las dificultades espero el personaje haya quedado dibujado de cierta manera.**_

_**pd: asi que ya extrañan a regina 3 XD me temo que aqui solo hay una, pero he entendido la indirecta de "hazme otro cap de la otra historia ya ", espero vuestros comentarios y muchas gracias por continuara leyendome, ya vamos en esta por el cap 11 vamos despacio pero vamos llegando al final del tunel...¿encontraremos la luz o la oscuridad en el? XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-Em, Em despierta Robín ha llegado con ¡una moto!-decía James con dieciséis años a una Emma de catorce que dormía a pierna suelta en el salón después de verse una seria con su padre y hermano James.

-oh dios James déjame dormir un rato estaba soñando algo maravilloso-decía Emma con baba en la boca que se quitó con la mano.

-vamos Em no seas vaga, Robín tiene UNA MOTO con eso uno puede volar, Emma, volar…- decía James.

-pero si yo ya estaba volando en el mundo de los sueños- decía la rubia con pereza, esto causo que James pusiera los ojos en blancos.

James corrió a abrir la puerta a su hermano muy emocionado y se abalanzo a abrazarlo y a robarle las llaves, Robín se las quito rápidamente y las guardo nuevamente causando la mirada irritada de James.

-porfavorrr- decía James-déjame probar esa obra del hombre.

-sabes que no puedes-decía Robín- Mama me mataría y además seguro quieres llevar a Emma contigo sois como uña y mugre- dijo Robín mirando como su hermana se levantaba del sillón.

-cierto me voy a dormir- dijo Emma tocando sus ojitos con ternura provocando una sonrisa en su padre que la admiraba desde el sillón.

-jo Em si tú no me apoyas el mundo ha dejado de tener color – decía James mirando hacia Emma- porfa ruega un poco por mi ¿sí?- decía James.

Emma le hizo caso a pesar de que el simple hecho de pedirle nada a Robín la angustiaba, le pidió las llaves sin mucha convicción a Robín el cual era tajante con el NO.

-vamos Robín quiero vivir de forma apasionante, sentir el aire en mi pecho-

-ni que fueras un lobo- dijo Emma riendo causando la risa de James.

-Ni pensarlo, si queréis os doy un paseo- dijo Robín.

James asintió con vehemencia como si hubiera sido el mayor regalo del mundo por el contrario Emma se había alejado de ellos y se despedía con la mano de sus hermanos y de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, no había perdonado como días antes Robín se burlaba de sus sueños.

-Emma no eres una heroína eres una simple mujer- le dijo Robín días antes, cuando un niño del colegio vino a buscar a Emma para defender a un chico que siempre era golpeado a la salida de clases.

James había salido de paseo con Robín y subió directo a ver a su hermana que estaba acostada nuevamente durmiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Su hermano la movió y la despertó a base de cosquillas cosa que Emma no pudo resistir y ahí estaba con los ojos abiertos como un búho.

-pero que…-balbuceaba la rubia- que sucede jo… -Continuaba sin vocalizar, Emma miro su ventana y vio todavía que era de noche luego puso su vista en el despertador –que rápido has vuelto- dijo Emma sin entender, y sentándose para ver que quería su hermano.

-¿qué te sucede con Robín?-pregunto James con el ceño fruncido

-nada es solo que… hace unos días me dijo que yo era una simple mujer y estoy un poco harta de sus comentarios cada vez que puede me hace sentir mal…ni que ser una mujer fuera algo malo lo dice como si fuera más débil o más tonta…-confeso Emma.

James miro fijamente a Emma y luego la tomo de la mano

-Emma cuando ¿ves un pájaro que deseas?- pregunto James provocando una mirada de reproche de Emma por desviarse del tema.

-pues deseo volar ¿eso que tiene que ver con Robín?-pregunto la Rubia pegándole a su hermano en el hombro.

-el digamos que…ha elegido un camino y seguramente sea el peor para él, el ve ese pájaro y no desea volar como el, desea ser el pájaro y tener todos sus privilegios.-dijo James muy serio.

-no lo entiendo James siempre ha sido así conmigo yo no le he hecho nada y parece como si al estar un rato conmigo se transformara en un cabrón-dijo Emma muy triste.

-yo…sé que él no es perfecto estoy seguro que cambiara con la edad y podrá ver cómo te ha tratado estos años, solo le falta madurar él es aún un crio que necesita normas, una línea imaginaria ya trazada que seguir y tú sigues tu propia línea.-concluyo James que parecía más adulto de lo que era, había tenido que madurar más rápido.

Mirando en esa época vio cómo su hermano Robín había seguido esa línea imaginaria de la que hablaba su hermano y en ningún momento había pensado en cómo superar cada obstáculo evitaba la responsabilidad más allá de un buen coche o una moto porque sabía que adentrarse en aquello era desviarse de esa línea que lo guiaba.

* * *

En el presente:

-eres…-dijo Robín abriendo mucho los ojos y empezando a tartamudear- ¿Emma?-pregunto Robín a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Sí- dijo Emma suspirando como si ver a Robín hubiera arrebatado todas las fuerzas.

-pero ¿porque?- pregunto Robín- o sea ¿cómo?- Robín entrelazo sus manos para mantener la calma, sobre todo cuando le empezaron a sudar.

-El por qué ya lo sabes, tienes que cuidar a tu hijo y sobre el cómo supongo que la respuesta seria "el destino"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra destino como si se tratara de una maldición más en su vida.

-no pienso ir, no me meteré a un hospital ¡nunca!... no puedo…no…no…-repetía Robín como si el simple hecho de pensarlo le pareciera un tormento.

-de acuerdo entonces no te metas en uno, ve y acompaña a TU hijo y a tu mujer y espera a que haya suerte con algún donante en la familia.-termino Emma como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-yo no…-Robin respiro pesadamente- yo no…. no voy regresar con Regina… estoy enamorado de otra mujer-decía finalmente Robin haciendo que Emma subiera algo que no sabía que era "asco ¿quizás?"

-me importa una mierda que no quieras a tu esposa, ¿o qué? ¿Cómo ya no quieres estar con tu esposa dejas a tu hijo a la deriva como si fuera un peso muerto?... ¡dios pero que pasa contigo!-decía Emma que estaba perdiendo la paciencia –te das cuenta de lo incoherente que suenas ¿tanto te aterra las enfermedades como para huir así de tu propia sangre?-

-Emma no tengo porque aguantar tus sermones, yo no pienso volver ahí, no volveré a vivir nada relacionado con enfermedades de ningún tipo me basto con Jam…-no pudo pronunciar su nombre- tuvimos cuidado Regina y yo, Henry fue concebido de forma artificial para evitar todo esto y unos ¡estúpidos medicamentos arruinaron todo!, mi familia era perfe…-decía Robín como si el fallo fuera de su familia y no suyo. Para Robín la perfección había sido su meta había querido una familia sana y feliz que lo quisiese con sus más y sus menos.

-¿te estas escuchando?, ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres de todo esto?- preguntaba Emma- ¿vas a dejar a tu familia solo porque tu hijo está enfermo y tienes una amante?-volvía a preguntar más para sí que para él.

-¡tú no lo entiendes!, "Emma la fuerte, la salvadora"-decía haciendo comillas en el aire como un loco- como vas a entenderme, toda tu maldita vida has sacrificado cosas, tenías que salvar a James y eso te hizo la EMMA RESPONSABLE, para la gente normal esto es aterrador la muerte lo es… y esos malditos hospitales en los que siempre acababa James ¡no! No entrare a uno de esos ¡jamás! Quiero una familia sana y si esta no funciona tomare otro camino uno en el que mi familia no necesite ir contra la muerte.- terminaba Robín

Emma lo miro fijamente como si por primera vez hubiese entendido que Robín buscaba una familia pero no cualquiera una que cumpliera sus cánones como si les hiciera una prueba que debían pasar, después de tanto tiempo entendió que jamás lo comprenderia y que no habría acuerdo razonable.

-ya veo el sacrificio por tu familia es algo que no estás dispuesto a dar-afirmo Emma como si hubiera leído entre líneas de un enigma que llevaba años tratando de resolver, si algo no entraba en el diseño de vida perfecta de Robín el simplemente lo desechaba como si fuera la ropa sucia que intentas lavar pero que cuando ya esta vieja acabas tirándola como la cosa simple que es.-pero no te das cuenta de algo muy importante el que no sacrifica nada en esta vida no puede recibir nada valioso de verdad- suspiro pesadamente.

-no sacrificare nada me oyes, ¡nada!, siempre puedo empezar de nuevo...siempre…-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible que repetía como un ronroneo.

Emma no aguanto más la explicación estúpida de Robín había tomado el camino menos indicado otra vez, la vida no le había enseñado nada y Emma haría lo que consideraba correcto empujo la mesa con tal fuerza que le pego a Robín en el estómago, se levantó rápidamente y lo empujo fuera del asiento, Robín trato de golpearla pero Emma esquivo el golpe dándole uno certero ella en la nariz haciéndole sangrar por la misma, los ojos de Robín lloraban por el golpe y la rubia saco sus esposa e hizo una llave para hacer girar a su hermano y ponerle las esposas por detrás para que le fuera más complicado huir, luego le pego un codazo en el estómago dejándolo agachado y prosiguió golpeando un punto especifico en la carótida causando que se desmayara.

-Robín te di dos caminos…siento que tenga que ser este- dijo la rubia llamando a su amigo para que ayudara a cargar a Robín hacia el helicóptero, esposándolo al mismo incluso se tomó la molestia de inmovilizar sus piernas.

Emma subió a la parte del piloto e invito a su amigo a que se diera prisa en subir y no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás durante unos segundos viendo a su hermano mayor y sintiéndose tan decepcionada como hacía diez años.

En la vida muchas veces se nos presentan muchos caminos todos ellos llevan a lugares desconocidos sin embargo hay algunos que acaban en el mismo lugar como si la meta tuviera que ser esa precisamente pero es el camino el que importa no el final de él y eso es lo que no entendía ¿Cómo el camino de su hermano acabo justo donde empezó? Se preguntaba Emma "quizas nunca empezo a caminar y simplemente se dejo arrastrar por la corriente" pensaba de nuevo la rubia perdiendose en si misma como si estuviera buscando una salida que le mostrara las respuestas a todas esas incógnitas que tenemos en nuestra existencia.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**aqui tenemos el otro, uno cortito pero espero que os guste el rumbo de la historia que ni yo misma se como sera el proximo cap XD.**_

_**pd: espero vuestros comentarios y coincido Robin es muy poco para Regina en la serie, menudo idiota encima lo de la cripta no tiene nombre semejante poca cosa el tipo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Emma ya llevaba cuarenta minutos de su tiempo recorridos hacia la casa de la esposa de su hermano fue un viaje relativamente silencioso hasta que aparecieron los gritos de Robín al descubrir que estaba en un helicóptero de camino con su familia parecía que prefería saltar que ir hacia allí "menudo imbécil" pensó Emma antes de darle un golpe en la frente con la palma haciendo que volviese a desmayarse.

-tu sigue así que te lo cargas- le dijo la voz de James que apareció en la parte trasera junto a su hermano con una mueca que expresaba desaprobación, Emma miro hacia su copiloto e intentó evitar hablar con James en alto como si pudieran acusarla de loca "que tan raro no sería" meditaba Emma.

Unos veinte minutos después Emma bajaba con el Helicóptero haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto las dos mujeres ya estaban ahí, Henry al parecer había salido con su abuela "una buena jugada de su madre para que no viera a Robín" definitivamente una mujer lista pensó Emma "seguramente querría saber el motivo de la desaparición del idiota de mi hermano" pensaba la rubia.

Emma bajaba del Helicóptero pero antes le dijo a su amigo que se fuera tranquilo que no necesitaba nada más y que gracias por el favor Jefferson asentía con curiosidad. La rubia fue a donde estaba Robín que tenía los ojos entre abiertos y lo empezó a mover mientras lo ayudaba a bajar del aparato Robín apenas estaba en si después de tanto golpe, el hombre estaba que no sabía si reírse o llorar, ni fuerzas tenia para empujar a su hermana.

La rubia se dirigio hacia las mujeres que la esperaban con los ojos muy abiertos como si de una película de horror se tratase "quizás me pase a darle en la cara, ¡que sensibles!" Pensaba Emma, cuando llego hacia las mujeres solo pudo escuchar a la esposa de su hermano.

-pero ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo subiendo una ceja gesto que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-ella me ha pasado- dijo mirando hacia su hermana- no podíais haber enviado a otra persona ¿o que?- dijo viendo a su hermana con una mirada de odio-podría quitarme las esposas ya ¿no?-

-cuando llegue mama, quizás-dijo Emma con una sonrisa que hizo enojar a Robín.

Las dos mujeres se miraban entre sí sin comprender hasta que Zelena pregunto finalmente ya que su hermana estaba todavía en babia.

-¿Mama?- Regina asintió ante esta pregunta como si ella la tuviera en la cabeza también

La rubia suspiro pesadamente como si el tema la molestara.

-mi nombre es Emma Swan White- dijo carraspeando- y esto fue una vez mi hermano- pronuncio mirando de reojo con fastidio-

Y era verdad aquello en esos momentos estaba muy lejos de lo que debía ser una familia para Emma.

-¿tenías hermanos?- pregunto Regina con incredulidad en la voz- pero si me dijiste que no tenías familia- concluyo la morena.

-ella me enterró hace diez años lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Robin intentando lavárse las manos del asunto, que además estaba en una posición incómoda a pesar de que Emma le quito el amarre de sus pies.

La rubia miro hacia las mujeres con una sonrisa en los labios y luego miro hacia su hermano como si no viera más que un cobarde incapaz de admitir que había negado a su familia.

-vaya veo que tu memoria es a corto plazo, te enterré el día en que fallaste a James- dijo Emma causando aún más la curiosidad de las mujeres-

Regina no podía evitar buscar parecidos entre ambos cosa imposible realmente no se parecían en nada Emma Swan la había sorprendido muchísimo había traído a su marido a la fuerza a pesar de que era su hermano "en que más me habré hecho la ciega" pensaba Regina sin poder apartar su mirada de la rubia que tenía en frente que empezaba a sentirse incomoda de pie junto a su hermano y siendo observada por ellas.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

_**pues begobeni he estado algo sequita de inspiración XD pero vamos que hoy retome el toro por los cuernos y os pongo uno mas para dis que recompensar el cap tan corto anterior (quejica Vnat07 si es por ti XD), espero este capitulo os guste y os animéis a seguir leyendo la historia por supuesto.**_

_**como siempre espero que este capitulo os inspire a comentar vuestras impresiones y sobretodo que su lectura os deje algún sentimiento n.n y por cierto me puse musiquita para este cap para ayudarme a concentrar os dejo la musica espero os guste **_**_ watch?v=viI8pHlo2pk la cancion es empiezo a recordarte de monica naranjo (gran canción n.n dan ganas de deprimirse a gusto)_**

_**pd: si definitivamente Robin es el personaje mas soso que he visto en mucho tiempo XD encima con nuestra preciosa REGINA demasiado poco para semejante mujer ¬¬ que cruz, me temo que al hook lo tendremos hasta en la sopa que por cierto también me cae fatal mas soso no puede ser se las da de caballero t.t yo es que no lo paso, ni se de donde sacaron un personaje tan poco carismatico como esos dos, y lo del Swan queen cada vez lo veo mas dificil... dudo que nos cumplan la fantasia. (si lo hacen yo creo internet explota XD)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Regina pidió a Emma que la siguiera hasta dentro de la casa para estar más cómoda, Emma entro como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo incomodo que resultaba toda esta situación "conocer a tu cuñada a estas alturas" pensaba Emma que no lograba apartar la idea de la cabeza en el helicóptero había pedido a Ruby que llamara a sus padres para que vinieran y ya debían de estar en camino hasta la casa de su "hijo" pero aun así estaba bastante preocupada por su madre no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que será para ella saber que su hijo es así.

Entro arrastrando a Robín que no paraba de pedir que le quitara las esposas provocando un soplido de Emma por la frustración que sentía de solo oír su voz.

Regina la invito a sentarse, Emma se sentó en el inmenso sillón del salón empujando consigo a Robín, la rubia se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en dirección contraria a la de Robín mostrando su descontento con el algo que no paso desapercibido para Regina.

Regina carraspeo para comenzar a preguntar las dudas que tenía y Zelena fue en busca de agua para el proceso de interrogatorio que se aproximaba, Regina se sentó en uno de los sillones separados del sillón principal y lo fue moviendo en dirección a ellos en vez de a la gran pantalla enfrente de ellos.

-vaya creo que alguien más sabe de intimidación.-dijo Emma con una sonrisa que irrito a Regina "encima me dice que quiero intimidarla…." Pensaba Regina con molestia "vale lo es pero aun así ¿no puede callarse?" se preguntaba ella.

-no es ningún método de intimidación-respondió mirando fijamente a la rubia y tanto la rubia como Robín hicieron un ruidito de inconformidad, "vaya algo en lo que si se parecen" se dijo la morena.

La rubia asintió mirándose una pelusa por supuesto imaginaria "esto es increíble que alguien me interrogue a mí no tiene nombre" se decía Emma.

-bien pues-Regina miro hacia Robín- ¿qué tienes que decir?- le pregunto sin tapujos.

Poco después apareció Zelena en escena sirviendo agua a su hermana sin darle a Emma cosa que se ganó la mirada de reprobación de Emma "vaya la niña aprende de los métodos del padre" pensaba Emma ofuscada.

-yo pues…no se…-respondía Robín causando la mirada de asco de Emma "¿hay algo que sepa?, ¡joder!"- es solo que me canse de los problemas, yo quiero una vida tranquila…-susurraba Robín.

Emma se levantó e ignoro la mirada de desaprobación de la morena que la miraba como si tuviera que explicarle su vida "el colmo, ni que yo fuera su esposa" pensaba la rubia mientras empezaba a curiosear por el salón y escuchaba la conversación que tenía la morena con su marido.

-o sea me estás diciendo que como las cosas están cuesta arriba, ¿te largas?- preguntaba Regina con la voz rota.

-pues…Regina…yo no sirvo para esto… yo quiero vivir tranquilo… estoy cansado-respondía Robín bajando la mirada ante su esposa.

-vaya ¿cansado?, ¿de qué puedes estar cansado?, ¡te lo he permitido todo! Y lo único que te he pedido ya no es que fueras un buen marido solo quería que fueras un buen padre ¿y abandonas a nuestro hijo?, te tuvo que ir a buscar tu hermana santo cielo ¿Quién entiende tal comportamiento?- "con todo lo que te he querido" pensaba Regina con tristeza.

Robín se hundía mas en el sillón como si esa pregunta también se la hiciera el mismo pero él no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por otra muerte y ya tenía otra mujer que lo esperaba para reiniciar su vida de nuevo como si de un disco duro se tratase.

Emma se fue apartando hasta que vio una habitación abierta al mirar dentro de aquel cuarto que estaba junto al salón no pudo evitar entrar y ver un hermoso piano de cola "realmente hermoso" pensó Emma, aquella habitación parecía una miniatura de un gran auditorio claro que sin la grandeza del mismo, estaba decorado con algunas fotografías en las paredes de una mujer tocando el piano y había un sofá para dos persona cerca del piano como si fuera un concierto intimo para alguien, no pudo evitar ver las lámparas de pie cerca del sillón, vio además una enorme ventana que estaba justo a un lado del piano dejando que la luz acariciara aquel instrumento como una mujer es acariciada por la claridad del día, James apareció de pronto para decir –vaya parece que hemos hallado un maravilloso secreto- rio James.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentarse en el sillón y mirar fijamente aquel precioso instrumento hacía años que no veía uno así, James poseía uno pero claro era más pequeño, Emma recordaba haber visto uno de esa envergadura cuando su hermano iba a sus clases de música quería ser un músico y llego a tocar en diversas obras había logrado entrar a la más prestigiosa escuela de música.

-¿lo recuerdas James?- pregunto en un susurro.

-por supuesto como si fuera ayer-respondió James que se sentó a su lado en el sillón mirando hacia aquel objeto que los transportaría a unos recuerdos tan enterrados como el mismo.

El hermano de Emma tenía un sueño, quería ser un gran músico deseaba tocar el piano como si su vida dependiera de ello con tan solo trece años había salido en diversos medio de comunicación "el niño prodigio", la mujer no podía olvidar aquella vez hace tantos años en que su hermano se empeñó a enseñarle a tocar.

-debes aprender- decía su hermano firmemente con el piano que tenía en su cuarto.

-no quiero-decía Emma decidida- a mí no me gusta ¿Qué tiene de especial? Son solo teclas blancas y negras, eso no posee nada de especial.- dijo una Emma enfurruñada

-no son solo teclas Em es la vida con sus tristezas y sus alegrías y cada tecla simboliza eso, algún día veras estas teclas y recordaras que nada en este mundo es lo que parece.- sonrió James acariciando el piano como si de una amante se tratase.

Emma dudo unos segundos para volver a preguntar.

-no lo entiendo- decía una Emma de catorce años a su hermano de dieciséis que siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando de música se trataba.

-no tienes que entenderlo Em tienes que sentirlo, todo en esta vida es sentir sino deja de ser vida.-respondió James con su mueca ante las respuestas de Emma.

-uff siempre hablaras ¿como si fueras escondieras un gran secreto?-pregunto la rubia dudando,

-por supuesto a las mujeres les encanta el misterio y cuando encuentre a mi amor verdadero encontrare su melodía Em y esa estoy seguro que será la mejor de todas.-respondió James con nostalgia ante un amor aun no encontrado.

La rubia hizo un puchero

-pero yo ya soy tu alma gemela- decía Emma haciendo caras.

-lo eres mi precioso tesoro pero yo deseo encontrar a mi amor-respondió algo confuso

-¿para qué quieres más?, yo solo te quiero a ti para siempre y sé que jamás encontrare a ningún amor me basta con el tuyo-decía Emma sin comprender porque tanto afán.

James rio-realmente eres tan entrañable, estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a esa persona que haga que en tu cabeza suene la mejor de las melodías harás tantas locuras- volvió a reír su hermano-eres tan única ¿así que soy tu alma gemela?-pregunto James complacido por las locuras tiernas de su hermana menor.

Emma sonrió ante esa pregunta que esperaba

-claro-dijo con firmeza- cuando tú estás conmigo sé que nada puede salir mal y que tú le agregaras la melodía a mi vida pues yo no aprecio esas cosas-rio Emma- además no entiendo porque la gente busca tanto un alma gemela en sentido amoroso James, yo… creo que el alma gemela es aquella persona que sabes que tiene una parte importante de ti no tiene por qué ser un amante, es aquella persona que te entiende y que te acepta tal cual eres por muchas veces que falles- dijo Emma complacida.

-¿no crees en el amor?- pregunto James curioso ante la respuesta tan extraña de su hermana.

La rubia puso una mueca y pensó su respuesta.

-no lo sé-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que provoco otra de James.

-vamos aprenderás a tocar como que me llamo James Swan White, debes aprender, quiero que puedas hacer que tus sentimientos se plasmen en música y si algún día no estoy que eso me llegue allá en donde me encuentre-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Emma le pego en el hombro y se sentó con el mientras le explicaba las notas y le mostraba como leer la partitura.

Aun podía recordar aquella melodía que su hermano lograba plasmar con solo sus manos era realmente un recuerdo que había dejado atrás hacia mucho tiempo, aunque sí que había aprendido a tocar piano incluso después de su muerte seguía yendo a clases de piano para sentirse más cerca de su hermano por poco que fuera y en secreto esperaba que esa teclas hicieran el sonido perfecto para viajar en el espacio lo suficiente como para llegar a la segunda estrella a la derecha.

Para Emma aun hoy su hermano había sido su alma gemela no de una forma romántica pero si de esa forma en que piensas que al irse esa persona jamás podrás sentir que estas completo en este mundo, que hay alguien en él, que no solo te necesita sino que te entiende y que aunque a veces no pueda comprender tus manías las acepta porque son tuyas.

-James siempre serás mi alma gemela ¿lo sabes?- le susurro a su fantasía.

-lo sé pero eso no implica que busques otra y si además es tu amor verdadero será un plus- rio la fantasía de su hermano con esas voz tan clara y amable que Emma tenia grabada en su memoria tan bien que ni ahora podía apartarla de ella.

-incluso en fantasías sigues hablando del amor verdadero ¿eh?- siguió murmurando en voz baja.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**espero os guste los recuerdos de Emma **


	14. Chapter 14

_**hola de nuevo a todas y gracias nuevamente a las incondicionales que ya os he mencionado hasta hartaros XD. Vnat07 me alegro que te tenga enganchada mis historia como siempre un gusto leerte y me animas con tus comentarios igual que todas la que dejáis ese detalle para mi asi que una recompensa nunca viene mal para todas las que dejais vuestro apoyo.(me alegro que te guste las partes de James creo que es fundamental entender lo que significa para Emma la figura de su hermano).**_

_**begobeni12 leerte es para mi algo muy bonito siempre nos comentas de tus vivencias y lo que mas me sorprende es que en muchas te sientas identificada me alegra ver que la historia puede ser cercana eso es algo agradable pero también siento que hayas tenido que pasarlo tan jodido y con monica narajo tengo un par de canciones que soy peor que un disco rayado no soy una seguidora loca pero la verdad que sus clásicos son y seran siempre magníficos.**_

_**esta vez con la canción que me inspire fue "simplemente amigos" de ana gabriel watch?v=_HQQBHjGYiU que le vamos a hacer escucho música de todo tipo y mi madre es una adicta a ella (la pone a todas horas).**_

_**respecto a lo de poner capi mas largos creo el anterior fue bastante bien en cuanto a tamaño era de los mas largo de esta historia pero se intentara todo depende de la inspiracion XD.**_

_**pd: espero que mas se animen a comentar y me encantara saber vuestras impresiones, os leo tanto como ustedes a mi XD.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

-el amor verdadero es lo único que salva a la humanidad de la autodestrucción- contesto James a su hermana al lado suyo.

Emma medito su respuesta y se aventuró.

-el amor verdadero es solo un consuelo lo único que he conocido es a mi alma gemela y dudo que exista algo más fuerte que eso-contesto Emma desviando la mirada que tenía sobre el piano a James.

En ese momento noto al voltearse que había alguien en la puerta "mierda he quedado como una jodida loca" pensaba Emma mientras apartaba sus ojos de su fantasía y miraba hacia la mujer morena que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta "definitivamente esos ojos color chocolate haría estremecer al más valiente" pensaba Emma ganándose un comentario de su hermano – ¡qué mujer!- comentaba su fantasía.

Regina dio un paso hacia delante al notar que Emma la había visto.

-¿suele hablar sola señorita Swan?- pregunto Regina con una ceja levantada y en un tono que dejaba poca salidas a evadir la pregunta.

Emma se levantó rápidamente del sofá intentando buscar un hueco por donde irse, pero se quedaron frente la una de la otra y la rubia pudo sentir algo que nunca había sentido "nervios, que raro" pensó Emma ante sus manos temblorosas.

-lo justo ¿por qué?- devolvió la pregunta la rubia.

-es algo común aunque a juzgar por como hablaba parecía comunicarse con alguien- comento Regina algo pensativa.

-es mejor pensar que estas con alguien a que estas sola ¿no le parece?, además todos tenemos algo de locura señora.

-para alguien que no cree en el amor eso suena bastante romántico-sonrió Regina que tenía tan cerca de Emma que notaba los nervios de la mujer.

-disculpe ¿señora? Usa el ¿White o que apellido?

Regina sonrió ante el desvió de pregunta "sin duda una mujer interesante" pensó la morena ante la salida que busco su cuñada.

-Mills nunca quise usar el White- respondió Regina causando una sonrisa tan radiante de Emma que causo que la morena se planteara si había dicho algo malo.

-la felicito es una gran elección-respondió Emma caminando con paso firme al lado de la morena para dirigirse a la salida, sintió el hombro de la morena rozar el suyo y volvió a sentirlo "otra vez, ¿incomodidad? ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Qué carajos es esto?".

-¿huye señorita Swan?- pregunto la morena cuando rozaba su hombro, cosa que también provoco algo en Regina que hacía años que nadie lograba "estoy intrigada" pensaba la mujer que no comprendía como esa mujer rubia se escapaba de ella como si ocultara un secreto.

Emma se paró en seco causando que sus hombros siguieran juntos y cada una mirando en una dirección contraria como si el destino hubiera unido dos líneas paralelas como si algún juego macabro se estuviese librando ella fuera una simple pieza de ajedrez dispuesta para el siguiente movimiento.

-¿de usted?-pregunto la rubia con burla en la voz pero la realidad era otra, esa mujer causaba que se sintiera desnuda como si pudiera leerla como un libro "no soy un libro y si lo fuera debería estar cerrado" se decía en su mente la rubia.

-quizás- respondió la morena y luego cambio el tema- si le sirve de algo yo a pesar de todo esto sí que creo en el amor- la morena camino hacia el sillón y se sentó en el con una elegancia que causo la mirada curiosa de Emma que no entendía a que venía eso y lo que menos entendía era porque había acabado virándose para ver que hacia la mujer.

Regina se había sentado por un motivo de nostalgia algo que hacía tiempo no sentía de hecho hacia casi dos años que no entraba a esa habitación y volver a ella la lleno de recuerdos de esos que uno intenta dejar encerrados en un cuarto con llave y olvidar en donde había guardado esa herramienta que la abría, Emma Swan sin quererlo había conseguido que entrara en ese cuarto lleno del pasado y el hecho de escuchar su conversación le hizo querer seguir ahí dentro hablando con ella y olvidarse de Robín que seguía en el salón comportándose como un crio.

-vaya me sorprende su fe- contesto la rubia que la miraba intrigada por saber a donde la llevaría esa conversación.

* * *

**Continuara….**


	15. Chapter 15

_**hola de nuevo aquí os traigo el nuevo cap esta vez mas largo ¬¬ para las que os ponéis a decirme que si es corto y que si no se vale XD, bueno respecto a la serie mara no te adelantare que sucede en la serie (me leí que sucedía con resúmenes porque había dejado de vérmela porque tanto maltrato a Regina me tenia enferma ya esta bien y encima con ese estúpido de Robin ni ganas me dan de verla pero no pude resistirme a verme a Regina y retome la cuarta temporada t.t) el caso que nos libraremos de Robin no te diré mas XD.**_

_**me alegro que os este gustando como va yendo la trama y sobre todo me gusta que no os esperarais esta conversacion y si Regina es mas lanzada a la hora de hablar, ah! me alegro que alguien mas se escuche las canciones que me pongo para inspirarme XD esta vez escuche "heridas de amor" de ricardo montaner watch?v=ejElr1CnAHk una canción buenísima.**_

_**pd: espero vuestras impresiones y que mas gente se anime a dejarme un comentario n.n me gusta saber que opinais todas.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Emma miraba a Regina esperando que continuara algo que no sabía que era "una conversación quizás, es una mujer extraña" pensaba la rubia.

La morena suspiro y comenzó a transmitir lo que ansiaba decir como si al entrar ahí hubiera sido un paso demasiado amplio para ella.

-señorita Swan este cuarto es de mi madre como vera en las fotos, ella fue una gran pianista, conoció a mi padre después de su divorcio con Gold el padre de Zelena, mi padre fue el que le saco todas esas fotos él era un fotógrafo de buena familia eso sí, mi madre no pudo evitar caer enamorada de el a pesar de todas las negativas de su familia.

Emma sonrió y camino fue hacia el sillón sentándose en él.

-y me cuenta esto ¿por?-sonrió Emma- es usted muy inteligente, dice algo de sí misma para que yo haga lo mismo ¿a qué si?-sonrió la rubia con picardía.

Esto hizo a la morena abrir mucho los ojos "vaya me ha calado" sonrió Regina ante su pensamiento "aunque no es solo por eso".

-en parte si- miro con una sonrisa a la rubia- admito que tengo curiosidad y Robín es un muro ¿Quién es James?- pregunto finalmente la morena causando la mirada penetrante de Emma que aparto su mirada de ella y miro fijamente al piano como cuando había escuchado su conversación.

La rubia junto sus piernas como tomando fuerza para hablar de algo que llevaba tiempo sin tocar a profundidad de hecho a Ruby solo le había mencionado detalles muy superficiales y era su amiga de hacía más de siete años.

-más bien era- dijo Emma haciendo énfasis en la diferencia entre es y era como si le doliera aun hoy- él era mi alma gemela- respondió simplemente mirando finalmente la reacción de la morena.

La morena dudo unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

-lo lamento- dijo Regina causando el asentamiento de Emma luego de esto volvió a hablar –era su… ¿su novio o marido?-

La rubia rio pero como hacía tiempo no reía cuando hablaba de ese tema "vaya preguntita" pensaba Emma mientras seguía riendo sin poder evitarlo.

-no-respondió cuando recobro la seriedad-me temo que no todas las almas gemelas son también parejas- sonrió ante su respuesta.

Regina miro hacia el piano asintiendo.

-es verdad- afirmo la morena-¿entonces?- seguía indagando la morena.

-vaya señora mills debe sentir mucha curiosidad sobre el tema para que esté hablando con una simple agente- rio la rubia ante el trato anterior de la morena-aunque déjeme decirle que tendría futuro en la policía es usted buenísima sacando información- sonrió Emma.

-sargento-corrigió Regina- y siento como la trate estaba algo a la defensiva…- se disculpó la morena con una ceja levantada ante el cambio de tema-veo que cambia usted de tema como si hubiera nacido para ello- dijo la morena.

-acepto sus disculpas-dijo Emma con amabilidad -y me temo que usted vuelve al tema como un bumerán- sonrió la rubia causando la mirada de escrutinio de Regina- era mi hermano ¿contenta?- respondió la rubia con algo de irritación ante la incomodidad que sentía "me pone histérica" –y bien imagino que esta respuesta merece otra de su parte- levanto una ceja la rubia imitando a la morena.

Regina estaba confusa "me imita adrede" pronto su pregunta tuvo una respuesta "lo hace adrede" se autocontesto "que interesante".

-me parece justo-sonrió la morena.

-¿Qué hace una mujer como usted con alguien como Robín? ¿Es que no le hizo esta sesión de interrogatorios?- pregunto la Rubia que no entendía como alguien como ella se había fijado en su hermano.

-supongo que cuando te enamoras te ciegas o más bien te haces la ciega.-respondió la morena

-imagino que es cierto- esta respuesta causo la curiosidad de la morena.

-¿acaso usted no se ha enamorado?-pregunto Regina mirándola fijamente buscando su mirada para confirmar la realidad de su próxima respuesta.

Emma la miro tan profundamente como la morena a ella causando una lucha de poder que ninguna entendía porque se estaba dando.

-señora Mill intenta volverme a intimidar con la mirada y la cercanía-afirmo Emma causando una sonrisa de medio lado de la morena que seguía mirándola- pero no olvide una cosa señora Mills a este juego pueden jugar dos, y no, nunca me he enamorado he estado a las puertas o quiero pensar eso pero nunca he sentido esa ceguera parcial de la que me habla- respondió Emma haciendo que la morena la mirada con ternura -¿Por qué quiere creer en el amor cuando es claro que se ha equivocado?- pregunto la rubia

-vaya eres peor que mi madre, la franqueza veo que solo está en ti porque en tu hermano diría que murió hace años…-susurro la morena esta parte con cierta melancolía.

Emma volvió a mover su mirada esta vez para las fotos y señalo una en particular con una niña en brazos de un hombre al lado de una mujer que los miraba con ternura.

-¿esa de ahí eres tú?- pregunto cambiando de conversación con la velocidad del viento.

"Emma Swan es todo un misterio" pensaba Regina que no lograba interpretarla completamente, "está jugando al tú me cuentas yo te cuento" sonrió ante la idea "veo que no soltara nada sin recibir algo".

-veo que no piensas contarme de ti sin que yo te cuente de mi- termino por decir en alto la morena.

Emma sonrió y asintió ofreciendo una mirada que hizo comprender a Regina que esto de los interrogatorios también era un campo que Emma dominaba muy bien.

-por supuesto, siempre he creído que cuando compartimos un secreto deseamos que nos den uno sino ¿para qué contarlo?- pregunto la rubia.

-para sentirse mejor ¿quizás?- pregunto la morena.

-los quizás son demasiado ambiguos para mi gusto- confeso la rubia-yo al menos no quiero sentirme mejor quiero saber de ti al igual que tú de mí, eres la madre de mi sobrino- dijo francamente cosa que causo que Regina pensara seriamente que esa mujer era algo fuera de lo común.

La morena soltó aire que estaba conteniendo y agarro valor para aclarar lo que se veía en la foto:

\- esa niña si soy yo, en la foto salgo con mi madre y con mi padre, él era maravilloso aunque todo estuviese perdido aunque no vieras la salida, él la encontraba y si no la localizaba la hacía para ti.- Regina miro nostálgica la foto

\- parece que él era alguien especial-concluyo Emma.

Regina hizo un sonido de tristeza que la rubia pudo reconocer de su pasado.

-supongo que la vida es así- dijo con lamentación-¿qué paso con Robín y con usted? para que os llevéis así- pregunto la morena yendo al grano.

La rubia la miro como si supiera que tenía esa pregunta atragantada y esperase la mejor oportunidad para formularla.

-dejo a James cuando estaba en las ultimas poco después le dije que para mí él había muerto el día en que enterré a James y el no apareció.- dijo Emma mirando hacia el techo como si pudiera contener el dolor que aun sentía ante esa realidad- ¿cuánto hace de lo de su…?- pregunto la rubia.

-cinco años-contesto rápidamente- ¿y de lo de su hermano?- devolvió la pregunta la morena.

-diez-dijo hundiéndose más en el sillón.

Entonces se hizo el silencio no uno incomodo sino uno de comprensión absoluta como si compartir sentimientos hubiera calmado corazones que están heridos por perdidas de seres queridos y las desgracias de una manera acabara uniendo a las personas.

Puede que fuera así, Emma había dejado de hablar de James hacía mucho tiempo pues al no hablarlo las heridas parece que han desaparecido y Regina había dejado de nombrar a su padre puesto que era más fácil fingir que seguía ahí en esa habitación esperando el momento preciso para salir de ella con una sonrisa como siempre hacia.

Es duro pensar que esas personas gamas volverán que no volverán a reñirte o a reírse contigo solo quedan los recuerdos de los buenos y los malos momentos y en ocasiones especiales ansiamos que toda esa pérdida hubiera sido una pesadilla de la cual despiertas y entiendes que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con esa persona para aferrarte a ella pero luego la pesadilla se te transforma en realidad y el día de la perdida llega antes de lo deseado dejándonos una esperanza de que esa persona vuelva a nosotros, aunque sea solo un día o unas horas y para algunos bastaría únicamente unos minutos para poder decirles "te quiero" una vez más.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola de nuevo a todas se que me he tardado mas de lo habitual pero ando enfermita y me ha costado horrores pero vamos que aquí saque algo de tiempo y espero os guste, espero los comentarios sigan creciendo ya que me animan muchísimo a continuar incluso cuando tengo bajonas de inspiracion XD.**

**me alegra ver que algunas os emociona la historia ya que la hice precisamente con ese objetivo, tenia la relación de James y Emma mas clara que la de regina con Emma esta fue mucho mas espontanea espero os guste este capitulo y no os desilusione como siempre un gusto a todas las que comentáis y deciros que me animáis a seguir.**

**antes que nada la cancion con la que me inspire ****Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata ****watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU la cual nombro en este capitulo es esta espero os guste y entendáis los sentimientos del personaje.**

**pd: con lo de la serie dejame averiguo bien que se que por algun lado lo lei estoy convencida XD y te paso la nota que a nadie amarga un dulce sobre todo si es para quitarnos a Robin de encima...omm**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

El cuarto estaba oscuro solo se escuchaba la música a piano de un James que había comenzado a tocar hacía más de una hora la misma canción una y otra y otra vez, Emma estaba preocupada su hermano no había salido ni a comer y era su comida favorita, lasaña de carne.

Al entrar a la habitación sin llamar sintió tal tristeza que tuvo miedo por su hermano había ido al médico recientemente haría una semana, James ya tenía diecisiete años y Emma con tan solo quince años sentía que algo malo había pasado algo que ella jamás comprendería.

Camino hacia el piano de su hermano en la penumbra absoluta había corrido las cortinas como hacia cuando estaba decaído.

James estaba sentado en el piano tocando sin mirar nada, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla incontrolables, aquella dura canción aun la podía sentir Emma como un mal presagio un recuerdo tan nítido que le gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de borrarlo al menos esa canción de Beethoven Moonlight Sonata, parecía un lamento, un llanto ahogado la melancolía trasformada en música.

-¿qué tienes James?- pregunto Emma con pánico en la voz

James golpeo las teclas con mayor fuerza como si al hacerlo la pregunta se evaporara en las notas escritas.

Siguió tocando sin parar y hablaba entre susurros como si esperara el momento menos importante de la canción para decir algo.

-me muero Em, me muero- dijo james mientras seguía hablando y tocando al mismo tiempo-Solía pensar que yo me apoderaría del destino agarrándolo por el cuello como decía Beethoven, quería pensar que jamás me dominaría…pero aquí me vez derrotado…y lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme…-decía James llorando tocando de memoria aquella pieza como si el mundo hubiese llegado a su fin y para él era así.

Emma lo abrazo desde atrás envolviendo sus brazos en el abdomen de su hermano que seguía tocando y que lloraba sin hacer ruido como si eso pudiera ofender a su amigo con teclas blancas y negras.

\- Esta amargura solamente puede decirse con el piano Em, solo con esto pues las palabras a veces son tan inservibles como un pajarillo sin alas, he perdido mi musa Em, la vida me abandona como si me odiara.-

-no digas eso James-decía Emma llorando- lucharemos, Beethoven también decía que había que luchar para lograr cumplir nuestros deseos- terminaba Emma causando la sonrisa de James.

-veo que me escuchas más de lo que parece a simple vista-rio James entre lágrimas- pero hay cosas contra las que no se puede ir, no dos veces.

Seguía tocando de manera casi obsesiva mientras Emma lo tenía abrazado y sus lágrimas rozaban las mejillas de James provocando que llegaran a mezclarse las de ambos.

-lo siento mi preciosa Emma, temo que no podre golpear al que te logre conquistar ese corazón, siempre serás mi pequeño tesoro ¿lo sabes?-dijo James con melancolía.

-no digas eso, no hables como si todo estuviera perdido.-lloro Emma.

-sabes…creo que fue mejor que Marian me dejara…-sonrió tristemente.

Emma lo abrazo más fuerte causando que la música parara bruscamente, como la calma después de la tempestad. James había acabado por aceptar su final incluso antes de que llegase el mismo.

La vida tiene esas ocasiones en la que sabes perfectamente cuando y como será tu final y esto lo hace aún más aterrador que la incertidumbre, para James el saber que sus días estaba contados lo destrozaba tanto que no podía hablar más sobre luchar, estaba agotado de hacerlo desde que era un niño y ahora estaba aceptándolo y resignándose conforme avanzaba el tiempo, algo que Emma nunca logro hacer, ella maldecía a la vida o a un dios en el que no creía incluso a la suerte pero James le dijo en sus últimos días

\- la vida tiene un comienzo y un final es un ciclo Emma, el mundo no se parara y las personas seguirán sus vidas después de que yo no este, cosa que deberás hacer tú también mi pequeña.

Emma lloraba tanto en aquellos duros días aunque trataba de aguantarse por su hermano.

-yo no quiero seguir sin ti, tu eres mi faro.-contesto Emma con la frase que su hermano y ella usaban como código que solo ellos entendían.

-sé que soy tu faro y que tú eres el barco pero algún día encontraras un puerto en el que dejar de navegar Em y más le vale a la persona que elijas merecerte porque eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida y en la de nuestros padres por supuesto-sonrió James a pesar del dolor, sus padres los miraban desde la puerta esperando permiso para interrumpirlos, tenían verdadero miedo no solo porque perdían a un hijo sino porque temían perderla a ella también.

Un suspiro la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a la morena mirar con ternura las fotos de su pasado ambas seguían sin hablar como si estuvieran las dos rememorando el ayer con nostalgia, cosa que sucedía para ambas.

La puerta se abrió y en ella apareció Zelena sacándolas de su pequeño mundo en el que no había sitio para nadie más o eso le pareció a la mujer.

-vaya Regina no pensé…encontrarte aquí….os buscaba por todos lados,-dijo Zelena sorprendida por encontrarla en el cuarto al que solo entraba su madre y del que Regina huía- Emma tus padres han llegado y Regina, mama también ha llegado antes que ellos pero le dije que subiera con Henry al cuarto, el niño estaba muy emocionado de ver a su padre aunque algo agotado por el día tan duro…-

Zelena cerró la puerta sin saber el motivo quizás la atmósfera pesada.

Ambas mujeres soltaron aire como si tuvieran que enfrentar otra batalla y de hecho asi se sentían.

-parece que nos quedan más cosas por resolver-dijo Emma con mala gana.

-mucho me temo que de esta no nos libramos ni aquí encerradas, ¿al menos tu madre es simpática?-pregunto Regina con angustia

-bueno creo que es un trozo de pan aunque posiblemente le de por llorar cuando sepa lo de Robin-suspiro la rubia cansada.

-pues señorita Swan deséeme suerte y hare lo mismo con usted-dijo Regina levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Emma para levantarla.

La rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios ante el gesto, sujeto su mano con fuerza jalándola hacia el sillón.

-¡o vamos no puede pesar tanto!-exclamo Regina con gesto de esfuerzo.

Emma se rio de Regina en alto y dejo de hacer fuerza para que le costara levantarla dejándose arrastrar por la morena quedando las dos muy cerca.

"Una mujer extremadamente hermosa" pensó la Rubia tardando unos segundos en soltar la mano de la morena que se había quedado algo ida de tenerla tan cerca.

"vaya encima me pongo nerviosa" pensaba la morena mientras Emma soltaba su mano y caminaban hacia el nuevo show del día.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**hola de nuevo aqui aprovechando mi gripe para inspirarme a seguir con la historia,lo se es un capitulo corto pero ya tenemos el encuentro de casi todos y las futuras aclaraciones, me alegro que os gustara la musica elegida en el capitulo anterior n.n tuve que pensar mucho en como era el personaje para la eleccion.**_

_**pd: espero os guste y nada como siempre leyendo vuestros comentarios.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Emma llego junto con Regina al salón y no pudo evitar notar la presencia de James junto a su madre que estaba en la esquina del sillón mirando de reojo a Robín que no paraba de poner mirada de cordero como quien necesita el perdón materno para poder seguir viviendo en paz, David el padre de Emma ocupaba el sitio que anteriormente usaba Regina es decir el individual como si al hacerlo pudiera aislarse de los sentimientos que esto provocaba.

David nunca había sido un padre muy sentimental no era el tipo de persona que se pasara cada hora de cada día diciéndole a sus hijos lo mucho que los quería, eso lo tuvo solo para James y al morir este perdió las ganas de expresarse puesto que hacerlo implicaría hablar de cómo había perdido a su segundo hijo de una manera tan dura. Era tan parecido a Emma en tantos aspectos que a veces Mary se sentía fuera de lugar, en ocasiones parecía que su hija no comprendía todo eso de ser mujer, ya que para su madre, una mujer debía tener un trabajo que por lo menos le dejara tiempo para dedicarse a su familia y cuando le dijo que quería ser policía puso el grito en el cielo ella quería que su hija tuviera un trabajo normal no uno en el que puedes acabar muerto en cualquier momento por un tiro.

Para David por el contrario que Emma fuera policía le demostró lo errado que estaba al decirle a su pequeña que no podía ser una heroína, se sentía tan orgulloso que había días que se pasaba hablando con su esposa de como su hija había salido en el periódico por una operación que había salido bien, Mary no podía evitar decirle-si si bonito pero ¿cuándo tendremos nietos- cuestionaba siempre su esposa y David simplemente le decía –oh vamos quien los necesita con nuestra rubia salvando vidas, además Robín puede encargarse de esa parte- respondía David con una mirada brillante-me matareis…-suspiraba Mary.

Emma se sentó en el gran sillón en el otro extremo lo más lejos de Robín que pudiera haciéndole ver su profundo desprecio y ganándose una mirada de confusión de su padre que los miraba fijamente.

Regina prefirió quedarse de pie en silencio mientras veía como Mary lloraba a moco tendido y Zelena le traía un paquete de clínex que ya iba por la mitad ya, esto causo un suspiro de resignación de la morena que no sabía por dónde comenzar, este lio familiar dejaba mucho que desear.

Emma comenzó a hablar llevándose por ello las miradas de todos que habían permanecido en silencio.

-¿por qué lloras madre?- pregunto la rubia con cansancio en la voz.

Mary lloro más fuerte sin encontrar las palabras concretas que quería decir así que David tomo la palabra y contesto.

-pues porque nos hemos enterado que Robín vive aquí y no nos había dicho nada…-contesto su padre en el mismo tono que Emma cosa que llamo la atención de Regina "vaya con el parecido" se dio mentalmente un punto por averiguar a quien se parecía Emma "porque a la loca llorona desde luego no" se decía la morena mentalmente.

-uf y lo que os falta, Zelena corazón tráele otra cajita porque esto va para largo- solto la rubia mirando con desprecio a su hermano que no paraba de moverse en su lugar como si se estuviera quemando, el solo quería huir de ahí cosa que se le daba bastante bien.

Zelena asintió y desapareció del territorio de guerra con muchas ganas de salirse de ahí, esta frase de Emma consiguió que Regina no pudiera evitar mirarla sorprendida.

-¿ya me quitaras las esposas?-pregunto Robín-¿sabes que puedo llevarte a juicio por esto?- pregunto Robín causando aún más llantos de su madre.

-inténtalo por favor dame ese gusto-dijo Emma con una radiante sonrisa e ignorando así la primera pregunta.

-em cariño por favor…- consiguió decir su madre causando los murmullos de Emma un tanto incomprensibles, Regina solo logro entender "claro al niño bonito…" esto causo la sonrisa de la morena que no podía entender como la rubia se ponía como una cría enfurruñada.

La mujer le quito las esposas y Robín se sentó más cómodamente como si al deshacerse de aquello le devolviera algo del orgullo que había perdido por culpa de Emma.

-¿Quién pide la palabra?-pregunto Emma mirando hacia Regina y luego mirando a su hermano con una mueca.

-yo-dijo Robín ganándose toda la atención de sus padres- yo solo…quizás…bueno puede que haya omitido alguno detalles de mi vida…-dijo Robín juntando sus manos nerviosamente.

-vaya algunos detalles-dijo la morena- a mi también me has omitido ciertos detalles… eso si pequeños…- dijo Regina haciendo el gesto de pequeño con sus dedos y con toda la ironía que disponía, esto hizo que Emma riera en alto.

-claro pequeñísimos- dijo la rubia- como por ejemplo que tienes una madre que era limpiadora y un padre que se dedicaba a la albañilería, ¡ah! Y los más importantes que ¡están vivitos!-conto Emma de sopetón causando que el sollozo de Mary se transformara en un llanto ahogado y su padre se llevara las manos a la frente como tratando de contener el impulso de renegar de semejante hijo.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**bueno quejicas ya llegue con otro cap espero este satisfaga vuestras ansias después del anterior y bueno como siempre espero os provoque ****algun****sentimiento y quien sabe quizás una sonrisa.**_

_**pd: espero os guste la parte de James como siempre, y me alegro que os haya hecho reír alguna que otra parte del capitulo anterior ya que también busco que la historia mezcle esos toquesitos de humor que pongo como referencia no solo a que emma y Regina se entienden incluso sin conocerse demasiado, tienen cosas en común y entre ellos la ironía es algo que ambas manejan de diversas maneras, ademas que yo no puedo dejar de poner esos comentarios es superior a mi XD.**_

_**espero que esto se llene de mas comentarios y me deis una alegría XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Al parecer Emma había conseguido que su madre llorara como una magdalena y que Regina pusiera cara de querer salir pitando de semejante reunión familiar, David por otro lado miraba a su hijo como si pudiera sacar algo del pero Robín solo bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.

-pero bueno dejemos esto a un lado-dijo Emma mirando hacia su madre que seguía llorando- mama puedes dejar de llorar y atenderme-dijo la rubia que no consiguió que su madre la mirara.

Alguien bajo apresurada por las escaleras solo para asomarse por ellas y gritar

-¡que la llorona se calle!-protestaba la señora-no ven que estoy intentando que el niño no se entere de todos esto ¡insensatos!- decía la señora de cabello castaño con un porte fuerte que dejo finalmente a Mary sin lágrimas mirándola atentamente como una niña que acaba de ser regañada por alguien más sabio-ah y Robín tu yo hablaremos largo y tendido- dijo la mujer de ojos marrones.

La señora desapareció como había llegado dejándolos solos otra vez, Regina aprovecho para tomar la palabra.

-ella es mi madre, Cora-contesto la morena a la pregunta implícita en las caras de los padres de Robín.

-¿qué niño?- interrogo la mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes como los de la rubia.

Su hija le contesto sin más dilación.

-tu nieto y la razón por las que os he traído mama, no para que nos muestres el ultimo diluvio…-dijo Emma irritada-mama, papa vuestro nieto está enfermo y vuestro hijo o sea esta cosa de aquí- dijo levantando la mano para señalarlo- dejo a su esposa botada en un hospital mientras el huía del tema…ups madre pillas el dejavu-dijo la rubia causando que su madre se preocupara ahora más y mirara a Emma con cierto reproche ante lo ultimo.

-¿está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Tenemos un nieto? ¿Qué edad tiene?- dijo la mujer ya mayor de ojos verdes que pasaba por diferentes muecas entre pregunta y pregunta.

David asentía a las preguntas de su esposa como si hubiera perdido la voz y ella fuera la portavoz de ambos.

Después de explicarles toda la situación en la que se encontraba Henry sus padres solo pudieron mirar a Robín con decepción este se hacia el tonto acerca de todo el tema y daba escusas que ni el mismo se creía.

El ser humano busca mil y una razones para que algo vaya mal pero jamás nos señalamos a nosotros mismos como los artífices de nuestra propia vida pues asumir tal responsabilidad nos lleva a plantearnos la pregunta ¿Qué hacemos mal? Para Robin la respuesta a esta pregunta era clara, él quería huir de lo que había salido mal, había dejado de querer a su mujer que paso de ser la mujer a ser la madre se dio cuenta del gran error de cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como la paternidad, la otra mujer le ofrecía la vía de escape a todo lo que para él no estaba como debería estar, ansiaba tanto una familia que no tuviera enfermedades y que además estuviera bien posicionada que se olvidó que hace tiempo tuvo un hermano que vivió cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo.

La vida a veces da tantos golpes pero lo curioso no son esos golpes sino el cómo afectan a cada persona a Emma solo le hizo afrontar su vida con las enseñanzas que le dejo su hermano al que adoraba tanto que a veces le dolía la idea de haber perdido a la persona que mejor la comprendía, para Robin fue diferente siempre odio los hospitales le daba asco solo pensar en uno, la muerte era algo asqueroso y que debía ser olvidado y así como quien cierra una caja fuerte guardo los recuerdos de James y todas las cosas que le decía que esperaba de su hermano mayor, realmente no cumplió ninguna de las expectativas de James únicamente la de ser un gran abogado pero lo demás lo más importante lo dejo en el pasado como un tabú.

Emma no podía dejar de plantearse como su hermano mayor había decidido dejar a James como un oscuro secreto, como si no mereciera ser nombrado como si nunca hubiera existido y una pregunta se colaba en su mente como si fuera un puñal contra su corazón "acaso no es ¿el olvido el peor castigo?" cerraba los ojos fuertemente ante esta idea mientras se libraba en aquella casa toda las preguntas que amablemente respondía Regina o ella misma, "mi hermano James ¿merecía tal castigo? "Esto la mortificaba tanto que estaba algo distraída de la conversación a la cual solo se unía para responder preguntas directas como:

-¿por eso lo golpeaste?-preguntaba su madre que había bajado la voz hasta para sollozar.

La rubia respondía con un simple -Sí- aunque sabía que le había golpeado no solo por eso sino porque se lo merecía y no un golpe sino todos los que había esquivado con su cobardía por su falta de lealtad hacia su familia.

La lealtad era algo tan importante para la rubia pero habia visto como su vida se quedaba tan vacía y aun hoy después de diez años no podía quitarse una de tantas conversaciones con su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Joder te ha quitado la novia- decía una rubia de catorce años enfurruñada.

-Emma el amor a la fuerza no es amor, si ella prefiere a Robín antes que a mi yo lo respeto, prefiero que no me quieran a que lo hagan por obligación.-sentenciaba James con voz solemne.

-pero ¿y la lealtad entre hermanos? ¿Dónde está dime dónde?-decía Emma cabreada como siempre que alguien dañaba a su James.

-la lealtad es algo compleja cuando se trata del amor, yo quiero creer que Robín me es leal en otros aspectos, sé que cuando lo necesite estará ahí eso es lo importante, debo aceptarlo con lo bueno y lo malo de su persona.-contestaba James con la mirada perdida triste por descubrir que su novia prefería estar con Robín sobre todo después de enterarse que James era una persona enfermiza y que aún estaba superando su enfermedad.

-no es compleja se es leal o no se es, y él es una serpiente…-decía Emma alterada golpeando la pared con la pierna.

James sonrió ligeramente:

-sé que Robín no es perfecto pero es nuestro hermano y sé que tiene muchas cosas buenas solo le falta madurar.-

Emma lo miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de ira y le dijo:

-esa chica es una idiota tu eres el mejor de los hombres, debe estar ciega para no verlo.-

James se rio y la habitación se llenó de esa risa tan característica que Emma jamás podría olvidar.

-para mi desgracia ella no me ve con tus ojos mi pequeña em, si fuera por ti debería tener un harem- dijo James riendo.

Emma sonrió ante el comentario y asintió frenéticamente.

-pero James tu eres el mejor de todo el mundo, no existe nadie como tú-decía la rubia

-¡o vamos! Cuando te enamores de alguien serás toda fidelidad y devoción que miedo, quizás y me impidas darle la charla de hombre a hombre-comentaba James- o de hombre a mujer que nunca se sabe-sonreía su hermano abiertamente.

-¿por qué una mujer?-dijo Emma entrecerrando los ojos.

James pensó un rato en el tema.

-bueno nunca se sabe por dónde nos lleve la vida, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé sobre todo si esa agua es de una mujer-sonrió James ante su frase con doble sentido que causo la mueca de asco en la cara de Emma haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

-no quiero probar esa agua-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-puerco-termino la rubia.

* * *

**Continuara….**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola de nuevo aqui os traigo el nuevo capitulo recien sacado del horno XD espero os guste y os animeis a comentar, muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo que a veces se me van las ganas por suerte hoy no es uno de esos dias de bajon XD.**

_**pd: me alegro vnat que admitas que eres una quejica doy fe jaja na muchas gracias a todas por leerme**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

La memoria es tan traicionera y para Emma mirar atrás y darse cuenta que no se acuerda perfectamente de algunos detalle era algo realmente doloroso ¿Cómo podemos olvidar los colores? ¿El olor? ¿Deberíamos todos hacer un diario en el que pongamos cada detalle como si al hacerlo nuestra memoria se refrescase? ¿Es nuestro destino olvidar lo sucedido tiempo atrás? ¿Nuestro cerebro nos defiende de una sobrecarga que acabaría por hundirnos en el más profundo de los abismos?

Había tantas incógnitas sin respuestas que sentía como si su pecho tuviera una pesada carga una que nunca se quitaría de encima.

Dejo sus preguntas a un lado y volvió a la realidad su madre seguía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todo era relatado y Emma lanzo una mirada a su padre y este asintió entendiendo que su esposa se estaba yendo por las ramas, Emma decidió tomar la palabra.

-bien ¿Qué nos vamos al hospital o hace falta ver fotos y videos de la boda?-dijo Emma sacando una sonrisa de Regina y de su padre y causando una mueca de desagrado de su madre, Robín puso cara de circunstancias.

Y así fueron todos al hospital que estaba en Storybrook, Emma se sorprendió al entrar en aquel lugar pensaba que sería más estilo pueblo pero se habían gastado suficiente presupuesto en tener lo último y al parecer la familia de Regina era la que más dinero había donado para la causa.

Y el día transcurrió como una secuela de imágenes que mostraba un presente tan parecido al ayer, pruebas en las que una vez tuvo que participar y de la cual aún le quedaba una cicatriz que guardaba con orgullo pues gracias a ella tuvo a su hermano más tiempo.

Flasback

-james ¿me dolerá?-preguntaba una Emma de tan solo once años que no paraba de llorar aterrada.

Su hermano con trece años le respondía

-me temo mucho que si duele pero si te sirve de algo yo también estoy muy asustado, puedes huir si quieres Emma-decia un james con una sonrisa triste que mostraba toda su preocupación.

-pero yo soy tu salvadora no puedo huir James-decía Emma sujetando la mano de su hermano.

-pero tienes miedo incluso los héroes pueden tener miedo- decía James con unas lágrimas furtivas que había enterrado en los más profundo de su ser.

Emma dio un salto y le beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído con voz muy infantil.

-se me quitara el temor si tú estás conmigo-decía Emma con una sonrisa que llegaba al alma a James que había tenido que madurar a la fuerza y aceptar un destino tan vil como una enfermedad que te consume.

-te quiero mucho-decía James abrazando a su hermana como un niño de su edad que también tenía miedo.

-¿tú también puedes huir sabes?-decía Emma con una sonrisa y empezando a correr seguida por su hermano como si esa carrera fuera una pequeña lucha contra el mismísimo mundo.

En la actualidad las pruebas ya se habían hecho solo faltaba Emma y Robín, Henry estaba sentado en la silla de espera viendo como sus familiares salían y entraban para hacerse las pruebas necesarias, su madre estaba sentada junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro dándole consuelo, robín había desaparecido de escena como cada vez que la cosa se ponía peliaguda, Zelena había ido con su madre a por un café la prueba las había dejado hecha picadillo, David había entrado con su esposa para darle fuerza de voluntad porque era una llorica para estas cosas de hecho ni iba al médico por si acaso tuviera malas noticias pero a pesar de todo ahí estaba con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de ayudar a un nieto que recién conocía esto era algo que Emma admiraba profundamente de su madre.

Emma se acercó y se sentó a la derecha de Henry.

-¿miedo?-pregunto Emma mirando hacia el chico.

El chico asintió levemente con vergüenza y su madre le daba un beso en la cabeza consolándolo.

-le dolió mucho la prueba que le hicimos y no quiere volver a pasar por ello.-confesaba Regina por su hijo.

-vaya sabias que incluso los superhéroes tienen miedo sobre todo a los médicos-decia Emma con una sonrisa ganándose la mirada interesada del chico.

-no lo creo…-susurraba el joven.

-Sabes yo conocí a un héroe una vez y él me dijo que los valientes lo son por que superan sus miedos, ¿sabías que yo ya pase por lo que tú te harás?-conto Emma con una sonrisa triste.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el niño con esperanza.

-¿quieres ver una prueba?- pregunto Emma orgullosa.

El niño asintió mirándola fijamente con cierta felicidad de descubrir algo nuevo de aquella mujer que resultaba ser su tía y que además era policía, sentía una admiración nacer por ella que había nacido en muy poco tiempo como quien consigue un nuevo héroe.

Emma dejo su chaqueta de cuero negra en la silla y se dio la vuelta mostrando su Espalda al muchacho fue subiendo la camisa hasta llegar al lugar en donde tenía la cicatriz de la misma obra medica que Henry tenía que pasar.

El chico se levantó y toco la cicatriz aterrado.

-¿te duele mucho?-preguntaba el muchacho con temor a la respuesta, Regina se habia quedado viendo aquella cicatriz con mucha curiosidad "asi que Emma si ha pasado por esto" se respondía la morena en su cabeza.

-no chico no duele, es solo una cicatriz algo asi como un recuerdo, tengo una mas-decia Emma dándose la vuelta y bajándose la camisa al mismo tiempo para mirar al joven.

-¿de verdad? ¿no tuviste miedo?- preguntaba el chico apenado.

-claro que si estaba que me cagaba-decia Emma ganándose el reproche de Regina.

-Señorita Swan esa boca-decia la morena con la ceja levantada intentando parecer enojada pero que estaba demasiado pendiente de ver si la rubia convencia a su hijo.

-o vamos, todos cagamos-decia Emma con una sonrisa ganándose una carcajada del pequeño que asentia dándole la razón y la morena le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto.

Emma se arrodillo quedándose a la altura del niño.

-veras Henry lo que harás dolerá un poco pero yo te prometo que te sentirás mejor y que podrás hacer lo que quieras es más si te portas como todo un valiente te llevare a dar un paseo por los cielos ¿no te gustaría subir a ese helicóptero tan chulo? Pero para eso tienes que estar sano -decía Emma sabiendo perfectamente que era algo de chantaje "cual algo un chantaje en toda regla" se respondía la rubia en su cabeza.

El chico sonrió alegre ante la idea del helicóptero pero en seguida callo en la palabra dolor y se le fue la sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-mmmm ¿es una promesa?-preguntaba el niño causando el asentimiento de Emma luego siguió hablando el pequeño-¿tu estarás conmigo para darme valor?- preguntaba el chico que se sentía valiente junto a Emma ya que ella parecía toda una heroína que arriesga su vida para derrotar a los malos.

-claro que si te prometo que estaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor-dijo Emma sonriendo.

La morena se levantó y le pidió a Emma que se quedara con su hijo unos minutos que tenía que ir al lavabo pero lo cierto es que había visto a Robín en la puerta de salida dando vueltas intentado pasar inadvertido para salir de allí a toda leche, se apresuró pillándolo justo cuando iba a salir y le agarro el brazo parándolo en seco.

-no…no es lo que parece…solo quería tomar aire…yo-decía Robín como un niño pillado infraganti.

-si sales por esa puerta no regreses nunca Robín-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos con tal rabia que apretó sin querer el brazo de robín causando la impresión de este- puedo soportar que me dejes pero jamás a nuestro hijo, si te vas no te molestes en regresar-dijo soltándolo y volviendo hacia donde estaba Emma con el niño apiola por algún motivo que se perdió Regina, Emma tenia al muchacho en su espalda y estaban yendo a buscar a Zelena y a Cora que estaban peleando con la máquina del café.

De esta forma Emma sin querer se estaba convirtiendo en el superhéroe de un niño y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse muy feliz como si hubiera recuperado alguna parte de James.

Puede que este día Emma entendiera que podía ser la salvadora de alguien más otra vez, sintiéndose nuevamente unida a esta vida, no era James pero había un niño que la miraba justo como un día su hermano mediano la miro.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

_**hola de nuevo he dejado esta historia de ladillo estos días así que hoy me propuse continuarlas y aqui esta espero os guste y os animeis a comentar, me alegra leeros y sobre todo me ayuda saber que la mencion de emma con su hermano os gusta tanto como ami creo que es el soporte de Emma y espero este capitulo o saque un buen sentimiento n.n**_

_**antes que nada agradecer a las que comentais siempre; begobeni, love girl,vnat gracias por dejar vuestro apoyo siempre que podeis.**_

_**pd:estoy haciendo una nueva historia que algunas ya estais leyendo se llama "secreto de mujer" espero tambien mas se animen a darle una oportunidad n.n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

La memoria es tan traicionera y para Emma mirar atrás y darse cuenta que no se acuerda perfectamente de algunos detalle era algo realmente doloroso ¿Cómo podemos olvidar los colores? ¿El olor? ¿Deberíamos todos hacer un diario en el que pongamos cada detalle como si al hacerlo nuestra memoria se refrescase? ¿Es nuestro destino olvidar lo sucedido tiempo atrás? ¿Nuestro cerebro nos defiende de una sobrecarga que acabaría por hundirnos en el más profundo de los abismos?

Había tantas incógnitas sin respuestas que sentía como si su pecho tuviera una pesada carga una que nunca se quitaría de encima.

Dejo sus preguntas a un lado y volvió a la realidad su madre seguía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todo era relatado y Emma lanzo una mirada a su padre y este asintió entendiendo que su esposa se estaba yendo por las ramas, Emma decidió tomar la palabra.

-bien ¿Qué nos vamos al hospital o hace falta ver fotos y videos de la boda?-dijo Emma sacando una sonrisa de Regina y de su padre y causando una mueca de desagrado de su madre, Robín puso cara de circunstancias.

Y así fueron todos al hospital que estaba en Storybrook, Emma se sorprendió al entrar en aquel lugar pensaba que sería más estilo pueblo pero se habían gastado suficiente presupuesto en tener lo último y al parecer la familia de Regina era la que más dinero había donado para la causa.

Y el día transcurrió como una secuela de imágenes que mostraba un presente tan parecido al ayer, pruebas en las que una vez tuvo que participar y de la cual aún le quedaba una cicatriz que guardaba con orgullo pues gracias a ella tuvo a su hermano más tiempo.

Flasback

-james ¿me dolerá?-preguntaba una Emma de tan solo once años que no paraba de llorar aterrada.

Su hermano con trece años le respondía

-me temo mucho que si duele pero si te sirve de algo yo también estoy muy asustado, puedes huir si quieres Emma-decia un james con una sonrisa triste que mostraba toda su preocupación.

-pero yo soy tu salvadora no puedo huir James-decía Emma sujetando la mano de su hermano.

-pero tienes miedo incluso los héroes pueden tener miedo- decía James con unas lágrimas furtivas que había enterrado en los más profundo de su ser.

Emma dio un salto y le beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído con voz muy infantil.

-se me quitara el temor si tú estás conmigo-decía Emma con una sonrisa que llegaba al alma a James que había tenido que madurar a la fuerza y aceptar un destino tan vil como una enfermedad que te consume.

-te quiero mucho-decía James abrazando a su hermana como un niño de su edad que también tenía miedo.

-¿tú también puedes huir sabes?-decía Emma con una sonrisa y empezando a correr seguida por su hermano como si esa carrera fuera una pequeña lucha contra el mismísimo mundo.

En la actualidad las pruebas ya se habían hecho solo faltaba Emma y Robín, Henry estaba sentado en la silla de espera viendo como sus familiares salían y entraban para hacerse las pruebas necesarias, su madre estaba sentada junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro dándole consuelo, robín había desaparecido de escena como cada vez que la cosa se ponía peliaguda, Zelena había ido con su madre a por un café la prueba las había dejado hecha picadillo, David había entrado con su esposa para darle fuerza de voluntad porque era una llorica para estas cosas de hecho ni iba al médico por si acaso tuviera malas noticias pero a pesar de todo ahí estaba con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de ayudar a un nieto que recién conocía esto era algo que Emma admiraba profundamente de su madre.

Emma se acercó y se sentó a la derecha de Henry.

-¿miedo?-pregunto Emma mirando hacia el chico.

El chico asintió levemente con vergüenza y su madre le daba un beso en la cabeza consolándolo.

-le dolió mucho la prueba que le hicimos y no quiere volver a pasar por ello.-confesaba Regina por su hijo.

-vaya sabias que incluso los superhéroes tienen miedo sobre todo a los médicos-decía Emma con una sonrisa ganándose la mirada interesada del chico.

-no lo creo…-susurraba el joven.

-Sabes yo conocí a un héroe una vez y él me dijo que los valientes lo son por que superan sus miedos, ¿sabías que yo ya pase por lo que tú te harás?-conto Emma con una sonrisa triste.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el niño con esperanza.

-¿quieres ver una prueba?- pregunto Emma orgullosa.

El niño asintió mirándola fijamente con cierta felicidad de descubrir algo nuevo de aquella mujer que resultaba ser su tía y que además era policía, sentía una admiración nacer por ella que había nacido en muy poco tiempo como quien consigue un nuevo héroe.

Emma dejo su chaqueta de cuero negra en la silla y se dio la vuelta mostrando parte de su Espalda, se giró ligeramente, enseñando también parte de su abdomen al muchacho fue subiendo la camisa hasta mostrar claramente la cicatriz de la misma obra medica que Henry tenía que pasar, aquella incisión se disimulaba bien en su piel y debías atender bien a dicha zona para notarla completamente.

El chico se levantó y toco la cicatriz aterrado.

-¿te duele mucho?-preguntaba el muchacho con temor a la respuesta, Regina se habia quedado viendo aquella cicatriz con mucha curiosidad "asi que Emma si ha pasado por esto" se respondía la morena en su cabeza.

-no chico no duele, es solo una cicatriz algo asi como un recuerdo, tengo una mas-decia Emma dándose la vuelta y bajándose la camisa al mismo tiempo para mirar al joven.

-¿de verdad? ¿no tuviste miedo?- preguntaba el chico apenado.

-claro que si estaba que me cagaba-decia Emma ganándose el reproche de Regina.

-Señorita Swan esa boca-decia la morena con la ceja levantada intentando parecer enojada pero que estaba demasiado pendiente de ver si la rubia convencía a su hijo.

-o vamos, todos cagamos-decía Emma con una sonrisa ganándose una carcajada del pequeño que asentía dándole la razón y la morena le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto.

Emma se arrodillo quedándose a la altura del niño.

-veras Henry lo que harás dolerá un poco pero yo te prometo que te sentirás mejor y que podrás hacer lo que quieras es más si te portas como todo un valiente te llevare a dar un paseo por los cielos ¿no te gustaría subir a ese helicóptero tan chulo? Pero para eso tienes que estar sano -decía Emma sabiendo perfectamente que era algo de chantaje "cual algo un chantaje en toda regla" se respondía la rubia en su cabeza.

El chico sonrió alegre ante la idea del helicóptero pero en seguida callo en la palabra dolor y se le fue la sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-mmmm ¿es una promesa?-preguntaba el niño causando el asentimiento de Emma luego siguió hablando el pequeño-¿tu estarás conmigo para darme valor?- preguntaba el chico que se sentía valiente junto a Emma ya que ella parecía toda una heroína que arriesga su vida para derrotar a los malos.

-claro que si te prometo que estaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor-dijo Emma sonriendo.

La morena se levantó y le pidió a Emma que se quedara con su hijo unos minutos que tenía que ir al lavabo pero lo cierto es que había visto a Robín en la puerta de salida dando vueltas intentado pasar inadvertido para salir de allí a toda leche, se apresuró pillándolo justo cuando iba a salir y le agarro el brazo parándolo en seco.

-no…no es lo que parece…solo quería tomar aire…yo-decía Robín como un niño pillado infraganti.

-si sales por esa puerta no regreses nunca Robín-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos con tal rabia que apretó sin querer el brazo de robín causando la impresión de este- puedo soportar que me dejes pero jamás a nuestro hijo, si te vas no te molestes en regresar-dijo soltándolo y volviendo hacia donde estaba Emma con el niño apiola por algún motivo que se perdió Regina, Emma tenia al muchacho en su espalda y estaban yendo a buscar a Zelena y a Cora que estaban peleando con la máquina del café.

De esta forma Emma sin querer se estaba convirtiendo en el superhéroe de un niño y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse muy feliz como si hubiera recuperado alguna parte de James.

Puede que este día Emma entendiera que podía ser la salvadora de alguien más otra vez, sintiéndose nuevamente unida a esta vida, no era James pero había un niño que la miraba justo como un día su hermano mediano la miro.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

_**hola de nuevo aqui el otro capitulo, Sí lo admito me he tardado pero vamos mas vale tarde que nunca que os tengo mal acostumbradas XD, bueno espero que os guste y como siempre me encantan vuestro review que me hacen querer seguir con las historias que tengo en marcha u.u(encima tengo mas en mente pero mejor esperare a terminar las que tengo o me volvere loca).**_

_**vnat espero que te quedes contenta que ya te vi pedirlo en la otra historia viciosa XD, como siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios.**_

_**love girl me alegro que sigas con mis historias y no te hayas cansado XD y que te digo begobeni ya te pongo la conti no dejare las historias inconclusas "que me comes" al menos no lo tengo en mente XD, ya enserio muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis constantemente y las que se están animando como petri, tasiakrood.**_

_**pd: me haceis sufrir con los nick tan raros que lo sepáis XD**_

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

Emma puso un disco que lleva tiempo sin escuchar uno que había grabado ella misma y ese sonido se colaba en aquel coche amarillo que compartía con sus padres de camino a casa de los Mills, había tenido que separarse del crio y de su madre pues ellos irían en el coche de Regina junto con Zelena y la vieja bruja.

La música inundo el ambiente y los tres permanecieron en silencio, compartiendo aquel momento único en el que por primera se atrevían a escuchar el repertorio de canciones favoritas de James entre ellas bandas sonoras aquellas que tenían no solo melodía sino el recuerdo del momento en el que su hermano escucho aquello y se enamoró no solo de la belleza de la melodía sino del propio film la primera en sonar fue la banda sonora de "la vida es bella".

Flash back:

-¡que es eso!-gritaba Emma al entrar en el cuarto de su hermano cuando escucho la banda sonora de la peli que acaban de ver por culpa de la romanticona de su madre ese día los había hecho ver las películas que según ella todos deberían ver y los títulos fueron "la vida es bella, El guarda espaldas y Titanic".- o no James estas tocando la canción de las películas, te juro que cuando me entere del desgraciado que te da tantas bandas sonoras a piano ¡me las pagara!- gritaba Emma por encima de la música mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y se tiraba en la cama, y es que su hermano tenía un montón de carpetas con partituras de diversas piezas y entre ellas bandas sonoras de películas famosas.

Emma tenia catorce años esto sucedió meses después de la paliza que había sucedido en el colegio y estaba en una etapa en que el amor le parecía algo repugnante muy contrariamente a lo que le pasaba a James con dieciséis años que estaba completamente enamorado de una chica que se llamaba Marian esto aún no se lo contaba a la rubia pero hoy era el día en que lo soltaría llevaba semanas pensando en aquella chica morena de test tostada y ojos oscuros que lo tenían verdaderamente loco.

Y mientras tocaba un poema se salía de sus labios recitando uno de sus favoritos de memoria.

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.-decía en voz alta su hermano.

-¡oh por favor! ¿Te gustan mudas y sordas?-comentaba Emma con cara de sorpresa fingida.-¿Qué no quieres que sepamos?-preguntaba con burla.

Su hermano se hecho a reír ante la observación de Emma sin duda era la persona menos romántica que había conocido al menos con respecto al tema amoroso.

James dejo de recitar y dejo de tocar las bandas sonoras cundo ya había terminado la de "el guardaespaldas".

-¡joder Emma! Me quitas el romanticismo de un solo golpe ¿cómo puedes arruinar un clásico de esa forma?-preguntaba James que se levantaba a poner música desde su minicadena de cintas, tenía una de música clásica que puso como fondo musical mientras hablaba con su hermana.

-¡bah! El amor es un invento comercial-decía Emma completamente convencida –el único amor que existe es el de la familia, el romántico es solo un espejismo una extrapolación de lo que sentimos nada mas-decía Emma con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Quién te da literatura?-preguntaba James abriendo mucho los ojos ante tal comentario-debe ser un crápula…. ¿Por qué no crees en el amor?-preguntaba James sentándose junto a su hermana.

-yo sí creo al menos en una parte…-dijo Emma cambiando de tema-¿es cierto que te gusta esa chica Marian se llama?-preguntaba Emma tumbándose en la cama como si su propio cuerpo pesara.

James sonrió al lado de su hermana y también se tumbó al lado de ella.

-¡vamos! ¿Estás de anti san Valentín por eso?-preguntaba James ya que de hecho se aproximaba la fecha.

-¡bah! por mí que ese idiota con el culo al aire y flechas se las clave el mismo-decía Emma irritada mientras miraba hacia el techo- tiene un nombre feo, James-comentaba la rubia con los ojos cerrado y suspirando pesadamente- tu primer amor debe tener un nombre bonito-decía la rubia con un ápice de rencor que le corría por la voz sin notarlo pero que James percibió en seguida.

James estaba junto a ella y agarro la mano de su hermana y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la miraba decía.

-mi pequeña Em ¿esta celosa?-preguntaba sin esperar respuesta era más afirmación que pregunta y Emma lo sabía.

-bueno quizás-dijo la rubia virándose separando sus manos y quedando ambos mirándose frente a frente-no quiero perderte… tu eres mi otro yo-decía la rubia que ponía su mano enfrente para que el la chocara o más bien la uniera de esa manera.

-en el fondo eres una romanticona-decía James uniendo su mano con la suya-nunca dejaras de ser mi hermana así como yo no dejare de ser el tuyo por mucho que la vida nos separe o por muchas veces que me enamore-decía James con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-¿me lo juras?-preguntaba Emma con cierto tono infantil que para James fue angelical.

-me encantaría ver a la persona que te logre conquistar-decía con sus ojos brillándole ante un futuro que jamás vería- ojala sea capaz de ver esta parte de ti, eres tan tierna que a veces juraría que eres un ángel - decía James apretando su mano y abrazando a Emma en la cama.

Su abrazo protector alivio a la rubia de su fuerte carga de poder perder a su hermano ante una intrusa, en el fondo Emma se sentía amenazada pues estaba tan unida a James que parecían mellizos para la chica era amor no del romántico pero si de ese que te hace sentir bien sabiendo que te entienden de manera casi incondicional.

-dudo que nunca me enamore James soy muy rara-decía Emma separándose de su abrazo y dándole la mano ambos mirando hacia el techo.

-¡na!- decía James- más bien eres muy exigente, me han dicho que te pones a retar a todos lo que te piden salir-decía James- algo así como ¡lucha por mi mano!-reía James a carcajadas.

Emma enrojeció ante el comentario porque era cierto lo había hecho como unas tres veces a chicos distintos.

-pero james es que yo soy un caballero blanco, tu salvadora-decía Emma con una sonrisa que se veía más por su enrojecimiento de vergüenza.

James reía mas todavía y no podía parar.

-es que si no me pueden vencer ¿cómo piensan que merecen a estos ojitos verdeazulados?-decía la rubia con una sonrisa, lo había dicho medio en broma y medio en serio, realmente los retaba para comprobar si alguno se atrevía a seguirle el juego, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a luchar y eso la ofendía pues eso significaba que nadie estaba por la labor de aceptarla con sus rarezas a parte de su hermano pero este pensamiento jamás se lo llego a decir a James le apenaba esto ya que se sentía infantil por tal reflexión.

-¿y yo soy el ególatra?-preguntaba James.

El coche seguía en silencio con las ventanas de delante abiertas como si todos necesitaran aire o que esa bella melodía saliese y fuera libre como ellos mismo necesitaban, los tres habían decidido seguir adelante quizás no de la forma adecuada.

David había decidido no hablar del tema sin embargo en ese momento Emma logro ver como una lagrima furtiva bajaban por su mejilla y con Mary era mucho más descarado se la había pasado sonándose y ahora seguía en proceso de construir un arca para la inundación que ella misma causaría, "con tanta perdida de H2O"pensaba Emma que no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario y piso el acelerador mientras seguía al coche de los Mills sobrepasándolos logro ver desde su retrovisor a Cora con una mueca y juraría que hasta le saco el dedo algo que hizo que se riera en alto.

-¡esa mujer tiene la leche cortada!-gritaba Emma mientras se reía algo que hizo que los demás dejaran sus lágrimas atrás y sonrieran al ver que su hija de alguna manera extrañaba había logrado llevar el tema de James mejor que ellos mismos.

Emma saco su mano e hizo la señal de ok con su pulgar como diciéndole "de acuerdo nos vemos ahí", casi podía regodearse al imaginar la cara de la mujer ya que solo veía el coche y por desgracia no la cara de la misma.

-¡Emma no seas buscapleitos!-gritaba su madre desde la parte de atrás del coche ya que se había refugiado atrás para tomarse uno de sus brebajes de Té.

-¡vamos madre! ¡Es súper divertido!-decía Emma mientras conducía con una sonrisa radiante que se contagió a su padre de inmediato que puso su mano en el hombro de Emma.

-déjala amor, hacía tiempo que no la veía así-dijo con una sonrisa David con la mano aun sobre el hombro de su hija que lo miro de reojo y seguía sonriendo.

En el otro coche la vivencia era diferente.

-visteis lo que nos hizo esa rubia… ¡es el demonio!, decid algo ¡ha sacado el dedo a vuestra madre!-

-¡pero si tú la mandaste a tomar por… con el dedo!-decía Regina conteniéndose por su hijo que estaba a su lado en la parte de atrás.-además encima no me has dejado conducir-decía con reproche.

-eso tu defiéndela ¿ahora que estáis todos embobados o qué?-decía Cora que pisaba el acelerador ignorando eso de que no había dejado conducir a su hija su propio coche.

Zelena no hablaba solo reía y reía.

-¡además no era un mal gesto!-gritaba Regina desde atrás con Henry que estaba sonriendo al ver a su abuela furiosa.

-¿puedo ser como Emma?-pregunto Henry de la nada haciendo que Regina pusiera cara de sorpresa "lo dice para molestar a mi madre" pensaba Regina ante la risita molestosa de su pequeño.

-¡NO!-gritaba su abuela -¡veis hasta mi nieto ha puesto en mi contra, ahora quiere ser como la maleducada esa!-gritaba Cora.

-¡al menos te pondrá en tu sitio! ¡Y sube las malditas ventanas!-gritaba Regina que tenía que subir la voz por culpa de que su madre había abierto todas la ventanas porque se puso a toquetear los botones para sacarle el dedo a Emma por la ventanilla.

-¡maldita sea! ¿Qué botones son?-preguntaba Cora a Zelena que estaba de copiloto la cual la ignoraba porque estaba llorando de la risa. – ¡Regina sube esto!-decía la madre de ellas.

-¡cuando estés vieja acabaras en un asilo!-le gritaba Regina con mala leche y con una ceja levantada que fue correspondida por Cora.

Cora respondió con un gruñido de mosqueo y Regina se quitó el cinturón y metió su mano como pudo por la parte del sillón en donde estaba la puerta buscando los botones y subió los de atrás y le dijo a su madre que prestara atención para que lo hiciera ella. Regina empezó a reír en alto mientras su madre refunfuñaba.

"Emma Swan ¿no te cansaras de sorprenderme?" pensaba Regina con una sonrisa volviendo a su asiento y abrochándose el cinturón.

Su hijo se acercó al oído de su madre.

-¿te cae bien Emma, mama?-preguntaba Henry que creía saber la respuesta pero que aun así quería saber si era por eso que su madre estaba de tan buen humor a pesar de que Robín se había ido.

Regina asintió y por alguna razón que no entendía se sonrojo, hacía mucho que alguien conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con tan poco y de pronto sus ojos brillaron sin que ella lo supiese y agarro la mano de su hijo la apretó y miro por la ventanilla de su automóvil y vio aquel paisaje como si hubiera estado encerrada todo este tiempo en su propio cuerpo.

Recuperar la sonrisa es el momento clave, ese instante que ocupara un rincón de tu memoria y Emma Swan se había metido en ella sin darse cuenta, sentía que podría tener una amistad con aquella mujer que resulto ser su cuñada había algo en ella que la hacía querer su compañía quizás era el sentido protector que había visto en Emma o el hecho de que fuera justo como deseo que fuera su marido cuando aún creía que cambiaría por ella y por Henry.

La vida nos lleva por caminos insospechados y une a las personas que menos imaginas en este caso dos familias que no se conocían lo estaban haciendo, estaban estrechando lazos que jamás tuvieron como un nuevo comenzar, sin quererlo un viaje que empezó como unas vacaciones habían cambiado completamente, en el caso de Emma este viaje le había ayudado a conocer a su sobrino y a su cuñada con ambos estaba verdaderamente contenta.

Por un lado con Henry sentía de nuevo esa admiración que sienten por ti cuando eres el ejemplo de alguien algo que no tiene precio ya que nos hace sentir satisfecho con nosotros mismos.

No obstante con Regina se había sentido cómoda incluso identificada era una especie de afinidad con ella y por supuesto admiraba esa forma de cuidar de su hijo, Regina Mills era una mezcla de agresividad y ternura. "agua y fuego" pensaba Emma mientras conducía a punto de llegar al hogar de los Mills.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: espero no tener errores en cualquier caso siento si es así y díganmelo para rectificar en cuanto se pueda n.n**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola de nuevo ayer publique la del destino y hoy la de soy tu salvadora no os podéis quejar, espero os guste este capitulo y por supuestos los recuerdos de Emma con James, espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**como siempre gracias a las que me comentais, begobeni me alegro que te gustara la menciones de la bandas sonoras y es que una gran banda sonora puede incluso hacer que una pelicula sea pasable XD.**_

_**vnat07 menuda indirecta me has echado pidiéndome conti desde luego por presión que no sea, gracias por tus palabras me alegro que te guste tanto esta historia y que la sigas con tanta emoción es bonito ver eso, espero que te guste esta actualización.**_

_**love girl espero te guste la aparición de James en este capitulo me alegro que el personaje tenga tan buena acogida y te guste sus apariciones tanto como para extrañarlas, nunca pensé que os gustaria tanto n.n.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Emma aparco el coche frente a la inmensa casa y salió de el orgullosa de sí misma y con una sonrisa que sacaba de quicio a Cora que había llegado minutos después que la rubia.

Estaban a punto de bajarse del coche los Mills cuando Regina hablo.

-ni se te ocurra-dijo tajante la morena de ojos oscuros- te estoy viendo madre, esto no es una batalla de poder entre tú y Emma-decía la morena con cansancio mientras Zelena asentía en apoyo a su hermano y Henry tenía una sonrisa burlona ante la situación.

-¿yo? ¿Ya habéis visto como esta sonriendo? Esperando que nos bajemos para burlarse de mí, soy una señora mayor me debe respeto-decía Cora golpeando al volante de frustración.

-por favor sabes bien que todo esto es porque no soportas que alguien te ponga en tu sitio-decía la morena apoyada por Zelena.

-así es, la rubia te ha puesto en su sitio además tendrás que aguantarla ella fue la que me salvo por si no lo recuerdas-decía Zelena seria por fin.

-¿ella es esa rubia que atrapo a tu acosador?-Preguntaba Cora con una ceja levantada a su hija.

-así es-afirmaba con una sonrisa Zelena.

-¿de verdad?-preguntaban Regina y Henry con unos ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-¡sii! No lo imaginareis pero se portó como toda una guardaespaldas, ser abogada penalista puede ser muy peligroso y ella averiguo quien me estaba acosando y no solo eso sino que encima lo detuvo ella misma.

-¡que guay!-gritaba Henry en el coche emocionado ante la revelación.

Regina sonrió ante lo que le contaba su hermana, nunca había pensado que la rubia de la que hablaba su hermana era precisamente ella "y si era cierto eso de que era muy bella" pensaba la morena mirando por la ventanilla, observando cada gesto de la mujer que era su cuñada, sonrió ante la afirmación de lo que decía su hermana.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella charla en la que Zelena relataba como sucedió toda aquella aventura como una niña que había sido rescatada, hasta Regina le llego a decir a su hermana que le gustaba la tal agente y Zelena negaba aquel comentario aunque no pudo evitar soltar que si hubiera sido un hombre se hubiera dejado querer.

La morena salió del coche con una sensualidad que a Emma dejo hipnotizada por unos minutos ver parte de sus piernas desnudas y su cuerpo metido en aquel vestido blanco la había dejado totalmente ida no se había podido fijar tanto en el cambio de vestimenta de aquella mujer debido a todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo y en ese preciso momento sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía incluso escuchar su pecho ser golpeado fuertemente por el ritmo de ese órgano delator.

Emma quedo completamente estática solo sus ojos se movían y era para recorrer aquel cuerpo esculpido por artistas "es insoportablemente hermosa" pensaba Emma atónita ante ese pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza y que deseaba pronunciar en voz alta o por lo menos susurrárselo a la que es su cuñada "esto es imposible, soy una mirona" pensaba para así regañándose por tal embobamiento momentáneo.

Regina había sentido la mirada de Emma recorrerla con especial atención y hasta había perdido el habla al llamar a su hijo para que saliese junto a ella.

Un flashback atravesó aquel instante, cuando Emma estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en si misma al ver aquella hermosa mujer a la que nunca debía mirar de esa manera.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado?-preguntaba Emma tiempo después de la confesión de su hermano.

-simple, mi corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de saltar al vacío-declaraba James con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-bah será para menos, yo también siento saltar al vacío cuando papa conduce, no sé cómo tiene carnet…-decía Emma que estaba sentada junto a su hermano en el suelo jugando a las cartas.-¡y deja de mirar mis cartas tramposo!-decía Emma apuntando a su hermano con dos dedos y diciéndole –te veo- como amenaza.

James se empezó a reír a carcajadas y saco la siguiente carta para terminar ganando a la siete y media.

-¡mierda!-decía Emma arrugando la frente, la rubia siguió preguntando sobre el tema y su hermano prosiguió a contarle su experiencia en el amor.

-además de eso cuando la vi me quede completamente estático y supe que debía conocerla y tratar de que me viera a mí, no a lo que ven los demás sino a mí, mi ser completo ese que tú conoces Emma e incluso más, desee ser visto como jamás lo he anhelado.-dijo James con la voz perdida.

Emma asintió y siguió escuchando a su hermano que estaba agarrando confianza para hablar de cómo se sentía.

-cuando sientes eso, esa fuerza irresistible contra la que no puedes luchar y que cuando lo intentas te duele, compruebas que el amor es lo imposible transformado en realidad.

Emma se rio para luego comentar la última frase de su hermano.

-¿así que lo imposible trasformado en realidad?-reía Emma con casi quince años, que no sabía que tan solo le quedaba menos de dos años con su hermano.

Y ahora viendo atrás y recordar que su hermano murió con dieciocho años lamento no haber podido guardar cada segundo a su lado, sus consejos y cada sentimiento que el expresaba como si la vida fuera un movimiento a piano, tan dulce e intrigante como el futuro ese del cual nunca sabemos nada hasta que llega y solo podemos ver al pasado como si fuera el recuerdo de otro o una película mal contada que no abarca ni la mitad de lo que debería.

Se vio a si misma con dieciséis años acabando de perder a su hermano que cumplio años y murió en un maldito hospital, cuyo nombre habia borrado de cada espacio de su mente como si hubieran logrado la mejor de las limpiezas, aquella fria y triste habitación en donde su hermano le dio el ultimo adiós era solo una prisión de la que su hermano no pudo escapar, y eso aun hoy la atormentaba "debi haberlo sacado de alli" pensaba Emma al recordar aquello como si esa idea fuera aun posible de realizar.

Pero lo cierto, por triste que parezca, es que hay cosas que no se pueden rectificar y es peor arrepentirse de lo que no se hace que de lo que sí, y para Emma no haber sacado de allí a su hermano y no llevarlo a casa como él deseaba para tocar por última vez a su amante, aquel instrumento que lo había hecho desahogarse y lo había escuchado en las peores circunstancias, era aquel eterno "y si" ese maldito ¿y si? Que nos persigue por el resto de lo que nos quede de vida.

Aquel recuerdo volvió para ser concluido como una necesidad de la propia Emma:

-por supuesto Em el amor es aquello que creáis imposible y nace como un milagro-dijo James sonriendo y dejando las cartas boca abajo en el piso y besando en la mejilla a su hermana- cuando llegue lo sabrás porque en el fondo eres tan romántica como yo mi pequeña salvadora-rio James ante la mueca de Emma.

-aj eres un empalagoso peor que mama-decía la rubia chocando su hombro con el de su hermano después de también ocultar sus cartas.

James la atraía hacia el con un seudoabrazo que acurruco a Emma en su pecho y la apretó.

-cuando lo sientas te transformaras en toda una cursi, lo sé-decía James con una sonrisa sobrada.

-no lo creo, tonto-dijo Emma haciéndole cosquillas en donde sabia que su hermano no soportaba el cual acostó en el suelo por los ataques de su hermana.

-¡suéltame peleonera!-gritaba James ante el acoso de cosquillas de su hermana que se subía encima para seguir haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡pues entonces retira que seré una cursi!-contratacaba Emma.

-¡Nunca!-reía James rojo como un tomate por tanto ataque de su hermana.

Y así un recuerdo volvió y atrapo a Emma sintiendo lo que una vez su hermano le describió con tanto detalle, y la rubia lo escondió y lo achaco a un momento de confusión.

Sin embargo la frase de su hermano "el amor es aquello que creáis imposible y nace como un milagro" se le repetía en su mente como el estribillo de una canción pegadiza que nos encanta y a la vez llegamos a odiar de tanto escucharla.

Tratamos de negar siempre aquello que no entendemos y buscamos nombres menos fuertes con el que poder describirlos para así no sentirnos vulnerable ante lo desconocido.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

_**hola a todas de nuevo aquí esta la continuacion prometida, esta vez he estado inspirada con casi todas menos con secretos de mujer XD asi que las que estén esperando secretos me temo que hoy no sera que le vamos a hacer, por suerte me llego variedad para las otras tres.**_

_**primero voy a soltar mi rollo, MARA que gusto ver tu comentario ya pensaba que te habia perdido de lectora que susto XD, me alegro que sigas leyéndome y no te preocupes entiendo que no siempre haya tiempo para todo, gracias por dejarme tu comentario la verdad me ha alegrado que estés pendiente de ambas historias y tus palabras siempre me ayudan.**_

_**tasiakrood me alegro que te gustara el anterior cap, love girl espero esta reflexion final te guste, me interesa saber tu opinion n.n como siempre gracias por dejarme tu comentario que siempre me saca una sonrisa.**_

_**vnat ya esta aqui tu exigencia gracias por seguirme y opinar cada vez que puede tus comentarios siempre dan gusto de leerlos muy detallados con todo lo que te gusta.**_

_**begobeni no te dejo ultima porque si, hay una buena razón XD, para escribir la historia siempre me pongo música clásica pero en la ultima parte acabe por escuchar una en especifico, nessum dorma una de mis canciones favoritas, se que tambien te gusta asi que la preparo watch?v=RdTBml4oOZ8 ojo pavarotti se siente XD con monica no paso...y si en el fondo eres una romanticona, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios y tus cumplidos espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**pd: muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y si os habeis leido hasta lo de arriba ole por vosotras jaja**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

-¡El amor no existe!- gritaba Emma cuando James le contaba su beso con Marian –blasfemas contra la vida, el ser humano está mejor solo que mal acompañado además yo soy la mejor compañía para ti- decía con una sonrisa satisfecha llevándose un golpe en el hombro de su hermano.

-eres una celosa compulsiva-decía James con una sonrisa –quiero presentártela Em ya hemos tenido citas y hasta nos hemos besado, siento que vuelo- decía James contento.

-por favor… ahorra las mariposas para mama…pero vale si quieres que la conozca príncipe azul iré-decía Emma interrumpida por la puerta que daba paso a su padre que venía satisfecho porque había estado escuchando todo.

-así que una chica uuuu que galante-decía su padre- ¿y cómo es? Cuéntamelo todo-decía su padre orgulloso de su hijo y cerrando la puerta para que Mary no se pusiera a llorar porque su hijo ya tenía novia, era muy exagerada con el tema solo con los varones, con Emma tenia obsesión de buscarle un novio para que se le quite el carácter agrio.

James lo miro castigándolo por espiarlo pero luego lo olvido y se concentró en la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

-piel morena, ojos oscuros, labios oh quien fuera tiempo para volver atrás-decía James más feliz que un niño pequeño.

-puaj ¿has oído eso papa?- decía Emma mirando a su padre que se sentaba junto a ella en la cama frente a James que estaba dando vueltas en la silla de escritorio.

-igualito a tu madre…vaya con la genética-decía David con una sonrisa conmovida- ya sabes lo que dicen el amor es ciego-decía su padre satisfecho.

-me temo que con James será ciego, sordo y mudo…que horror lleva así una semana-decía Emma con una mueca.- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?- preguntaba la rubia de forma retorica que a pesar de eso fue respondida.

-tener un hermano lindo, simpático, dicharachero y con mucho amor que dar-decía parando de dar vueltas y mirando a su hermana y a su padre.

-bah está bien la conoceré pero como se pase contigo yo si saco mis puños de hierro-decía Emma señalándole con el dedo.

-calla a una mujer no se la toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa-decía James asintiendo mientras lo decía.

-¡eh que eso es mío!-decía su padre.

-pues chico tú quieres tocarla con más cosas que pétalos so puerco-decía Emma riendo causando a su vez la risa de ambos.

La voz de Mary los interrumpió buscando a su esposo.

-ve y amansa a la fiera que hoy esta insoportable-decía Emma saltando a la cama y quedándose boca arriba.

Su padre se empezó a reír.

-normal, le pidió a la vecina que trajera a su hijo para emparejarlo contigo y tú le preguntaste al pobre que como pensaba conquistarte…nunca vi a un chico sudando tanto, encima te reíste de toda esa agua que salió de su cuerpo-se reía su padre.

-que culpa tengo yo que pareciera un helado derritiéndose…-decía Emma virándose para ver a su padre ambos sonriéndose.

-para rematar le dijiste que si fuera helado te darían ganas de ponerte a dieta- dijo David sin poder contenerse.

Emma se echó a reír a carcajadas y James se incorporó a la conversación.

-pero si fue suave, ¿no recuerdas aquel que la intento besar y que se fue a su casa llorando y arrastrándose?, hasta recuerdo lo que le dijo "los pajaritos deben estar en sus jaulas sino pueden correr peligros innecesarios"-dijo riéndose más fuerte junto con su padre.

-ya…ya fue justificado me trato de meter mano en el cine y encima trata de besarme bastante soporte ¿no?- decía Emma.

-cuando cumplas los quince no vendrá ningún hombre ya verás-dijo James riendo- tendré que entretenerme yo con tus amigas, que le vamos a hacer ¡todas para uno y uno para todas!-decía riendo.

-no digas eso ni en broma que tu madre esta histérica con las faltas de delicadeza de tu hermana me tiene mareado, con que no es normal en una señorita y hasta me echa la culpa, dice que ella me imita-decida David riendo y saliendo del cuarto.

Al salir james miraba a su hermana que estaba apoyada en el cabezal de la cama con uno de los libros de James, por supuesto de amor empalagoso por lo que lo soltó en la mesita.

-¿Cómo puedes leer eso?-decía Emma buscando el peluche al que se abrazaba siempre que entraba al cuarto de James.

Su hermano rio ante ese gesto infantil y pregunto finalmente sus dudas.

-¿Por qué tan reacia al amor? deberías tener las hormonas alborotadas incluso más que yo-preguntaba james sentándose en la orilla de la cama abandonando sus vueltas en la silla.

Emma abrazo el oso gigante que tenía su hermano para ella cada vez que se acostaba ahí.

-pues no sé, no he sentido eso que describiste, nunca lo he sentido por nadie, y aparte de eso yo quiero una persona que me saque una mirada como la que papa pone a mama-decía la rubia abrazando más el oso de James.

Esto saco una sonrisa tierna de James que se metió en la cama poniéndose junto a su hermana y apoyando la cabeza de la misma en su pecho.

-algo me dice que cuando encuentres a esa persona lanzaras peores miradas que las que papa echa a mama-decía abrazándola en la cama y esta escucho el corazón de su hermano.-y yo me pondré muy muy celoso-decía James con una afirmación totalmente sincera.

-sabes James a veces me gustaría volver a cuando éramos niños…sabes yo era más feliz sin tanta tontería del amor, crecer y todo eso.-decía Emma acurrucada contra el.- a veces siento como que me gustaría parar el tiempo y disfrutar de lo poco que me queda para ser adulta-suspiraba Emma.

-¿tan aterrador te parece mi querida Peter pan?-preguntaba James.

-si-decía Emma- me gustaría estar así mucho tiempo y que crecer fuera una opción-decía la rubia con una sonrisa.-

James se levantó y se dirigió a su piano y llamo a la rubia para que se sentara con él.

-ay dios-suspiraba- me vas a dar una lección de piano ¿yo que te hice?-preguntaba con un puchero.

-o vamos ya casi lo dominas, vente aquí y explícame cómo te sientes y yo te contestare, se la melodía Em y muéstrame ese Peter pan que llevas dentro- la rubia cedió y se sentó.

Su hermano había insistido en enseñarla a tocar y aprovechaba cualquier momento para lanzarla al piano como si así compartiera una parte de su ser con ella.

Sus manos se movieron encima de las teclas y algo decente salió de ellas, un sonido tan ingenuo y triste que saco una mirada asombrada de su hermano que estaba apuntando lo que Emma hacía.

-será una pieza fantástica-decía James con orgullo de haberla enseñado a tocar, Emma paro al escuchar esa afirmación.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-decía levantando una ceja en dirección a su hermano.

-porque es la esencia de una niña, ingenua y testaruda, será precioso ver como acabas esta pieza.-dijo enseñándole el titulo *Emma y nunca Jamás*

-¿Por qué Emma y nunca jamás?-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos ante el título.

-porque no quieres ni crecer ni enamorarte nunca jamás y será interesante ver como prosigue tu historia escrita en una partitura.-dijo guardando partitura en una carpeta y sonriendo mientras se ponía a tocar con Emma.

Lo ocurrido a veces se nos muestra en el momento que más necesitábamos unas palabras de aliento, Emma volvió al presente y se acercó a la morena con una sonrisa mientras veía como su sobrino también salía, seguidos de su madre y de Zelena que tenía una sonrisa cómplice hacia Emma, la rubia con una sonrisa se acercó al oído de su cuñada.

-¿Qué se ha puesto muy fiera?-preguntaba en un susurro, Regina respondió con un si casi inaudible –no te preocupes con el tiempo me adorara-dijo apartándose de ella.

-estas muy segura de ello ¿no?- dijo Regina con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

La rubia se rio y asintió con la cabeza, Cora estaba llegando hacia ella después de bordear el automóvil y llegar hasta donde estaban con Henry en la mano. Zelena miraba la interacción de su hermana con Emma y sonrió ante aquella complicidad parecían llevarse bien y eso la alegro mucho.

-ni se para que se hacen las pruebas ellos, no los necesitamos…-decía Cora con tirria.

Henry miraba aquello con un suspiro su abuela podía llegar a hacer más infantil que él.

-por dios madre, cuando te pones con tonterías no hay quien te aguante-decía Regina mirándola con dureza.

La rubia comenzó a reír y esto saco a Cora de su porte duro y acabo mirándola con rabia.

Fueron caminando hacia la casa de los Mills, estaba Emma delante junto a Regina y Henry que se había soltado de Cora para ir con su mama, y Cora las había alcanzado solo para preguntarle a que venía esa risita, detrás de ellas estaba Mary, David y Zelena viendo todo aquello.

-es evidente yo seré la elegida-decía Emma con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras caminaba orgullosa de seguir picando a la mujer con esa tontería.

-¿por qué piensa que será usted?-preguntaba una Cora indignada que ya se había metido en medio de Regina y Emma.

La rubia rio en alto y contesto.

-porque yo soy la heroína de esta historia- decía Emma guiñándole un ojo a los que estaban en el lado derecho de Cora que eran Regina y Henry.

-mama…-decía Regina a modo de regaño.

Cora suspiro esa chica rubia siempre salía con unas cosas más raras que las de ella al final acabo por unirse a los padres de Emma y su otra hija no sin antes decirle a Emma en voz baja -usted es una impresentable-.

-¿a qué ha venido eso?-preguntaba riendo Regina seguida de un asentimiento de Henry.

-está protegiéndoos-luego bajo la voz para que Henry no escuchara la última parte -de la hermana de tu marido es lógico que este en plan madre osa aunque claro creo que la parte de ser insoportable es un plus-decía sonriendo a Regina-todo saldrá bien sé que estas preocupada, pero el mañana nos espera y estoy convencida que será mejor que hoy-dijo con una mirada de certeza que hizo que la morena se preguntara como podía ella decir las palabras que más necesitaba, su corazón dio un golpe fuerte en su pecho y sus ojos parecían querer llorar delante de ella y ser consolada por la mujer que había dicho lo que todo sus sentidos pedían a gritos.

El reloj iba avanzando y la noche iba apareciendo, la unión de aquella familia se había debido principalmente a una desgracia y era precisamente eso lo que las hacia convivir al menos ese día o hasta que las cosas mejoraran, Cora invito a regañadientes a los padres de Emma a una de las habitaciones libres y por supuesto tuvo que tragar con la rubia por algún motivo aquella mujer le resultaba una amenaza como en su tiempo le resulto Robín, el hecho de que fuera familia de él, solo podía significar una cosa, que estaban cortados por la misma tijera y eso era un peligro sobre todo para su nieto y su hija que había estado ciega con Robín por más tiempo del que ella recordaba.

Para colmo de males a su hija Regina parecía caerle bien incluso a su Zelena que siempre estaba en contra de Robín se había puesto a favor de la Swan, Cora se metió en su cuarto luego de darle las buenas noches a su nieto dejándolo con Regina que estaba acostada con el besándolo y mimándolo, al acostarse, la mujer suspiro y se metió dentro pensando en cómo todo se estaba yendo al traste, lo único que le preocupaba era su familia y estaba en peligro.

En otro lado de la casa, Regina estaba abrazada en la cama con su hijo, se había quitado su vestimenta y ahora estaba con un pijama de lo más mata pasiones al menos la morena lo consideraba de esa manera, sin embargo la simple idea de volver a usar ese pijama de piolín, la alegro más de lo que se atrevería a admitir, era con un pantalón largo y relativamente grueso de color celeste y una blusa blanca con su dibujo pertinente y por supuesto ese piolín salía en diferentes posturas en el pantalón.

Las palabras de Emma Swan le volvieron a sus oídos, "eran las que siempre decía papa" pensaba Regina abrazando más fuerte a su hijo.

Flashback:

-todo saldrá bien cariño, el mañana nos espera-decía Henry un hombre de pelo canoso y ojos muy parecidos a los de su hija.

-no lo creo, no lo has visto...mama tenia razón me he casado con el hombre equivocado-decia Regina llorando con veintitrés años y con un niño de cuatro que estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión.

-míralo Regina, no todo es tan malo-decía su padre acariciando la mejilla de su hija- habla con Robín, tienes a mi nieto, quiero que seas feliz cariño, si él no es el hombre indicado empieza de nuevo-decía con una positividad de la que su hija carecía.

-yo lo quiero papa pero el a mí no lo creo…-sollozaba Regina abrazando a su padre.

Henry solo la abrazo y dejo que se desahogara repitiéndole en un susurro que todo saldría bien y que él no la dejaría sola.

Aquel recuerdo reprimido volvió a su dueña como si su padre hubiera regresado una vez más y Emma Swan lo hubiera traído consigo, recordándole aquellas dulces palabras "el mañana nos espera" pensaba la morena con una lagrima furtiva que se deslizaba sutilmente por su mejilla como las gotas del roció, una imagen bella y difícil de plasmar en un lienzo y más complicada aun expresarla en un texto.

Las perdidas nos cambian tanto que podemos llegar a pasar por alto, que perder es parte del juego de la vida, una partida difícil de ganar pues todos acabamos en el mismo lugar.

Somos unos simples individuos ocupando un espacio de tierra con la que algún día queramos o no, nos fundiremos. Perder es nuestro ciclo pero todos nos resistimos a soportar que no podamos luchar contra él, nuestra naturaleza nos incita a pelear contra lo que consideramos injusto ya que todos queremos más… más tiempo.

El tiempo se nos evapora en nuestra cara y nos cura las heridas abriendo otras nuevas y así un dolor se quita otro, dándonos a entender que no somos dueños de él, puesto que él si es libre, nosotros dependemos de él, no el de nosotros, y ese hecho nos lleva a otro nuevo dolor y es que el tiempo no puede ser combatido con nada, solo puede llevarse de la mano como a la familia, ya que como la familia no se elige simplemente se la acepta y se la trata de querer con todo y sus defectos.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	24. Chapter 24

_**bueno hola a todas espero este capitulo os guste cambiare un poco de perspectiva asi que espero no sea demasiado radical y me dejeis vuestras impresiones.**_

_**como siempre gracias a todas las que me dejáis vuestro comentario como son: begobeni, vnat, love girl, Tasiakrood, Mara(por cierto, si estoy enganchadisima a la historia de **__**ese tren,esa mujer, ese asiento es fantástica me tiene pegada a los avisos que luego no llegan ¬¬ aun no me veo la serie entera estoy en el cap 10 de la 4 temporada recuperandome del empalago sufrido por Robin**__**)**_

_**antes que nada comentar que tuve ciertas tendencias homicidas con mis personajes y veréis una parte que implica ese hecho esto se debió a que la autora de postdata (y cigarrillos de papel) Erpmeis me hizo un cap en el que me dejo igual que al principio así que XD denle las gracias por mi vena sádica.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

En la soledad, los recuerdos que hemos tratado de reprimir para no revivirlos vuelven a nosotros como un huracán dispuesto a arrasar con todo aquello que se ponga en su camino, eso le pasaba a Regina mientras escuchaba a su hijo quedarse profundamente dormido.

Dos años atrás…

Regina entraba en su casa y no pudo evitar ver aquello que estaba tratando de ignorar y que había suprimido de sus pensamientos todos esos años, ropas esparcidas, camino como en modo automático o al menos así le pareció de hecho aún recuerda que sus pies se movieron sin que ella se lo propusiera.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo vio.

-¡Robín!-dijo mientras las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas.

Al escuchar aquel grito Robín salto de la cama y dejo a su acompañante tapada con la sabana, impidiendo que su esposa viera la persona que estaba oculta tras aquellas telas.

-¿Cómo has podi…?- la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver como Robín trataba de secar sus lágrimas, Regina le pego tal bofetada que el sonido que dejo tras si aún tocaba su memoria-¡no me toques nunca más!-decía Regina mientras aquellas gotas seguían inundando su cara.

-yo no he podido evitarlo…-susurraba Robín a modo de excusa-lo siento yo…no sé qué-tartamudeaba Robín buscando posibles respuestas para su esposa.

Regina miro hacia la cama y vio la silueta que los escuchaba desde su escondite bajo las protectoras sabanas, empujo a Robín hacia un lado y camino hacia su lecho empeoraba más las cosas, de todos los lugares a los que podía haber ido eligió la casa en la que vivía y la asquerosa cama que compartían.

Tiro de aquellas sabanas encontrándose a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes completamente desnuda y sus ojos se secaron ante tal descubrimiento.

-Tinker-dijo Regina en un murmullo que se transformó pronto en una voz destrozada-¡vete de aquí! Y no vuelvas jamás a dirigirme la palabra, tu eres lo peor que me ha pasado junto con el-dijo Regina mirándola fijamente y mirando de reojo a su esposo, la agarró del brazo y la sacudió sacándola de la cama y llevándola hacia la salida de su hogar.

Tinker se había aferrado a la sabana para evitar que la viera desnuda y lanzaba quejas ante el agarre de Regina a los cuales ella no atendió incluso dio pretextos a su comportamiento que la morena ignoro. Regina abrió la puerta de su casa y empujo a la que era su mejor amiga fuera de ahí.

Cerro aquella puerta tan fuerte que le extraño no haber roto la cerradura, Robín estaba viéndola desde el pasillo y tenía la mirada baja como si así pudiera redimirse.

Regina camino hacia él y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir y comenzó a desahogarse mientras lloraba, le golpeaba el pecho con sus manos mientras conseguía pronunciar lo que quería.

-te he aguantado ¡todo!, que fueras un inmaduro, que no estuvieras para nuestro hijo por tu supuesto trabajo, incluso no que no estés para mí, ¡hasta me dejastes sola cuando murió mi padre! y tu… me engañas…sospechaba que lo hacías pero ¡en nuestra casa con ella! ¡en mis narices! ¿Por qué Robín? ¿Qué es lo que no te doy?-preguntaba entre lágrimas.

-yo no sé… Regina yo soy así… no puedo evitar ser como soy…ella me sedujo-dijo Robín como si eso fuera suficiente motivo para haber traicionado a su mujer- yo te amo pero…-intentaba aclarar Robín.

-¡cállate! ¡La palabra amor te quedo grade! En ti está vacía ¡como tú!, te sedujo… más bien te dejastes seducir Robín-gritaba y lloraban sus ojos.

-no es cierto… yo te amo de verdad-dijo tocando el hombre de la mujer.

Regina con su otro brazo soltó un golpe seco contra el brazo de su esposo y le dije.

-¡mírame bien Robín pero hazlo de verdad!-dijo de manera tan altiva que Robín se sorprendió nunca lo había mirado así- ¡mira atentamente! porque a la mujer que tienes delante nunca jamás las volverás a tener en tu cama, así que ahora si acuéstate con todas las que quieras y niégamelo como siempre has hecho, porque a mí no "me volverás a hacer el amor"-dijo esta parte con rabia ante la frase de hacer el amor- , ni si quiera tienes el derecho a follarme, ¡no tienes derecho a nada!-dijo con tal crudeza que Robín sintió escalofríos.

-Regina amor…-decía Robín a modo de disculpa.

-ahórrate las tonterías ve tras ella y ten todo lo que necesites, sal de esta casa Robín y por favor follatela teniendo en mente algo claro, podrás tener a todas y cada una de las mujeres que desees pero no a la que se supone que es tuya.-concluyo secándose las lágrimas con el poco ego que podía sacar a flote- te quiero aquí a las dos de la tarde cuando llegue Henry del colegio…-Robín aún seguía semidesnudo con solo unos calzoncillos que había tenido la decencia de ponerse luego que Regina sacara a Tinker.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se metió en su cuarto el que había sido mancillado para ella y se cerró con llave, Robín había golpeado la puerta varias veces pero Regina le grito en todas las ocasiones que se fuera.

Y allí se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y mirando directamente hacia aquel colchón testigo de su desgracia aunque de hecho, ya sospechaba la verdad pero había preferido autoengañarse, solo su padre sabía que sospechaba que Robín le era infiel y tras morir él, trato de olvidar sus dudas, sin su padre había perdido el valor para deshacer de un matrimonio y perjudicar a su hijo con otro drama familiar además de perder a su abuelo, pero ahora tres años después de haber muerto su padre, la realidad la golpeo como puñaladas.

En ese instante su cabeza pareció asociar algo "me ha apuñalado" pensaba la mujer de ojos chocolate levantándose rápidamente y abriendo después de una hora la puerta. Robín se había ido haría poco más de diez minutos, lo había escuchado salir y eso consiguió que pudiera abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes.

Fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo, fue a su cuarto nuevamente y se subió en aquel colchón y empezó a clavar fuertemente aquel filo en cada lugar que parecía arrugado como si, atacar la imperfección significara limpiar aquel desastre en que se había trasformado su vida.

Mientras blandía aquella empuñadura sus lágrimas corrían como si trataran ellas mismas de huir de la locura que la había invadido en aquella habitación, penetro el colchón una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus gotas pararon y entonces su cuerpo tembló de impotencia, sintió como la ira se materializaba, se levantó de aquel lugar que había sido testigo de caricias que para ella habían sido sinónimo de sentir amor, al ponerse en pie, jalo la única sabana que cubría el colchón vio las cortadas que habían en ella y por algún motivo se sintió reflejada en aquella tela y decidió conservarla colocándola en la mesa de noche.

Elevo el colchón con una fuerza que ella no sabía que tenía, llevándolo hacia la entrada de su casa dejándolo en medio de la calle.

Entro nuevamente en su hogar o lo que quedaba de él, volvió al que era su cuarto, sus pisadas aun rezumbaban, tan torpes y desesperanzadas como su propio ser, sostuvo la sabana entre sus manos hasta que el asco la recorrió, apretó el tejido con furia.

La traición era el sentimiento más venenoso que había experimentado, se arrepintió por segunda vez de haberle dado su confianza a alguien que la había fallado de la manera más repugnante.

Perder la confianza en la persona que amas lleva en su interior un obsequio que nadie quiere recibir ya que también pierdes tu amor propio, la autoestima se ve tan mermada que la inseguridad nos acecha a cada paso que damos y dejamos de valorarnos dando paso a preguntas que jamás tendrán una respuesta sincera ¿hice algo mal? ¿Qué no di?, y los interrogantes nos inundan y la humillación sufrida pasa a hacer nuestro escudo para no ser heridos nunca más.

Sin embargo esa herida no cesa sigue sangrando día a día al no poder olvidar el engaño, la peor forma de acabar con una persona es quitándole su seguridad, dejándola desprovista de ese escudo que muchos conocemos como ego.

Cuando muere nuestro ego una parte de nosotros va tras él, intentado recuperar lo que un día fuimos y al no poder lograrlo solo podemos ver tinieblas asociadas con nuestra infelicidad y sabemos que la única manera de lograr recuperar esa parte perdida es que alguien nos ame de verdad, guardamos esa pequeña esperanza en nuestro corazón intentando creer una vez más que existe el amor, porque sin amor el mundo deja de tener sentido y el ser humano deja de serlo convirtiéndose en un animal víctima de sus instintos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: espero os haya asustado la parte del colchón porque como me saquen mas capítulos así en mis historias favoritas cometo homicidio ficticio que lo sepais XD.**

**pd2: na no soy tan mala pero como advertencia ¿que tal?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**primero que nada, si mis rollos XD quiero agradeceros a todas las que comentais, vnat07, love girl, tasiakrood, MaraB3, begobeni12, erpmeis y por supuesto debo mencionar a la persona que ayer noche me dejo un sorpreson con comentarios de cada cap se pego una maratón leyendo 15marday muchas gracias por tus agradables impresiones me han animado mucho y nada hoy has tenido suerte XD hay publicación no tendrás que esperar mucho por este cap.**_

_**y Begobeni que llamen al fbi si hace falta por el colchon del crimen XD mira que tus teorias me hacen reir demasiado, love girl y vnat sois unas sanguinarias solo queréis matar y matar estáis peor que yo, (y eso que soy la que sueña con las historias XD) agresivas desde luego... espero este cap os guste n.n, mara me alegro que te hayas animado con cigarrillos de papel esta demasiado buena la historia a mi me tiene mendigandole a erpmeis un cap cada dia XD(lo se exijo mucho) y la del tren ya falta muy poco para acabar se me hizo corto y eso que aun no esta el final definitivamente franchiulla hace cada eleccion de historia que me tiene encantada, y yo tambien me he desviado, y que te agrade el cap anterior también me deja feliz. ah y erpmeis me alegre ver que me vas leyendo poco a poco es un gran cumplido (pondría un iconito llorando de felicidad).**_

_**pd: este capitulo sera algo diferente en su comienzo porque primero pondre una cita, ¿de quien?, de una de las lectoras que posiblemente muchas conozcan sobre todo las que escriben BEGOBENI12, le he tratado de decir que se escriba algo que tiene talento pero la mujer no quiere así que si dejan sus impresiones del capitulo y ademas sobre la cita se los agradeceré, confió en vosotras XD.**_

* * *

"El deseo conquistaba mi mente como una marabunta hambrienta. Avanzaba sin obstáculos dejando yermos los paramos de mi moral. Irrefrenable, insaciable, imparable. Nada de cuanto hayaba a mi paso lo saciba, siempre quería más, mas pasión, mas atracción , mas vida, mas juego, mas deseo. Deboraba almas com un sucubo desenfrenado, sin ver mas allá de mis propias necesidades. Por el deseo gane, por el deseo perdí, por el desperté al depredador, por el mancille mi espíritu y perdí todo cuanto ame. Y ahora mírame y dime que merezco perdón, dime que no me odiaras, dime que incluso yo, puedo salvar mi alma y reparar un corazón roto por el deseo de ser quién nunca pretendí ." Begobeni12

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

El deseo había acabado con su vida de la manera menos esperada, se había casado con un hombre que prometía ser el amor de su vida había resultado ser todo lo que odiaba en una persona. Codiciar lo que no se tiene y lo que sí, parecía algo propio en Robín y por supuesto luego arrepentirse, recibir disculpas cuando te han arrancado el corazón y lo han estrujado con saña, es sin duda la pesadilla transformada en realidad, como si al pedir perdón no se dieran cuenta que lo que más duele es precisamente eso, que parezcan arrepentidos y que con unas simples palabras huecas quieran remediar el daño ocasionado.

Regina sin quererlo aun creía en el amor, todavía soñaba que apareciera la persona que dejara todo por ella, el supuesto príncipito azul que te meten en la cabeza desde que gateas, con los años su visión había cambiado y ahora su príncipe no era aquel que iba a caballo y te rescataba de una lúgubre torre sino la persona capaz de escucharte y ser digna de tu confianza, bueno si además fuera alguien con carácter fuerte que la apoyara cuando se cayera seria todo un sueño.

En otro lado de la casa Emma se estaba debatiendo con su hermano.

-¿vas a ver al crio o no?- preguntaba James sentado en una silla mirando a su hermana tumbada en la cama.

Emma se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-¡déjame pesao!, que estoy tratando de conciliar el sueño-decía

-Cobarde, ¿por qué la morena este dentro no vas a ir?-decía la imagen de su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado como solía hacer cuando se burlaba.-veo a una gallinita empollando huevos- decía James haciendo el cacareo.

-calla, hasta después de muerto te pones a retarme-respondía apartando la almohada e irguiéndose en la cama.

-bueno contigo todo ha sido siempre paso a paso así que arriba Em y ve a ver a tu sobrino-decía James con una sonrisa.

-¿a mi sobrino o a mi cuñada? porque esa mirada perversa es peligrosa.-dijo la rubia sonriendo viendo a su hermano que esta tal cual su memoria le dictaba.

-bueno a nuestro sobrinito y si de paso me dejas ver a nuestra preciosa cuñada pues mira el postre nunca se rechaza y así puedo revolverme en mi tumba en paz-decía la imagen de su hermano con un tono algo macabro.

-definitivamente creo que tengo una pesadilla en mis cinco sentidos, ¡menuda nochecita!-decía Emma abriendo los ojos- deja de ser revoltoso donde estés, ¡que formita de joder la paciencia!-decía la rubia riendo.

-deja de quejarte y complace a tu difunto hermano ¡vamos a ver a nuestro sobrinillo!-decía levantándose cruzándose de brazos

Emma finalmente se levantó con un bufido –menudas horitas me estás dando hoy – se quejaba Emma con su pijama que era una camiseta grande y un short corto de color azul marino.

-cámbiate esa camisa por favor que pareces mama cuando papa se va y según se pone cómoda- decía James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? después de diez años me vas a decir cómo vestir ¿qué te has tomado hoy un chute de agua vendita o un gusanito te ha invadido la calavera?- soltaba la rubia de mala gana.

-esa lengua, ¡más respeto por los muertos!-decía el rubio yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-chico, pues tu respeto por los vivos, ninguno…- refunfuñaba Emma cambiándose de camisa poniéndose una más pegada con un cuello en uve de color blanca.

-mejor-decía James haciendo un ruidito con la pierna sacando un bufido de Emma que agarraba el pomo y se dirigía al cuarto del niño.

Flash back

James ya había recibido la noticia del médico con diecisiete años y había decidido no pasarse por el hospital ni mucho menos hacer la quimio el médico le dio poco tiempo y no estaba su humor para intentos con un siete por ciento de posibilidades de superar su enfermedad o más bien postergarla, ahora estaba en el balcón de su cuarto viendo como la gente seguía con sus vidas.

-¡es deprimente!-decía Emma sentándose en el asiento que siempre usaba al otro lado de la mesa del balcón junto a su hermano.

James rio en alto.

\- ¿es deprimente ver que los demás viven feliz?- pregunto el rubio de ojos azulados.

Emma negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el mismo punto que James, en los que había unos locales más concretamente uno llamado "la princesa encantada" al que iban personas de clase media, la gente reía o bien se contaban como había ido su penoso día.

-lo que es deprimente- pronuncio con aspereza- es que esas personas que están ahí, ni si quiera aprecian su existencia, lo ven como algo normal, cuando para algunos es un regalo.-dijo la rubia con un quejido de frustración.

Su hermano aparto de la vista del objetivo y miro a su hermana seriamente.

-¿así debe ser? ¿No crees?, preocuparse por la muerte es tan penoso, hay personas que tienen la suerte de poder quejarse de su "mierda de vida", ojala pudiera yo hacer eso en un año-decía James buscando la mirada de su hermana.

-tú no te quejarías, ¡tú vivirías! -decía tajantemente la rubia.

James puso su mano en la mesita y la abrió, dejando al descubierto la palma buscando la mano de su hermana que la tomo en la suya.

-cuando ya no este Emma, quiero que te lamentes, que llores a causa de haber tenido un mal día, pues yo lo haría ¡joder vivir! es llorar, reír, soñar, odiar y ¡amar!, Y cuando la hora nos llegue incluso morir-dijo sonriendo y apretando la mano de su pequeña hermana entre las suyas-además yo estaré siempre en la segunda estrella-concluía riendo-seré Peter Pan por ti hasta que vengas a quitarme de mi pedestal de inmortalidad y eterna juventud-dijo levantando la mano de Emma y subiéndola hasta sus labios para dejarle un beso corto, causando las lágrimas de Emma- no llores mi pequeña aún sigo vivo-dijo dándole otro beso en la mano de la rubia.

-¿no lucharas verdad?-pregunto la rubia sabiendo con certeza la respuesta.

-¿qué puedo decir?, cuando empiece a fallarme todo, que lo hará, no quiero tener que usar a mi heroína para lo que ya está perdido, he vivido Em gracias a ti, he conocido el mundo por muchos más años de los que nuestros padres hubieran imaginado.-dijo son una expresión tan cálida que consiguió que Emma se levantara de la silla aun con la mano de su hermano sujetándola, rodeo la mesa y fue al encuentro del abrazo esperado por ambos.

\- ¡no quiero que te rindas, nosotros no nos rendimos!-decía la rubia abrazando fuerte a su ser más querido.

-mi pequeña siempre has sido única, es una pena que tú no puedas verte con mis ojos-decía James apretándola.

-¡James no me dejes!-sollozaba Emma.

-yo nunca te dejare Emma, te encontrare estés donde estés, lograre alcanzarte, incluso cuando ya no este, lograre estar contigo.-decía James con una sonrisa.

-no me vengas con tonterías religiosas-decía la rubia soltando finalmente a su hermano y dándole un beso en la frente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿yo religioso? Me ofendes-dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto afligido bastante fingido- solo es cosa de magia, por supuesto la de las almas gemelas-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-aprovechado-dijo la rubia seguida de una carcajada nostálgica.

-y cambiando a un tema más divertido, que sepas que se dé buena tinta que mi hermanita tiene ¡una cita!-dijo soltando un grito tan alto que incluso las personas que caminaban bajo aquella vista buscaran al dueño de aquel escandalo momentáneo.

La rubia puso sus ojos en blanco y huyo de la mirada burlona de su hermano, se dirigió hacia la barandilla y se apoyó en ella mirando nuevamente aquella vista que tanto los relajaba a ambos.

-imagino que el pulpo dueño de esa tinta no es otra que mama-decía la rubia con una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-buena esa-decía subiendo su pulgar haciendo el supuesto "todo O.K"-¡vamos leona! ¿Quién es la victima?-decía su hermano riendo.

-bah es un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro, es bastante engreído hasta me reto a una supuesta pelea, me deje ganar-dijo la rubia virándose para ver a su hermano, colocando sus codos en la barandilla y el trasero en el muro que formaba la salvación de una caída.

-¡o madre mía!, ¡tú dejarte ganar! Ese te debe gustar-asentía su hermano.

-se llama Kiliam es bastante atractivo y tiene una moto, se cree un oasis en el desierto pero me hace reír y eso es bueno- confesaba la rubia con algo de rubor.

-¡o qué bonito el amor juvenil!-se burlaba el rubio.

-¡tampoco nos pasemos amor no sé pero gustar sí!-decía la rubia con mirada de pocos amigos- y es en una semana aunque no sé si ir-decía finalmente Emma.

-¡iras! Aun no me han dado las síntomas que exponía el medico de forma tan concienzuda-ponía los ojos en blanco- por cierto cuanto les excita contar cada detalle escabroso de una muerte inminente a esos matasanos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Dejando atrás aquel recuerdo, tomo valor para tocar aquella puerta que había querido atravesar todo aquella noche, deseaba ver a su mini discípulo y por algún motivo a la madre de aquel pequeño, Regina hoy la había dejado completamente ida y aun no se había recuperado de ese pequeño instante en que su mundo pareció dar un pequeño temblor.

Las segundas oportunidades son aquellas que aparecen cuando menos crees en ellas, en el momento justo en el que confías que jamás sucederán esas idioteces que aparecen en la literatura, películas, series y un largo etcétera que usan todos aquellos medios para mostrarnos que las segundas oportunidades son posibles y nos hace querer creer en ellas porque sin esa absurda fe desmesurada por un cambio nos volveríamos seres aburridos incapaces de soñar con algo diferente, necesitamos imaginar que mañana será un día nuevo, uno mejor, y que los segundos intentos pueden ocurrirnos.

Tratamos de evitar ser una oveja más del rebaño e incluso algunos deseamos ser la ovejita negra que se salga de lo normal para así ser especiales o para llamar la atención de esa disque otra oportunidad y decirle "te espero" y así forzar la ocasión de poder cumplir lo que nos muestran esos libros o pelis ñoñas que todos negaríamos a ver visto, pero que sin querer acabamos leyendo o viendo por el puro placer de ver que alguien encuentra esa idiotez de cuatro letras que nos hace esperar por nuestro final feliz.

El amor y sus segundas oportunidades son una fábula desesperante que hemos idealizado tanto que aun los que no dan mucho crédito a ese término insufrible, desean que esa segunda oportunidad exista.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**hola de nuevo. hoy os traigo esta sorpresa antes de lo esperado, espero os guste este cap y si empezare con mi tintineo, agradeceros a todas las que comentais; begobeni12, love girl, vnat07, 15marday(que se ha puesto al dia).**_

_**gracias por comentar sobre la cita anterior, hoy tambien tendremos otra cita de begobeni (soy persistente en que escriba y no me rendire hasta que le saque un fic XD) asi que nuevamente os pido tambien el comentario de la misma ademas del capitulo.**_

_**me alegro vnat que coincidas en que todos deseamos esa segunda oportunidad, begobeni me agrada saber que te has sentido identificada con los sentimientos que experimenta Emma hacia su hermano, love girl (no te hagas eres una vengativa jaja me encantan tus comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos) y 15marday me alegro que te resulte una bella historia la que estoy haciendo, busco dejar un buen recuerdo de este fic, pues para mi es casi un bebe XD al que mimo.**_

* * *

"Poseo un cajón en el que atesoro mis recuerdos. No está en ningún mueble, es etéreo, lo escondo en un rincón de mi memoria. No todo cuanto guardo provoca nostalgia, es mas, mis fantasmas habitan en él. Y no por miedo, sino por precaución, no lo abro, no lo miro, no lo recuerdo. Así pues, cree mi propio mundo, donde las nubes son el suelo, el cielo el techo, y las paredes el viento. Donde todo lo puedo lograr, allí donde cada minuto son años y el sentido de lo urgente, no existe, donde la locura es la forma de ser cuerdo, las posibilidades infinitas y está prohibido llorar, aquel paraíso infinito en el que no necesito recordar porque todo es presente y no queda nadie en el pasado. El habitáculo perfecto y clausurado a lo ajeno. Y allí te encuentro, con tu eterna sonrisa y tus brazos abiertos, porque no te imagino, alli te siento. Porque el pasado duele demasiado. Una parte de mi, desea cada día saltar en el tiempo y dejarme mecer por mis tardes infantiles ausentes de dolor y siempre llenas de ti. Recuerdas? Nada era más importante que el instante presente y ahora mírame, sólo me mantiene en pié el pasado. Igual debería tener mas fe en ti y creer que lo mejor, está por venir." begobeni12

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Intentamos creer que el pasado es algo lejano cuando en realidad para nosotros fue ayer mismo, llegamos incluso a vislumbrar cuando cerramos nuestros ojos por una milésima de segundo, la sonrisa del ser amado, vemos sus gestos, escuchamos su voz e intentamos comprender lo que nos dijeron sus labios, aquellas palabras vuelven con el viento y recorren el tiempo, ¿Quién fuera viento? Que de todo se percata en silencio y que no le da importancia al paso del tiempo, que lo abraza y avanza con el sin miedos, él puede viajar en el espacio y buscar al dueño de ese sonido que nos produjo ayer, hoy y siempre una sonrisa.

Podemos medir nuestra vida por eventos, sucesos que nos marcaron y que consideramos de suma importancia para dar sentido a nuestra vida y a nuestra propia forma de ser, todos necesitamos una razón, un motivo poderoso para seguir avanzando, vivir el presente y para ello algunos recuerdos deben evitarse, esconderse bajo llave y ser atesorados a la espera de el día en que estemos preparados para volver a verlos y sentirlos, de esta forma el pasado no dominara el ahora, simplemente nos dará un nuevo comienzo, unas escaleras, en la que cada escalón sean esas imágenes que habíamos ocultado dándonos finalmente la oportunidad de superar nuestro dolor y dando paso a una puerta que se abre y otra que se cierra.

La tranquilidad de la habitación dio paso a un crujido proveniente de una puerta que se abría lentamente dando paso a una melena dorada con cara entre preocupada y divertida.

-hey-dijo casi en un susurro a su cuñada que la recibía con una mirada curiosa-he venido a ver al peque-se justificó, minutos después Henry abrió los ojos ante el sonido de aquella voz que ya empezaba a conocer y se sentó en la cama junto a su madre.

-Tita Em-susurraba el joven con una sonrisa-¿has venido a verme?-preguntaba el chico con una sonrisa fanfarrona aun con los ojos adormilados.

Emma busco la aprobación de la madre del niño para pasar finalmente, rodeando la cama para ponerse en la esquina de la misma donde había un pequeño espacio que el niño creo para su tía.

-gracias, estas hecho todo un caballero-dijo la rubia sentándose en la esquina de aquella cama que tenía el cabezal de una nave de toy story- ¿así que ya soy tita?-preguntaba Emma con una sonrisa cálida que el pequeño correspondió con una risita nerviosa y un asentimiento.

-estaba dormido, pero al parecer eres suficiente aliciente para abrir los ojos-dijo la morena con una mirada de regaño a su hijo que bostezo inmediatamente.

-déjalo, es normal mi madre es agotadora, mi padre no tanto aunque estaba más sonriente de lo habitual con su nieto.-dijo Emma que había logrado subir mitad de su cuerpo en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo que había a los pies de la cama. –Chico ¡te apestan las patas!-dijo Emma llevándose una mano a la nariz con cara de asquito.

-¡mentirosa!-se defendía el pequeño que finalmente abrió sus ojos cansado unos segundos ante la acusación de su tía.

Regina comenzó a reír ante la reacción de su hijo y finalmente se metió en la pequeña riña.

-¡Emma!-dijo con media sonrisa- no lo molestes, sus piececitos huelen a rosas-dijo con una sonrisa totalmente burlona hacia su hijo.

-rosas marchitas-decía la rubia con una carcajada que se ganó un intento de empujo con la pierna de su sobrino.

-¡no me huelen!-decía Henry totalmente aterrado ante la idea- a ti sí que te huelen a agua empozada-dijo el chico tocando el pie de Emma que estaba en un rinconcito de la cama cerca del joven.

-por supuesto que no, las heroínas como yo ni si quiera transpiran ¿verdad Regina?-dijo mirando hacia su cuñada.

-juraría que la vi sudar ante la idea de que sus "patotas" soltaran algún olor-dijo la morena con una mueca- deme señorita Swan comprobemos ¡quién miente!-decía Regina estirando su mano para agarrar el pie de Emma que se resta, a dárselo bajándolo de la cama.

-no señora, usted pretende encontrar puntos no muy aptos para menores, tenga contención señora Mills.-dijo la rubia con un guiño que la rubia quito al recibir un empujo fuerte del pequeñajo, causando su indiscutible caída de culo.

-¡me lo ha dicho mama!- se defendía el niño envolviéndose en las sabanas y arropándose como si estuviera invernando.

La mujer de ojos chocolates comenzó a reír de la cara de aquella mujer, su cuñada, era realmente una persona muy agradable y no podía evitar sentirse cercana a ella.

La rubia busco por los alrededores una silla pero solo encontró un pug al que se aferró y se puso al lado de Henry cerca de la mesita de noche, se acomodó y miro al niño con tanto cariño que Regina creyó derretirse, su marido jamás había tenido el detalle de querer verlo mientras al pequeño se le cerraban los ojos.

-buenas noches Henry- decía Emma inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente que saco una sonrisa de alivio del chico.

-no tengo sueño Emma…-trataba de decir el niño que se resistía al sueño para estar más tiempo con su tía- mañana ¿querrás ver conmigo una película?-preguntaba el niño abriendo los ojos para aguantar hasta recibir su respuesta.

-por supuesto, ¿maratón de toy story?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa al mirar de refilón la nave.

El chico asintió con emoción, cayendo nuevamente en un sueño algo ligero del que se despertaba solo para ver que estaba su mama con él y su tía a la que empezaba a admirar, le habían hablado de sus hazañas con criminales su abuelo David, mientras Mary se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al ver que su marido se lo pasaba genial contando como su hija se había enfrentado a los malhechores, y se había burlado de ellos con un escupitajo imaginario.

-¿se quedara aquí toda la noche señorita Swan?-preguntaba Regina que ya estaba cediendo al sueño.

-solo un rato más, quiero ver que estáis bien de ánimo, ¿tu como estas?-pregunto logrando una mirada confusa de la mujer.

-supongo que bien-decía la morena colocándose en la misma posición que había mantenido.

-puedes decirme la verdad-suspiro Emma ante lo dicho- mi hermano, no se ha portado como debería ¿quieres que lo traiga de nuevo? Puedo hacerlo-decía la rubia mientras ponía su brazo en posición hércules.

-no Emma-dijo suavemente- ya tomo su decisión, en parte es culpa mía… la gente no cambia-decía la morena.

-na más bien hay quien no quiere cambiar-decía la rubia.

La morena aprovecho para cambiar de tema, cosa que siempre se le había dado bien.

-¿siempre quiso ser policía?-lanzaba la morena moviendo su cuello para mirar a la rubia.

-genial, ha vuelto la espía-dijo con cierta diversión- sí, desde que era una niña quería ser una persona capaz de defender a los demás-confesaba la rubia tocándose las rodillas con las manos – ¿usted siempre quiso ser loquera?-

Regina la miro intrigada ante la información luego recapacito y pensó en Zelena.

-Zelena ¿le dijo?-la rubia negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?- insistía.

-Gold el padre de Zelena me recomendó que viniera a verla…cosas de trabajo-zanjo sin más Emma- no evada la pregunta, señora Mills.-retomaba con burla.

-no, no siempre lo quise…soñaba con ser piloto de aviones y viajar por todo el mundo-decía la mujer.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto la rubia.

-me vomite en un intento de practica y encima era una máquina, ni si quiera estábamos volando…-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La rubia no pudo contener una carcajada que le nació y no podía parar la risilla tonta, cosa que provoco un bufido de indignación de otra mujer.

-¿qué?-preguntaba Emma todavía entre risas- en serio con el carácter que tienes, ¿te da miedo un intentillo de vuelo? Algo me dice que tendré que subirte al helicóptero con el renacuajo.-pronunciaba con una ternura genuina.

-sabes que ni loca te dejare subirlo a ese aparato, encima contigo a los mandos ¿o creías que si?-decía la morena con una sonrisa burlona- ni pensarlo-menciono al ver como la rubia asentía con seguridad.

-eso dices ahora…pero conseguiré un Sí-agrego dándole énfasis a la afirmación.

-¿siempre eres tan segura?, querida-preguntaba la mujer de ojos chocolates que había bajado levemente la sabana dejando a la vista su secretito.

-no siempre…-Emma se fijó finalmente en aquella cosa amarilla hasta que pudo verlo mejor-un piolín, que fuerte eso si es seguridad, querida-enfatizo la última parte con una burla que ni intento esconder.

Regina miro su pijama y se sonrojo más de lo que nunca le pasado sucedido, se cubrió con la tela casi como si fuera un delito llevar aquella prenda.

-grosera-añadía la mujer de pelo negro liso.

-no la imaginaba vergonzosa-dijo la rubia con una mirada fanfarrona sacando de quicio a la morena por aquella broma.

-le gusta molestarme ¿verdad?-interrogo la mujer que empezaba a costarle mantenerse despierta.

-casi tanto como mi trabajo y ya es decir-dijo poniéndose en pie con pesar.-creo que te dejare dormir, buenas noches Regina-dijo suavemente como si su nombre fuera lo más delicado que jamás había pronunciado sus labios. –descansa el mañana será siempre diferente y le aseguro que mejor-añadió antes de darle un beso en la cabeza al pequeño y salir de la habitación.

Los comienzos suceden cuando estamos preparados para vivirlos, y quizás ni si quiera seamos conscientes de que ya somos capaces de añadir nuevos recuerdos de igual magnitud a aquellos que tanto habíamos atesorado.

Al buscar en nuestra memoria, esos recuerdos especiales de siempre, vemos como se agregan otros actuales, haciéndoles espacio, y confirmando de esta manera, nuestras sospechas, que eran simplemente esa segunda oportunidad tan esperada. El tiempo cura el paso del mismo, con obsequios que acabaremos por apreciar conforme crecemos y aprendemos a asimilar que la vida es un cumulo de sensaciones, buenas o malas, ambas igualmente necesarias.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: os recomiendo mis demás fic a quienes no los hayan ojeado, El destino de lo innombrable, unidas por la guadaña y Secretos de Mujer, gracias y espero las que no los hayan leído se animen y como no, les guste tanto como este. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**hola nuevamente a todas, hoy tendremos sección doble, de esta por supuesto y del destino de lo innombrable, he tenido un buen brote inspirativo XD, ante de entras en mis lios, quería agradeceros de parte de begobeni12 vuestros comentarios sobre las citas que voy poniendo antes de cada capitulo, le animan mucho y me ha dicho que a gradezca el tiempo invertido para dejarle vuestra impresion del mismo(¬¬ con suerte y nos da el gusto de un fic), esperemos que algun dia nos de la sorpresa y nos ponga un fic. gracias nuevamente de su parte (me ha pedido que os la de un par de veces pero me lio y en lo que publico y lo que me voy por las ramas...)**_

_**bien ahora al lio, agradecer por supuesto,taisiakrood me alegro que te gusten las diversas formas en que tomo cada capitulo, y ahora love girl me has adulado mucho en el comentario anterior, que bonito que me digas que me supero en cada cap, gracias por eso,, intento que cada capitulo aporte algo diferente, me alegro ver que a ti te lo parece n.n y que te guste las reflexiones que suelo poner al final(es de hecho ahi donde me paro y digo ¿así lo termino? y acabo poniendo un pensamiento que termino agregando),vnat07 me pone feliz que te gustara ese toque familia que agrege en el capitulo anterior y efectivamente el capitulo anterior fue prácticamente un canto al pasado es bonito ver que te quedas con este toque,y a la pregunta de 15marday(a la que agradezco también cada comentario), dire que fue primero, a la pregunta que dejo, que fue primero ¿el cap o la nota?, la realidad es que fue primero la idea, es decir yo le digo a begobeni de que quiero la nota, yo antes de comenzar a escribir se de que tratara el capitulo, en la primera nota la palabra que le di a begobeni fue "el deseo", la segunda fue el pasado desde un punto de vista nostálgico, en esta le dije que quería una nota sobre -la espera- y allí ella lo desarrollo, a veces se da que tengo el capitulo por la mitad y le digo de que sera el capitulo y cuando leo su nota adapto el principio para dar cierta noción de continuidad (cosa que espero que quede bien y os guste), solo me resta agradecer a begobeni12 por sus comentarios, me alegro que te gustara como retome lo que puse en la introducción del capitulo para luego ser retomado al final con otra reflexión, y que te guste el contacto de las chicas, van lento no digo que no, pero cuando nos acercamos al fuego siempre lo hacemos con precaución ¿o no? XD, gracias por tus buenos comentarios y por supuesto por esta nota que pondré a continuación.**_

_**como siempre espero también que digáis a begobeni lo que os parece su fragmento de la cita y el capitulo por supuesto, gracias por vuestro tiempo leyéndome y comentándome n.n de verdad que anima mucho. **_

_**y por ultimo quiero recomendar mis demás fic a quien no los este leyendo; El destino de lo innombrable, unidas por la guadaña y Secretos de mujer, estos son los que estoy desarrollando. deseemos que pronto lleguemos al momento cúspide XD**_

* * *

"Nuestra vida es como un gran reloj de arena, alguien, en algún lugar lo gira y nuestra vida empieza a contar. No sabemos cuantos granos porta, ni a que velocidad caen, no sabemos quien lo llena ni que límite nos pone. Y entre tanto, vivimos a la espera, nos pasamos la vida esperando consciente o inconscientemente. De pequeños, esperábamos el día de Navidad o nuestros cumpleaños, el fin de las clases, casi con tanta ansiedad como el retorno a ellas. De adolescentes, de jóvenes o ya de adultos, siempre esperamos. Nuevos amores, nuevos amigos, nuevas promesas. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando ya no sabes que esperar? Cuando te sientas en un banco por una llamada, una palabra o una noticia. Es en ese instante cuando se abre ante ti un abismo de incertidumbre, será bueno, será malo, quiero siquiera saberlo?. Solo tengo una opción, esperar que mi reloj de arena me de tiempo y así, seguir esperando y ver, si realmente se abre una ventana cuando la vida te cierra las puertas." _begobeni12_

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

La arena sigue cayendo sin cesar en ese reloj imaginario, la espera se vuelve eterna, y la llegada de esa noticia que tememos o esperamos con una fe casi extinguida, nos corroe cada hueso de nuestro ser, y nos da un nerviosismo acompaño del extraño impulso de romper ese aparato que mide nuestro tiempo, ese del que deberíamos ser dueños pero en lugar de eso, olvidamos esa pequeña locura de la que todos somos en algún momento participes, y nos centramos en que si hay una caída no podremos evitarla pero si sobrellevarla.

Nos ponemos en lo peor y sentimos un escalofrió tan poderoso que sea hace visible ante ojos ajenos, pero con una sonrisa casi sacada de un juego de magia convencemos a los demás y a nosotros, de que todo saldrá bien, necesitamos esa calidez que aportan los pensamientos positivos, pues la vida carece a veces de ellos, y aunque sea una ilusión, queremos que exista esa pequeña posibilidad de que todo salga a pedir de boca.

Todos y cada uno de nosotros, aún espera que la magia exista y que con ella, los milagros y así un cumulo de creencias infantiles nos acaricia con dulzura, esperando con nosotros que se nos cumpla esas palabras pronunciadas con tanta seguridad que hasta parecen salidas de la propia coherencia, cuando no es así, y ese "todo saldrá bien" es la frase que nos repetimos con el corazón en un puño, esperando el veredicto de "absuelto".

¡Que condena! aguardar una sentencia sin haber realizado ningún acto infame, sin querer nos planteamos como gente buena acaba en situaciones tan crueles y como personas que realmente han sido viles nunca pisan la sala de un hospital.

Lo cierto es que la justicia se tarda más de lo que nos gustaría y allí en aquella sala, se respiraba la intensidad del momento, los nervios estaban rodeando a cada una de las personas presentes en aquello que decidiría sobre esperar o no, una respuesta que podría ocasionar un dolor incurable.

El medico llamo a todos los presentes para ahorrar tiempo yendo uno por uno, dio los resultados y no dijo absolutamente nada como si esperase que ellos preguntaran, fue Regina quien lo hizo teniendo agarrado fuertemente a su hijo de la mano.

-hay…hay alguien compatible-pregunto con un terror inimaginable.

-si lo hay, solo una.-dijo el médico con una gran sonrisa.-todos estaban esperando mirando con cara de rabia al doctor-es usted señorita Emma Swan-concluyo causando que todas las miradas se fueran hacia ella, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma guiño un ojo al chico y se agacho poniéndose a la altura del mismo.

-creo joven caballero, que estaremos juntos en esto ¿lo harás conmigo?-pregunto Emma con una sonrisa tan confiada que Regina creyó por unos segundos que aquella mujer podía ver el futuro para estar tan confiada ante aquello "no tiene miedo" se preguntaba Regina "¿tan segura esta? De hacer algo así" esas dudas revoloteaban en la cabeza de la morena, sintio su pecho cerrarse y aquella sala, era un lugar casi totalmente vacío, con oscuridad por todos lados y con una única luz Emma y su hijo, por algún motivo, la vio como si fuera un ángel, sintió como sus ojos pedían llorar, rogaban ser consolados.

Emma abrazo al pequeño y se irguió como un soldado para mirar a Regina,- me parece que va a tener que aguantarme más tiempo de lo necesario-dijo acercándose a la morena y abrazándola causando que esta finalmente llorara- puedes desahogarte, yo no dudare, no os dejare ante esto, ya te lo dije el mañana será diferente al ahora y a Henry le quedaran muchos mañanas Regina-le dijo al oído causando que la morena llorara aún más preocupando a su hijo.

-mami ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Henry jalando la chaqueta gris de su madre.

Emma finalmente soltó a la morena, la observo detenidamente mientras esta se secaba sus lágrimas con rapidez para volverse a su hijo y responderle que estaba bien que solo se había emocionado por la buena noticia, el chico asintió comprensivo.

-bueno usted-dijo yendo directo hacia el médico-, ¿cuándo y dónde?...la cita doctor-dijo Emma que pronto fue rodeada por David y Mary, su padre puso su mano en el hombro de su pequeña y su madre estaba al otro lado de Emma mirándola con un orgullo que siempre había sentido pero había negado aceptar, su hija siempre había tenido un carácter tan similar a su esposo que a veces parecían la misma persona.

De esta manera se acordó la fecha todo bajo la atenta mirada de los Mills, Emma se había adelantado a ellos mismos para pedir la cita, no solo Regina estaba sorprendida y confusa ante las palabras que decía Emma tan similares a su padre que lograba conmoverla, sino que Cora que la miraba con recelo solo pudo sonreír ante el carácter de aquella mujer que era la cuñada de su hija, Zelena por su lado asentía al ver como su madre bajaba finalmente las defensas contra la rubia y les decía tanto a su madre como a su hermana que en ese momento estaban juntas viendo como Henry abandonaba a su madre para ir con su tía.

-Ella es increíble ¿a qué si?-ambas mujeres que la escuchaban asintieron- hasta me plantee cambiarme de acera y con eso digo todo…-murmuraba Zelena causando que su madre la mirara con la cara roja como un tomate y Regina sonriera pues no era la primera vez que mencionaba eso–soy humana ¿o no?-decía Zelena soltando una risita burlona.

-lo eres…lo eres…demasiado humana diría yo-decía Regina sin apartar la mirada de los Swan más concretamente Emma y su hijo.

Emma finalmente se acercó a ellas con todos los detalles hasta arrastro al médico para que resolviera las dudas de todas y por supuesto del niño y explicara cada detalle o miedo, sabiendo casi de memoria el procedimiento, los Swan parecían más unidos que nunca a pesar de la falta de dos miembros de su familia.

Cuando termino de explicar cada detalle y de dar una fecha de algo así como dos semanas para practicarle pruebas psicológicas a la donante, día que tuvo que cambiar puesto que Emma estaba al borde de hacerle agujeros no muy saludables al igual que Cora Mills que de manera extraña se habían unido para amenazar al médico, una con sufrir un accidente y la otra con un despido, Regina no pudo ni intervenir viendo como aquel pobre medico tenía que llamar a compañeros que respaldasen los procedimientos y normas pero después de todo aquello y la charla de Emma sobre que ya lo había hecho y que era su sobrino, sumando a la presión de Cora al mismísimo director del hospital que había sido llamado, acabaron consiguiendo la operación en tres días, tiempo que tenían para preparar también a Henry, por lo que debían ir en esos tres días al medico para explicar al niño como seria todo con calma.

Ya iban a sus respectivos coches mientras hablaban todos, David, Mary y Zelena estaban hablando sobre la mala uva de la madre de ella y de su hija, causando risas a pesar de la futura presión que tendrían que pasar.

Emma estaba junto a Henry, Regina y Cora, la rubia estaba en medio de Cora y de su hija con un Henry que buscaba la mínima oportunidad para quitarle un sitio a una de las dos mujeres, Regina quería agradecerle a Emma sus palabras pero delante de su madre no.

-ese medico iba acabar con mi paciencia, la cara que puso con lo del accidente no tuvo nombre- decía Emma a Cora que sonreía.- y ni que decir cuando llamaste al director, casi se le cae la bata-decía la rubia.

-es usted muy agresiva señorita Swan- decía Cora que no quitaba esa cara de extraña comodidad que había adquirido.

-¡na mi amenaza era a corto plazo la suya era un despido a largo larguísimo plazo!-decía Emma emocionada, que noto como Regina apretaba su brazo sutilmente. "¿querrá decirme algo?" se preguntaba la rubia que se sintió impaciente y miro finalmente a Regina.

-¿ya os lleváis mejor?-pregunto la morena de ojos chocolate en voz alta a ambas mujeres, logrando que su madre bufara y soltara un –todavía hay mucho camino por delante…-agregaba Cora llegando en dirección al coche más adelantada que los demás, dejando a Emma y Regina con más intimidad junto a Henry que miraba alegre a su abuela.

-porque no sigues a tu abuela y la convences de ir a comer al Burger que te gusta-decía la morena, Henry puso las cejas muy alzadas sin creerse tal propuesta, pero no quería retar a la suerte así que fue con su abuela a caminata rápida.

-si que eres buena para alejar a todos-decía la rubia con burla- ¿querías decirme algo?-pregunto finalmente la rubia mientras ambas seguía caminando hacia los vehículos.

-si bueno yo…. Quería decirte… gracias-dijo Regina con cierta vergüenza no solo en sus gestos sino en su voz.

-no tienes por qué agradecerme, somos familia ¿no?- la morena asintió algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta- y voy a apoyar en esto no solo a Henry sino a ti también- dijo con una tanto cariño que Regina se preguntó cómo alguien así podría existir.

-¿Por qué quieres apoyarme a mí también?-pregunta la morena sin entenderla del todo.

-pues porque eres una buena madre, adoras a Henry y tengo que limpiar la imagen que tienen de mi familia a causa de ese zángano de Robin- decía Emma muy rápido mientras Regina asentía.- además me caes bien-dijo con cierta pena que Regina noto levemente.

El día iba acabando y con él se aproximaba un nuevo mañana, los lazos se iban estrechando más de lo que ninguna de aquellas personas alguna vez imagino.

Cuando llegan los malos momentos, aquellos que muchos conocemos y deseamos que nunca lleguen, nos percatamos de que es precisamente en ellos cuando descubrimos con quienes podemos contar en los momentos más cruciales de nuestra vida.

Algunos incluso encontramos en nosotros, algo que habíamos perdido, ese valor por lo que tenemos regresa con más fuerza que antes y dejamos de ver aquello que creíamos como algo seguro como tal, recordamos que somos simples mortales y esto en vez de molestarnos nos hace valorar más nuestra corta vida en este planeta.

Lo breve de nuestras existencia es lo que la hace tan única, si fuéramos eternos no valoraríamos el precio de los recuerdos, quizás sea nuestra condena y nuestra bendición saber que algún día, sabremos a ciencia cierta que jamás repetiremos, ese día, hora, minuto y segundo en que algo nos resultó tan especial que nos gustaría custodiarlo en nuestro interior, protegiéndolo de aquello que tanto tememos, el olvido.

** Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: ****ya estoy preparando otra historia que se llamara ****SERVILLETAS ANÓNIMAS****, la cual tratara de una Emma que es una artista frustrada y esta superando ciertos traumas, los cuales le han impedido mantener relaciones amorosas, hasta que un día ve en el restaurante de su madre a una mujer a la que decide mandarle un mensaje por medio de una servilleta.**

**la publicare mas adelante la estoy empezando pero con tantas historias a la vez no quiero volverme muy loca, espero os guste el intento de sinopsis.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**hola a todas, espero este cap os guste y como siempre gracias a todas las que comentáis: begobeni me alegro que el capitulo anterior fuera especial para ti, como la historia en si, vnat me alegro que la historia siga pareciéndote linda n.n y que te gustara la parte de cora y emma unidas para destrozar al medico XD, tasiakrood todo a su tiempo no te adelantes XD, 15marday he visto que te me estas poniendo al dia con las demas historias que tengo muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero te gusten a medida que avanza, y po rsupuesto me alegra que te guste esa complicidada que va naciendo poco a poco, love girl ya echaba de menos tus comentarios, ya sabes vamos a paso de tortuga drogada pero ahi vamos jaja, van acercándose poco a poco.**_

_**últimamente he puesto citas de begobeni y esta no sera la excepcion (ademas que esta cita esta entre mis favoritas me lo puso dificil de igualar, y si es mi favorita desde hace que unas horas? jaja) espero como siempre la opinión del cap y la cita, sois maravillosas y gracias por leerme.**_

* * *

"Nadie sabe dónde nació y sólo podemos intuir cuando, 40, 50 mil años?. Tras ella desfilan ejercitos, se arengan masas, se idolatran dioses. Provoca con su sola presencia miedos, alimenta terrores e incertidumbres, desconcierto, nos despierta de la aptia, activa la memoria, provoca sonrisas y desata euforias o nos excita . Define y cataloga épocas y clases. Alimenta el alma de incontables emociones. Y encontró aliados para completar su magia, la percusión, la cuerda, la voz y el viento. Se conjugó el ritmo, la plabra, el sonido y el tempo. Encontré la melodía que atrapó mis sueños, las palabras que te cuentan lo que siento. Hallé la banda sonora de mi vida, y aun recuerdo esa vieja canción compartida. La música es y será testigo mudo de mis victorias y fracasos, acompañante de mis viajes y mis descansos. Con la música te diré, sin decir nada. Y cuando yo sólo sea un recuerdo, ella permanecerá, como siempre, constante y eterna." begobeni12

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

Los años pasan y también la diversas melodías de moda, la misma que inspira al ser humano para bien o para mal, puede transfórmanos en héroes o en monstruos, podemos incluso manipular a las masas con un simple sonido, y es innegable que la propia vida este llena de ritmo, el cual tratamos de inmortalizar para lograr un recuerdo nítido de uno de los mayores amores que podemos experimentar, el que poseemos hacia la belleza del sonido que provoca un instrumento.

Una canción suena y nos envuelve en un manto capaz de hacernos el favor de transportarnos a lugares en los que ya hemos estado, provocándonos ese sentimiento extraño de Dejavu, llegamos a desear ser las notas musicales que componen dicha melodía, tenemos la osadía de sentir envidia, menospreciando nuestro cuerpo tan débil ante ella.

Y es que la música evoca nuestros demonios esos que creímos haber superado, es tan poderosa que es capaz de cambiar nuestro ánimo, llevándonos al más dulce paraíso o al peor de los siete infiernos, podemos tratar incluso de no escuchar nunca más esa armonía, que nos vuelve inestables llenándonos de miradas, besos o palabras que fueron dichas con el suave murmullo de esa percusión de la que fuimos testigos.

Esa composición es tan etérea, que en ciertas ocasiones es nuestra desahogo, ese momento para nosotros en que olvidamos todo, y al decir todo, lo mencionamos de forma literal, tu mundo se puede estar cayendo pero la música, No, ella es inmune a nuestro dolor, sigue sonando, se eleva ante nuestros ojos y nos susurra: "todo pasara", pues ella entiende esa frase, la vive como nadie en el mundo, ya que la música pasa a través del aire y llega a nosotros como una leyenda que no creemos pero que adoramos.

Flash back:

Un año después de la muerte de James allí estaba Emma en el aula de música en el que su hermano se pasó media vida, con aquel piano de cola, hermoso hasta límites que la rubia creía nunca poder apreciar, al menos no en comparación con la magnitud de su hermano, el amante eterno del piano.

-Emma toque, sé que sabe hacerlo James me lo dijo, y me mostro la partitura que había desarrollado usted.-dijo el maestro de música de un conservatorio que la rubia ignoraba pero del cual se jactaba.

Emma se sentó delante de aquel instrumento, poso su mano en él y lo acaricio, no como a un amante sino como lo haría con un hermano, su tacto le recordó tanto James, que sintió ganas de llorar, puso la yemas de sus dedos encima de aquellas teclas, como si pudieran irse de su lado al igual que él.

Interpreto aquella composición que había escrito ella misma hace unos años, y que James tacho como algo hermoso, ya que venía de la mismísima inocencia, algo puro. Al llegar a la parte final de dicha obra incompleta, se paró en seco y tomo un bolígrafo que tenía en su mochila que estaba al lado de su asiento, escribió notas sin parar, sentía como fluía, como pedía a su hermano que regresase desde nunca jamás para verla a ella, a su Em en aquel piano que era parte de él. Continuo aquella obra como James le había presagiado, mientras la interpretaba escucho al profesor posar una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-si sigues así, podrás incluso superar a james.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa orgullosa que saco a Emma de su mundo, aquel en el que se había metido por medio de su creación.

Se irguió con el escrito de su obra en las manos, rodeo el piano y miro desde la distancia que daba el propio instrumento al maestro de su hermano, con tanta rabia que sus manos actuaron solas, destruyendo aquel valioso papel, que continuaba para su querido James.

Los pedazos llenaron la habitación de una agonía propia de la tragedia, y los ojos del hombre se agrandaron ante tal gesto, pronunciando sus quejas en alto ante el arte hecho añicos, lo bueno siempre dura lo justo y necesario, la melodía de Emma se apagó al salir de aquella habitación dejo de escuchar la continuación que pretendía dar a su ser más querido, para escuchar el silencio, la calma aparece, ante un acto que libera nuestro corazón de un peso que no sabías que cargaba.

El día había pasado, los Mills y los Swan habían vuelto a la mansión de los primeros, con cierto toque de nervios mal disimulados tras unas charlas amenas sobre trabajos que realizaban, de alguna manera, que ni Emma ni Regina entendían, Cora y los Swan habían hecho buenas migas y como siempre Emma desapareció de escena en cuanto tuvo oportunidad dejándolos con Henry que estaba encantado de tanta atención de abuelos acosadores, que pronto lo agotarían.

Emma estaba sentada frente al piano de aquella sala que había compartido con anterioridad con la morena que la había seguido nuevamente, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, con ese pelo negro, ojos chocolate fundido y labios carnosos, "tan adorable" Emma sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

-veo que seguirme se ha vuelto para usted un hobby-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que logro ver la morena a pesar del gran piano que la ocultaba parcialmente.

-y usted señorita Swan se olvida que está en mi casa, y no puede estar merodeando como una ladrona ¿verdad?- pregunto Regina dirigiéndose hacia el sillón que habían compartido un día anterior, desde ahí la veía perfectamente.

Emma se movió en el asiento y se colocó de forma que quedara frente a la morena.

-veo señora Mills que le gusta tocar lugares no muy apto para menores.-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la morena abrió elevo una de sus cejas antes de responderle.

-obscena-dijo la morena con tono de burla- ¿vas a tocar?-

Emma parecía titubear entre hacerlo o no, y mordió su labio inconscientemente.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-cuestiono Regina.

La rubia se colocó unos mechones rebeldes y el nerviosismo de aquella mujer que solia ser tan segura logro que la morena se colocara mejor en aquel sillón, se le paso la idea de decirle a Emma que la dejaría tocar sola, pero no pudo hacerlo quería ver porque tanta pena de pronto.

Emma le pidió a Regina que cerrara la puerta, el cuarto estaba insonorizado, y era algo que quería aprovechar de ahí su escapada.

La morena se volvió a sentar y cruzo sus piernas dejando una vista preciosa de ellas, Emma trato de no mirar pero en algún momento su mirada se desvió de manera casi imperceptible.

Acaricio el piano como había visto hacer cientos de veces a su hermano y por alguna razón se excito, probablemente que estuviera ahí su cuñada provoco algo que jamás pensó experimentar "tan tierna como un ángel y tan picara como un demonio" recordó de pronto como un susurro de algún lugar desconocido hasta ahora, se había excitado tanto que las notas salieron con una mezcla de inocencia y pasión, que la sorprendió a ella misma, era lo que ella había escrito hace más de diez años aun recordaba las notas que conforme tocaba sufrían alteraciones por cambios que impartía la dueña de la obra, pero su sonido era diferente algo estaba cambiando.

El ambiente cambio rápidamente, la armonía inundo el lugar, las lágrimas de la rubia rodaron, cerro sus ojos como había visto hacerlo a su hermano tantas veces, toco sin mirarlas como hacia James, sintió la muerte de su hermano por segunda vez, pero al final había una pequeña esperanza "Henry" meditaba Emma "¿y ella? ¿Qué puede ser ella en esta canción?" pensó la rubia, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al final inconcluso que estaba continuando de manera involuntaria hasta que llego el bloqueo.

¿Qué sucede cuando encontramos nuestra canción? Esa que diremos que es nuestra favorita, la que escucharemos mil veces antes de cansarnos, y que aunque la dejemos de oír, viene a nosotros como un reclamo.

Al ocurrir ese encuentro milagroso, entre nosotros y lo divino, en donde reconocemos una canción como única, nos percatamos de lo perceptivo que son nuestros oídos ante la experiencia tan renovadora que implica, sentir por primera vez que alguien toque todo tu cuerpo sin necesidad del contacto físico.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

_**desde ayer sabia el tema de este capitulo, espero os guste, he tratado de acercar a las chicas lentamente por supuesto, por otro lado empezare con mis agradecimientos, begobeni como te he dicho tus notas son espectaculares y cuando vean esta se quedaran atonitas como yo misma, me alegro mucho que este fic signifique tanto para ti, yo solo puedo agradecerte por tus comentarios tan positivos sobre el fic y que me hayas mostrado ese talento para poder agregarlo en forma de citas, como ya sabes para mi este fic es muy especial espero para todas llegue a serlo. gracias por tu comentario tasiakrood XD como siempre adelantándote he? jaja, love girl ha sido un comentario corto pero realmente alagador, muchas gracias por estar presente y comentar como solo tu sabes, 15marday me alegro que te haya dejado sin palabras no solo mi fic sino la cita de begobeni, leerte es alagador en todos los aspectos de la palabra, vnat07 es un gusto ver que lo que escribo no es lo que se ve comúnmente pues pretendo que recordeis este fic como una experiencia que recomendareis a otros n.n, my dark queen XD gracias por pasarte me alegra que te gusten los momentos de james y Emma pues son claves para la historia espero ver mas comentarios tuyo y no aburrirte, tamysnape me alegro que este empezando XD espero que aguantes tanto como para leer el agradecimiento jaja y Diana me gustaría agradecerte que dieras una oportunidad a mi fic, me has dicho cosas de el que me han animado mas de lo que nunca creerías, es realmente reconfortante ver que te llega de verdad y que mi forma de escribir te agrada.**_

_**pd: este capitulo me costo mucho, para escribirlo use esta cancion espero os guste, watch?v=cnUEz9gm81I , se titula "desde mi libertad" de ana belen y como siempre espero que comenteis el cap y la cita n.n os garantizo que esta cita la tomareis como favorita, es desgarradora t.t**_

* * *

"La sonrisa era mi carta de presentación. Casi perpetua en el rostro, espontánea y nunca forzada, regalada sin mesura, entregada sin temor. Era fácil, porque cuando me miraba en ti, como un reflejo recibía la luz de tus desorganizados dientes, que parecían enfadados entre sí. Pero a quién le importaba, era más potente la fuerza de tu sonrisa que cualquier estúpido prejuicio. Nunca imaginé que pudiera existir ninguna otra sonrisa en tu rostro, hasta el día que se tornó en mueca. Al principio no comprendí, no sabía que había tras esa máscara tan ajena a ti. Y lo vi, no había recorrido el camino correcto desde el alma, deseabas que no viera como se apagaba. Lo intentaste y yo aparenté ser ajena al gesto, dos máscaras eran ahora nuestros reflejos, y tras ellas los miedos. Aprendí a dominar el arte de utilizar es mascara de condescendencia, la usé mas veces de las que puedo recordar, que nadie vea nunca que no muestra dicha alguna. Tardé tiempo en recuperar mi yo, pero comprendí, que el único modo de encontrarte en mi, era tan simple como volver a sonreir." Begobeni12

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

Nuestro disfraz, es el humor, bromas que buscan minimizar nuestro dolor, nos burlamos de nuestras desgracias pues es la mejor forma de ahuyentar la preocupación, nos hacemos los insensibles tras ese gesto tan cotidiano que todos usamos como presentación, después de decir nuestro nombre, aparece, esa sonrisa arrebatadora que nos engaña incluso a nosotros, llegamos a creer que estamos bien, que no hay angustia, que todo pasa con el tiempo, mentiras que tejen nuestra vida fortaleciéndonos ante las adversidades, sin embargo esta fortaleza es una falacia bien hilada, una simple cortina de humo que guarda tras de sí un corazón roto, tan destrozado que la simple mención del mismo nos causa autocompasión.

¿Reímos de verdad o solo fingimos? La cuestión a la que todos llegamos en un momento determinado en nuestro pequeño mundo, esta pregunta no debería si quiera plantearse, nos enseñan que debemos sacar una mueca que algunos consideran como una sonrisa, ¿sonrisa, es acaso real? La fantasía nos envuelve con una suavidad casi imperceptible para los demás, pero si para nosotros

Somos los actores de una eterna comedia, bufones de un planeta llamado tierra, nos encerramos en el engaño, hablamos de banalidades, porque hablar de lo que nos preocupa es el tabú de una sociedad que ha aprendido a superar sus problemas ignorándolos, acudimos a ese escudo que nos protege y sacamos nuestra mejor arma, una sonrisa, con todos los dientes que muestran una alegría que no sentimos.

Cuando acudimos a ella estamos indefensos, ya que cuando cae el telón, lo único queda es lo que somos, nuestra mera esencia, a veces nos olvidamos de lo que es reír de verdad, esa capacidad se duerme y se niega a despertar, pues solo en sueños deja de fingir, solo ahí es ella misma, tan pura e inamovible, un gesto tan simple transformado en lo que nunca quiso, al comprender este hecho, sentimos lastima por ella, ¡pobre sonrisa! ¿Verdad? Cuando deberíamos pensar ¡pobres de nosotros, los eternos actores, intérpretes de nuestra propia vida!

Y así nos transformamos en adultos sabiendo perfectamente lo que hemos perdido, sin embargo siempre lo haremos con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, ¿eso es crecer no?, por suerte no todas las sonrisas fingidas son necesariamente malas, algunas son para ayudar a otros y esas son quizás las únicas de las que jamás nos arrepentiremos, esas son parte nuestra, el obsequio que queremos dar a nuestros seres queridos, siempre será la mejor de nuestras sonrisas, aunque estemos tristes sabemos en nuestro interior que merecen el consuelo de pensar que estamos bien.

Al terminar de tocar su propia canción Emma se secó las lágrimas, con sus manos con una rapidez envidiable para luego sacar aquello que más usamos todos, nuestra pequeño as bajo la manga, una sonrisa que decía dolor, Regina la observo no como un paciente sino como una mujer desgarrada y sintió cercanía, quiso consolarla como ella la había reconfortado.

La morena trato de hacer algo pero seguía en shock tras escuchar aquello y ver tantos sentimientos de Emma, pensó incluso que era demasiado y que no debería haber estado ahí, Emma siguió ahí sentada frente al instrumento, lo toco como habría hecho su hermano, sintió eso que el una vez menciono, después de tantos años, comprendió aquella pasión de James, entendió la belleza de aquel sonido que había inundado sus oídos y su corazón, quiso volver a llorar pero se contuvo manteniendo su artillería pesada, sonrisas fingidas que ocultan lagrimas furtivas.

Regina había acabado detrás de Emma, y no pudo evitar abrazarla desde esa posición, poso su cabeza en la espalda de la rubia y su cerebro vinculo inconscientemente la fragancia de Emma con la del hogar, aspiro su aroma y la apretó contra sí misma.

-no debes sonreír sino lo sientes, idiota-dijo Regina que seguía pegada a Emma de la manera más extraña en la que nunca había estado con nadie.

-es el abrazo más raro que me han dado-dijo la rubia que sentía como Regina envolvía más fuertemente su cintura.

-ya vez, la falta de practica-dijo Regina aun pegada a su espalda y con una sonrisa en su labios sincera.

La rubia no pudo evitar una carcajada que nació desde su interior, la morena se despegó un poco, permitiendo el escape de Emma que aprovecho para girarse y ver la sonrisa sincera de la morena, no pudo hacer otra cosa que permitir que sus lágrimas salieran nuevamente, sin poder evitar sentirse tan débil, trato de pararlo, la única manera que encontró fue la de agarrar la mano de Regina y la trajo hacia ella, colocando su cabeza en el abdomen de la mujer, y lloro.

Lloro como nunca se había atrevido en presencia de otros aparte de James, lloro por si misma, lloro por su hermano, lloro por la vida y por la muerte, su sonrisa cansada habia desaparecido dejando paso a las heridas que nunca cicatrizaron y que se vuelven a abrir, sangrando como el primer día, dándonos de esa manera la oportunidad de cerrarlas, porque es en ese instante en el que se abren que somos conscientes de ellas, nos percatamos de que seguimos profundamente lastimados.

Sin embargo ese dolor nos demuestra que seguimos vivos, y que sin él no seriamos la persona que vemos reflejada en el espejo, pues somos ese ser herido, que es capaz de llorar después de años sin hacerlo, al recordar una simple melodía que nos inspira una sonrisa seguida de un profundo pesar.

Con el tiempo seremos dueños de nuestras sonrisas y podremos reservar la mejor, para aquella persona que realmente la merezca, al encontrarla florecerá ese sentimiento en el que demos gracias por haber nacido en un mundo plagado de desgracias.

El arte del engaño mediante las sonrisas, se evaporara como agua y simplemente volverá a ser lo que siempre debieron, un símbolo de alegría, amor o incluso nostalgia. Esperemos que ese día llegue pronto para todos, pues cuanto más lo posterguemos más desgarrador será el descubrimiento de nuestra amargura.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30

_**hola a todas, este capitulo tiene 12 hojas en word asi que sera el mas largo de todos los que he escrito espero no os de por querer matarme por hacerlo tan cargadito?, tendre esperanza en que os guste.**_

_**por otro lado quiero pedir una disculpa a una lectora "willow", me dejo un review en el que me informaba que dejaría de seguir la historia, puesto que estos 6 últimos capítulos le han parecido muy introspectivos y decepcionantes, y bueno he estado planteándome mucho el tema (para que engaño me he vuelto loca, de hecho pedí opinión a erpmeis la escritora de cigarrillos de papel y postdata XD y a un par mas que aun no me han podido dar su valoración) y por supuesto a las lectoras de la historia y que suelen leerme desde el inicio de mis tiempos XD que tampoco llevo mucho escribiendo swan queen. el caso que siento haberte hecho odiar la historia y dejarla, siento mucho esto y nada, seguiré escribiendo para quien le guste y espero que quizás con el tiempo tenga mas aceptación en cualquier caso tomare en cuenta tu critica y tratare de ser mas rápida (que tampoco prometo una maratón soy difícil para arrancar).**_

_**bueno y como siempre agradeceros, vnat07 me alegra que hayas apreciado el capitulo anterior como siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios XD, love girl ¿que te digo? no tengo palabras que decirte después de decirme que el anterior el 28 te conmovió y el 29 te llego al corazon ¿que supera tal cumplido? me lo pones complicado, solo puedo decirte GRACIAS, diana debo agradecerte por comentar y seguir leyendome n.n me alegra que cause ese efecto en ti y que sintieras la lucha interna del cap anterior es sin duda lo que pretendia. tasiakrood gracias por seguir pendiente de 3 de mis historias XD soportarme tanto es de agradecer,15marday aqui pongo el otro cap(sigo con mi musa a la que amenazas constantemente XD) gracias por tu review siempre son de mucho apoyo para mi,begobeni me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya sido proximo y erpmeis debo agradecerte que casi estes poniendote al dia por mis preocupaciones sobre el fic, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y sacar tiempo para darle un vistazo a mi historia.**_

_**pd: citare nuevamente a begobeni12 y por cierto quiere nuevamente agradeceros que dejeis el comentario a su cita, n.n la teneis animada con suerte y un día de estos nos da un fic inolvidable n.n.**_

* * *

_"Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, con tal ahínco que me sangraron las manos, mas no lo logré. Aquella máscara se asió a mi rostro de tal manera, que ya precia formar parte de mi semblante. Entonces no lo sabía, pero la necesitaba para cuanto aconteció. Aquel hormigueo irritante, recorría mi cuerpo sin cejar en su empeño de recordar que se acercaba la hora de vencer al minotauro dormido o provocar su ira y perecer. Pronto partiríamos a ese lugar de falsa calma, donde vida y muerte pasean de la mano con su morbosa naturalidad cíclica. Donde no distingues los llantos, allí dónde juegan a ser dioses y la esperanza es convocada en nombre de la fe. Maldito o bendito hospital, qué escondes tras tus altos muros, hallaré en ti la luz que derrita mi faz, o me devolverás a las tinieblas de mi escondida tristeza. Sólo deseo la paz de lo cierto, por mucho que me hiciera llorar." __begobeni12_

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

Hospitales aquellos lugares al que todos vamos en un momento u otro, por algún conocido, amigo o por un familiar, en la mayoría de casos dicha visita jamás es por placer, así que cuando vemos aquellas paredes que absorben la tristeza, no solo de la gente que no llegara al siguiente día, sino la de sus seres queridos que dejan también gran parte de sus lamentos, deseamos que el tiempo pase deprisa.

Los días previos a la irrevocable visita, podemos llegar a preguntarnos si habrá una mínima posibilidad de no pisar ese lugar por segunda vez. Al entrar sentimos como si una parte de nosotros se quedara en esa puerta de entrada y salida, esperándonos para abandonar aquella estancia poco agradable.

Emma había tenido que visitar aquel recinto al que había aprendido a odiar desde que tuvo uso de razón, acompaño a Henry para hacerlo sentir seguro, sin embargo a sus propios exámenes y revisiones, prefirió ir por separado y por supuesto sola, por motivos que la morena no entendía, ya que toda la familia insistía en acompañarla o en que realizaran todo los procedimientos médicos juntos, al tiempo que el niño, en su defecto que permitiera la compañía de ellos.

La rubia tuvo que aguantar alguna que otra queja de Cora que le lanzaba un par de frases mordaces como:

–la niña es autosuficiente pero en el fondo seguro quiere que no la veamos llorar como un bebe- decía la mujer mayor con burla en su voz, a lo que Emma correspondió con una pregunta.

–¿lo dirá por experiencia?- esto saco un bufido de la mujer mayor que salía con su nieto, el cual estaba algo agotado después del segundo día de pruebas, el chico ante de irse fue a Emma y le susurró al oído.

-si te duele mucho dímelo, y te prometo que nos vengaremos juntos-decía el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue con su abuela, y dejo a Emma junto a Regina que se había acercado junto con su hijo y le había indicado a este que fuera con su abuela con un único gesto, que el chico correspondió con un asentimientos.

-vaya ¿telepatía madre e hijo?-pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-puedo quedarme es más quiero hacerlo ¿me dejas?-pregunto la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate.

-no, ve con Henry,-la morena arrugo la frente ante la mención de su hijo- ¿qué?-pregunto al ver el gesto de su cuñada.

-nada-dijo dándose la vuelta, preparada para irse al coche donde la esperaba su madre y los padres de Emma, esta vez Zelena tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos por los que tuvo que ausentarse.

La rubia se apresuró hasta donde estaba Regina sujetándola del brazo, haciéndola girar y mirarla a los ojos.

-no te enojes-dijo la rubia con unos ojos tan tiernos que la otra mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que contenerse una sonrisa que gritaba por salir.

-no me enojo-dijo con voz firme a pesar de tener que desviar la mirada de los ojos verdeazulados de aquella mujer.

-sí que lo haces… he visto como me has hecho una regañina con la frente y ni que decir de los labios, por cierto hablando de labios, sabias que sueles hacer una mueca con ellos cuando algo no te gusta...-dijo cambiando el tema.

La morena entrecerró los ojos ante las observaciones de la rubia, mirándola aún más fijamente intentando comprender, como aquella recién conocida mujer podía haberse fijado en lo que otras personas apenas notaban.

Al final Emma la acompaño hasta la puerta de salida guiándola hacia la misma con las manos en los hombros de la mujer, casi empujándola a dejarla allí sola, Regina refunfuño un par de quejas pero no pudo convencer a la rubia que seguía poniendo de escusa al niño para espantarla de aquel lugar.

-está bien me iré, pero no me gusta tu actitud…-sentencio Regina con gesto severo, lanzándole una mirada de indignación que solo logro una sonrisa tonta de Emma.

-si…si…mira Henry ya está dentro del coche, ve tranquila y dale otro beso de mi parte, y por supuesto dile a tu madre que siga igual de encantadora que acabare creyendo que empieza a adorarme inconscientemente.-dijo dándole un pequeño toque en la espalda, para que se apresurara a irse.

Después de lograr echar a su testaruda cuñada se sentó a esperar que la llamaran sin percatarse que había alguien a su lado, al mirar finalmente descubrió que era su padre que estaba en la silla de al lado.

-siempre te ha gustado ir de dura-dijo David mirando los ojos de su pequeña.

-ya ves, hay manías que nunca cambian-añadió con una sonrisa triste.

-sigues odiando este sitio tanto como cuando eras pequeña ¿verdad?- pregunto su padre apartando ligeramente la mirada.

-yo diría que más-dijo mirando al mismo punto que su progenitor-me sorprende que mama no este por aquí, dándome un masajito en el cuello diciéndome su palabras de alientos y que si lloro ella trae pañuelos-agrego con cierta alegría en su voz.

-he tenido que decirle que quería hablar contigo a solas y que se fuera a descansar, ¡ah! Y que dejara de llorar, ya la conoces…, sabes yo…siempre he querido…-trataba de expresar el hombre

-¿qué?-cuestiono la rubia al ver la dificultad de su padre para decirle aquello que le costaba- papa veo que tu oralidad es casi tan locuaz como la mía-dijo chocando su hombro con el de su padre.

David soltó una carcajada.

-supongo que no puedo negar que has heredado lo peor de mi-dijo con un asentimiento al recordar las palabras tanto de Mary como de James.

-dime que es eso que querías decirme- indago la rubia, con su mirada atenta a aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como los de su querido James, no se podía negar el parecido de todos los Swan pero James era un calco de David, solo que más joven o al menos así lo consideraba su hija.

-tu… ¿te sentiste alguna vez con la obligación… de ser… la que salvase a tu hermano?-pregunto con tantas pausas y tan bajito que la mujer tuvo que agudizar el oído.

Emma no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro, su padre jamás le había hecho tal pregunta y no imaginó si quiera que fuera algo en lo que pensara.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?-contrataco con otra pregunta, evadiendo la pregunta.

-pues porque… temía… aun temo la respuesta-decía mirándola con tanta tristeza, que sirvió para ocasionar otra mirada de la misma magnitud de la joven.

-supongo que…-trago saliva notablemente, como si estuviera en una situación muy delicada,-la verdad es que, cuando era niña si me sentí como si tuviera esa obligación pero…-esto hizo que su padre se rascara la cabeza ante el nerviosismo- sin ese deber no hubiera tenido tanto tiempo a James, tenía un propósito…sé…que fui concebida para salvarlo… y de verdad trate de hacerlo-pronuncio estas palabras con tanto dolor que su padre agarro la mano de su hija y la apretó.

-yo… supe lo que te decía Robín, cuando os peleabais…eso de la caja de recambios…-dijo esto con cierta rabia.

La rubia trato de liberar su mano pero David la aprisiono como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada para defenderme o por lo menos para negarlo?, aunque fuera verdad hubiera preferido creer en que las cosas eran diferentes-dijo la muchacha como si esa carga pesara más que ninguna.

-trate de hacerlo…pero no tenía valor para decirte directamente que naciste para salvar a tu hermano, quería aparcar ese tema, pero Robín siempre ha sido-la mujer lo miro fijamente-…un idiota-dijo con un suspiro de liberación- él siempre tuvo celos de ti, de tu relación con James e incluso de la tuya conmigo.

-no lo entiendo-respondió la rubia-¿celos de qué? Como tener celos de alguien que era solo una esperanza para otros…-dijo con un bufido que hizo que su padre pusiera su brazo tras su espalda rodeándola para acercarlo así mismo.

-pues es que tú no eras ni eres solo eso, siempre has sido tan especial, nunca dejabas que te dijeran que hacer, tenías ese brillo en los ojos que indicaba cuando ibas a explotar, y habías conectado tanto con James algo que Robín no logro… sabes el adoraba a James siempre lo quiso solo que él no tiene tu coraje Emma, nunca lo ha tenido…tu madre siempre lo trato como a un niño y al final acabo transformándose en uno, a ti te echamos ambos, responsabilidades que no debimos…yo quiero que sepas que te quiero, siempre te he querido no importa la razón por la que viniste al mundo, lo que importa es que te quiero y siempre te querré en este mundo porque sin ti, no querría seguir más en el.-dijo apretándola contra su pecho en aquella posición tan incómoda que aun siéndolo no dejaba de reconfortarla.

-yo también te quiero papa-respondió con ojos hinchados conteniendo las lágrimas.

El segundo día ya casi había pasado era de noche y Emma estaba en su cuarto acostada después de ir a ver a su sobrino y charlar de "aquellos demonios vestidos de blanco", en donde ambos se reían ante tal idea, Henry se durmió pronto esa noche prácticamente a las diez ya estaba K.O. y ella lo dejo solo, para ir también a tumbarse, Regina los había dejado charlar y cuando volvió al cuarto vio a su pequeño bien arropado y completamente dormido, lo beso varias veces y lo vio dormir por casi una hora, hasta que finalmente se quedó más tranquila y decidió dar una visita a otra persona.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde se quedaba la rubia pero antes de abrirla completamente escucho una pequeña discusión de su hermana con la otra mujer.

-Emma ¡no tienes por qué buscar un apartamento!- decía Zelena que estaba sentada al filo de la cama.

-cálmate mujer, ni que me fuera a china a buscarlo-decía con guasa la rubia-solo te pido que me busques tu uno por la zona, me iré ahí con mis padres…-concluía con decisión.

Regina seguía pendiente de toda aquella conversación sin decidirse a entrar.

-¡no quiero! ¿Qué motivo hay dime?, vale que mi madre sea un poco agria…-decía Zelena ofuscada.

-¿agria? Que va si es el alma de la fiesta-decía Emma con una sonrisa burlona- y no pongas esa cara que no es por ella, además sé que me adora, en el fondo le resulto encantadora-dijo haciendo que Zelena pusiera los ojos en blanco- pero cuando suceda todo este temita, quiero tener un lugar en el que reposar después de la operación, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, y tampoco quiero que esto parezca una pensión-dijo esto último con cierta mofa.

-¡no pongas excusas! Ya te ibas a quedar y es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¡vas a salvar a mi sobrino! –La rubia le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria- vale… vale nuestro sobrino-dijo para alivio de la otra mujer.

-no son excusas y simplemente, se me hace raro que alguien tenga que aguantar mis achaques a parte de mis padres…-decía la rubia con un bostezo.

-¡ni se te ocurra! ¿Táctica del bostezo? ¿En serio?, ¿Qué soy el novio deseoso de sexo o qué?-se desahogó con un bufido de rabia.

-ya…ya, buenas noches espero novedades… confió en tus dotes y sobre todo en tus amistades… besito volado-dijo esto último posando la palma de su mano en su boca y lanzando el supuesto beso.

Regina no entendía a que venía este brote de orgullo, ni que fuera algo tan grave eso de quedarse a reposar en su casa, "esto es culpa de mama" meditaba la morena que cerró la puerta lentamente para no delatarse. "si es que esa mujer no sabe estarse callada" pensaba mientras se dirigía a su cuarto con tanta perturbación que acabo bajando las escaleras y estando delante de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de su madre en vez de la suya propia.

Abrió la puerta sobresaltando a su madre que estaba en su camisón color negro cubierto por una bata.

-¡madre! Usted no está para andar en esas cosas…-decía Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco y entrando rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cora le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa que por estar viuda una no puede disfrutar de sus carnes?-bufaba la mujer metiéndose bajo las mantas en la posición que siempre ocupaba cuando su marido seguía vivo, dicha manía aún mantenía.

-madre y si llega a pasar, otra persona ¿qué?, la abuela fanática de la lencería fina-suspiraba la morena caminado hacia la mesa de noche que partencia a su padre donde había una lamparita que encendía y apagaba tratando de buscar las palabras.

-como la rompas, te abro la cabeza con ella…-decía con una sonrisa irónica- dime que quieres, haces lo mismo que tu padre, dar rodeos como una cría, el también hacia lo mismo con la misma lámpara, pobrecita…-dijo recordando aquellos tiempos.

-es solo que Emma…-trataba de contar Regina.

-ya hay problemas ¿quiere hacer un viaje de última hora?... o espera quiere hacer paracaidismo ante de la operación… si ya lo sabía yo…-se preparaba para criticar la madre de la morena de ojos chocolate.

-¡que no madre!... es solo que Emma quiere buscar un apartamento… para no darnos la lata cuando suceda todo lo que se viene.- decía encendiendo otra vez la lamparita y volviéndola a apagar.

-qué mujer tan… ¿amable? Si creo esa es la palabra, no se parece en nada a su hermano por lo que voy descubriendo últimamente, tanta fuerza de voluntad me sorprende…-seguía adulando Cora sin darse cuenta ganándose la mirada de su hija- definitivamente menudo cambio de un hermano a otro- asentía ante tal pensamiento su madre- sino fuera mujer, te diría que te equivocaste de hermano pero quedaría muy frívolo ¿verdad?-preguntaba su madre mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Su hija se sentó al lado de la misma colocando la almohada que usaba su padre para apoyarla en su espalda, se quitó los zapatos y se colocó encima de aquel lugar sagrado que su madre guardaba con recelo y que solo permitía ocupar a sus hijas cuando venían a contarle algo.

-si…si mucho adular a la hermana de Robín, cuando ves sus cualidades pero no te veo muy expresiva-comentaba su hija con reproche.

La madre de la mujer bufo ante el reproche de su hija.

-¿ahora que hice?... si me he estado comportando… hoy…-decía en un suspiro cansado- a veces me regañas igual que Henry padre…-decía Cora con un quejido.

-es que tú no eres… ¿diplomática? Mínimo un poco agradable, la señorita Swan quiere salvar a mi hijo, es decir tu único nieto hasta el momento, ser… un poco amigable no te matara-dijo colocando las manos en su regazo.

-¿yo que hice para merecer esto?, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?-Regina la miro severamente como quien regaña a una niña- te recuerdo que yo soy ¡la madre! No a la inversa-gruñía la mujer mayor.

La noche paso y Regina se retiró a su cuarto, no sin antes darle más vueltas al tema de que Emma quisiera irse de la casa de su familia, al final acabo por desviarse al cuarto de su hermana, casi rezando para que estuviera.

Entro sin tocar y se metió casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta con un toque seco.

-vaya la manía de no tocar veo que es herencia materna…-murmuraba Zelena que había sufrido un despertar nefasto por culpa de su hermana.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir?... la que se parece a mama eres tu…-proseguía la morena que estaba frente al librero de su hermana-¡vaya buen libro!-dijo con una efusividad que fue respondida con una queja de Zelena.

-ya… vete son las dos de la noche ¿es que no tienes corazón?...mañana será un día largo y me gusta dormir ¿sabes?-culmino su hermana poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

-¿sabes que pierdes horas de vida durmiendo?-cuestionaba Regina para frustración de su hermana.

-veo que esta noche estamos con insomnio…si es que no gano para disgustos, primero la rubia y ahora tú-refunfuñaba mientras se estiraba en la cama.

-de eso te quería hablar, de la…señorita Swan…-pronunciaba mientras abría uno de los libros que ojeaba como si así pudiera restarle valor a lo que tenía que decir.-pues os escuche...Swan quiere irse de la casa cuando pase lo del médico y…-Zelena consiguió erguirse con uno de los ojos aun pegado, el cual logro abrir con mucha fuerzas de voluntad- ¡no me parece bien!-concluyo finalmente Regina para sorpresa de su hermana.

-no entiendo que no ves bien, ella no quiere ser una carga ni tampoco pretende que alojemos a toda la familia, es hasta cierto punto lógico, es más diría que tiene coherencia, ella es Emma Swan, ha sido mencionada en bastantes noticias, casi la consideran una diosa de la justicia…-comentaba para sorpresa de la otra mujer.

-que tiene que ver su trayectoria y su cumulo de hazañas para que se quede…porque me he perdido-decía tajante cerrando el libro de golpe.

Zelena finalmente se levantó rápidamente y agarro el libro como si fuera un tesoro.

-es una primera edición, pedazo de ¡amazona!…-Regina finalmente había despertado la ira de su hermana y con ella toda su atención.

-si llego a saber que así te despertaría, hubiera quemado yo misma Alejandría…-dijo esto con tono de burla sacando una nariz regañada de su hermana ante el comentario.

-no me hace ni pisca de gracia que lo sepas…-dijo bostezando.

-bueno el caso es que no está bien que se quede en un motel de mala muerte de este lugar, capaz y no tienen salubridad, que tal y coja una infección por poca higiene o que se yo, unos hongos-decía Regina con tono preocupado, el mismo que usaba para su hijo.

-¡por dios Regina! No es una niña y te estás pasando, no están tan mal los moteles, y en todo caso le conseguiría un apartamento…-decía estresada.

-¡ah! con que apoyas su marcha ¿es eso?-decía la morena que había vuelto a girarse hacia la librería, acariciando otros tantos ejemplares, cosa que logro un manotazo de su hermana.

-déjalos tranquilos, ¡pedazo de lepisma blasfema!-dijo mientras guiaba a su hermana hasta la cama y la empujaba para que se sentara-estate quietecita ahí, ¡joder!, cerrare mi cuarto con llave por tu culpa, sanguinaria…ya dispara ¿qué es lo que quieres? y déjate de rodeos que nos conocemos-decía mientras ponía una mano en su boca ocultando el claro símbolo del cansancio.

-pues no quiero que se vaya…es lo menos que podemos hacer… además quiero que mi hijo tenga más trato con sus abuelos.-confeso haciendo que Zelena alzara una ceja ante esto último.

-¿solo con sus abuelos? ¿O también con Emma?-la pregunta consiguió que Regina se mordiera inconscientemente el labio- admítelo, te cae bien, y no quieres que se vaya porque quieres agradecerle, te he notado muy cómoda con ella, juraría que incluso más que con tu mejor amiga-dijo sonriendo.

Regina finalmente respondió con un susurro afirmativo causando una carcajada de su hermana pelirroja.

Las vueltas de la vida son impredecibles, conoces a una persona que creías que pasaría de largo de tu día a día, y suponemos que no importaría que se marchara, pues ya te habías preparado para su ida con antelación, partimos de la idea de que no todas las personas llegan para quedarse a nuestro lado, algunas solo llegan para dejar un buen recuerdo o una buena anécdota.

Sin embargo el subconsciente de Regina quería que Emma formara parte de su vida, como una amiga o como familia, había encontrado a alguien en quien apoyarse y al que servir de soporte, y una parte de ella anhelaba ese sentimiento de saberse protegida y ser protectora de alguien además de su hijo.

El siguiente día paso rápidamente entre las últimas pruebas que tenía que soportar Emma y Henry, por supuesto David había agarrado la manía de acompañarla a escondidas de todos, Regina había vuelto a tratar de convencerla de ser su acompañante, pero había sido rechazada con una firmeza que la sacaba de quicio.

Llego la hora del almuerzo que se había postergado por las últimos análisis que habían sugeridos los médicos y estaban aquellas dos familias desconocidas compartiendo la mesa, estaban divididos excepto Emma que se había colado al lado de Henry robándole el asiento a su amiga Zelena, quien tuvo que ocupar su lugar al lado de Mary, seguida por David, en el otro lado de la mesa estaban Emma, Henry y Regina que había visto como su hermana le lanzaba una amenaza a al rubia ante su artimaña de quitarle su sitio.

-el que se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla guapa-decía Emma con una sonrisa que se borró al ver como Cora llegaba con la comida.-vaya no sabía que cocinara señora-dijo volviendo a una actitud completamente sobrada.

-shhh- decía Henry-no cocina ella pero hace como que si-susurraba el muchacho, esto arranco una risa de Emma que tuvo que luchar para lograr controlarla a duras penas.

Cora lanzo una mirada acusadora a la rubia "impertinente" pensaba mientras cargaba con aquella bandeja "a quien se le ocurre hacer vena rellena ¿es fiesta y no me enterado?" pensaba mientras llegaba al centro de la mesa para colocar el platillo.

-vaya cada día me sorprende más-disparo la rubia a la suegra de su hermano, ganándose una patada de Zelena enfrente de ella que había ocultado su sonrisa floja que solía surgirle, siempre provocadas por Emma.

La comida continuo sin más percances hasta que la rubia había conseguido acabar el ultimo pedazo de aquel platillo que le supo a poco, algo que causo la visión atónita de los Mills y de Mary, Henry también comía como si hubiera sufrido de inanición en algún momento de su existencia.

-bueno si dejáis de engullir-dijo mirando hacia padre e hija y por supuesto su propio nieto- y me prestáis atención puedo decir un par de cosas-decía Cora con mirada severa que acabo contratacada por otra de Regina que le recriminaba el comentario.

-diga pues-decía Emma que se había apartado con pesar de sus cubiertos seguida de los otros dos.

-vera, ha llegado a mis oídos que pretende, alquilar un apartamento o sucedáneo para su reposo.-esto causo la mirada de todos fijas en ella, a excepción de Zelena que se retorcía en su asiento por la mirada de Emma que inmediatamente le colgó el cartel de culpable y de Regina que asentía a su madre en símbolo de apoyo.

-vaya veo que estas paredes tiene oídos-dijo sin apartar la vista de su amiga.

-ya ve, el punto es que, no me parece correcto, así que se recuperara aquí y no se hablara más, y por supuesto sus padres también deben permanecer aquí, mi nieto necesita conocerlos así que déjese de orgullos señorita Swan, que ya bastante he tenido con su tontería de no querer compañía para el medico.-termino mirándola fijamente.

-señora, usted no es...-fue interrumpida por su madre.

-me parece un razonamiento lógico y creo que sería conveniente para nosotros pasar más tiempo con nuestro nieto, además Emma-agrego mirándola con el labio fruncido-, Cora está siendo muy amable como para hacerle un feo-finalizaba su madre con cierto reproche ante la mala educación de su hija.

-pues no me…-nuevamente fue interrumpida, ahora por su padre.

-creo cariño que esta vez, tanto Cora como tu madre tienen razón, nos está ofreciendo quedarnos un periodo de tiempo para conocer a Henry y por supuesto para tu recuperación, seria descortez rechazar tan bonito gesto-

-¿vaya te has mirado el manual de cortesía estos últimos años y yo no me he enterado?-murmuro hacia su padre, quien sonrió a su hija puesto que sí que se había hecho el fino para la ocasión, aunque no contaba con que pudiera aprovechar las charlas de su esposa sobre modales.

Henry apareció en escena

-emma ¿quieres dejarme solito?, yo quiero que estemos cerca cuando salga del hospital, además me gusta tenerte cerca-dijo moviendo sus labios tiernamente.

-pero chico…yo no voy a dejarte…-trataba de explicarse cuando fue interrumpida ahora por Regina.

-¿entonces se queda?-cuestionaba la morena con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular- si es por democracia debería-sugería con cierta burla.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que esto es una democracia, que tal si es una dictadura?-preguntaba Emma a la morena que veía haciéndose hacia delante, girando su cabeza en su dirección.

-¿es usted una dictadora señorita Swan?-dijo la morena con un tono fingidamente afectado.

Los presentes veían aquella charla extraña que se generó de la nada y solo miraban para saber donde acabaría. Emma sintió aquellas miradas en ella y decidió aceptar aquella encerrona.

-de acuerdo…-esto saco una sonrisa de todos-pero temporalmente.-dijo con su dedo índice apuntando a sus padres que asentían a su hija.

El día acabo muy rápido o al menos así les pareció a todos, ya que al siguiente día tendrían que soportar una operación, que les quitaba la energía de solo imaginar cómo sería aquella espera que aún no llegaba.

El amanecer pronostico no solo el comienzo de un nuevo ahora, sino el inicio de algo que puede tener significados negativos o positivos, dependiendo de los próximos acontecimientos que sigan a dicha salida del sol. Las dos familias llegaron al hospital aterradas ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría, no obstante lo hicieron con una cálida sonrisa, que buscaba confortar no solo a un niño que tendría que pasar por algo que ni los adultos quieren, sino a ellos mismos, que también cargaban con eso de lo que todos se olvidan, el sentimiento del acompañante, quien espera, quien camina de un pasillo a otro, el que se toma un café aunque lo odie para mantener sus ojos abiertos, aquellas personas a las que se le duermen las piernas al permanecer en una misma posición, ellos son los olvidados, a los que los médicos no responden sus dudas y que tienen que aguantar la parte que nadie cree dura, el paso lento de las agujas del reloj.

El olor a medicamos inunda los pulmones de esos acompañantes y de los propios pacientes incluso de los médicos, y muchos de alguno de esos grupos agradecen de manera inconsciente tener un lugar al que llamar hogar, puesto que al aspirar aquel aroma desean regresar a casa como un niño asustado, y quizás todos seamos unos pequeñajos que desean que nada malo suceda a quienes queremos.

Nos sentimos diminutos ante aquellos pasillos, recorriéndolos casi como autómatas, tratando de que ese trance sea lo más fugaz posible, nuestros pies, se sitúan uno delante del otro como se enseña a los que recién aprenden a andar, y al llegar a aquella persona que nos explicara todo un procedimiento del cual ni la mitad entendernos, asentimos admitiendo una compresión falsa para que todo aquello vaya rápido, para que los minutos encuentren una manera de avanzar más aprisa.

Deseamos con todo nuestro ser que todo salga bien, que no ocurran errores, que haya un mañana y que tengamos la oportunidad de vivir un día más con la persona a la que acompañamos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**pd2: se os hizo muy pesado? ya me diréis XD a mi escribir uno tan largo me ha costado mucha mucha paciencia.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**hola bueno he tratado que tenga un numero decente de paginas no es tan largo como el anterior pero tampoco muy pequeño espero os guste el ritmo, y el capitulo os llegue y sepáis el fondo del mismo.**_

_**como siempre agradecer, azraelth16 me quitas un peso de encima por el anterior cap espero este también te guste, love girl gracias por apreciar no solo este fic sino todos en conjunto (y por supuesto que le insisto a bego para que nos de la alegría), begobeni12 que mala así que me prefieres con la moral por los suelos? XD que maldad pero bueno me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el anterior y sobre todo que te identificaras con el mismo, tasiakrood te me adelantas mucho como siempre con teorías que se agradecen jaja,tamysnape gracias por ponerte al día y por apreciar el fic, es cierto que no solo están los personajes sino mis propias reflexiones y es bonito que lo hayas notado, y ni que decir con eso de que hasta parece un libro (ya me gustaría a mi) muchas gracias por tus palabras de veras, y me encantara ver tus demás comentarios en las demás historias y tus impresiones sobre las mismas, 15marday como siempre tus comentarios son fantásticos es agradable ver que te gusto cada apartado del capitulo que si lo podemos dividir entre diálogos y reflexiones, Diana que te puedo decir? que el cap anterior te hiciera llorar sin duda me deja impresionada y mas contenta que una tonta (no porque llores sino por sacar sentimientos del lector es algo que busco con el fic), green9 conste que ahora me deberás otros comentarios XD, no sabia si te gustaría tanto como para pegarte los 30 capítulos pero lo hiciste, es bonito saber que puedo trasmitir las emociones que pretendo.**_

_**sin mas espero que este capitulo os guste de verdad, y como no, os dejo también la cita de begobeni12**_

* * *

"Maldito y bendito miedo. Maldito porque haces temblar los cimientos de mis certezas, atenazas mis no tan firmes seguridades y logras oscurecer mi semblante. Bendito porque me incitas a enfrentarme a ti, a entender el orgullo como fortaleza y a luchar contra tus dragones. Aquel amancer atravesaste sin permiso mis debiles fronteras, te asentaste en mis dominios y acompañaste mis minutos de larga espera. En la blanca habitación todos hablaban palabras de aliento que no escuchaba, un reloj marcaba cada segundo con sorna, tic tac, el tiempo llega, tic tac, rie cuan hiena esperando para iniciar su tarea. Ya están aquí, no quiero ir, pero debo, "tumbese" me dijeron, de mi cama a la camilla, de la camilla a la mesa. Que dicen? Apenas les comprendo, esa luz, ese olor... maldito y bendito miedo. Solo quiero salir corriendo, pero no puedo, no se que ha sucedido, pero todo cuanto recuerdo, es que pase del blanco al negro." begobeni12

* * *

_**Capítulo 31**_

* * *

Operación es una termino común usado en aquellos recintos que no pueden evitar ese hedor a personas desesperadas, ese olor inconfundible a prisas a estrés, a llantos y algunas veces de alegría, por unos nacimientos, otras las despedida de un ser querido. En el fondo todos guardamos un profundo respeto ante esa temible palabra que cuando sale mal puede arrebatarnos todo.

Por desgracia para el ser humano no nos acostumbramos nunca a perder, la mera palabra nos lleva a una espiral de depresión, no está en nosotros afrontar perder nada y mucho menos a nadie, tan solo imaginar que algo así puede pasar nos somete a una angustia casi inexplicable, buscamos culpables, al no poder controlar nuestra existencia como deberíamos poder hacer, el sinónimo más cercano al caos es sin duda nuestra humanidad.

Hay ocasiones en que podemos desear tanto el nacimiento de un hermano o un hijo con la misma intensidad de la que llegamos a pedir la muerte de aquella persona, que cada día va decayendo poco a poco, día tras días. Perdemos un poco más de ese ser querido, Emma no pudo evitar un recuerdo antes de entrar al hospital, un pequeño instante, uno solo, en el que ella también se rindió, "yo la salvadora, James, también me rendí" pensaba mientras esperaba en aquella sala con su familia y con aquellos nuevos integrantes de la misma, "lo siento tanto James…"pensaba para sí misma, antes de poder ver otra vez la silueta de su hermano delante de ella.

-veo que sigues con lamentaciones ¿eh?, no te preocupes tanto, todos podemos rendirnos en algún momento mi pequeña Emm.

"yo no debía…" pensaba al ver aquella alucinación tan parecida a James dándole consuelo antes de entrar,- iré un momento al baño-dijo Emma poniendo en pie, no sin antes despedirse por un pequeño periodo de tiempo de su sobrino –tu y yo, daremos la talla ¿sí?-preguntaba Emma guiñando un ojo, dando confianza al niño que la abrazo.

-sí ¿me llevaras después de esto a volar como Superman?-preguntaba el muchacho con cierta ilusión.

-por supuesto que sí, aunque primero tendremos que buscar unas buenas gafas para parecer un Clark kent decente ¿no?- el chico se rio y asintió.

Regina vio su expresión y no pudo dejar de mirarla, provocando con su observación que la rubia también fuera a su sitio, se agacho como segundos antes había hecho con su sobrino, sujeto las manos de la morena que estaban posadas en su regazo y la cubrió con las suyas.

-quita esa cara,- se acercó a su oído y susurro- no huyo de los retos señora Mills, además – se alejó un poquito- se aquí-dijo apuntando a su corazón – que esto será solo una prueba.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla de Regina que la miraba entre preocupada y anonadada, luego se apresuró al baño despidiéndose con la mano como una disculpa- será rápido-dijo mientras aumentaba el paso, cerrando aquel lavabo individual.

Miro su reflejo y suspiro, percibió una ola de ansiedad recorrerla, su manos le temblaron, noto la taquicardia invadirla y respiro profundo, ahuyentando ese pánico que había notado en algunas ocasiones, una de las peores fue con la muerte de su hermano.

La imagen de James aparecía en aquel corto espacio sentado en el retrete, que tenía bajada la tapa.

-no sucederá nada malo, serás la salvadora como siempre, eres más fuerte que tu miedo, siempre lo has sido.-sentencio James con su mirada clara como si fuera el de verdad, Emma negó con su cabeza ante tal idea descabellada.

-y si al final soy una cobarde-dijo respirando rápidamente- yo…y si todo sale mal, James y si lo pierdo como a ti…no lo soportaría…-Emma aparto la mirada de aquel ser querido que aun hoy provocaba que su corazón se enterneciera, ante aquella voz que aún no podía sacar de su mente.

-¿lo escuchas Emm?-decía James con una sonrisa.

-¿el qué?-preguntaba sin entender, regresando su mirada a su fantasía.

-lo sabes…permítete escucharlo…-sonrió burlonamente antes de decir- ¡tan peleona como siempre!, no te resistas-James empezó a mover su mano como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta-cierra los ojos Emma, ciérralos y siéntela…como vibra….-decía su fantasía de James con los ojos apretados buscando algo que la rubia no entendía.

Se rindió ante la imagen de su hermano y la obedeció, "¿heroic?"Pensó Emma, mientras aquella melodía la envolvía, una carcajada la transporto al pasado una vez más.

* * *

Flashback:

-escúchala, es fantástica es un grito, un estallido, es fuego, Emm debes sentirla-decía James mientras comenzaba a tocar esa parte en particular que le encantaba, Polonaise no. 6 in A flat major op. 53 "Heroic" de Chopin, sedujo cada tecla como a una amante, cerró sus ojos y siguió tocando de memoria.

-¿por qué me tocas esta pieza, precisamente hoy?, te conozco desembucha James, ¿Qué pasa?- decía Emma con su cara enfurruñada, mientras se iba acercando lentamente.

-es para darte fuerza, esta es la melodía que me ronda cuando tengo que hacer algo difícil-decía James, que seguía tocando con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿y se puede saber qué es eso tan difícil que tengo que hacer?-preguntaba la rubia que ya estaba incordiando a su hermano soplándole en la oreja para que le diera escalofríos.

-¡cruel!-chillaba James al sentir el soplido de su hermana que le daba un escalofrió- ni así lograras librarte de esta obra maestra, pequeña-afirmaba su hermano con fuerza de voluntad.

-¡bah! ¿Quieres adoctrinarme?-formulaba la rubia de manera retórica.

-sabes bien que sí, tu eres mi diamante en bruto…-murmuraba James llegando a la parte final.

Cuando finalmente su hermano termino de tocarle aquella pieza, salieron del cuarto y decidieron dar un paseo a petición de Emma, que quería "supervisar el terreno".

-¿y para que quieres supervisar el lugar?...no lo entiendo-se quejaba James que seguía a Emma.

-¿recuerdas mi cita?- james asentía con una mueca burlona- es evidente, si voy a ir a una cita debo saber cómo salir de ella en caso de que todo salga mal, supuestamente me llevara a comer, en ese restaurante-apuntaba su hermana como si fuera una misión policial.

-uff -suspiraba James- por eso te toque mi canción para que te dejes llevar el amor es incontrolable…-Emma corto a su hermano jalándolo hacia dentro del restaurante.

-¿dejarse llevar?... tonterías… hay que tener una vía de escape- afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza ante su propio pensamiento mientras miraba hacia todos lados…!eureka ahí hay salida para los camareros! –decía con emoción.

-no sé porque parece que te anima más ponerte en plan detective que la misma cita…-se quejaba James.-anda venden calamares saharianos-decía su hermano con emoción.

-déjate de Calamares que aún recuerdo tu ultimo antojo…-comentaba Emma dándole un toque en el hombro- eres alérgico y lo sabes-decía mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-jo Emm un capricho no se le puede negar a nadie, me he traído mis pastillitas.-decía James sacando dos pastillas para la alergia.

-ya empezamos, eres peor que una embarazada, ni la amiga de mama con ese kínder sorpresa es tan pedilona…- refunfuñaba Emma que estaba buscando su cartera- ¿cuánto llevas?-

-¿sirve cinco euracos?-preguntaba James con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué haces con la beca? ¿la fundes en Lingotes de oro?-criticaba Emma viendo como su hermano no le quedaba nada de la beca que había recibido.

-pues ya vez…la vida es muy cara-decía James con una sonrisa mientras Emma se buscaba en su bolsillo y agarraba la aportación de su hermano.

-creo que con esto tendremos para tus calamares y una paellita para mi.-sonreía la rubia mientras jalaba del brazo del joven para ocupar una mesa.

Emma aun podía ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano al comerse aquellos calamares, después de tantos años aun podía escucharlo decir lo rico que estaban y que mataría por repetir otro día, el olor todavía le venía a la cabeza, sin embargo lo que nunca podría olvidar seria aquel concierto para darle fuerza en su cita.

jamas hubiera podido haber presagiado que sería su ultimo restaurante juntos, sus últimos calamares, aun recordaba los comentarios de James, cuando ya estaba ingresado.

-¡esos calamares, eran la delicia del mar!-decía James acostado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana que siempre pedía que se abriera para poder notar un poco de aire fresco.

-yo pensaba que lo más exquisito del mar era yo-decía Emma con una sonrisa mientras le robaba a su hermano una compota de manzana de las que le traía la enfermera a petición de James, que simpatizaba con cualquiera con su expresividad sobre todo con mujeres, tenía un carisma insuperable.

-¡eeehhh soy un moribundo!-se quejaba James con una sonrisa burlona.

-no digas eso-decía Emma poniendo sus ojos en blanco- ¿yo que culpa tengo de que compartamos gustos?-cuestionaba con la boca llena.

-¡no se habla con la boca llena! un poquito de educación a tus mayores-decía mientras movía su dedo índice-, esta juventud-refunfuñaba James imitando a la perfección a su madre, consiguiendo una carcajada de su hermana con la boca aun desbordada, trago de inmediato al ver que entraba Mary en la habitación.

* * *

Los recuerdos la acunaron como a un bebe durante esos minutos que vio fijamente su reflejo, posiblemente esa fuerza es la que necesitaba y fue precisamente ella la que inundo el cuarto de baño, tan rápido, se entendió, y por primera vez lo que explicaba su hermano sobre aquella canción fue compartido, tarareo aquel bello sonido para impulsarse, noto al mismo recorrer todo su cuerpo de manera abrumado y noto como si una parte de James se fusionara con ella para darle un empujón más en ese camino al que conocemos como vida.

Abrió la entrada del baño y pudo ver a Regina frente a ella con cara de preocupación.

-¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo? –Emma respondió negativamente con su cabeza-Has tardado bastante, aún no han llamado pero aun así me tenías preocupada-la morena se mordió el labio, ante aquella pregunta que la rondaba y que finalmente formulo con terror en la voz, ¿tienes dudas?- decía la morena inquieta tocándose con su mano su abdomen.

Emma que aún tenía medio cuerpo dentro del baño, arrastro a la morena dentro del mismo y cerró la puerta en aquel espacio diminuto.

-te diré un secreto-dijo Emma que se apoyó en una pared lateral dejando a Regina apoyada en la puerta- pero no podrás decírselo a nadie…-esto último lo hizo con una mirada dura que fue correspondida con un asentimiento.

-te prometo que no lo diré- añadía rápidamente a su anterior confirmación.

-veras…-la rubia se dirigió hacia el retrete que tenía la tapa bajada y se sentó en el cómo minutos antes estaba su fantasía.-yo al igual que Robín tengo cierto…-la mujer buscaba las palabras precisas- Respeto-susurraba con la mirada gacha.

La morena negó incrédula, "como tiene miedo, si parecía totalmente segura, no lo entiendo" pensaba mientras se preparaba para decirle aquello que se estaba conteniendo.

-¿respeto o miedo?- interrogaba con una mueca parecía a la que usaría con su hijo por ocultarle parte de la verdad.

La rubia no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-de acuerdo quizás sea la segunda, pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a admitir ese término tan…desesperante-decía con una sonrisa y con un cruce de piernas, que consiguió la atención de la morena de manera prácticamente inconsciente debido a unos jeggins de color gris pegados que usaba bastante poco pero que hoy le dio por ponerse porque le resultaban muy cómodos, con una blusa blanca que dejaba uno de sus hombros a la vista

"¿desde cuándo me fijo en esas cosas? "Pensaba Regina que sacudía su cabeza y volvía a la conversación ignorante ese pequeño momento de confusión.

-¿Por qué te haces la dura entonces?-preguntaba cruzando el brazo derecho para agarrarse el izquierdo y mover sus dedos en el mismo, como una artimaña de presión.

-no te atreverás, -retaba Emma con una sonrisa para levantarse- esas tácticas conmigo no funcionan señorita psicoanálisis-esto último saco un quejido de Regina.

-vale…pero si te sientes insegura o tienes miedo podemos tratar de…-la rubia invadió su espacio personal y susurro.

-no hay inseguridad lo suficientemente grande o miedo que evite que salve a mi sobrino, así que vamos-dijo posando la mano en el pomo y rozando ligeramente a Regina que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

La morena trago saliva en los segundos que se apartó y dejo pasar primero a la rubia que se paró nuevamente para murmurarle algo que la dejo aún más confusa.

-gracias-esa palabra llego a sus oídos y reavivo su corazón con un latido desconocido.

El día pasó y la operación se llevó a cabo con una lentitud similar a una tortura, que se disfruta con cada segundo que pasa, transformándose en minutos, y estos minutos se vuelven horas, dando paso a muchas más, quedándose estancadas en una utopía que no sabíamos que existía en nuestro interior.

Los pacientes sienten como el sueño los envuelve, algunos afortunados viajan a lo mejor de su subconsciente pero otros se quedan atrapados en la oscuridad de su propio yo, junto a todas esas preguntas sin respuestas que seguirán repitiéndose en su cabeza durante todo ese proceso, muchas de esas dudas seguirán siendo las mismas al despertar, sin embargo en el caso de Emma algunas se resolverían con el paso del tiempo.

Siempre hemos oído esa frase de "no hay mal que dure cien años" esto se lleva afirmando por más tiempo del que imaginamos, de hecho podemos llegar a plantearnos la idea loca de preguntarle a nuestros padres, abuelos o a personas de edad similar y seguro conocerán esa expresión, quizás la necesitamos tanto como respirar.

* * *

**Continuar…**


	32. Chapter 32

_**hola a todas, espero hayan extrañado este fic tanto como yo, aquí os dejo la nueva continuación para nada corta, son alrededor de 9 paginas en word, asi que espero os guste, antes avisar que voy lento XD y siento a quien le moleste u.u hago lo que puedo para seguir lo que para mi es importante en el personaje de Emma.**_

**como siempre quiero agradeceros por comentar cada vez que podéis a: lovegirl me alegro que la escena del baño te diera esa sensación de erotismo, trate que fuera un tanto insinuante sin pasarme, y por supuesto es un gusto ver que sigues apreciando a James, mariasagarmz efectivamente me como los signos de puntuación, uff me cuesta y trato de evitarlos pero es algo que me surge solo XD me alegra que apesar de mis defectos te guste la historia y la sigas, espero llegues al final n.n, evazqueen como siempre gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste este capitulo y puedas entender al personaje de Emma n.n y por supuesto James, no se si logre hacerte llorar o a alguien mas, espero que este capitulo te provoque sentimientos encontrados y si logro hacer que te plantees (o llores)algo me encantara saberlo, 15marday te tengo mal acostumbrada con actualizar pronto XD, espero te guste el cap nuevo, green9 amenazadora espero te guste este cap y me digas que te parece, me alegro que el anterior te hiciera llorar o casi XD aun no se bien,tasiakrood no se si sentirme alagada porque hagas tu tarea leyendo mi fic jaja o espantarme, begobeni que decirte? seguro tu entenderás muy bien este capitulo y espero tus comentarios como siempre, es bonito ver que te gustan mis reflexiones no a todos les gustan n.n, vnat07 que bonito extrañando el fic, bueno pues ya vez aqui esta la conti, y es bueno saber que también a ti te gusta James, y que cuando no sale lo extrañais un poco, y nada espero no haberme dejado a nadie de los que comentaron el anterior fic (aunque espero también a las demas que aun no hayan comentado, pues n.n me encanta leeros). os dejo ademas la cancion que me sirvio de inspiracion, con una entrada espectacular, watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM se titula Christina Perri - A Thousand Years pero interpretada (Piano/Cello Cover) - ThePianoGuys. la entrada a piano es uf sublime.**

_**pd: recordad comentar aparte del cap la cita de begobeni12, espero os guste ambos, y como siempre begobeni agradece a las que dejan su opinion sobre sus escritos n.n (parece que se esta animando asi que cruzad los dedos)**_

* * *

"Fundido en negro y...nada, solo oscuridad, no siento nada, ni miedo, ni pena, ni dolor, no me gana la ausencia, ni añoro nada, ningun mal pensamiento, solo siento calma. No temo esta ausencia de luz. Escucho una timida melodía de piano, me embelesa, me transporta, no necesito ver para saber que dirección deben tomar mis pasos, no temo tropezar, aquí no hay monstruos. Y te vi sin verte, itintuí tu presencia cuando una tenue luz confirmo mis anhelos, era tu sonrisa, limpia, magnífica, mía. Deseo abrazarte, tocarte, dejarme acunar por tu incondicional amor. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre y no perderte más, no perderme yo. Escuché tu voz, se que eras tú, creí que querías que me quedase, pero no, tu generosidad por encima de tus deseos volvió, "debes volver, yo siempre estaré aquí, pero no hoy, hoy tienes que escuchar otra voz". ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó, minutos, horas, días?, ¿acaso fué un sueño del que no quiero regresar?. "Despierta, vuelve conmigo" Fundido en blanco y... mi nueva oscuridad, tus ojos." de begobeni12

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

Nix se unió a Fobos formando un miedo irracional, que todos hemos conocido o probado en nuestro ser, la oscuridad invade nuestros ojos, y solo vemos penumbras, probamos el miedo que nos proporciona ese color que algunos asociamos con la noche, y no es otra cosa que la esencia misma del vacío.

La nada es para algunos el terror más angustioso, exceptuando cuando la esperamos pacientemente, Emma la vio llegar, la presintió con una emoción parecida a la necesidad, no experimento miedo sino alivio, se sentó en medio de aquel lugar ausente de color, aguardando una marcha deseada por tantos años que casi parecía un sueño cumplido.

Lo bueno de la oscuridad es que podemos adaptarnos a ella, hacernos invidentes solo para dejar de ver nuestra realidad, ese mundo en el que sabemos que vivimos por el simple hecho de sentir como pasan los días, no obstante a oscuras el tiempo se para, se detiene para nosotros, nos deleita con la carencia de preocupaciones, con la perdida de esas cadenas que nos atan a una vida en la que nos sentimos perdidos.

Abrazo el silencio, recostándose sobre las tinieblas de aquel lugar que le daba el descanso anhelado. Escuchó un ruido sordo que penetro su tímpano sin compasión, soltó una queja ante aquel intruso que se atrevía a invadir ese momento de alivio, pues todo había acabado o al menos así lo sentía.

Una voz conocida traspaso el negro paisaje, haciendo que este tomara otro tono más claro que el anterior.

-¿vas a quedarte ahí por mucho tiempo?-cuestiono aquella persona que se ocultaba tras el nuevo color casi gris.

-me merezco un descanso-murmuraba la rubia con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos como si aquella nueva tonalidad la hubiera deslumbrado.

-¿no quieres verme?-pregunto aquella presencia que se había acercado más a la mujer.

-siempre…ya lo sabes James-dijo la rubia con una carcajada que solo sacaba su hermano.

-vaya…pensé que ya estabas en plan suicida-decía James con el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vio Emma, solo que esta vez vestido con un traje azul marino, con un chaleco a juego y una camisa de botones de color blanco.

La rubia aparto su brazo, uso sus codos para darse impulso, sentándose, luego invito a su hermano a ocupar un sitio a su lado.

-no pienso sentarme en este complejo de hombre del saco-dijo haciendo una mueca con la nariz.

Emma no pudo evitar su sonrisa, solo James le decía esas tonterías.

-¡o vamos! Lo importante no es el lugar es la compañía, además siempre he sido tu persona favorita-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- eso no lo niego-dijo tendiéndole una mano a su hermana, la cual la tomo.

\- ¿y ahora dónde vamos?, ¡por cierto y esas pintas! – comentaba la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿qué pasa, hasta yo tengo mis momentos o no?-decía James con una risita que siempre sacaba cuando se arreglaba para una cita.

Sus manos entrelazadas como antaño, y con esas sonrisas en los labios que alguna vez fueron vistas por un ayer, que fue borrado por la irremediable separación.

Emma fue adentrándose en aquellos matices de colores que iban del negro al gris hasta que finalmente vio una luz completamente blanca.

-si estoy muerta, que sepas que me esperaba algo mejor que una luz blanca… ¿ya está muy usada no te parece?-preguntaba Emma a su hermano que estaba a su lado aguantado una sonrisa.

-aun no estas muerta-sentenciaba su hermano que apretó más fuerte su mano ante tal idea.-aunque a veces parece que lo estas-dijo con la voz rota.

-¡vaya!- Emma pareció decepcionada de esa negativa y siguió caminando sin soltar la mano de James.- supongo que ahora me darás una buena razón para que me digas que no parezco viva…-refunfuñaba desganada.

-ya me conoces, contigo acabo pareciendo, la voz de tu conciencia…-lanzaba James con cierta critica.

La luz blanca se extendía, mientras ellos caminaban entre esa niebla que parecía no acabar nunca.

-esta niebla me recuerda a un manicomio que lo sepas- cambiaba de tema Emma.

-ni lo intentes… no te escaparas de mi charla-decía dándole un empujoncito con el hombro.

-¡bah! No puede ser peor que los de mama ¿no?- preguntaba de manera retórica, cosa que saco un suspiro de su hermano.

-Em…no me gusta esa vena temeraria tuya-sentenciaba finalmente al llegar al final de la luz blanca que se disipaba dando paso a una playa desierta, en donde frente al mar había un piano perfectamente colocado, alrededor habían dos sillas y una mesa preparada como si aquellos objetos esperaran un gran concierto.

La rubia no pudo contener unas lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro con una lentitud que hacía tiempo no sentía en su ser.

-¡es tu sueño James!-decía Emma soltando la mano de su hermano para abrazarlo, hubiera podido jurar que sintió ese abrazo como si su hermano aun siguiera con vida, y quizás lo estuviese de alguna forma, diferente pero quería pensar que lo imposible podía cumplirse solo con desearlo con fuerza.

Cerro sus ojos como hacía diez años atrás y deseo que su vida sin James hubiera sido el resultado de una pesadilla que había durado más de lo esperado, los apretó tratando de no ver más allá para capturar ese momento, esa brisa, ese sonido que James extrañaba, sobre todo cuando estaba cayendo lentamente como las hojas perdidas de los árboles, recordó como deseo ser mar para poder cumplirle, no solo ese deseo si no todos.

-con la edad te has puesto más tierna-decía James alzándole en el aire como cuando era una niña, y competían por saber quién era más fuerte.

-por supuesto… que… no-decía Emma entre sollozos.

James termino el abrazo dulcemente para secar sus lágrimas, como hizo incluso cuando ya no tenía fuerzas.

-mi pequeño tesoro, ¿Por qué te has cerrado tanto a la vida?-preguntaba su hermano de ojos azules que la miraba como si pudiera ver atreves de ella, y siempre pudo, él era la única persona que la entendía mejor que ella misma.

-no quiero más… James…estoy cansada…-compartía mientras sus lágrimas brotaban como si fueran rosas que anhelan abrirse.

James siguió secando sus lágrimas una a una, con una paciencia que solo el poseía, incluso en ese momento en el que Emma no sabía si aquello era real o solo era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada una vez más, sin embargo desecho esa idea y se dejó consolar por su persona más querida.

-sabes…-hizo una pausa James, que había dejado su mano en la mejilla de Emma- me gustaría que dieras una oportunidad a los demás.-sentenciaba su hermano con un regaño implícito.

La rubia puso su mano sobre la de James que estaba en su cara para pegarla más a sí misma.

-no quiero James… estoy harta de todo… yo solo quiero estar contigo.-confesaba finalmente la rubia.

-Em no me hagas encerrarte dentro de ese piano-decía separándose y apuntándola con su dedo.

Emma no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante aquel reclamo de su hermano.

-¿Cuándo estaremos juntos…han pasado muchos años…?-preguntaba Emma con una voz tan infantil que ni ella misma se reconoció.

-pues como sigas con esta actitud y no me des el gusto de verte feliz, nunca-culminaba cruzándose de brazos.

-¡bah! Sé que soy tu debilidad-decía la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su hermano- dame el gusto y toca una vez más para mí-decía la rubia señalando al piano, su hermano se negó con un gesto y Emma lo miro severamente.

-lamento decirte señorita mandona, que aquí el que lleva la batuta soy yo, así que la que tocara serás tú, ¡y no quiero quejas!, venga-esto último lo dijo cuando ya estaba empujando a Emma hacia el piano.

-¡no se vale!- Trataba de zafarse Emma,- ¿vas a seguir metiéndome el piano por los ojos?-preguntaba Emma mientras cedía ante la insistencia de James.

-¿por los ojos?, yo pensaba en algo más profundo… que se yo…-se planteaba mientras sentaba a Emma en el asiento del pianista- en sangre-pronunciaba James con cierto toque macabro.

-vaya, la edad te ha vuelto sádico…-se quejaba Emma al subir la tapa que protegía las hermosas teclas, que a pesar de su negativa a aceptarlo había aprendido a admirar secretamente.

-ya te lo dije una vez, el piano es una amante que merece un trato sumamente cuidadoso para que así no se sienta ofendida, y es en la cúspide del amor cuando nos damos cuenta que llevamos a esa persona en las venas, en la piel, en el alma…- decía James con ese tono romanticón que lo caracterizaba.

La rubia hizo ese gesto de querer vomitar solo para mortificar a su hermano.

-eres un pasteloso-se mofaba Emma que recibió un toque suave en su cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

-y lo dice la que toco con público, ¿ayer?-decía con una risita que Emma presencio en todo su esplendor al voltear su cuerpo para verlo mejor.

-dese la vuelta, tesorito rebelde, toca para mí-decía con un tono de súplica y una mirada de cordero que Emma recordaba a la perfección y no pudo sino asentir rendida.

-¡no toque en público!-negaba mirándolo fijamente antes de darse la vuelta, para estar otra vez en presencia de aquel blanco y negro que la obsesionaba en sus sueños.

-nuestro sobrino te ha tocado la fibra sensible, pero esa mujer te tiene fascinada… ¡qué bonito!-chinchaba su hermano que había decidido sentarse a su lado solo para seguir deleitándose con el mal carácter de su hermana pequeña.

-si el criajo es mi mini héroe-decía hasta que cayó en el final de la puya de su hermano- ¿estás loco? ¿Qué te dan aquí?, debe ser de las mejores hierbas divinas-se burlaba la rubia con una sonrisa que fue secundada por su hermano.

-¡eres una tonta!-decía James tan alto como si fuera su forma de liberarse de algún sentimiento que no le gustaba.-y aunque me lo niegues sé que, mínimo te cae bien, y que has compartido con ella más de lo que lo has hechos estos últimos años-decía James con una sonrisa melancólica como si se echara la culpa de ese suceso.

-¡jo! no pongas esos morros, tratare de ser más abierta, si es que no muero antes ¿contento?-preguntaba dándole un codazo leve que consiguió que James le diera un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de levantarse y posar su mano en el hombro de la mujer, incitándola a empezar.

-hazme sonreír y llorar Em- decía el rubio segundos antes de dirigirse a la mesita, que se encontraba bastante cerca de la zona que ocupaba el piano y le dejaba la visión de su hermana de perfil junto con aquel bello instrumento que brillaba ante los rayos tenues del sol.

La rubia lanzo una queja que se resumía en -¡solo tú puedes desear algo así!, y este reclamo era tan cierto que Emma solo pudo sonreír con una alegría que creía no se repetiría, su hermano estaba ahí, pidiéndole un concierto para él, como tiempo atrás, no podía sino acariciar aquellos preciosos rectángulos tan finos, hermosos y excitantes, no podía negarlo la música la embriagaba incluso más de lo que nunca imagino que ocurriría, presiono sobre aquellas teclas con un deseo casi febril, sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas y no logro quitar esa mueca que era sinónimo de felicidad.

El mar volvía a la orilla repetidas veces, al ritmo de su música, su pieza inconclusa en la que había podido avanzar parcialmente con Regina, volvió a retumbar esta vez en su pecho y pudo agregar un par de notas, que presagiarían, el desarrollo de algo que pretendía llegar al clímax, a ese que todos deseamos, en donde la tensión se vuelve placentera de una manera casi obsesiva, para Emma aquella pieza, y sobre todo, tocar el piano era como respirar, la necesitaba para vivir, y esto fue lo que quedo impregnada en la partitura de su memoria.

Al terminar aquel fragmento, se apartó lentamente del piano como había hecho incontables veces su hermano, mostrando así, un respeto hacia aquel bello amante de envoltura negra e interior desconocido, un fondo que finalmente pruebas, y es en ese momento que sabes cómo es por dentro, entonces, entiendes lo afortunado que eres al acariciar aquel bello instrumento que no todos pueden apreciar.

James aplaudió con admiración mientras unos ojos rojos mostraban a su sensible y querido hermano que seguía sentado tras la pequeña mesa, Emma se dirigió hacia él y se sentó frente al mismo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¡por fin has entendido que el piano es como una amante!-gritaba con un orgullo que no se molestó en disimular- mi pequeña Em, cuanto has crecido-decía sujetando sus manos.

-tu por el contrario te conservas divinamente-pronuncio con tono entre la burla y la vergüenza.

James sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermana y apretó más fuerte su mano.

-te extraño tanto James-decía Emma que enseguida tomo la mano de su hermano y se la llevo a los labios-incluso aquí tienes manos de nenaza- se mofo Emma de las manos suaves que aun recordaba de él.

-rubia envidiosa-dijo James que examino ahora las manos de Emma- tu por el contrario tienes manos de puercoespín- la rubia le lanzo una mirada enojada que se disipo con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

Las olas invadieron sus tímpanos, era tan relajante que pronto saco a su hermano de aquella silla para guiarlo a la orilla.

-veo que hay manías que nunca se pierden-murmuraba James que acaba de ser empujado con poca delicadeza por Emma.- sigues sin controlar esa fuerza…aunque siempre creí que lo hacías por joder…- se quejaba el rubio, con aquella mirada que se fusionaba con el color del mar.

-quiero quedarme contigo-sentencio la rubia sin prestar atención a lo dicho por su hermano, se viro para verlo, noto la mirada seca de James casi al instante, con ella le recriminaba con antelación, tan solo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Las ruinas de nuestro dolor, se materializa en forma de derrota, nos arrodillamos ante la posibilidad de recibir finalmente la absolución, queremos ese descanso prometido, añoramos la simplicidad de no sentir nada, porque sentir implica sufrir.

Siempre queremos lo que ya no tenemos, y para Emma su hermano es y seria siempre, esa persona que la complementaba, seguir adelante es posible, incluso los animales lo hacen, lo difícil realmente es no caer en la tentación de rendirse.

-¿lo oyes Emma?-preguntaba James mientras se acercaba a su hermana para darle un intento de abrazo- ese sonido ¿lo escuchas?-le preguntaba seriamente.

-no…no lo escucho…. ¿por qué James?-cuestionaba Emma al ver la cara preocupada de su hermano mayor, que sonrió aliviado ante su respuesta.

-es que esa melodía triste es el final de mi partitura, y yo no quiero que la tuya sea así, no quiero que te quede nada por vivir-dijo mientras agarraba su cuello para atraer la frente de la rubia a sus labios y depositar así un beso tierno.-la vida es un regalo Em, quizás no sea como quieres ahora mismo, pero quiero que la vivas con esto-dijo posando su palma en el pecho de Emma,-siempre has sido mi salvadora sin embargo, yo quiero salvarte a ti ahora, quiero que dejes de desear morir y aprendas a respirar como lo hacen las aves.-en ese momento Emma no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas-dame una hermosa partitura, recuerda que quiero una en la que vivas, no importa como termine, simplemente alza el vuelo, descubre el cielo, mas no anheles formar parte de él tan pronto.-dijo con una calma se asemejaba a la brisa.

-no quiero James, tú eras…-sollozaba tratando de buscar fuerzas para confesar lo que siempre ha cargado en secreto, para no preocupar a sus padres- y sigues siendo lo que le da sentido a mi vida…sin ti ¿para qué volar?...solo tú, me has querido como soy…- lloraba como una niña pequeña, con James, jamás temió ser una cobarde, sentir miedo con su hermano era lo que más los había unido.

Cuando sientes que alguien te ha aceptado a pesar de todos tus defectos, entiendes que la vida sin esa persona es una muerte lenta, para Emma que había fracasado incluso en el amor, su hermano era lo más cercano a ese sentimiento, ella solo conoció el amor de Neal que le había fallado y resulto, que el que iba a ser su esposo, sentía una profunda envidia por sus logros, ya que el también trabajaba con ella.

James era su amor, no un amor romántico pero si amor al fin y al cabo, uno puro, que sobrevive al tiempo como la mejor obra de arte.

En la habitación de hospital en la que Emma yacía, la familia Swan y Mills, no podían ocultar la preocupación en sus rostros, la rubia había tardado más de lo habitual en despertar, y por supuesto, lo médicos solo afirmaban que no todo el mundo despierta a una hora determinada, Henry ya había abierto sus ojos y compartía habitación con Emma, ni el a su corta edad podía de su rostro apartar cierta inquietud.

Sin embargo en medio de una playa, ciertas preguntas merodeaban a Emma como cuervos hambrientos de carne fresca, "¿vale la pena abrir nuestra mirada al mundo?, ¿acaso no es mejor dejarse llevar por la marea?, ¿si vuelvo a la realidad seré digna de la felicidad?".

Y de esta manera, como una enfermedad que se extiende, nuestro cuerpo nos obedece y nos permite tomar una decisión, que puede resumirse en tan solo dos palabras; vivir o morir.

Podemos mirar nuestro alrededor, y ser ciegos, si así lo deseamos, pues el peor malestar, es el que nos afligimos a conciencia, la mente es tan poderosa que pueda llevarnos por un abismo y convencernos de que es el camino adecuado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd2; os gusto el capitulo? vale la pena abrir los ojos para emma?, ya me direis.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**_Hola a todas espero os guste este cap hoy no tuve mi pc asi que esta escrita la ultima parte en mi tablet, me ha costado sudor y lagrimas hasta publicae, espero os guste._**_

_**Antes que nada agradeceros, desde mi tablet asi q disculpad si me paso con las faltas de ortografia, sir Kore me alegra mucho que te pareciera profundo y te conmoviera, tasiakrood veo que has entendido esa parte de emma me alegro mucho ese razonamiento que hiciastes, begobeni, que puedo decirte me alegraste el dia al saber que te gusto la conversacion final y por supuesto que entiendas a JAmes, evazqueen tua comentarios son preciosos para mi al menos como escritora que te tomes la molestia de darme tu opinion de cada cap lo es, muchas gracias y sobre todo gracias por decirme lo mucho que te llega la historia, love girl me alegro de ese momento de debilidad no solo con la cita sino con el cap tambien, tus comentarios son muy esperados por mi pues eres una de las que empezo desde el incio a leerme y por supuesyo a dejarme rw,, 15marday te pusistes romantica jaja gracias por tus comentarios espero este te guste, yara sosa jaja es verdad sin swan queen me matais XD, vnat07 tu tambien has estado desde el inicio de mis publicacion y por supuesto gracias por seguir aqui, me alegra ver que adoras tanto a james como para dedicarle tantas palabras jajaa, marabunta xD hasta yo cpienso en eso XD.**_

_**Ahora si espero que os guste el cap , no olvideis dejarme vuestras impreciones tanto del cap como de la cita. Gracias nuevamenete por leerme y tenermepaciencia con el ritmo.**_

_**Pd:Musica con la que me inspire por asi decirlo XD, what makes you beautiful con the piano guys watch?v=fhRShE8RoVM y por suouesto titanium &amp; pavane interpretada nuevamente por the piano guys. watch?v=fz4MzJTeL0c**_

* * *

_"¿Tu puedes? Porque yo no, no puedo asegurar que cada paso será el correcto, que las decisiones tomadas me llevarán al éxito, es más, si puedo aseverar que la vida se compone de pérdidas, perdemos tantas veces que nos olivdamos de contarlas, siempre perdemos mas de lo que ganamos. Entonces, ¿son las decisiones tomadas en cada dilema que nos plantea la vida, o es nuestra tendencia natural al error lo que nos condena al fracaso? Cada minuto de nuestra existencia nos plantea dilemas. Quiero ser feliz, pero si me equivoco, si no abro la puerta correcta en este morboso juego, sufrire, si no me arriesgo, lo lamentare, si no camino, no avanzo, pero de hacerlo, puedo tropezar. Al final, el dilema de la vida se suele reducir a lo que debo y lo que quiero hacer. Debo quedarme queriendome ir, o quiero quedarme debeindo partir. Solo tú lo sabes, solo tú lo sufres, solo tú lo gozas, solo tú lo vives". Begobeni12_

* * *

_**Capítulo 33**_

* * *

_El despertar, es sin duda la palabra más odiosa, cuando lo único que quieres es que tus ojos sigan cerrados, se resisten a ser abiertos pues saben que cuando lo estén, y entren la luz en ellos, la vida volverá a la absurda monotonía, todo aquello que no nos gusta, seguirá ahí, al acecho como un tigre esperando a su presa, y lo peor es cuando se es el cervatillo._

_Llegamos por tanto a una confrontación inevitable, víctima y victimario se dan la mano para hacer una tregua, y en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo, los papeles pueden seguir igual o invertirse, sin embargo, en ocasiones somos ambas cosas, lo correcto e incorrecto, lo moral y lo amoral se funden en uno, y así nos resistimos, nos atrincheramos en lo que para nosotros es correcto o por lo menos una felicidad más cómoda._

_-abre los ojos Em- decía James agarrando la mano de su hermana._

_-¡no! me quedo aquí contigo-decía Emma con una mueca de niña caprichosa._

_-no lo permitiré y lo sabes-dijo dándole un pellizcon con su mano libre._

_-¡auch! ¿Y tu lado caballeresco donde esta?- preguntaba la rubia._

_-déjate de tonterías y ¡abre los malditos ojos Emma, ve el mundo, espera por ti, no por mí!-gritaba James mientras trataba de soltarse de la mano de Emma que lo sujetaba como si su vida dependiese de ello._

_-no lo hare, ¡he vivido James!, cumplí ¿Qué más quieres?-decía la rubia mientras seguía sentada aferrada a su hermano que la miraba como si pudiera leer en ella como en sus composiciones, en ese instante la jalo tan fuerte que la hizo ponerse en pie, para así poder abrazarla._

_Pudo embriagarse de esa fragancia que solo James irradiaba, ese aroma que la hacía sentirse protegida una vez más, esos brazos que fueron siempre su sostén, la persona que jamás le haría daño, esa que la sujetaba cuando caía, y que si no podía, se lanzaba con ella._

_Él le llego a decir una vez, que su lazo era, una cadena y que los eslabones de la misma los unía como un vínculo irrompible._

_-somos una cadena James, ya he vivido sin ti, y no me gusta, prefiero morir contigo.-susurro la rubia en el oído de su hermano._

_James la aparto suavemente, la miro cual adulto a una niña impertinente._

_-a veces hay que romperlas, si esas cadenas te atan a la muerte, ¡entonces no sirven!, ¡deshazte de ellas Em!...-hizo una pausa como si tomara valor para decir lo que venía a continuación.- ¡no me uses de excusa!-grito con la voz quebrada por tener que regañar a la persona a la que tanto quería y no podía disimularlo._

_-yo no te uso de excusa…-murmuraba Emma mirándolo con cierto asombro._

_-si no soy una excusa, ¡vete! Y ¡vive como yo nunca podré hacerlo!-dijo con una mirada desgarradora._

_-¡pero déjame decidir a mí!-le gritaba Emma completamente encolerizada._

_-¡no! eres mi hermana menor ¡y te ordeno que abras los ojos y luches, como tú me hacías luchar a mí!-las olas se mezclaron entre sus palabras dándole aún más ímpetu a las mismas._

_-¡te rendiste o lo olvidas!- decía Emma acercándose a su hermano, empujándolo con un puchero totalmente infantil._

_-lo sé, pero ya no podía más…me dolía Em-esto lo pronuncio con vergüenza- el cuerpo me pesaba, respirar era agotador-murmuraba con pesar mientras Emma seguía empujándolo y diciéndole que la había abandonado._

_-yo nunca te deje… ¡Guarde esperanzas incluso en el puto final James, cuando esa máquina se burlaba de mí! -chillaba con desesperación._

_No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, sus lágrimas se secaron ante el calor de aquel lugar, sin embargo noto como el sol empezaba a bajar su nivel de intensidad, James la había acurrucado bajo aquella luz, sus brazos la cubrieron cual manta protectora, como cuando eran niños, y Emma tenía miedo de algo que no se atrevía a confesar a nadie, más que a su hermano mayor, su héroe._

_-mi precioso tesoro-decía acariciando su cabello-cuando miraba a esa estrella que alumbra los días de la humanidad-decía apuntando al sol que los bañaba con un calor menos asfixiante que antes- solo podía pensar que aunque su luz se apagara, tendría la tuya.-decía James que se había separado de ella nuevamente y se acercaba a la orilla, se quitaba los zapatos de vestir que llevaba y los lanzaba sin mirar, sin importarle donde cayeran._

_Emma corrió hacia el con una sonrisa, ante aquel comportamiento._

_-con lo impecable que ibas… ahora que te ha dado por la época rebelde, después de tantos años-se mofaba Emma, que se había recuperado rápidamente de su momento de debilidad._

_James se empezaba a quitar la chaqueta que llevaba dejando al descubierto su camisa._

_-veras-dijo lanzándose sobre la arena con pesadez-si te quedas aquí yo me sentirse muy triste ¿lo sabes?-dijo su hermano que la invitaba a acompañarlo._

_La rubia se sentó a su lado._

_-james, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que siga adelante?-preguntaba mientras observaba el movimiento de las ola._

_-quiero que seas feliz, me gustaría que lucharas por serlo, pero tú, después de mi muerte te cerraste cual concha, luego apareció ese idiota… y mi preciosa perla quedo aún más oculta…_

_James se quitó sus calcetines y metió sus pies en la arena húmeda, Emma lo miro atentamente, disfrutando de esa visión como un precioso regalo, sonrió ante las sonrisas de su hermano que la llenaban como siempre._

_-sigues con la manía de enterrar tus dedos en la arena…-James asintió y le enseño la lengua en protesta a la cara burlona de su hermana._

_-no te hagas la digna…sé que también te encanta la playa así que haz lo propio-dijo posando su mano en la rodilla de la mujer, de esta manera Emma termino haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, solo que ella se quitó su blusa quedándose en sujetador, uno de color negro._

_-debería darte vergüenza…-protestaba James- encima de negro, mi hermana menor de obscena, desde luego…-decía dramáticamente, tapándose sus ojos ante aquella visión._

_-¡chorradas!-comentó Emma poniendo su mano en su pecho-ni que fueras a verme desnuda-refunfuñaba la rubia._

_-calla que me traes malos recuerdos…-decía James negando con la cabeza._

_-eso te pasa por entrar al baño sin llamar, mirón-agregaba esto último con tal alegría que James se rio en alto y se desabrocho la camisa para quitársela al igual que Emma._

_-¿recuerdas cuando te daba vergüenza ir a la playa sin camisa?-le preguntaba James a su hermana que movía su cabeza recordando lo mismo.- decías "¡James tengo pechos, así como te defenderé de los otros niños!"-una carcajada le nació envolviendo aquel momento con algo tan hermoso como la propia música._

_-es que molestaban para correr….-se excusaba Emma - además tú te burlaste de mí, y me dijiste que yo era una chica… y las chicas tienen pechos-decía esto último a modo de crítica._

_-o vamos, siempre tuviste unas ideas tan locas… tenías tantas ganas de ser una heroína-comento esto con tono serio que perdió rápidamente,- y que papa te dijera que las niñas no hacían eso, te ponía con unas locuras tremendas-decía alegre- y ahora mira que desparpajo.-dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda._

_-¿crees que he cambiado entonces?-cuestionaba entrecerrando sus ojos ante la opinión de su hermano._

_-por suerte en algunas cosas sí, pero hoy lamento ese hecho-soltó finalmente tocándose el cuello, manía que Emma también poseía, cuando se ponía nerviosa._

_-ya veo…conclusión ¿qué me estás haciendo sentir mal para que siga respirando? Un pelín retorcido para alguien que se la pasa en una playa-se quejaba Emma._

_James solo pudo ocultar su satisfacción._

_-definitivamente ¿conoces muy bien mis trucos?- cuestionaba el rubio de ojos azulados._

_-por supuesto heredaste la vena puñetera de mama-decía tocándose el cuello con melancolía._

_-que vamos a hacer no podemos luchar contra nuestra naturaleza-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-o sea, que me aburrirás hasta que me vaya ¿no?-preguntaba Emma que había comenzado_

_-veo que vas entendiendo mi estratagema-menciono asintiendo orgulloso de sí mismo._

_-¿nos veremos pronto?-preguntaba la rubia atrayendo a su hermano hacia sí misma al sujetarlo por el hombro, como el hacía con ella._

_-espero que no, te queda mucho que vivir aun eres una jovencita-contesto con cierta tristeza en la voz._

_-no digas majaderías, ya tengo fecha de caducidad, soy como un buen yogur-añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-yo que pensé que ya estabas caducada-agrego con mofa el rubio que miraba ahora hacia el cielo azul que los cubría._

_-te quiero James, no sé si… dije lo mucho que te quería… a veces pienso que me faltaron tantos te quieros por decirte…-hizo una pausa como meditando lo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía tanto tiempo -me obligo a creer que si lo hice…que sabias que fuiste y serás siempre mi alma gemela…mi otra mitad…-la rubia apretó más a su hermano conforme confesaba sus sentimientos._

_-y tú eres mi otro yo, mi pequeña Em, no importa que tan separados estemos, siempre te encontrare ¿lo sabes?-dijo James abrazado finalmente a su hermana con todas las emociones a flor de piel.- sin embargo Emma-dijo en un susurro,-me encantaría que encontraras a alguien al que amar, y que te corresponda…-detuvo sus palabras con miedo a pronunciarlas- puedes amar tanto como me querías a mi e incluso más…te doy permiso…-esa bendición sorprendió a su hermana que no entendía porque había dicho eso precisamente, ni comprendía porque después de tanto tiempo aquellas palabras más que aliviarla, le dolían._

_-no amare a nadie como a ti, eres mi hermano mayor, mi modelo a seguir…ese eres tu…-pero fue interrumpida por su hermano que solo logro crear un sonido sordo._

_-shhh-aquel sonido producido por los labios de su hermano envolvió la playa, que pronto calmo incluso el ritmo de las olas- estoy dispuesto a compartir tu cariño-dijo tomando el cabello de la rubia en ese abrazo profundo que los mantenía distanciados del mundo real._

* * *

_En una habitación de hospital se podía escuchar a una madre llorando y a varias mujeres quejándose con un doctor de poca paciencia._

_-¡señoras calmaos!, ya despertara...solo hay que tener paciencia-afirmaba el medico que empezaba a sudar como si hicieran cuarenta grados._

_-¡eso ha dicho hace seis horas!-levantaba la voz Regina.- ¿en que ha invertido mi familia?, ¿en un hospital de incompetentes?-seguía la morena.- ¡encima! se ha atrevido a decirle a la madre de Emma, ¡que quizás no quiera despertar! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Nos ponemos filosóficos o qué?, que será lo próximo el mito de la caverna versión juramento hipocrático ¿o qué?, espere… ¿tiene una sobredosis de cafeína en vena?- criticaba con una preocupación palpable._

_De fondo los llantos de Mary envolvían la habitación, por suerte Henry había caído dormido tras tanto medicamento, David consolaba a su esposa mientras lloraba a moco tendido._

_-Regina por dios deja al médico…-murmuraba Zelena que tenía cara de preocupación por su amiga y que encima tenía que calmar a su hermana que estaba en plan perro rabioso.- Emma es fuerte, y va a despertar… ¡suelta el brazo al doctor!-pronunciaba con estrés, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermana para intentar que se relajase._

_-tiene razón Regina, esto no tiene nombre-se incorporaba Cora al tema que había estado pendiente de que su nieto siguiera dormido- ¿se han pasado con las drogas verdad?...confiese que será peor en un par de horas cuando llame a mis abogados…-amenazaba supuestamente con sutilidad la matriarca Mills._

_-¡señoras! Tened paciencia-decía el medico que había logrado zafarse de Regina que se distrajo con su madre. La silueta blanca desapareció dejando a las tres mujeres entre la puerta y la habitación._

_-cobarde…-decía Cora con rabia._

_-¿desde cuando tienes abogados en plural?, ¿ahora eres dueña de un bufete y no me he enterado?-decía Zelena con los ojos abiertos como platos- es más los odias, solo me dejas a mi llevar esos asuntos y porque soy tu hija, sino me despedirías como abogada familiar…-se quejaba la mujer de ojos verdes_

_-¿Qué pasa una mujer madura no puede lanzar un buen farol?-decía Cora con ironía._

_-querrá decir vieja…-pronunciaba una voz cansada- ¡mama! como sigas en plan rio Nilo, te mando con vendas para la otra punta del país…-la rubia tosió levemente y trato de incorporarse.- ni dormir puede una convaleciente-reprochaba poniendo voz de anciana- tengo hambre, quiero una buena garbanzada-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -¿y mi muchacho?-se preocupó tratando de localizarlo, hasta que vio al pequeño acostado en la cama de al lado._

_-¡joder menos mal Emma pensé que te habían matado!- gritaba Zelena._

_-ahora si ¿no que exageraba? seguro se pasaron con la anestesia como si lo viera...-decía Regina que había recuperado su sonrisa._

_-vaya despertar tiene la rubia de bote-decía a modo de queja ante la palabra vieja de Emma, que sonreía burlona ante la miradas de todos, y aun así Cora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, de las pocas que alguien a excepción de sus hijas y su marido habían logrado sacar a relucir._

_los sentidos se avivaron, el recuerdo de una playa seguía presente en la memoria de Emma como una posibilidad, un escape que había dejado pasar, aun no sabía si deseaba estar ahí, no se había desperezado todavía cuando su madre la abrazo desesperadamente, le costó salirse de ese apretón, gracias a su padre que aparto un poco a su esposa de su hija, para que su niña pudiese coger aliento, y cuando lo logro algo húmedo rozo su mejilla por un corto espacio de tiempo, luego unas palabras la reconfortaron como si aún siguiera en aquel paraíso con su hermano._

_-bienvenida señorita Swan-dijo Regina mientras se separaba de su piel._

_La rubia la miro sorprendida, luego solo pudo sonreír ante esa muestra de ¿agradecimiento o preocupación?, no supo cómo catalogarla, lo único que si logro comprender fue que las palabras adecuadas en el momento oportuno, pueden conseguir hacerte feliz, quizás no a largo plazo, pero si, en ese pequeño instante en el que las recibes._

_La vida nos da una de cal y una de arena, como si todas nuestras penas tuvieran una recompensa imaginaria y quizás, solo quizás, sea bueno creer, que por cada desdicha, habrá un consuelo, una luz al final de la oscuridad en la que puede transformarse nuestra vida._

_Todos, incluidos aquellos renegados del amor, esperan obtener algún día, esa simple palabra "bienvenida" tan poca cosa parece, desde fuera, sin embargo al ahondar en ella, un cumulo de significados nos desarma, y rogamos a un dios que ni sabemos que exista, una oportunidad de vivir ese pequeño termino, que nos vuelve unos cursis insufribles._

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_pd2: que os ha parecido el despertar?_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola a todas, espero extrañaran mis continuaciones, he tardado lo se, espero que recompense este cap de 8 hojitas, como siempre espero vuestras impresiones y por supuesto que os guste.**_

_**Ya casi se llega a los 200 rv todo un récord , gracias a ustedes, solo puedo decir gracias...espero esta historia OS siga gustando y por supuesto sigáis queriendo leerme .**_

_**15marday sii, emma despertó preparada para la batalla, tasiakrood me alegra verte tan poética y si aun le falta a emma , love girl me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, kykyo que te digo, es bueno saber que te identifique, azraelth**_

_**Creo que si siguiera tu dramatismo a mas de una le da un infarto ( y si anatomía de grey te deja con unos nervios, sin contar que han matao personajes a lo bestia ) en cierto aspecto el sueño si puede considerarse como limbo aunque depende de si crees en ello o no, xD, evazqueen efectivamente lo húmedo fue un beso, en la mejilla por supuesto, y si James siempre amo la vida y en ese sueño o limbo o como querrais interpretarlo, la sigue amando, pues el deseaba vivir mas no podía, emma por el contrario se canso. me encantan tus review XD,vnat 07 que positiva estas, que miedo jaja, me alegra que desees tanto ese acercamiento, emma vs retina XD, yara sosa o.o te imagine dando saltitos jaja, begobeni, que te digo espero este cap te guste, y si regina quería demanda o cabeza jaja, y cora estaba en plan verdugo xD.**_

_**Pd . Espero vuestros comentarios ya sabéis del cap y la cita de begobeni, y si aun no se anima que cabezota...**_

* * *

"No te abandono, a pesar del desamparo reflejado en tus ojos. Aun siendo penetrantes y oscuros, iluminaron siempre mis días y hoy me buscan entre el pequeño bullicio de la estancia. Su vivo color caoba, se ha tornado otoño y caen sus hojas esparcidas sobre un suelo alfombrado de marrones variados. Pronto ese reflejo se transformaría castaño tostado del inminente invierno . Ahora no lo entiendes mi pequeña, pero hoy, aquí y ahora, nada puedo hacer por ti. Prometo volver y hacerte reir, prometo quererte ahora, por siempre y hasta el fin, pero ahora debo partir. No sufras, no es malo ser otoño, no duele ser invierno, pues tras ellos, una juguetona primavera nos recuerda que cada estación debe ser y exitir, para de ese modo vivir de nuevo bajo la luz intensa del verano. El tiempo parece avanzar o frenar de manera directamente proporcional y opuesta nuestros deseos, mas miedo...mas presto, mas deseo... mas lento. Concedamos su tempo al tiempo, al igual que a las estaciones, pues el calor, el sol y yo, retornaremos de manera incontestable." **Begobeni12**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

* * *

El blanco y el negro se mezclan en una fiesta sin fin, pretendiendo mostrarnos el comienzo y el final de una historia, puede que no sea fiel a la realidad, quizás y se deje llevar un poco por las emociones de la mano autora que escriben las corcheas, marcando así, los momentos musicales que impulsan una nueva melodía, una esperanzadora, cual flor de loto que surge en la peores circunstancias.

Los días pasan en cualquier parte del mundo, excepto en los hospitales, en esas paredes pálidas que atraen a la muerte, y que son capaces de ahuyentar a los más aguerridos guerreros. Allí el blanco no forma parte de la música, ni si quiera se le asemeja, es la prisión de la misma, el silencio que acompaña al llanto de muchos.

La vida está dividida en momentos, pequeños lapsus de tiempo en el que podemos encontrar diversidad de emociones, por desgracia, recordamos con mayor precisión aquello que nos impacta, y la estancia en un hospital es uno de esos choques que se nos queda grabado a fuego.

Ver a un niño lleno de tubos sin duda, es la experiencia menos apetecible del universo, y ahí estaba el sobrino de Emma recuperándose lentamente, de aquella operación, mientras venían a cada segundo a revisar cualquier posible dificultad que pudiera presentarse, la compañía de la rubia era lo único que lo animaba, pues tenía un carácter difícil de entender.

-¡por dios Emma cálmate!-trataba de calmarla David.

-¡que no!, estaré herida mas no vencida-decía tras lanzar su almohada a la enfermera, esto saco una carcajada de Henry.

-creí que los héroes no sentían miedo-agregaba el niño con la cara iluminada, después de casi casi ocho días, la rubia había recuperado sus fuerzas, y eso que no dejaba que las enfermeras vieran su herida, sobre todo esta última.

-¡Henry pero es que… es el ángel de la muerte!-gritaba la rubia con desesperación.

-señorita que no soy ningún ángel de la muerte, ¡sea racional!-trataba de dialogar la enfermera.

-¡mentira! ¡Escuche a las demás enfermeras decir que usted había atendido a la mayoría de los que han salido con los pies por delante!- decía la rubia que se había levantado como un resorte, preparada para espantar a la mujer.

-Emma por favor, en nada llegaran las Mills, no querrás que te vean en este plan ¿o sí?-pronunciaba David, dando justo en el clavo, un bufido salió de los labios de la rubia, que volvió a meterse en la cama.

-vale… vale… me quedo quieta, aunque… ¿no que era bueno que camine?-preguntaba a la enfermera que mantenía una distancia de seguridad, para rubias locas.

-una cosa es que tenga que caminar y otra muy diferente, que se ponga a correr como si fuera una ladrona…-se quejaba la enfermera que había tenido que seguirla por todos los pasillos, pues la rubia estaba empeñada en no quedarse postrada en la cama.

-está bien… y tu- dijo señalando a su padre.-no le digas nada a las Mills, sobre todo a Regina y al bicho de su madre…- refunfuñaba entre queja y queja se acomodaba, la herida aun le dolía, estaba cicatrizando bien pero aun así, con lo mala paciente que era, los médicos no se explicaban como no se había infectado la herida, ya había tenido problemas con la misma pero nada serio, solo tenía que tomárselo con más calma, algo que la rubia no sabía que era, permanecer en aquel hospital, la ponía de mal carácter.

-ya debe venir tu comida-decía David más relajado.

-¡aj! ¿Cuál comida?, esa ensalada de color extraño y esa fruta no alimentaria ni aun conejo.

-no esta tan mal-agregaba Henry mientras engullía con desesperación.

La rubia fruncía el ceño ante aquella visión.

-tienes el estómago anti bomba nuclear…-decía mientras solo agarraba la fruta y apartaba la ensalada que le paso a su padre.

Poco tiempo después aparecieron dos de las Mills seguidas de la madre de Emma.

-cariño, ¿sigues discutiendo con la enfermera?-preguntaba su madre a una rubia que la miraba con rabia palpable- ya deberían haberte dado el alta, pero con tanta escapada que te das…-se quejaba su madre.

-se porta peor que mi pequeño-decía Regina con una sonrisa burlona- ¿no le da vergüenza?-la picaba, la morena de ojos cafés.

-no la ves, es peor que una niñita caprichosa, la pobre enfermera ha expandido el rumor que aquí se esconde la gallina dorada…-decía Cora.

-¿no era la bruja?-preguntaba Regina a su madre.

-sí-se reía Mary, ante el mote de su hija- pero Cora le llama gallina, porque se pone peor que un bebe.-reía la morena.

-genial, Dios los cría y ellas se juntan…-decía la rubia mientras se envolvía completamente en la sabana ocultándose en ella, como una niña enojona.

-por cierto, cariño, Ruby ha llamado, y cuando le comente que estabas en el hospital me ha puesto negra…-comentaba Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco- mira que no avisar a tu mejor amiga, no tiene nombre…- reprochaba nuevamente.

-¡oh mierda!- soltaba la rubia, quitándose toda su envoltura.- ¡no habrá quien la aguante, después de esto!…-pensaba en alto- bueno ni modo-volvió a acomodarse en la cama, cerro sus ojos, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos, incluido el propio Henry, sobre todo al escuchar algo similar a un ronquido en menos de cinco minutos.

De esta manera el tiempo fue avanzando, entre recuperaciones, tanto de Emma como de Henry. Luego de que Emma abandonara el hospital antes que el niño, a pesar de que no quería irse, le recomendaron que volviera a sus actividades, pero estaba muy preocupada, no quería dejar a su sobrino, aunque claro, Regina se había quedado con Henry, junto con una Cora que no había poder humano que la sacara, Mary acabo por ser convencida por David de abandonar el hospital para cuidar de Emma, Zelena había estado al pendiente tanto de la rubia como de su sobrino.

Una de esas noches en que la rubia no lograba, quedarse junto con las Mills para cuidar del niño, Zelena estaba con una sonrisita.

-qué bonito-decía la mujer de ojos verdes.

-¿el qué?-decía la morena con los ojos bien abiertos.

-tu relación con Emma, ella esta adolorida y aun así viene a ver a Henry y a ti, puesto que no vas a la casa, ¡te trae hasta el desayuno!… hasta te ha traído una mantita, ¡que mono!, como está pegando tanto…tanto frio-manifestaba con cierta ironía.

-a dónde quieres llegar, ¡y baja la voz!, casi parece que te tragaste un altavoz de pequeña…-criticaba la morena.

-o vamos, Henry está dormido y mama, finalmente ha decidido ir a la casa a dormir en una cama para variar…-argumentaba mientras se acomodaba en el silloncito.

Regina que estaba un poco más alejada, acabo moviendo su sillón para ponerse más cerca de su hermana, y evitar así que Henry escuchara.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-cuestionaba la morena, con incomprensión en el rostro.

-nada solo que…es curioso… al principio estabas en plan Freddy Krueger, y ahora parecéis Zipi y Zape…-comentaba con cierta ironía, propia en su familia.

-déjate de rodeos ¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntaba la morena.

-nada solo que es raro, tú no eres tan abierta con nadie, bueno quizás con tu amiga Katherine, a la que por cierto has ignorado olímpicamente, cada vez que aparece Emma…

-yo no he ignorado a Katherine, hablamos cada día, y se pasa por aquí muy a menudo, y hasta hablamos por teléfono…

-de acuerdo… solo te digo que tengas cuidado, Emma es encantadora, no descartaría que acabaras un poquito enganchada -

-déjate de tonterías ¿ahora me gustan las mujeres?, ¿me he perdido algo? Pues yo no recuerdo haber estado en ningún cuarto oscuro…-parloteaba sin esperar una respuesta.

-¡a mí no me mires!, no sabía que te gustaran las luces apagadas-levantaba sus manos para quitarse culpas imaginarias-, solo te digo que llevas más de dos semanas que ni recuerdas que tienes por ahí un marido, cuando normalmente te ponías a llorar por los laureles, y por supuesto, jamás te había visto tan animada con alguien que conoces hace relativamente poco.-confesaba sus pensamientos finalmente, para a continuación cruzarse de brazos.

El móvil de la morena vibro por lo que una llamada entraba, al mirar su pantalla una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se olvidó del mosqueo que tenía con las tonterías de su hermana.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaba la pelirroja de ojos de gato.

-Emma-pronuncio con alivio, luego se dio cuenta de las miradas de escrutinio de su hermana, eran las tres de la noche por lo que no quería despertar a Henry. Así que se alejó un poco de la cama, y fue al lugar más alejado de la cama de su hijo, sin salir de la habitación.

-¿diga?- respondía la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-¿esperas la llamada de otra persona?-preguntaba evidentemente la rubia con cierto tono jocoso.

-no-contestaba, con su actitud dura- ¿Qué quieres?-

-vaya que directa…si lo llego a saber, no te llamo,-decía Emma que estaba en el baño y acaba de tirar de la cadena.

-Emma ¿estás en el baño?...que puerca podrías esperar para hablar primero y luego pasarte a hacer tus necesidades-acusaba Regina.

-no estoy haciendo ninguna necesidad, estoy simulando que estoy… como decirlo para que no espantarte… ¿con chorro?-decía la rubia con una carcajada.

-¿chorro?-preguntaba la morena sin comprender.

-sí, ese momento incomodo en que no sabes cuándo parara de salir, eso que todos ocultamos…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡por dios Emma!- pronunciaba la morena con una mueca asqueada.

-¿que? Ruby me tiene acosada, no me deja ni ir al baño y ni te digo mi madre, le he tenido que decir que hay cosas en la que ninguna de las dos me pueden ayudar, y por supuesto Ruby ha puesto cara de asco y mi madre me ha regañado por decir esas cosas en alto, menos mal que no tengo diarrea de verdad, no me habría dado tiempo a llegar…-explicaba la rubia con mofa en la voz.

-¿y se puede saber por qué tanto intereses en llamarme?- decía Regina sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿acaso no me puedo preocupar por tu monotonía de noche?- cuestionaba con una autoconfianza propia de ella.

-¿Por qué le preocupa tanto mi aburrimiento?- interrogo la morena, -¡oh!, ¿piensas que no puedo vivir sin ti?- lanzaba Regina con cierta acidez fingida.

\- se puede soñar ¿no?- contesto con cierto toque infantil

El silencio Invadió la comunicación y Regina no encontraba palabras, sintió los nervios poseerla, Emma se estaba transformando en alguien necesario en su día a día, y habían llegado a un punto de amistad al que la morena no estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¿tiene por costumbre decir cosas inadecuadas todo el tiempo, señorita Swan?-trato de seguir la morena, sin saber cómo tomarse la frasecita de la rubia, que le gustaba molestarla.

\- temo que sí, suele decir las cosas menos oportunas, es prácticamente un don, nací con el y probablemente muera con él, ¿podrá soportarlo?- dijo seguido de un suspiro.

-no se preocupe, ya me estoy acostumbrando.- respondió

-me alegro, pues mañana ni la pesada de Ruby ni mi señora madre conseguirá que no me quede con mi muchacho. -menciono muy segura de sí misma.

La llamada se vio interrumpida por las quejas de Ruby.

\- Joder tía, ¿te has ahogado?, no se vale dejarme con tu madre. - Refunfuñaba la chica de pelo rojizo.

-mucho me temo que están a punto de pillarla.-comentaba la morena con un tono burlón.

\- Uf fue bonito mientras duro... - un largo suspiro fue cortado por su amiga.

-Emma te escucho hablar, ¡te mato! ¿Estás hablando por teléfono?, ¡ni cagar ni leches!-Gritaba Ruby dando golpecitos a la puerta.

-¡Ruby como sigas así de desconfiada te llevare pruebas! - contesto Emma a su amiga.

\- Eres una guarra - grito Ruby para luego desaparecer, no sin antes decirle que se diera prisa.

-sí que eres una puerca- afirmaba Regina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡bah! encima que dejo a mi estómago en mal lugar ¿así me lo agradeces?- preguntaba sin ocultar su dosis de humor.

-¿ahora resulta que tu estomago se deshonra por mí?- Regina al plantear esta pregunta no pudo evitar acomodarse el cabello, esto gesto fue seguido de una sonrisa que no había podido quitar en ningún momento.

-¿lo dudas?, hasta mi estómago tiene un sentido del honor inquebrantable -decía la rubia con voz solemne, dándole énfasis a la frase.

-de todas formas usted no tiene sentido de la vergüenza.-contesto la morena con una risa mal disimulada.

-¿te he hecho reír o has decidido ir tú también al baño? Y otra cosa ¿me vas a tutear cuando te dé la gana? … ya deja de hacerme sufrir con el trato de usted-se quejaba Emma entre susurros para que su amiga no tirara la puerta abajo.

-está bien…-refunfuñaba- y no, no necesito irme al baño a fingir que…-la morena buscaba un nombre menos fuerte para lo que hacia la rubia- estoy mala del estómago para reírme, y ya vete con tu madre o Ruby entrara por la ventana-sugería Regina.

-parece que ni me extrañas que desilusión…-el comentario de la rubia se vio interrumpido por un grito de la misma- ¡Ruby! ¿Qué haces en la ventana? ¿Eres una voyeur?-preguntaba una Emma histérica que estaba sentada en el retrete, que tenía la tapa bajada.

-¡lo sabía!, ¿así que malita del estómago?, ¡cabrona!-Ruby estaba tratando de meterse por la ventana del baño, que en esta ocasión era un primer piso.

-tengo que dejarte, debo salir corriendo…-dijo la rubia a modo de despedida.

El final de la comunicación por algún motivo dejo un tanto triste a Regina, que deseaba inconscientemente seguir hablando con Emma, lanzo varios suspiros antes de sentarse en el lugar que estaba cerca de su hermana, dichos sonidos fueron callados por la mueca burlona de su hermana.

-aja, ¿con que amistad pura y dura?-preguntaba Zelena con cierta ironía, -solo falta que os pongáis un busca por si no os encontráis…- decía su hermana sin poder dejar de reírse.

-¿volvemos a mi acusación por lesbianismo?- se defendía la morena.

Las carcajadas de Zelena inundaron la habitación, estas estuvieron seguidas de una Regina estresada que ponía sus ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento inmaduro de su hermana.

La vida da tantas vueltas que no podemos evitar que las pequeñas trasformaciones causen no solo un cambio en las pequeñas cosas que componen nuestra rutina, sino en nuestra persona, nunca notamos ese toque distinto de nuestro interior, sin embargo hay veces, que el exterior muestra precisamente esa novedad, puede llegar a ser casi imperceptible, hasta que alguien no los dice, y es en ese momento en que negamos lo evidente, puesto que afrontar que algo o alguien no está ayudando a dejar nuestro anterior yo atrás, nos estremece. Y aquello que no creíamos posible se abre ante nosotros con una frase que podemos aborrecer a lo largo de los años "ya te lo dije", entendemos que es cierto que siempre hay un nuevo día, y que queramos o no, formamos parte de ello. Finalmente aceptamos que hay personas que logran sacar lo mejor de nosotros.

Y sin darnos tiempo, si quiera a afrontarlo, las estaciones pasan dejando atrás el triste otoño, que cambia sus hojas dando paso al frió invierno, exploramos todas las posibilidades para resguardarnos del viento helado, y buscamos ese calor en algo o en alguien, deseamos esa alta temperatura que nos sobrecoja, que nos socorra de la helada estación.

El invierno es ese periodo en que nos sentimos débiles, el frió, la lluvia, va acompañado de calles casi vacías, de personas huyendo de esa llovizna sin percatarse que quizás esas gotas nos demuestren, si es que sentimos dudas de ello, que seguimos vivos.

Si nos paramos a pensarlo objetivamente, veríamos que esos hilos de agua son inevitables, por más que corramos, por más que nos ocultemos en nuestras viviendas, hay fenómenos que no pueden eludirse, la relación entre salvar y ser salvado se estrecha tanto que se nos imposibilita la tarea de diferenciarlos, es en ese momento en que la lluvia es nuestra vida y nosotros unos cobardes que la evitan. Tememos vivir en la misma magnitud en la que nos aterra necesitar a alguien ya que ese porcentaje de incertidumbre nos hace mas vulnerable ante una nueva caída.

**Continuara…**


	35. Chapter 35

hola a todas, ya estoy aqui de nuevo, he actualizado ya con esta tres de mis historias espero sirva como disculpa por el retraso, esta es de las contis mas largas de hoy, espero os guste, y sobre todo espero os sorprenda, ya me diréis.

como siempre agradeceros: begobeni por ser incondicional con la historia y analizar tanto a emma, me gusta ver la historia esta llegando, evazqueen no vas desencaminada con respecto a Zelena XD, Kykyo me alegro que te gustase el cap anterior espero este también sea de tu agrado, 15marday me alegra que te guste ese toque de humor de emma, lovegirl me alegra hacer reir jaja pero cuidado con los dias de dentista jaja, tasiakrood me alegro que este cuajando tan bien el toque de humor que pongo de vez en cuando.

* * *

"Mirate, tu vida se basa en dejar pasar los días. Nada te motiva ni te llena, te abandonas a la rutina y a tus horas bien medidas. Te has convertido en la persona gris que te prometiste no ser. Atrás quedaron los tiempos de vino y rosas, qué excusa me darás esta vez. Te has perdido, te has abandonado a la seguridad de tu silencio, has perdido la voz y lo que es peor, tu sonrisa. No te gusta tu vida, detestas tu trabajo. Haz algo, hazlo ya o no saldremos de esta carcel sin rejas." Me recriminaba yo frente al espejo de mis verdades, al que no permito que nadie mire. Y como si un dios aparentemente ausente escuchara mis plegarias no verbalizadas, apareciste tú, soplo de aire renovado, huracán de palabras que me obliga a pensar rápido, juego sin reglas a las que atenerme, reto constante a mis sentidos, sutil estilete que rasga mis silencios devolviendo sentido a mi voz, sibilina diversión que provoca sonrisas inconscientes. No hay sentido del tiempo, ni metas a las que llegar, no se etiqueta lo que uno no sabe dónde colocar, es simplemente dejarse llevar. Un instante, una palabra o una persona, pueden marcar el cambio que debes aceptar en tu vida, simplemente para recodar a quién dejaste al otro lado del espejo. por Begobeni

* * *

Capítulo 35

* * *

En el mundo cada día ocurren fenómenos, estos desde un punto de vista puramente sentimental, son una serie de sucesos que se escapan a nuestro control, aquellos pequeños detalles que nos demuestran nuestra imposibilidad de planificación. Un día creemos tener todo controlado, pero conforme pasan los meses y con ellos las estaciones, vemos que no solo las hojas caen de los arboles sino que nosotros las acompañamos en esa caída. Nos encontramos en un movimiento continuo esperando encontrar una fuerza externa que pare nuestro camino, queremos que la primera ley de newton se cumpla. Una parte nuestra anhela ver su reflejo en el espejo y notar un cambio, uno solo, uno que signifique que hemos comenzado una nueva vida.

Ese mismo deseo de cambio lo hallamos en la misma proporción en la que nos autoimponemos un límite, que nos impida complicarnos nuestra existencia, preferimos seguir en nuestra zona de confort, en ese pequeño lugar en donde somos amos y señores, el sitio en el cual nuestra voz es la ley.

Organizamos nuestro día, hasta que algo cambia, un insignificante momento hace que se dispare todas nuestras alarmas, no somos conscientes de nada, hasta que de un instante a otro, algo nos falta o alguien.

-¿ahora por qué estas con esa cara de perro rabioso?- preguntaba la mujer de ojos verdes.

-no tengo cara de eso que dices, Zelena concéntrate, por fin dan el alta a Henry eso es lo importante-respondía la mujer de cabello oscuro con cierta mueca que su hermana detecto.

-por favor hermanita que nos conocemos, mama esta con Henry así que suéltalo- agregaba su hermana dándole un pequeño codazo para presionarla. – no me digas que estas así porque hoy Emma no te ha llamado…- "en el clavo" pensó su hermana al ver la expresión de la mujer de ojos chocolate.

-¡por supuesto que no!, ni que tuviera ninguna obligación- suspiraba Regina ante la palabra obligación, para luego ponerse a caminar de un lugar a otro, esperando el alta de su hijo que estaba con su abuela, manteniendo una charla con el médico, "a saber con qué lo estará amenazado" medito la mujer mientras seguía con su caminar sin sentido.

-sabes que cuando te enojas te pareces todita a mama…- comentaba con tono acusatorio.

-ya déjame, no me pasa nada... y deja de mirarme así…-murmuraba la morena.

El móvil de su hermana sonó, ganándose un murmullo ofuscado de la morena que seguía con sus andares.

-¿Qué paso querida?- contestaba Zelena –oh Emma, hoy has estado desaparecida-decía en voz relativamente alta que enseguida llamo la atención de su hermana - ¿te paso a Regina?- esta pregunta solo logro que la morena se impacientara y pidiera el teléfono con señas. -¿es que ya no disfrutas de mi compañía?- seguía charlando mientras su hermana la robo el móvil con una velocidad inhumana.

-¿qué?- preguntaba la morena que había empezado a caminar ahora con la intención de huir de las quejas de su hermana, que la acusaba histérica.

-tu siempre tan encantadora…-suspiraba con ironía- veo que me has extrañado – decía la rubia muy orgullosa de su misma.

-¡por supuesto que no!, además hoy ni si quiera he sabido nada de ti, he estado preocupada… hasta llame a tu madre, que por cierto no sabía que había sido de ti. Todo el maldito día de hoy no has dado señales de vida, además ¡hoy sale tu sobrino del hospital y claro tu desapareces!...- la morena seguía reprochando sin darse cuenta de ello.

-pero si le dije a Zelena que se me iba la batería del móvil y que tenía que hablar con Gold…- decía Emma que estaba justo detrás de la mujer de cabello negro.

Regina miro automáticamente a su hermana, quien se empezó a reír sin disimulo ante su maldad.

-¿deberías darte la vuelta no crees?- pregunto la rubia que se había pegado a la espalda de Regina.

La morena se volteo con el móvil aun en la oreja para recibir con una sonrisa que no pudo controlar a su cuñada, cuando se percató de ello, apago la llamada, guardando el móvil en el bolso que llevaba colgado en su brazo izquierdo.

-así que…has venido…-trataba de buscar palabras ante su comportamiento, ahora fue consciente de ello, cosa que la golpeo como un maremoto.

-que suspicaz-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha Emma – veo que dar sermones te fascina- dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos chocolate.

-vale…me pase…-trataba de disculpar su actitud.

-no te preocupes, a ti te lo permito-dijo Emma que le guiño un ojo en complicidad, para luego acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo- buenos días señora Mills, te ves radiante en ese vestido azul- la adulo al separarse del cachete de Regina que había adquirido un tono de piel más rosa de lo habitual, algo que solo pudo notar su hermana.

-yo siempre me veo radiante- dijo con egocentrismo la morena.- ¿y tu porque vas vestida así?- pregunto mientras la miraba detenidamente. – es la primera vez que te veo con un vestido, es más pensaba que ni tenías en tu armario…- criticaba sin pizca de remordimientos.

-pues ya ves, hoy se me antojo ponerme algo ligerito… hace calor… es blanco-esto solo consiguió que la morena levantara una ceja ante las escusas de Emma. – Vale, me han pedido una cita ¿contenta?- bufo la rubia al verse pillada.

-tita Emms- gritaba Henry que finalmente la había visto, dejo a su abuela y al doctor hablando o más bien discutiendo, se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia quien lo levanto.

-mi superhéroe ¿ya estás preparado para salir de esta falta de color?-preguntaba la rubia mientras abrazaba a su sobrino que estaba colgado de su cuello.

-¡sí!, la abuela me quiere ir a comprar un videojuego… quiere consentirme-esto último lo dijo muy bajito como si fuera un secreto.- pero yo le dije que hoy no podía ser porque hoy vamos a ver tu y yo la peli de marvel ¿a qué si?-

-eso ni se pregunta, ya compre las entrada, y no cualquieras, en 3D, vamos a sentir hasta el martillo de Thor.-comentaba la rubia que había sido liberada de los brazos del niño quien ahora la estaba mirando fijamente.

-tita Emms ¿desde cuándo usas esa indumentaria?-preguntaba el muchacho que la veía desde todos los ángulos.

-¿indumentarias? ¿Regina que le enseñas al crio?-rio la rubia ante el vocabulario de su sobrino que proseguía con su inspección.

-pues un buen vocabulario, no palabrotas como tú- decía Regina cruzándose de brazos.

Zelena estaba viendo toda la interacción de aquellos tres, ella también se había sorprendido con la aparición de la rubia con ese vestido blanco, le quedaba muy bien, era la primera vez que la veía así, podía notar como Regina tenía una mirada cargada de algo que no podía catalogar "¿celos tal vez?" se planteaba mientras caminaba hacia su madre para quitársela al médico de encima, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-bueno ¿qué nos vamos o no?- pregunto la rubia no solo al niño sino a Regina que se quedó mirándola sin comprender- si tú también te vienes-respondió al pensamiento de la morena.

-¿Qué te hace creer que voy a aceptar compartir con usted una tarde de cine?- pregunto colocándose su cabello de una forma muy femenina.

-oh después de todo lo que me dijiste por la vía telefónica, ¿osas rechazarme?- pregunto la rubia con tono burlón que logro las quejas de Regina.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Emms?- pregunto el niño alternando la mirada entre ambas mujeres.

Emma se preparaba para decir alguna barbarie por lo que Regina la interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto con una mirada cargada de amenaza hacia la otra mujer.

-ya, vamos chico, hay que salir corriendo antes que tu abuela se separe de ese doctor-dijo posando las manos en los hombros del niño para guiarlo a la salida, no sin antes agarrar la mano de Regina para juntarla a ellos.

Ya habían llegado a la sala del cine, preparados con las gafas se habían sentado en la parte de arriba, pues según Regina era la mejor zona para ver completamente la pantalla y no darte torticolis en el intento.

-sigo sin entender porque no nos ponemos a la mitad…-refunfuñaba Emma, que acabo a la izquierda de la morena, está quedo en el medio de su hijo de la rubia.

-no te quejes tanto que al menos a ti no te toco el centro-protestaba la morena.

-¿y ahora que tiene de malo el lugar?- preguntaba Emma sin entender.

-sencillo que ahora me robaran mis palomitas y mi refresco… como si lo viera…-se quejaba la morena, mientras su hijo asentía a su hipótesis.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó, mientras la morena trataba de prestar atención a la trama cosa que no lograba, "¿una cita?" era lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde que pregunto a Emma por ese vestido "de infarto, no creo que sea bueno que este tan interesada…" Regina agarraba palomitas como si con ellas pudiera distraerse de sus pensamientos "lo peor ¿desde cuándo le gusta alguien?, ¿no somos amigas?, ¿Cómo es que no me lo conto?" un suspiro salió inevitablemente, mientras su mano chochaba con la de Emma que efectivamente no había podido evitar robarle palomitas, "lo sabía" pensó dándole un manotazo a la rubia, quien se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-no sabía que a oscuras tuvieras peor carácter-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a robar palomitas

La morena siguió mirando la película hasta que no pudo aguantar más y acabo por acercarse a Emma

-¿se puede saber quién es tu cita? Y sobre todo ¿no me cuentas nada? , ¿No que somos amigas?- preguntaba con rabia.

La rubia abrió sus ojos al ver a como se había puesto Regina.

-no es nada importante, por eso no te lo conté.-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y si no es importante porque estas así vestida?-preguntaba la morena en un susurro, que por suerte era disimulado por las partes de humor del films.

-¿no es evidente Regina?- lanzaba la rubia otra pregunta.

-pues no veo que es tan evidente señorita Swan…-se quejaba la morena que había sorbido un poco de refresco debido a la sequedad de su boca.

-sencillo señora Mills, aparte de tener una cita, también te iba a traer a ti y a Henry al cine, así que no podía venir como acostumbro, cuando tú siempre vas tan espectacular…- decía la rubia que sorbía su refresco sin tanto pudor como Regina.

-ahora me perdí ¿entonces te has vestido así por la cita o por nosotros?- cuestionaba la morena.

-joder Regina ¿no puedo arreglarme sin que eso sea un holocausto?, y es por ambas, aunque más por lo del cine.- confeso finalmente la rubia.

-mientes ¿por que más por lo del cine?-preguntaba muy cerca de la rubia.

Henry ya estaba buscando las palomitas de su madre, que se las acerco para poder seguir con lo que sea que estuviera hablando con Emma.

-Regina, no sea insistente, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera arreglarme?, ¿no tengo derecho o qué?-preguntaba la rubia que estaba frente al rostro de Regina, aun en la oscuridad del cine, podía ver las facciones de la mujer que tenía en frente junto a su respiración.

-no cambies de tema- zanjaba la morena- si tanto te gusta esa cita, me lo podías haber contado, no entiendo si somos amigas porque me entero la ulti…-

Los labios de Emma callaron por completo a la mujer, fue muy rápido, pero lo suficientemente impactante para dejar sin habla a Regina que sentía su corazón cabalgar como un loco, "¿Emma Swan me ha besado?".

-y ahora ve la maldita película.-soltó finalmente Emma dejando aún más sorprendida a la morena.

En menos de unos minutos, ocurre lo imprevisto, un impulso, un simple acto que cambia todo nuestro mundo, que nos hace plantearnos una respuesta que jamás creíamos tener la oportunidad de pronunciar.

Decisiones, una palabra repleta de mundos paralelos, ya que dependiendo de un sí o un no, nuestra vida se transforma en otra, y esa divergencia de caminos nos llega como una bala directa al corazón.

Volvemos a vivir, dejamos de planear para ser quienes somos, para sentir de verdad, sin pensar si está bien o está mal, y es entonces cuando vemos esa fuerza que esperábamos de la misma que también huíamos, ella nos para en seco y nos dice, "ahora te toca a ti".

Un simple beso puede marcar un cambio de estado, dejamos de ser sólidos para transfórmanos en líquido, uno capaz de deshacerse de nuestros propios prejuicios, nos convertirnos en agua para poder luchar contra años de opresión.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

¿os ha gustado? ¿que has parecido este giro?


	36. Chapter 36

**bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap espero os guste, he dado un pequeño cambio que espero os agrade, me encantara saber vuestras impresiones como siempre agradeceros vuestros comentarios; Evazqueen me alegro que te hayas quedado contenta con el beso,yarasosa menos mal que te gusto el cambio en la trama, kyokyo conste que este cap es mas largo XD espero te guste, lovegirl espero sorprenderte con este cap, azraelth16 por ahora no XD pero no lo descarto, begobeni12 coincido en que emma necesita amar a alguien y Regina necesita alguien en quien confiar me alegra que puedas ver esos pequeños detalles. Diana me alegra que te pusieras al dia conste que espero tus rw n.n ya ves que me animan.**

**conste que esta vez me he dado mas prisa para actualizar XD viciosas.**

* * *

fue en apariencia una noche cualquiera, una cena y dos amigas si mas pretensiones que una velada entre risas y veras. Entremezclando ironías con mordaces insinuaciones, nos perdimos en silencios aderezados con miradas que decían mas que las palabras y en la mente la eterna duda de la confusión. Nos dejamos abrazar por una noche sin luna, paseamos sin meta y sin darme apenas cuenta, sufrí un hurto, me robo un beso dulce y tierno, sencillo y lleno de mil sensaciones, cargado del temor propio que recorre a una mujer que jamas besó a otra. Despejada toda duda, tome justa venganza y ataqué sin dilación esos labios que tanto deseaba desde hacia tiempo. No había prisa, pero si necesidad de conocimiento, saber a qué saben sus besos, besos largos, besos lentos, voraces y sedientos. Ella me robó un beso, y yo... expolié su cuerpo. **de Begobeni12**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

Los besos robados llevan impreso la mezcla perfecta de diversos componentes, entre ellos, una porción especifica de terror, seguida por supuesto, de otra cantidad de excitación incluso podría darse el caso de que dicho beso tenga un toque de angustia que juntos forman lo que muchos conocemos como pánico.

Algunos dirán ¿por qué pánico?, sencillo, si nos gusta nos preguntamos el motivo de dicha aceptación y si nos desagrada volvemos a la dichosa incógnita, en ambos casos, llega la inevitable y tortuosa situación comúnmente llamada desesperación.

Queremos olvidar ese momento húmedo que durante unas milésimas de segundo "fueron milésimas ¿no?" se planteaba Regina mientras se sentaba para esperar lo que su hijo y su cuñada llamaban comida "más bien comida basura" criticaba en su cabeza mientras miraba el menú.

Y allí estaban los tres comiendo tranquilamente, o eso podrían pensar quienes lo vieran desde fuera, es evidente que Regina estaba mirando su hamburguesa no porque se le hiciera apetecible, lo cierto era que se le hacía más cómodo distraerse en toda esa grasa que en la sonrisa satisfecha de Emma que por algún desconocido motivo a ojos de Regina parecía estar completamente calmada.

-¿y con quien vas a salir tita Emma?

La rubia pareció incomoda de pronto pero luego de meterse una papa frita en la boca y masticarla con excesiva lentitud, contesto.

-pues es Gerhardt, el hermano del doctor Whale.-respondió con una sonrisa cálida a su sobrino.

-wow Gerd es súper guay-dijo el chico con mucho ánimo- ¿sabías que fue soldado?-pregunto Henry con total inocencia.

Regina estaba mirando fijamente a Emma, tratando de sacar algo en claro de todo esto "quizás me esté volviendo loca, y me haya besado a mí misma en medio del cine ¿no?" se cuestionaba la morena ante la actitud de Emma.

-si lo se chico, de hecho hemos tenido un par de charlas y me ha contado su experiencia, parece un hombre interesante-dijo devolviendo la mirada a Regina que abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la respuesta de Emma.

-¡genial! Hasta has hablado con el… ¿y se puede saber cuándo?-pregunto Regina con frustración.

-pues ahora que lo preguntas fue bastante curioso, cuando salía de visitar a Henry, la última semana estuvo acompañándome al coche.-comento como una anécdota sin mayor transcendencia.

-igualito que un depredador siguiendo a su víctima-comento Regina con cierta rabia mal disimulada.

Henry comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su madre.

-¿yo soy la victima?-pregunto Emma con una diversión que no compartía la morena.- una lástima me sentía toda una cazadora…-concluyo la rubia con un gesto de dolor fingido.

La morena se calló ante el comentario de la rubia, sin duda algo no iba a bien, estaba incomoda. Y a estas alturas empezaba a creer que lo sucedido en el cine había sido una alucinación, "¿tendré que ir al psicólogo? ¡Qué vergüenza una psicóloga visitando a otro!, ¿y que diré?...creo que la hermana de mi futuro exmarido me beso pero no estoy segura" ante esta hipótesis la morena se revolvió en su asiento, luego termino de comer su comida.

El regreso a casa fue sin duda silencioso, ya eran las siete de la tarde y un impulso salió en forma de pregunta en medio del trayecto.

-y… a qué hora habéis quedado tú y ese…señor-dijo la última palabra con cierto toque ofendido.

La rubia guardo silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba, "¿es que no se acuerda de la hora o qué? ¿No que es tan guay? ¿Tiene tan mala memoria para todo?" se preguntaba Regina mientras se extendieron los minutos.

-creo…que a las nueve y media-dijo finalmente la rubia con un suspiro- uff debo estar más pendiente de la puntualidad-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa cálida desde su asiento de copiloto.

-Tita Emms…si al final te enamoras de él ¿te quedaras aquí con nosotros?-pregunto Henry mientras un bostezo salía de sus boca.

Emma abrió la ventana del auto como si buscara oxígeno, tanto Henry como Regina estaban pendientes de su respuesta.

-pues Henry … yo ya tengo un trabajo fijo…-trataba de explicar la rubia con mucha dificultad.- además no creo enamorarme tan fácilmente de Gerd.-sentencio Emma que soltó un ruidito que dejaba claro su estado de ansiedad debido a la pregunta.

-pero el amor ¿no se puede controlar verdad mama?-preguntaba desde los asientos de atrás, provocando la sorpresa en su rostro.

-si cariño-dijo tajante la morena, tratando de no seguir en ese tema por más tiempo.

Regina no pudo evitar un raro malestar en su estómago "¡si se quiere enamorar que lo haga!, ¿qué mierda me está pasando?", la morena miraba al frente tratando de fijar su vista y su mente únicamente en la carretera, "¡encima estoy siendo maleducada en mi propia mente!" pensaba mientras apretaba el volante.

Por su parte Emma también estaba dándole vueltas a todo el día de hoy, "menos mal que no traje mi coche sino con las preguntas de Henry ya hubiéramos volcado…"suspiraba ante ese pensamiento y sobre todo ante el silencio que inundaba todo el lugar, "maldita sea no debí besarla…está más rara que antes…" una queja acompaño su ánimo, "¿y porque la bese?, joder cuando tiene que aparecer James desaparece en combate, menuda alucinación de tres al cuarto", ante sus divagaciones saco parcialmente su cabeza por la ventanilla como si así pudiera deshacer lo torcido.

Emma logro ver finalmente la casa de los Mills muy cerca de ellos. Tanto Regina como Emma dejaron traslucir un sonido de alivio, estaban ambas aterradas, Regina debido a que su mal carácter iba en aumento y a estas alturas el beso parecía un sueño sacado de una mente muy sucia, la rubia tenía la sensación de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, había seguido un impulso sin pararse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

La morena aparco el coche como si se tratase de una película de carreras, cosa que fascino a Henry que estaba impresionado por semejante control del automóvil, Emma compartió su entusiasmo, claro que a ella, le encanto por otros motivos, el principal, que por fin habían llegado.

Henry salió del coche rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta, su abuela le abrió, el miro hacia su madre y su tía quienes seguían aun en el coche, Regina le hizo un gesto que el entendió, por lo que acabo metiéndose dentro de la casa, cerrando también la puerta para sorpresa de su abuela.

La morena había decidido tomar el control de esta situación tan extraña, "¿ese beso podría ser una ilusión provocada por alguna problema hormonal?", la garganta de Regina se secó, la respuesta era un rotundo no, así que lo mejor era aclarar esta situación de una vez.

-algún día aprenderé lenguaje de signos, lo de ustedes dos no es normal…-refunfuñaba la rubia viéndose atrapada en ese coche. "¿cuál sería la salida de emergencia para los momentos incomodo?, definitivamente necesito un plan b para estas situaciones…"suspiro ante su pensamiento y se preparó para abrir la puerta cosa que fue impedida por Regina que utilizo el botón del cierre para las cuatro puertas.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto con tanta rapidez que se impresiono así misma.

-¿y tú porque te pusiste celosa?- devolvió la pregunta la rubia, cual juego de tenis.

-¡uno yo no estaba celosa!-dijo la morena ofuscada,-y dos he preguntado primero…-pronuncio con menos rabia.

-yo te respondo si tú me respondes.-dijo la rubia más alegre de lo que le gustaría.

-Emma no estoy jugando, quiero una respuesta ahora.-amenazo con unos ojos que parecían leer en la otra mujer, que la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla.

-uff yo que se Regina solo fue un impulso…- respondió apartando la mirada.

-¿un impulso?-pregunto con cierto asombro y decepción que solo se notaba en sus ojos- o sea, tratas de decirme que me besas en mitad del cine, con mi hijo a unos centímetros ¡por un impulso!-alzo la voz la morena hasta el punto de ganarse la mirada intensa de Emma, seguida de una sonrisa, que frustro aún más a la mujer de ojos chocolate.

-¡muy bien no volverá a pasar!-grito la rubia que seguía mirándola con una firmeza que descontrolo aún más a Regina.

-¡claro haces las cosas y luego con no hacerlas de nuevo, tema zanjado!-devolvió la morena con un golpe al volante.

-¡no deberías hacer eso!-respondió la rubia.-un poquito de autocontrol ¿Qué te enseñaron en la universidad?- pregunto burlona la rubia.

-¿ahora vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? ¡El colmo cuestionas mi actitud por mi profesión!-decía golpeando nuevamente al volante para luego apartarse un mechón de cabello rebelde.

La rubia empezó a reír en voz alta.

-simplemente me encanta cuando te enojas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿eso a que viene?- cuestiono la morena que ahora había dejado la ira a un lado por la sorpresa.

-he comprado una película, ¿quieres verla conmigo?- pregunto la rubia con su sonrisa despreocupada como si, todo esto fuera algo normal, esto provoco un pinchazo en el estómago de la morena.

"¡no es normal! "Pensaba Regina con cierta consternación, para luego decir lo que de verdad le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡pero no que tienes una maldita cita!- pronuncio desesperada por no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿y eso que?-interrogo la rubia levantando una ceja con mucha ironía.

-¡Emma! ¡Quieres concentrarte!, como vamos a ver una película si ¡ya va ser la hora de tu jodida cita!- exploto la mujer.

-la cancelo-termino cruzándose de brazos ante la obviedad de ello.

-¿Qué la cancelas?- pregunto la mujer aun perdida- ¡pero si decías que era un hombre fantástico!-le recordó con frustración.

-¿y?, prefiero quedarme contigo ¿no es obvio?- agrego la mujer de ojos azules con un toque divertido.

-no… no…-trataba de expresar la mujer- no lo entiendo ¿de qué va todo esto?- preguntaba de nuevo como si estuviera a punto de explotar. - ¡eres insufrible! No te tomas nada en serio…-murmuraba con tono agrio.

-la peli se titula el amor tiene dos caras, cuando la encontré, inmediatamente me recordó a ti, adoro esa película ¿la has visto?-pregunto Emma que había logrado desviar el tema totalmente.

-pues la verdad es que no, ¿esta buena?- preguntaba la morena antes de percatarse de cómo había dado un giro la conversación.- ¿me has cambiado el tema?-pregunto asombrada.

Emma entrecerró los ojos como un niño pillado infraganti.

-¿funciona?- cuestiono la rubia.

-un poco-confeso la morena que no pudo evitar una sonrisa cálida ante la inmadurez de Emma a veces. –Pero me debes respuestas- apunto contundente.

-bueno es preferible que pienses que te debo respuestas a disculpas-dijo la rubia que ya había quitado el seguro, y abierto la puerta del coche.

Ante esto Regina solo pudo observarla esa actitud tan pasota que tenía la otra mujer, no entendía a donde iba todo esto pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar de qué iba este día tan raro. La rubia entro en la casa y desapareció un par de minutos en lo que "cancelaba su súper cita" suspiro Regina al pensar en ello.

Emma ya había ocupado un lado del sillón, junto a un Henry acostado en el centro, tenía la cabeza en las piernas de Emma y sus pies en lo de su madre, se había quedado dormido al minuto diez de la película. Regina por el contrario estaba pendiente de cada detalle como si allí hubiera respuestas "¿y si las hay? Mejor analizo todo por si las dudas…" se planteaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

La rubia media hora después se había levantado y cargado a Henry a su cuarto, le dijo a Regina que siguiera viendo, que ella bajaba enseguida, que no se preocupara, Regina asintió con absoluta confianza ciega.

La mujer arropaba a Henry con un cariño latente, dio un beso a su sobrino en la frente, se retiró lentamente para volver a la sala.

"y James sin aparecer, ¡no sabía yo que las alucinaciones también piden la baja!…" suspiraba, por fuera parecía segura de sí misma pero lo cierto era que improvisaba como una colegiala, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Desde ahí vio a Regina concentrada en la película, y un cosquilleo la tomó por sorpresa, estaba tan nerviosa que había mantenido la respiración.

Emma se sentó en el extremo que estaba con anterioridad, Regina había subido sus pies sobre el sillón quedándose algo recostada, la rubia la imito y miro hacia la pantalla.

-definitivamente yo soy Rose- murmuro Regina mientras miraba atenta cada detalle.

Emma sonrió.

-has acertado, la eterna creyente en que el amor, que piensa que este llegara tarde o temprano, pero vendrá…-comento la rubia pensando en una de sus conversaciones.

-sí-dijo –y tú eres igual de idiota que Gregory- comento la morena que ahora se había girado a mirarla.

La rubia asintió ante el comentario.

-a veces me gustaría creer que existe una ecuación matemática que nos libre del amor.-dijo la rubia con cierta tristeza.

-que tierna-comento Regina con una sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada a la escena de casi sexo entre los protagonista.- pobre Rose…-se quejaba la mujer ante el giro argumental, esto se gano un asentimiento de Emma con una sonrisa fascinada que Regina no logro ver.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y con ellos el film llegaba a su final, dejando a una Regina totalmente absorta, con una sonrisa tonta.

-me encanta Nessun Dorma- confesaba la mujer en los minutos finales.

-lo he notado, hoy he descubierto tu parte cantante- Emma no pudo evitar verla con cierta intensidad, Regina era tan tierna que a veces juraría que se trataba de un ángel y otras del mismo demonio, este último detalle la choco como si las palabras de su hermano cobrasen vida ante sus ojos. "¡o mierda! La bese porque me gusta… ¿pero en que he estado pensando?, ¡yo no me fijo en la mujer de mi hermano!" la rubia se sorprendía ante esa revelación, "¡o maldición, que cosa mala tuve que hacer en mi vida anterior!" gritaba su cabeza en reprimenda. "¡Que karma de mierda tengo!". El pánico había inundado a Emma hasta que se percató de la mirada curiosa de Regina que la estudiaba sin reparo, la película ya había acabado, ya estaban saliendo los créditos.

-dime el motivo Emma- pregunto la mujer que se había acercado más a Emma, para no hablar demasiado alto.

Emma soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, sus manos le empezaron a sudar hasta que finalmente se dijo que era mejor decir las cosas claras, al fin y al cabo "tampoco era nada malo ¿no?" pensaba con cierto temor.

-Regina.-la rubia agarro una mano de Regina y la envolvió en la suyas, la morena trago saliva sin darse cuenta. –yo…no soy buena en estas cosas… simplemente sé que me gusta estar contigo… y quizás me he sobrepasado, si te he faltado el respeto, te pediré disculpas…-la rubia se acercó al oído de Regina tan lentamente que la morena sintió que se desmayaría ante toda aquella tensión. –me gustas…solo se eso…-pronuncio con tanta dulzura que la morena no podía abrir la boca. –no necesito que me respondas a esto, porque sea cual sea tu respuesta, seguiré queriendo ser parte de tu familia, me gusta estar a tu lado, simplemente sé que lo que estoy conociendo de ti, hace que cada día me levante como si volviera vivir…-explicaba con tanta calma que Regina solo podía dejarse llevar por esa voz tan dulce, la rubia acaricio la mejilla de la morena que ahora la miraba con tanta atención que hizo sonreír a la mujer de ojos azules.

-¿te gusto en qué sentido exactamente? ¿En el que te gusta un osito de peluche ¡y dices que mono!? ¿O te gusto en el sentido en el que te gusta un buen dulce?-pregunto la morena con una sonrisa, que trataba de ocultar todas esas dudas.

\- en ocasiones- hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- eres tan desesperante… veamos…me gustas tanto que haces que te desee cada día más, creo que eso supera a un buen dulce ¿no?-dijo la rubia sin percatarse de lo franca que estaba siendo.

-¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas y quedarte tan ancha?- pregunto la morena que estaba tratando de controlar lo avergonzada que se sentía.

-porque es la verdad-dijo la rubia mientras posaba sus labios en la mejilla de morena dándole un casto beso. – te acompañare a su habitación, te dejare discutir con la almohada, seguro eso te hará sentirte mas cómoda, si no quieres volver a este tema puedes decírmelo, Regina.-pronuncio la rubia dándole la mano para levantarla.

Regina agarro el mando primero y sujeto aquella cálida mano, sintió un cosquilleo que enseguida dio paso a la confusión.

Emma la guió hacia su cuarto con mucha seguridad, comportándose con un respeto que hacía sentir especial a Regina, espero que la morena se decidiera a cerrar su habitación, un pequeño buenas noches de parte de la rubia dio impulso a la otra mujer no solo de responderle sino también de cerrar la puerta. Regina se sentía protegida por aquel trozo de madera que poseía la capacidad de detener esa locura en la que se estaba volviendo su vida, "todo por Emma Swan".

Aunque, Si rememoramos lo sucedido, nos percatamos de que nosotros mismos hemos propiciado esa situación, la misma que ahora nos perturba. Pedimos la verdad, prácticamente la exigimos, sin embargo, cuando la recibimos tendemos a querer aislarnos para poder afrontarla con cierta objetividad, como si así pudiéramos elegir el camino correcto. Ese sendero que nos lleve a nuestra felicidad, esa que sigue esperando por nosotros, para darnos un buen apretón.

La sinceridad para quien la da es liberadora, en cambio el que recibe dicha confesión puede sentirse alagado o contrariado, en cualquier caso, si se decide hacer algo al respecto corremos el riesgo de afrontar una batalla que no habíamos pedido, por otro lado, si decidimos ignorar esa confesión tendemos a la auto-compasión, por ser cobardes.

El punto es, que un acto puede convertirnos en valientes guerreros o en desertores, ambos dependiendo de las circunstancia pueden ser igual de tentadores. Al meditar sobre ello entendemos que tomemos la decisión que sea, ambas son un riesgo, ya que hasta que no la ejecutemos no sabremos si hemos errado o no.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	37. Chapter 37

**buenas os dejare el ultimo capitulo por ahora, esperare vuestros comentarios a ver si me animo a seguir pronto con el cap n.n espero os guste. **

**gracias a todas aquellas que han dejado sus comentarios: evazqueen me alegra que te parezca tierna emma, intento que sea un personaje al que es facil querer, kyokyo veremos que te parece este cap y si te deja con mas dudas o te las quita XD, petri que gusto ver que te animas a comentar, que bueno que te gusten las reflexiones, begobeni como siempre entiendes muy bien los personajes espero este cap te guste como los otros ya me diras, y si trate de que emma tuviera consideracion, Vnat07 veremos que te parece la reaccion de Regina, ya me diras.**

* * *

No estábamos en una biblioteca, era el saloncito de mi angosto apartamento. Música de piano y sólo nosotras. Dejé que se acomodara en el sofá y en apenas un minuto retorne de la cocina con dos copas en las manos, entonces la vi de una modo diferente, era como un libro raro, precioso y solitario esperando en una estantería a ser leido. Deje las bebidas sobre la mesa, me senté a su lado y me dije " ella es el libro que yo quiero leer". Tome su rostro entre mis manos sosteniendo asi el ejemplar mas bello y delicado que jamás paso por ellas. Sus cabellos, las doradas letras de un título que aun no tenia, su piel, la cubierta que ocultaba los secretos de la obra. Deslice mis manos para descubrir cada costura, cada pliegue, la perfección de su encuadernación. Pedía entre suspiros que la leyera y así lo hice. Abrí las tapas, salté las guardas y mis dedos pasaban las páginas tocando las lineas como si de braille se tratara. De la cabecera, al pié de página, sin apartar mis ojos de ella, interpretando cada palabra, disfrutando de las ilustraciones, página tras página, tomando un endiablado ritmo de lectura. Los capítulos se sucedieron, la trama se enredaba, estábamos en el nudo, en el cuerpo de la obra. Con una infinita sed por llegar al desenlace, mi nariz pegada al centro del libro, leía y leía, buscaba las letras inadvertidas para otros, saborear su tinta, su olor, su caligrafía. Me zambullí en ella, disfruté de su magnífico final, magnífica prosa, magnífica lectura. Como epílogo, mis brazos rodeando su cuerpo, como deseo... leer cada tomo que conforme su ser una y otra vez. _**de ****begobeni12**_

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

Dar tiempo es probablemente el gesto más difícil que damos a las personas que de verdad nos importan, tratamos por todos los medios de repetirnos que eso es lo correcto y que es lo más noble, como si una parte de nosotros buscase refugio en esas costumbres anticuadas. Esto se debe probablemente a una necesidad latente de no solo creer en eso sino en todo el paquete.

El amor; la lealtad y la amistad son expresiones vacías si dejamos de confiar en ellas, por eso insistimos en fiarnos de esa práctica, que implica dar cierto espacio a tu ser amado, guardamos por tanto el sentido obsoleto del deber, por el simple hecho de amar, pues el amor implica tener fe, lanzarse a lo desconocido, y en el peor de los casos arriesgarse a un muy probable rechazo.

La joven de ojos azules, observo aquel pasillo, fijándose particularmente en los aposentos de aquella mujer que la estaba descontrolando, que la hacía improvisar al ritmo del propio océano. Presiono el manillar, entrando casi de un salto a su dormitorio, como si al hacerlo se salvara de la tentación de tocar la puerta de la morena, de besarla hasta que le diera un sí. Cuando hubo cerrado miro a su alrededor hasta que finalmente localizo en la ventana del cuarto a su hermano mirando por ella con cierto toque perdido.

-¡benditos los ojos!-ataco la rubia a la imagen de su hermano que inmediatamente sonrió pero sin mirarla.

-va a llover…-suspiraba su hermano que poso su mano en el cristal.

-¡veo que el mundo ha perdido a un gran hombre del tiempo!-decía una Emma alterada.

James finalmente la miro con una sonrisa muy similar a la de la propia rubia cuando parece que nada le importa.

-¿ahora porque estas cabreada?...así envejecerás más pronto que lo sepas.-dijo su hermano James con un guiño de uno de sus ojos cristalinos.

-no has aparecido en todo el maldito día y yo solo he sabido meter la pata sin parar…si es que parezco una niña estúpida… ¡tengo ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo!...y no debería sentirme así…-gimió de ansiedad ante todo lo que había dicho. –Si no me conociera a mí misma, diría que me he dado un chute de hormonas, ¡porque no es normal!... y como digas algo de mi regla te retiro la palabra…-farfullaba la rubia que movía sus manos por los nervios.

\- entendido… nada de ¡menstruación a la vista!- contraataco James divertido por la situación.

-solo con eso te has quedado de todo lo que te he dicho, ¿en serio?- bufo estresada.

Su hermano siguió sonriente, de manera tan alegre que Emma avanzo hacia él, con actitud amenazante, al llegar decidió mirar por la ventana imitándolo para poder relajarse. Como él había previsto, comenzó a llover violentamente. Las gotas chocaban con brusquedad contra la ventana siguiendo un ritmo continuo.

-qué fuerte… ¿eres el futuro dios de la lluvia?- pregunto la rubia que seguía mirando por aquel cristal como seducida por el mismo.

-esto me recuerda a aquella frase como era; la lluvia son nuestras lagrimas acumuladas en el tiempo-comento el rubio con una sonrisa radiante-¿recuerdas quien dijo eso?- pregunto tocándose la barbilla como si lo hubiera olvidado.

-yo- respondió, mientras posaba la mano sobre el cristal como había hecho su hermano con anterioridad. –ojala pudiera llorar como ella, y llegar a un punto en el que no quede nada más acumulado, quedarme seca de dolor para recuperarme del miedo que siento…- confeso Emma a la imagen de su hermano sonriente.

-en el fondo eres una sentimental ¿lo sabias?… supongo que es el precio a pagar por hacerte la dura con todos… claro excepto con Regina ¿cierto?- pregunto su hermano que puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su pequeña, como siempre solía llamarla.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si aún siguieras conmigo?-pregunto mientras acompañaba la mano de aquella alucinación, con la suya.

-deberías dejar de pensar en el pasado, este ya no se puede cambiar-la rubia asintió sin convicción- pero si te sirve de algo, seguramente si yo siguiera vivo, tu no serias la persona que eres ahora.-James soltó un suspiro- y a mí me gusta cómo eres…eres única.-dijo James con ese tono tierno que usaba solamente para ella.

-pero te tendría, tú me comprendías, tu…- Emma fue interrumpida.

-te gusta estar con ella…admítelo, te está llegando a ese corazoncito vago que siempre has tenido, por eso estas así.-dijo James con tono de burla.

-no ella no…es solo que no se…me gusta a veces tanto que…-trataba de explicar la rubia.

-¿que por momentos eres feliz nuevamente?-cuestiono el rubio con un tono paciente.

-no lo entiendes…no es bueno…para mí, esto… porque sé que me rechazara, lo sé y aun así tengo esperanzas, ¿yo con esperanzas?, ¿Desde cuándo? ¡imagínate que barbaridad!, -contaba con tono frustrado.- no debería ni si quiera plantearme la posibilidad de que me dé un simple, intentémoslo…- seguía revelando – ¡y lo que es peor!, es la esposa de mi hermano…vale que Robín sea todo un personaje pero aun así… y lo que llegue a decirte una vez ¿qué?, ahora soy yo la desleal… y lo que es todavía más mezquino de mi parte, si me dijera que sí, ni si quiera me importaría ser una traidora para siempre…-la rubia había abandonado la ventana para sentarse en el piso bajo la misma.

James se sentó junto a ella, puso una mano en la rodilla de la joven, que lo miro con pavor por lo que había admitido.

\- tómalo como siempre te dije, el amor simplemente aparece, este no es el romance más fácil, pero no existe el amor sencillo y tú lo sabes, sigues queriéndome incluso después de todo este tiempo, es un amor diferente sí, pero amor al fin y al cabo.-dijo su hermano que cambio de lugar su mano acariciando la cabellera de la rubia.

-siempre tan cursi…-refunfuñaba Emma.

-¡o vamos! Lo que has dicho ha sido de culebrón ¿y soy yo el dramático?- pronuncio el chico con una carcajada que se contagió a su hermana.

-creo que se me pego tu lado sensiblero, ya ves como todo lo malo se pega- al decir esto rio con su hermano – ¿me gusta mucho verdad?- interrogo sabiendo perfectamente el resultado de dicha incógnita.

-algo me dice que ya sabes la respuesta.-dijo aferrando a la joven a su pecho como cuando eran unos niños – mi pequeña Emms, ya estas completando tu partitura solo falta que te animes a escribirla- culmino el rubio con tanta dicha que calmo a Emma.

-siempre tan musicalmente apasionado ¿eh?- se mofo Emma.

-sí bueno, yo musicalmente y tu reginamente que le vamos a hacer…somos un caso perdido.-

La paz invadió aquel espacio hasta que la rubia finalmente se metió en la cama, arropándose con la sabana y por supuesto el edredón, el sueño la visito lentamente, aun podía ver a su hermano acompañándola, hasta que al relajarse, desapareció como si de humo se tratase.

Lo que podría llevarnos a una absurda teoría, ¿y si algún día nosotros también seremos el humo de alguien?, si eso ocurriera ¿seremos un recuerdo agradable o lo contrario?, Emma se planteó esto mientras Morfeo la tentaba, si pudiese elegir querría ser el recuerdo que impulsa a vivir, el que da aliento, ese que necesitamos para mover los pies hacia delante.

-si pudiera elegir, querría ser el amor de alguien-comento en voz baja momentos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

¿Quién no ha deseado que la palabra amor lleve su nombre para esa persona especial?, ante esta pregunta muchos negaran con vehemencia, sin embargo, más de la mayoría en el fondo sabrán que la negación es solo un mecanismo de defensa, ya que admitir nuestra propia debilidad, es algo que hace que nuestro corazón de un brinco, el tipo de sentimiento que ocasiona que nos duela el pecho.

Regina estaba dando vueltas en la cama planteándose dos simples respuestas, dos malditos monosílabos que podrían sacarla de esa tormentosa situación.

Un Sí la llevaría al descontrol a un caos que jamás ha conocido. Un no la encaminaría a plantearse toda su vida que hubiera pasado con una maldita afirmación.

Regina se revolvió en la cama empujo la sabana con desesperación, fu hacia su ventana que estaba entre abierta y la cerro, como si así cerrara sus propias dudas.

\- años…-decía mientras caminaba descontrolada- uff ¿cuánto llevo sin tener acercamiento con alguien?- bufaba mientras caminaba como un animal enjaulado.- no le debo ninguna fidelidad a él…-afirmaba para sí misma.- ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- se preguntaba –primero que nada, que estoy hablando sola y aún no he dicho ni hecho nada…- murmuro como si eso fuera el freno que necesitaba.

Volvió a acostarse, hasta que el calor la asfixio, "¡maldita sea mi suerte!" decía mientras se destapaba, "no debí cerrar la ventana" pensaba mientras agarraba la almohada con fuerza.

\- ¡A la mierda!- dijo dando un salto para salir de aquella agobiante cama.

Regina salió al pasillo y miro la puerta de la rubia, "ir o no ir" divagaba la morena que ya estaba frente la puerta, dio finalmente dos suaves golpes "si no abre está dormida, y entonces es el destino que dice que no" reflexiono como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Volvió a tocar levemente casi sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás ocupantes de las habitaciones contiguas.

-uf-suspiro "en fin no se puedo" se planteaba la morena mientras seguía hacia su cuarto, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

La puerta de Emma se abrió con una rubia que se estaba toqueteando sus ojos para despertarse más rápidamente, vio a la morena caminando así que hizo un ruido para llamar su atención, Regina se giró cono los ojos muy abiertos. "¡o no! ¿Y ahora qué?".

-¿es que tu no duermes o qué?-pregunto muy bajito la morena que se había quedado estática en el pasillo.

-más bien eres tu quien no deja dormir, ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono la rubia apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- devolvió la pregunta todavía entre susurros.

-ahora me dirás que pasabas por aquí ¿no?- pregunto de manera muy suave la rubia, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-pues es mi casa…es hasta normal-contesto la mujer, antes de ver como la rubia se movía para sujetarla del brazo, llevándola hacia el de ella. -¿Qué hace señorita Swan?- preguntaba la mujer que ponía resistencia a semejante cambio de actitud de la rubia.

-secuestrarte ¿no es evidente?- pregunto la rubia mientras metía la morena dentro de la habitación y cerraba con llave la puerta.

Tras las puertas cerradas se ocultan los momentos más íntimos de nuestra vida, detrás de ellas podemos descubrir el atrevimiento, la pasión o simplemente el amor. En las habitaciones cerradas los más privados de nuestros sentimientos son desvelados, pues ahí podemos ser sinceros, somos fieles a nosotros mismos y nos volvemos temerarios, incluso nos atrevemos a desear que ocurra lo prohibido. Una parte muy profunda de nuestro ser, codicia esa manzana prohibida del eden, aunque el hecho de saborearla conlleve el destierra del paraíso y de la paz eterna que hay en su regazo.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	38. Chapter 38

**bueno antes que nada agradecer a quienes comentan cada vez que pueden: evazqueen me alegra saber que te parece un fic bonito, intento que la relacion sea tierna, no se si lo consiga, vnat07 Regina tiende a cuestionarse todo pero bueno eso lo iras notando poco a poco me alegra ver que te deje con la curiosidad jaja, yara sosa espero este tambien sea de tu agrado, kykyo me animastes el dia, de veras que me gusta saber que te gustan las reflexiones del cap anterior es muy bonito para mi, muchas gracias, diana jaja se que estos días he publicado rápido pero hay que aprovechar que llegue la inspiración ademas me pegue bastante tiempo sin subir conti, me gusta verte todavia pendiente, mínimo se que te sigue gustando, begobeni efectivamente james es un personaje que deberá desaparecer con el tiempo pues realmente existe ahora mismo solo para emma, me alegra que te gustase la actitud de emma en el cap anterior, kiki pues que te digo XD siento que no te llamen tantos la reflexiones, y que te digo me gusta saber que para ti james es un personaje principal, no estas errada en ello pues es un personaje muy recurrente e importante, es prácticamente el motivo de la personalidad de emma.**

* * *

Los días, los meses y los años, se suceden endiabladamente rápido, y sin darte apenas cuenta se presenta a tu puerta la de la guadaña. Puede que tengas suerte y la parca te regale unos segundos para recordar toda tu vida, y de ser así, no me gustaría arrepentirme de las cosas que no hice. Recuerdas ese te quiero que no tuviste el valor de pronunciar, o ese beso que no llegaste a dar, o a esa chica a la que dejaste escapar? Y por qué, por ese miedo paralizante al qué dirán, o quizas es que temiste perder tu ordenada vida, puede que lo malo conocido sea mas seguro que todo lo bueno que te quede por conocer. No, yo no quiero que me pase eso, ya no. Por supuesto que tengo miedo, miedo al dolor, a perder, a repetir mis fracasos, a entregar sin recibir nada a cambio, a la sensación de vacío cuando no estás, a apostar y perder, a fallar, a sufir. Pero, ¿por qué siempre baremamos las cosas negativas?, al diablo, apuesto por ti, por ser feliz, por reir, por hablar y bromear, por sentirme viva una vez más, sin etiquetas ni nombres, solo dejarse llevar por la corriente. Pero esta vez... no importa el resultado, solas tu y yo, y si es posible, que la dichosa parca nos pille haciendo el amor. Despierta para poder soñar! **(begobeni12)**

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

* * *

Las pasiones clandestinas contienen un sabor agridulce, sobre todo si se oculta tras las sombras de la noche. En la noche ocurren los pecados, sin embargo, no hay mejor delito que el que se ejecuta con ganas de cometerlo.

En nuestro interior todos somos unos delincuentes, la gran mayoría hemos quebrantados las reglas de lo establecido socialmente como correcto. Al final la vida nos lleva a ello, nos muestra dos ríos, y nosotros en vez de ir a favor de la corriente, vamos en contra ¿por qué?, La razón es muy simple, queremos ser valientes, aspiramos a derrotar nuestras limitaciones, necesitamos un reto. Nos apetece vivir una aventura pero no cualquiera, buscamos una diferente a lo que hayamos vivido.

Cuando la encontramos, negamos haberla pedido cada día y cada noche, nos hacemos los locos, decimos que jamás habíamos soñado eso, cuando la realidad es que esa fantasía nos mantenía a flote.

-mmm esto es raro…-decía la morena que no dejaba de mirar la habitación como si hubiera entrado en un lugar desconocido para ella.

-¿el que es raro?-preguntaba la rubia que estaba justo al lado dejándole cierto espacio, ya que Regina estaba andando por la habitación como si la inspeccionara.

-es solo que… esta diferente- expreso la morena mientras observaba a detalle.-has movido la cama ¿verdad?- la rubia asintió atenta a cada movimiento de la otra mujer.- la has pegado más a la ventana, y el armario ahora está más alejado y el librero lo has…-la rubia interrumpió sus divagaciones.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-cuestiono la rubia al ver tanta fijación con el cambio.

Regina miro hacia ella como si hubiera sido pillada en algo malo.

-es que…parece que llegas a cambiarlo todo.-confeso la morena.

La rubia se acercó a la morena, que estaba en el medio de la habitación para poder mirar hacia todos lados. Emma agarro su brazo llevándola hacia ella para poder quedarse cerca la una de la otra, una de las manos de la rubia roso con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla derecha de Regina.

-¿tanto lo odias?- la rubia siguió acariciando su mejilla solo que fue bajando sus dedos hasta la barbilla de la otra mujer, acabo rozando suavemente los labios de Regina.

Regina creyó por un momento que se caería ante tanta atención, nadie la había observado como si fuera lo más bello del mundo excepto ella, que la miraba como si fuera a desaparecer.

-no…pero me da miedo-confeso tratando de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos azules que la acorralaban en su profundidad.

-mírame Regina-pidió la rubia con una dulzura extrema mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro de la mujer.- ¿a qué temes?- pronuncio Emma que se había acercado un poco más, quedando tan cerca que podía describir cada una de las facciones de la mujer de ojos marrones más bonitos que había visto en su vida, o al menos así lo pensaba Emma.

-A ti…a todo esto-dijo mientras contenía la respiración al sentir el aliento de la rubia en su nariz, esto se debió a que la joven había acercado sus labios justo a ese lugar para dejar un beso tierno.

-tu a mí me enloqueces y eso también me espanta bastante- confesaba la rubia con una sonrisa que hizo que Regina no pudiera dejar de mirar su boca.

Emma se separó lentamente de la mujer de ojos chocolates, decidió moverse hacia la cama para sentarse en una esquina de la misma, apoyo sus manos en ella para darse soporte ante esa situación. La distancia que había entre ellas ahora fue acortada por una confundida Regina que camino hacia ella de la manera más sexual que Emma había visto en todos sus años de existencia.

\- ¿Te gusta ponerme nerviosa o solo me lo parece?- comento la morena que se había agachado para quedar nuevamente en esa situación.

La rubia alzo una ceja, estiro su brazo alcanzando la cintura de la otra mujer a la que rápidamente llevo hacia la cama, dejándola acostada en ella, Emma quedo encima parcialmente, rozo con la punta de sus dedos la nariz de Regina y fue bajando lentamente llego a su barbilla. Luego su cuello fue tocado con tanto mimo que la morena dudo de si era una mano la que la acariciaba o una pluma, los dedos siguieron bajando hasta encontrar la tela que cubría el pecho de Regina, era un camisón de color rosa pálido que hacia destacar su piel algo más tostada, la mujer sintió como aquellos dedos ahora recorrían su seno pero encima de la prenda, no pudo evitar un gemido que salía de sus labios.

-me gusta, lo admito-dijo mientras llegaba al abdomen de la otra mujer- ¿quieres que pare?- pregunto Emma, que dejo la palma de su mano descansando en el abdomen de la otra mujer.

-no lo sé…- confesaba mientras un quejido de deseo salía de su boca sin poder ser contenido.

-¿dónde has estado metida toda mi vida?-pregunto Emma que había hecho un movimiento rápido quedándose sobre la morena, acerco sus labios a los de la otra mujer, mordió levemente su labio inferior.

Regina no pudo contenerse y atrapo el cuello de Emma para profundizar aquel acercamiento y convertirlo en un beso profundo, la lengua de la mujer de ojos oscuros se encontró con su compañera, Emma ahora sujetaba su cuello con tanta posesividad que sorprendió a Regina gratamente, el beso continuo, el sabor de ambas se había mezclado en una lucha que no buscaba ganadores solamente el placer de la compañía del otro adversario.

La mujer de cabello dorado se alejó unos centímetros y ambas tomaron aire como si lo hubieran perdido debido a aquel beso.

-no debí haberlo hecho…-murmuraba la rubia.

-¿el qué?- preguntaba la morena, que había sentido miedo ante un arrepentimiento de la otra mujer.

Emma sonrió con suficiencia.

-dejar de besarte- contesto antes de volver a capturar los labios de la morena, con una necesidad que aumentó la agitación que sentía Regina. - eres…-trataba de hablar la rubia mientras mordía y lamia el lugar que había sido atacado por sus dientes, lo hacía de una manera muy lenta.- el sueño…-dijo antes de invadir la boca de Regina con su lengua, sus labios se apartaron únicamente para atrapar el cuello de Regina quien se animó acariciar la espalda de la rubia y empujarla más hacia ella, Emma succiono el cuello de la morena sin intensión de dejar marca de este hecho, ascendió hacia el oído de la mujer bajo ella- del que nunca quiero despertar- termino finalmente lo que quería decir, sus palabras causaron una humedad casi olvidada en la otra mujer.

Regina presa de aquella embriagadora sensación dejo sus manos bajar por el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba logrando hacerla sentir como nadie en mucho tiempo, todo su cuerpo deseaba sentir a Emma mucho más, sus manos exigían mucho más de lo que se atrevería a decir en alto, había perdido el control, y lo sabía. Emma no logro contener ligeros sonidos de placer que se deslizaban de su boca para deleite de unos ojos oscuros que eran apremiantes, mirándola con placer.

Emma se mordió su labio antes de situar su rodilla cerca del centro de la otra mujer, la misma que al sentir aquel contacto arqueo su espalda, la rubia ataco ahora el lóbulo de la mujer, para luego susurrarle: - deseo tanto tenerte- pronuncio en un casi gemido. En un momento de cordura Emma quito su rodilla, se acostó boca arriba, respirando agitada, giro su cuerpo quedando de lado para observar a la morena, que también se volteaba para observarla. Sus corazones latían a tanta velocidad que llegaron a creer que sería imposible calmarlo.

-no lo entiendo…has parad- trato de entender Regina que había adquirido una mirada confusa.

-lo he notado- contesto con una sonrisa complacida.

-sigues queriendo molestarme-se quejó la morena, que se inclinó más para poder acariciar el rostro de la rubia que no dejaba de sonreír.- dime el motivo de que hayas parado Emma- exigió la morena con incomprensión en su mirada.

Emma volvió a sujetar a la otra mujer acercándola más, quedándose nuevamente tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaron sin contemplaciones.

-Quiero que tengas la posibilidad de huir, que puedas arrepentirte sin haber cruzado la línea…quiero protegerte.-declaro la mujer con tanta amabilidad que logro un escalofrió en la mujer de ojos chocolate, los labios de la joven se posaron en la frente de Regina, lo hizo de manera serena, con tanta contención como si tuviese miedo de dañarla.

-así que ¿quieres ofrecerme una salida?-cuestiono dejando escapar un suspiro. – ¿Tan malo es esto?- pregunto acariciando el cuello de Emma.

Emma se lamio sus labios sin darse cuenta del gesto.

-no es que lo sea, pero no soportare que mañana al despertar digas que esto ha sido un error, así que supongo que también me protejo a mí.- confeso sincera.

-¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?- manifestó en todo ofendido.

Emma rio finalmente ante la conducta de Regina, que cambiaba tanto como el propio viento.

-eres demasiado racional, probablemente mañana tendrás tantas dudas que acabaras llamando a Kat.-comento la rubia de forma jocosa.

-¿te estas burlando de mi o solo me lo parece?- dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-cómo crees- dramatizo de manera dolida - jamás me burlaría de tu forma única de darle vueltas a las cosas, eres capaz tu solita de construir pirámides más grandes que las de Egipto.- contesto la rubia, y mientras lo hacía atrapo la mano que la acariciaba para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Regina.

-sigue de impertinente y…-trato de amenazar la morena.

-¿sí?, ¿Qué me harás?-se burló la rubia en alto justo antes de ponerse en pie cediéndole su mano derecha a Regina que seguía en la misma posición solo que ahora la seguía con la mirada, sujeto su mano y la rubia la paro junto a ella, su paso siguiente fue abrazarla.

\- ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto confusa ante ese gesto.

Emma cedió en su abrazo para acariciar nuevamente la barbilla de la otra mujer, luego la beso en la comisura de los labios y contesto con una voz paciente.

-ahora voy a hacer algo que llevo mucho sin hacer…-la morena levanto una ceja ante esa respuesta provocando un guiño de la rubia, que consiguió la sonrisa de la otra mujer a pesar del giro brusco de la situación. –Sígueme- entrelazo su mano con el de la mujer de ojos chocolate y la guio hacia las escaleras.

-¿que quieres hacer?-cuestionaba indecisa Regina que no entendía porque había que bajar a la primera planta.

-shhh, ya lo veras…y deja de apretarme así la mano…que no te violare- Regina ante esto soltó una queja y por supuesto una frase propia de ella algo así como un –más quisiera señorita Swan- esto alegro a la otra joven, a medida que se lanzaban comentarios llegaron al lugar donde Emma quería ir.

-¿y ahora porque en el cuarto de música?- pronuncio en un susurro.

-¿Qué se hace en un lugar así?- la morena soltó la mano de la rubia y se cruzó de brazos con posición ofendida, hasta movió uno de sus pies provocando un ruidito.

-vale…vale… te traje aquí porque quiero hacer algo que llevo mucho sin tener la necesidad de repetir…-dijo lo más ambigua que podía.

-señorita Swan le advierto que prefiero la cama.- contesto con mofa.

-nunca digas de esta agua no beberé- lanzo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-uff está bien, dígame de que se trata.- solicito con debilidad en la voz después del beso de la rubia.

-tocare para ti- dijo antes de abrir la puerta- solo tocaba para mi hermano, pero hoy tocare solo para ti.- esto último causo una sacudida en el cuerpo de la morena.

-no comprendo ¿quieres tocar para mí? ¿Por qué motivo?- interrogo tan rápido que delataba sus nervios.

-te lo diré…si dejas de verme como si estuviera loca- Regina asintió ante esta petición- bien, ya que voy a esperar a que tomes unas decisión y tengo muchas ganas de tenerte, lo hare de otra manera.- termino la joven.

-sigo sin entender…definitivamente la primera mujer que me gusta no podía ser normal…-refunfuñaba como solía hacer cada vez que estaba inquieta.

-te tocare por medio de la melodía, mis manos tocaran las teclas como te acariciarían a ti…deseare cada nota como cada rincón de tu cuerpo-narro mientras indicaba a Regina que se sentara para que la viera tocar.

Y así fue, Emma interpreto como nunca lo había hecho, cada nota tocada era un beso, una caricia, una mirada y todas ellas formaban un sentimiento, uno que estaba naciendo.

Cuando algo nace este se va moldeando conforme su dueño, Emma le estaba dando una canción, una a la que recurrir si todo fallaba, puede que no la estuviera acariciando de verdad pero si tocando su alma, Regina estaba atenta a cada detalle sintió el deseo y la pasión sin contacto en cada acorde. Emma obedeciendo a las enseñanzas de su hermano estaba poseyendo el corazón de la que quería como amante, todo ello por medio de las teclas, lentamente como se compone una buena obra.

Emma llego a cerrar los ojos. como lo hacía James antaño, solo los abrió para mirarla a ella, con un destello en su mirada, uno que confesaba lo impronunciable y que capturara a la propia moral.

Sin querer podemos llegar a enamorarnos, y no nos enteramos de ello hasta después de un buen tiempo, somos en el fondo unos miedosos que temen que les partan el corazón, sin embargo, sabemos que es preferible un corazón partido que uno intacto para siempre.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿que os ha parecido?, conste que espero vuestras opiniones, ya me direis, si mas gente se anima a comentar sus impresiones pues tratare de continuarla pronto n.n, siento que ya estamos llegando al momento en que la historia vaya acercandose al final y esto por una lado me entristece jaja admito que me encantan los personajes de esta historia, sobre todo james y emma XD los cree pensando en todo lo que me gustaria ser y ahi estan, tan vivos...**


	39. Chapter 39

**hola a todas gracias a quienes habéis comentado como siempre espero este capitulo os guste y de hecho es bastante grandito, espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**antes que nada el momento de los comentarios XD, Franchiulla (que bonito que hayas llegado hasta el final ni me lo creo XD) me alegro que te resultara un capitulo lindo, lovegirl gracias, es bueno ver que puedo llegar a hacer un capitulo que te resulte no solo romántico sino también erótico, y como ya estamos por acabar, he decidido hacer capítulos mas largos en recompensa, 15marday te has puesto al día muy rápido gracias por dejar tus comentarios que siempre me alegran, esperemos que Regina te haga caso jaja, evazqueen como siempre leerte me saca una sonrisa es bueno saber que exprese todos esos sentimientos sin duda era lo que pretendía y temía no hacerlo en el capitulo anterior, kykyo me alegra que las reflexiones te hagan recordar momentos de tu vida y puedas sentirte identificada, veo que te gusto el romanticismo de Emma, y si espero poner pronto a James es de los personajes que mas me gusta escribir, veo que te ha gustado la cursileria de los Swan XD, vnat07 me alegro haber superado tus expectativas con respecto al momento de emma y Regina casi juntas jaja, Sam me alegra formar parte de tus lecturas favoritas, que te puedo decir me alegra ver que Emma consigue la simpatía vuestra, y sobretodo me alegra que para ti la historia tenga un toque profundo y realista. Begobeni12 es bueno ver que te gusto la metáfora de la música XD viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido, menos mal que por lo que vi te resulto realista el cap anterior, yara sosa espero este también te guste. **

* * *

No quiero ser moda, no quiero ser la canción del verano, ni esas gafas de pasta que un día verás en tus fotos y pensarás horrorizada cómo pudieron un día reposar en tu nariz, ni ese tinte tan fashion que acabará desaparecido de tu pelo. No quiero ser la novedad literaria que arrasa en las librerías y termina desapareciendo, ni tu Iphoe 6 que pronto quedará obsoleto y carente de emoción. No, no quiero ser moda, quiero ser la sinfonía de tu vida, lo que vean tus pupilas cada mañana , el color auténtico de tu cabello aunque se torne cano, " El Quijote " que desees leer y disfrutar capítulo tras capítulo, sin prisa y sin mesura, el número al que llamar y no el medio pasajero. Deja que sea la constante en tu vida y no ese bello recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido, y no fué. _**( de Begobeni12)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

Hay días en que deseamos perder las arrugas, que nuestra piel se rejuvenezca y volver a nuestra infancia, y con ello que nuestros problemas se limiten a no hacer los deberes de la escuela, o simplemente a correr por un patio que nos parece inmenso. Charlar con los otros niños de nuestra edad, sobre lo difícil que es ganar al juego de piedra, papel o tijera.

En aquella época no nos preguntábamos por qué la piedra vence a las tijeras y esta al papel, o porque el estúpido papel vence a la dura piedra. Simplemente jugamos a ello sin pararnos a cuestionar como algo tan fuerte puede ser derrotado por una simple hoja.

Quizás, ahora nos dejamos llevar por nuestra racionalidad y esta nos dice que la piedra en ese juego debería ser invencible, sin embargo, un niño diría que de nada le serviría a la piedra ser más dura si el papel la acaba por rodear.

Tal vez, la piedra se queda a ciegas envuelta tras esa capa de papel, tal como nosotros nos quedamos ante algo que debería ser fácil, pero que causa más complicaciones que las imaginadas.

No obstante las complicaciones dan cierto sabor a la vida, sin ellas estaríamos en la persistente monotonía que nos lleva a un vacío existencial. Por tanto es precisamente la variedad lo que da cierto sentido a nuestra existencia como si de alguna manera aspiráramos al desorden.

Emma había dormido mejor que nunca, y eso que no tenía su respuesta. Después de dejar a Regina en su habitación como si viviesen en casas diferentes, y por supuesto despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un "buenas noches" más largo de lo que normal. Fue hasta su cama, sintió el aroma de ella con tal fuerza que la arropo en un sueño tan cómodo que sintió ganas de no despertar.

Algo similar había sucedido a la morena, había deseado no dejar ir a Emma y pasar la noche con ella, sin tener que hacer nada más que compartir otro momento juntas, por alguna razón tenía ganas de seguir hablando con ella, de preguntarle más sobre su vida, "vale sus sentimientos" admitió para sí misma. Le encantaba la sinceridad casi aplastante de Emma, aparentaba no temer ser clara, aunque Regina sabía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tratar de mostrarse abierta ante ella.

Emma ya estaba dándose un placentero baño, después de tener que abrir los ojos ante la claridad del día, su deleite se pauso debido a una visita habitual que había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Emma!- ese grito la saco de su recreo en aquella bañera.

-¡que!-contesto desganada.

Ruby entro en el baño sin reparo alguno, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...acosadora… ¿has agarrado el vicio de verme en el baño?- preguntaba Emma que se había ocultado entre las burbujas.

-ni que tuvieras algo que no haya visto ya-refunfuño mientras seguía cepillándose los dientes.

-ya enserio, no estabas en la habitación de invitados….-murmuro la rubia.

-con tus padres guapa…¡solo Dios sabe la paciencia que tengo!…-decía después de escupir la pasta.- como no vaya al cielo después de esto, me cagare en tus muertos…-se quejaba mientras se sentaba en retrete.-no mires voyeur en potencia-pronuncio dándole un guiño preparándose para hacer sus necesidades.

-esperemos que solo sea pis mañanero porque si no…- amenazaba la rubia agarrando el bote de champú con la mano preparada para lanzarlo.

-que si mujer… pero que quieres, sabes lo que es…aguantar a tus padres con arrumacos toda la noche y que encima se despierten y les dé por entrar ¡juntos al baño!... ¡joder que tienen una edad para estar dándose duro contra los azulejos!-

-que si lo sabré… son unos empalagosos... y ¿por qué no viniste aquí?- pregunto la rubia haciéndose la loca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hice?-pregunto la pelirroja que ya estaba en el lavamanos.- pero la puerta estaba cerrada y encima se oían ruidos, imagino estabas en tu momento de pasión contigo misma…-dijo la joven lanzándole una mirada curiosa.

Emma solo sonrió, antes de responderle a su amiga.

-sí, una también tiene sus momentos de monólogos orgásmicos.-confirmo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La pelirroja tomo asiento en el retrete, mirando fijamente en dirección a Emma, se cruzó de brazos tratando de intimidar a la rubia.

-Emma…-murmuro como si fuera un interrogatorio.- aunque a veces ponga en tela de juicio tu cordura, dudo que te pongas a decirte guarrerias para ponerte a tono. - Pronuncio la amiga como si fuera algo insólito.

-chica para gustos colores, yo me digo "sigue no te pares" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos que saco húmedos de la bañera.- y me pongo como un coche de choque.- contesto sacando un bufido de su amiga.

-no recuerdo yo esa parte obscena, diría que fueron más…en fin da igual… ya me dirás que paso cuando te dé la gana, ¡payasa!- respondió momentos antes de salir la mujer de cabello rojizo.

Antes de salir la joven se tropezó con Henry que también se preparaba para invadir el cuarto, junto con una Regina que le decía que llamara, que no se pasara sin saber si estaba visible.

\- está en el baño y esta de un gracioso que me dan ganas de mandarle mi regla para que sufra…- refunfuñaba Ruby hacia Regina que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-¿te has metido incluso así?-pregunto Henry con una expresión juzgadora.

-¡Qué!... si yo te contara lo que tuve que aguantar anoche… tendrías que ir a terapia pequeñajo… a terapia….-murmuraba dejando a los Mills en la puerta que compartían miradas entre ellos.

Henry decidió pasarse a pesar de la precaución de la amiga de Emma, al entrar vio a Emma en ropa interior.

-¡tita Emms!-agrego el muchacho antes de correr a un silloncito que había en el cuarto.

-por lo que veo, no te espanta nada-decía la rubia mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, mirando como el chico se había instalado en el cuarto como en el suyo propio.

-¡qué va! ¡Ya vi a la abu!-comento como si eso justificara su fortaleza.

Emma al bajar la toalla vio a la morena todavía en la puerta mirándola detenidamente, causando con ello la sonrisa de la rubia.

-no te quedes ahí, Regina prometo que no te disparare- agrego lanzándole a la morena la toalla húmeda. – un regalo solo para ti-se burló la rubia.

La morena sostuvo la toalla con cara alucinada la sorpresa, cambio al recordar lo sucedido anoche y pronto sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo.

\- tita Emms ¿Cómo es que Ruby puede meterse si no estás visible?- pregunto el muchacho.

La rubia comenzó a reírse en alto.

-precisamente porque Ruby tiene el mismo descaro que tu-contesto acercándose a él para besarle la frente. Unos segundos después se dirigió hasta la morena para quitarle la toalla- te la quitare… no vayas a querer dormir con ella- la rubia sonreía descaradamente a Regina que alternaba la mirada entre los ojos de la rubia, su sonrisa y su cuerpo.

-es usted una descarda señorita Swan- contesto con una compostura que no sentía.

-bah es de familia ¿verdad Henry?- cuestiono segundos antes de voltearse para ver a Henry que se había acostado en el sillón de cualquier manera.

-síiiii…-confeso antes de recibir una mirada de desaprobación de su madre, la cual ignoro haciendo como si no fuera para él.

La rubia acaricio el brazo de Regina de forma sutil antes de ir al cesto de la ropa que estaba en el baño.

-y decidme ¿a dónde iréis hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa – ¿con Kat quizás?- pregunto con cierto toque divertido.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, momentos antes de meterse en el cuarto de Emma para sentarse en la cama que el día anterior había ocupado.

-Henry ira con unos amigas que por cierto no me hace ni un poco de gracia-dijo lanzándole una mirada de regañina a su hijo- esto es demasiado para una madre…-refunfuñaba Regina acercándose a Henry pidiéndole un espacio en el pequeño sillón.

-deja al muchacho, ¿veras al Gratel y Paige?- el chico asintió entusiasmado. – No te olvides de llevarles un detalle, unos dulces quizás…-dijo dándole un guiño mientras se metía en unos pantalones de lino negro y una blusa blanca de botones.

Regina no había podido apartar la mirada de la rubia que "gracias a los cielos ha terminado" pensaba la morena con una fuerza de voluntad casi admirable.

-¿y tú?, ¿con Kat quizás?- pregunto con mofa.

-síiii ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-pregunto Henry que estaba más apretado en el sillón, debido a la intromisión de su madre.

-sigue molestándome…-refunfuño Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-dale recuerdos de mi parte, señora Mills.-pronuncio regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿y tú a dónde iras?...si puede saberse- pregunto Regina sin ocultar su interés.

-muy curiosa la veo-contesto dando evasivas.

-tanto como usted señorita Swan.- respondió con unos morritos casi imperceptibles pero que no pasaron desapercibidos para la rubia que estaba muy atenta.

-bueno pues si tanto le interesa, le diré que hoy, iré a investigar este lugar, me han hablado de un lago precioso, así que me llevare a Ruby como mi fiel escudero a inspeccionar la zona.

-hablas del lago espejo- afirmo Henry con una mueca de disgustos.

-ni idea, creo que si ¿Por qué el nombre?-pregunto intrigada.

-mas bien se llama el lago del espejo robado pero al final se quedo como lago espejo-contaba Regina con un tono pausado para darle más intriga a la historia.- cuenta la leyenda que la hija de un poderoso señor, había huido del yugo de sus padres para reunirse con su amor verdadero, pero antes de la huida, su pretendiente le propuso algo para poder huir bien del lugar.-prosiguió tocándose sutilmente el cabello, poco después la rubia se acomodó en la cama para prestar más atención a la historia.- dicen que propuso robar y luego vender el espejo de la madre de la joven, ella acepto, pues parecía lógico. Había rumores acerca de él, de hecho su valor era incalculable. Finalmente llevo el espejo a ese bosque para su reunión con su futuro esposo y el posible comprador… con el objeto ya situado en el punto de encuentro, un lugar alto justo encima del lago. La chica estaba eufórica de poder alcanzar al fin la dicha, sin embargo, el objeto no era normal, dicen que mostraban nuestra verdadera esencia, cuando la joven vio a su novio en el espejo noto algo distinto…-dijo haciendo una pausa.

-¿qué?... ¿qué noto? – pregunto la rubia al borde de un ataque de nervios junto con un Henry que sentía escalofríos.

\- diviso la mentira…vio que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros, y el espejo pronuncio las palabras que el joven sentía en los más profundo de su ser…cuando descubrió que aquello era con el único fin de apoderarse del preciado objeto, lo lanzo al lago con la intensión de romperlos.-la morena hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo y a la rubia que movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿y?-cuestionaba la rubia.

Henry se movía inquieto ante la leyenda.

-al tirarlo al lago, el caballero trato de impedirlo, empujándola haciéndola caer junto al espejo, algunos dicen que fue absorbida por él, llevándola a otro mundo dándole así la oportunidad de vivir libre, otros simplemente aseguran que murió. Hoy en día los enamorados y los morbosos van al lago. Los primeros van con la intensión de saber si su amor es verdadero los otros para comprobar la leyenda.

-¡que emocionante!- expreso una Emma eufórica.

-claro que no…-contestaba Henry que se había finalmente alejado. –Ire por algo de comer antes de irnos, esta historia me da un apetito.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa inocente.

-veo que le da miedo.-dijo Emma cuando el chico huyo del lugar, la rubia siguió mirando a la morena desde la cama, esperando que desvelara el motivo de aquella huida.

-digamos que se cayó a ese lago en una excursión, por suerte yo estaba vigilando todo… y digamos que lo saque del lago, me contó que tenía mucho miedo de atravesar el espejo…-dijo con cara culpable.

Emma comenzó a reírse en alto ante las expresiones de la morena.

-¿le hablaras de mí?-pregunto Emma levantándose y acercándose a la morena.

Regina se movió inquieta para luego acariciar sus rodillas.

-puede…-confeso.

-espero le digas mis cosas buenas-dijo antes de inclinarse y posar sus labios en la cabeza de la morena.- ten cuidado...pidió antes de alejarse levemente.

-tú también, yo….quería saber… de cuánto tiempo dispongo-comento también parándose.

Emma atrapo una de sus manos como la noche anterior solo que esta vez, se llevó los dedos de la morena a sus labios.

-nunca me lo he preguntado-agrego dándole un suave beso en uno de sus dedos –creo que podría esperarte toda la vida…. Pero supongo que es demasiado- pronuncio segundos antes de dejar otro beso ahora en la palma. – ¿Cuánto tiempo te parecería correcto?- pregunto la rubia que miraba fijamente a la morena, con la mano de la misma ahora en su mejilla.

-no deberías ser tan dulce…-murmuro la morena a modo de queja, esto solo logro que Emma volviera de nuevo a besar, solo que ahora fueron los nudillos de la mujer.- yo…uf…yo…deja de estar tentándome con tanto mimo…-refunfuñaba con sus ojos chocolate con un tono más oscuro de lo habitual.-

-alguna arma tengo que usar madame-contesto seguida de una caricia.

-como no… tu forma de dar tiempo es una muy poco convencional.-la morena recupero su mano, aunque la rubia no se rindió y acaricio su mejilla. – una semana…-

-todo en mi es poco convencional, ya deberías saberlo-pronuncio tocándole la nariz con la punta de un dedo como a una niña pequeña- ¿una semana te da para decidirte?...mmm no se pensé que te haría falta más días para rechazarme- pronuncio con burla aunque una parte de ella sí que temía el rechazo.

-¿piensas que te diré que no?-interrogo la morena muy sorprendida.

-mmm ¿la verdad?-la rubia aparto su mano para llevarla a su cuello de manera nerviosa, la morena asintió.- supongo que suelo tener mala suerte en el amor, y tu… pues… si la perfección existiese tu nombre seria el ejemplo vivo de ello.-dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

Regina acerco sus labios a la mejilla de la rubia.

-gracias-el beso duro más de lo habitual- creo que la única perfecta eres tu.-la morena se apartó rápidamente de la rubia, para alejarse de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, parecía como si fuera una polilla y Emma una luz intensa, a la que no podía resistirse.

De esa manera iba cayendo en una atracción irremediable que la visitaba cuando más débil se encontraba. No entendía como Emma se había metido en su corazón, lo que podía asegurar es que cada día era más difícil estar separada de ella. Llegaba el momento de la aceptación, "¿me gustan las mujeres?" la sola idea le dio escalofríos "¿a esta edad?...bueno para el amor no hay edad ¿no?" cavilo mientras dejaba a su hijo Henry con esas "amigas" la morena bufo ante la idea de que su pequeño tuviera ya posibles amoríos, "aún es un niño", suspiro ante la sola posibilidad de que creciera su pequeño.

-¡cuánto suspiro! ¿Qué me he perdido?-dijo Katherine su amiga, que hoy lucía un pantalón vaquero y una blusa azul pegada.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedo suspirar? ¿Y tú qué? ¿Desde cuándo tan casual?- pregunto la morena levantando la ceja y entrelazando sus manos, como si se preparara para investigar algo.

-¡oh dios!...algo malo ha pasado, cuando te pones a hablar por los codos sin ir a ningún lado es que ya ocultas algo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿qué van a pedir?- pregunto el camarero que ya las conocía desde hacía tiempo.

\- Pues viendo el panorama, a mi tráigame un margarita con posibilidades de más…no me cierro a una posible repetición.

\- Yo querré lo mismo- contesto dando otro largo suspiro.

El camarero asintió sorprendido de la respuesta de la morena, luego sonrió y fue a por su pedido.

-me alegro ahora de haber elegido este local-dijo la morena dejando sus bultos en el suelo.

-eres una compradora compulsiva que lo sepas-contesto Regina poniendo su codo en la mesa, para lograr poner su mano de apoyo para su barbilla.

-este chico se está tardando mucho con las bebidas…-bufo su rubia amiga de ojos azules.

-y que lo digas- pronuncio con el puño en su barbilla.

-¡oh dios!... la última vez que estabas en plan "ataca mi fortaleza si te atreves", fue cuando ibas a pedirle el divorcio a tu rata-dijo con una sonrisa alegre mientras hacía ruiditos con las manos en la mesa.

Regina no pudo contener su sonrisa la cual oculto con mucho esfuerzo, su amiga odiaba a Robín casi tanto como su hermana.

-no le digas asi…aun es mi bueno…si dios quiere o más bien mi abogado será pronto mi exmarido-dijo con un suspiro de alivio y culpa, "encima me siento culpable….ni que fuera una depravada", volvió a lanzar otro quejido por sus pensamientos.

-¿sabes qué?- la morena negó- si lo llego a saber le pido la botella-dijo riéndose alegremente, mientras Regina envidiaba no estar así de relajada.- ¿qué me lo dirás o seguirás suspirando y sacándome de quicio, hasta que el margarita que debe estar por llegar acabe en tu cara de sosaina? – ataco inclinándose para escuchar mejor la respuesta de su amiga.

-bueno vale… pues digamos que Emma y yo nos besamos-la rubia abría los ojos asombrada, mirando impresionada a su amiga que seguía hablando.- y nada que si no hubiéramos parado porque ella nos detuvo, ¿sabes que es muy adorable?... bueno el caso… que cuando íbamos a ya sabes ¿no?- su amiga asintió- pues ella me dijo que no quería que me arrepintiera…-ahí fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-normal, piensas tanto que no sé cómo tu cerebro aun funciona-comento como relleno a la carrera de palabras de su amiga.

-¿sigo o no?- volvió a asentir la rubia.- el punto que yo deseaba hacerlo…y mucho…. Pero luego me toco de otra manera y claro…- dijo la morena como si fuera lo más natural.

-¿otra manera? ¿Es que hay otras?, ¿debo fantasear más con el sexo femenino o cómo?- preguntaba la rubia que no sabía por dónde abordar el tema.

-aj contigo no se puede, te estoy diciendo que casi me acuesto… ¡anda los margaritas!-comento eufórica ante la presencia de la bebida, ambas mujeres se aferraron a sus copas una por la impresión y otra por los nervios.

El camarero se retiró mientras las mujeres se deleitaban con su bebida completamente perdida en la conversación aun no terminada.

-bueno ahora que me he recuperado de este… suceso-pronuncio haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.-continúa…-pidió con un gesto de su mano.

-el punto es que casi me dejo llevar con Emma Swan, la hermana de mi marido, y lo que es un plus, es una mujer, y claro… ¿soy psicóloga y no conozco mi propia sexualidad?...Freud está en el infierno riéndose de mi falta de pene y por eso…-la rubia la corto viendo que su amiga estaba por divagar.

-calma cotorra calma…tu respira, cuenta hasta diez-dijo dándole otro trago a su bebida. –y digo yo eso no ¿lo podrías haber pensado antes de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta?-pregunto muy calmada y con cierta mofa.

-pues que te digo, ya que iba a ocurrir por lo menos un orgasmo, me hubiera aminorado el estrés post-revelación lésbica…yo que se….-contesto asombrada ante su propia respuesta.

-¿y por qué iba a ocurrir a fuerzas?- cuestiono dándole otro sorbo a su margarita.

La morena se mordió el labio haciendo que su amiga la volviera a mirar atónita.

-porque yo quería que pasara, y es que ella es tan…encantadora…tan protectora, amable, buena, y joder me escucha, hasta soporta mis divagaciones y que le pregunte a donde va y con quien… y si lo he hecho…-confeso la morena con la voz nerviosa.

-Regina si no te conociera diría que estás pillada… y por una mujer-contesto apartando un poco el alcohol de ella.

-¿y si es así?... ¿crees que sea muy traumático para mi familia que yo este con una mujer?-

-¡y yo que sé!- respondió su amiga divertida- ¿tú quieres?- pregunto finalmente.

-ni te imaginas cuanto- contesto Regina con una sonrisa radiante.

-bueno y ahora dejando el tema de que sea una mujer y que tú seas una heterocuriosa-Regina regaño su nariz ante ese término- pasemos al punto morboso, ¡es la hermana de tu marido!... y tu llevas sin darte un meneo el tiempo suficiente así que con esto, habrá hasta fuegos artificiales- comento ahora si tomándose el ultimo sorbo y pidiendo otro al camarero con un gesto.

-ahora entiendo como tu marido te aguanta…eres una depravada sexual.-critico la morena.

-el burro hablando de orejas-contesto con una carcajada.

-ya ni me digas… ¿y si no debo hacerlo?, ¿Qué dirá mi madre y Henry?, no sé, yo estoy confusa, que tal si soy una lesbiana oculta y por eso mi matrimonio se fue a la mierda…-confeso como si le estuviera pesando.

-oh no jodas, tu marido es un cabron, se fue a la mierda porque tenías una cornamenta que casi te meten en una plaza-respondió animada momento antes de que Regina golpeara la mano de la rubia, que la había dejado sobre la mesa.- ¡jo que poco sentido del humor!-decía escondiendo su mano.

-¿crees que sea correcto tener estos sentimientos por Emma?...es finalmente la hermana de Robín… ¡dios! estoy tan perdida, y ella es tan detallista que me olvido de todo y me dejo llevar…me mira de una manera Kat, de una manera que me hace temblar. No soy capaz de rechazarla ¿y si le hago daño? ¿Y si no quiero rechazarla?- confesaba la morena.

-wow entonces dile que sí y ya está-concluyo de manera obvia como solía hacer su amiga. Katherine afirmaba siempre que había que hacer lo que te dictaba tu corazón y luego ya verías si te arrepientes o no.

-claro tú dices eso pero, por si no me has hecho caso hace un rato, Emma es nombre de mujer… género femenino, se acabó homo hominis…-volvía a divagar.

-para lo que te ha servido tanto homo hominis, por no probar que no sea, que tal si sale bien y es tu príncipe…corrección princesa azul o verde o que se yo...el color que más te guste-dijo jugando ahora con su bebida.

\- ¿De veras lo crees?...aunque bueno ella podría ser el sueño majestuoso de cualquiera-contestaba con una sonrisa tonta.

-o he bebido mucho o has puesto cara de boba…-comento divertida.

-déjame tranquila, yo no tengo la culpa de que Emma Swan tenga complejo de caballero andante…-refunfuño.

-como si te molestara-contesto situando la palma de su mano en su cachete.- ¿dirás que si verdad?-pregunto con movimiento de su ceja.

-bueno yo… quiero intentarlo-

-eso en ti tiene mucho mérito, señora moralista, tengo hasta curiosidad con como llevaras todo esto-afirmo con un tono eufórico.- además que Emma me cae muy bien…aunque jamás pensé que esto pasaría- decía su amiga mientras volvía a llamar al camarero.

Las Decisiones llevan consigo un fuerte valor textual de valentía, sin embargo, es una especial, aquella que solo se da en condiciones precisas. Al acabar nuestro día, descubrimos que necesitamos más continuamente, que no nos conformamos con una porción sino que queremos el completo. Puede que esto se deba a una codicia insaciable que describe nuestra humanidad.

Tomamos decisiones con la esperanza siempre de conseguir mejorar, bien nuestra vida o lograr nuestros sueños, necesitamos saborear las delicias de la felicidad.

En ocasiones la única forma de encontrarnos en perdernos, quizás por una paradoja implícita en nuestro ser, debemos caer para levantarnos, debemos odiar para poder amar, asi como una circuito en serie, cuando la primera bombilla se rompe todas las demás la siguen como una consecuencia del primer apagón.

Regina había tomado una resolución, tras haber aparcado el coche con prisas, caminaba ya de camino a casa. Abrió la puerta con el corazón acelerado, ya que había visto el coche de la rubia, lo que implicaba que ya había llegado. De hecho se sorprendía así misma al comprobar lo rápido que había afrontado toda esa situación, hasta sentía que podría luchar contra las críticas de la gente. las había soportado toda la vida y podría volver a aguantarlas por una oportunidad de vivir, de conocer el amor de nuevo, sin importarle los prejuicios que para que negarlo aun rondaban su cabeza pero incluso a pesar de ellos quería decir sí, tal vez se estaba volviendo a conocer. Una sonrisa la visito de golpe al darse de como Emma la cambiaba, la volvía fuerte, probablemente por la protección que siempre le estaba brindando.

Cerro la puerta, camino hasta el salón donde escucho la voz de Emma y Ruby. Cuando finalmente tuvo una visión completa, su corazón se paró y unas nauseas la recorrieron como un huracán que arrasaba en menos de unos minutos su cuerpo.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?-pregunto la morena con una rabia que podía controlar.

-he venido con mi familia, sé que hice las cosas mal, yo te quiero Regina-dijo Robín que se ganó la mirada de asco de Emma, que estaba sentada en un sillón individual junto a una Ruby que había tenido que agarrar una silla.

-te dije que si te ibas no volvieras, y si mi memoria no me falla, ya te mande los papeles de divorcio.- contesto Regina al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-quiero estar contigo Regina, al ver los papeles yo entendí que iba a perderte, más bien a perderos… -dijo mirando a su alrededor al notar como la rubia lanzaba quejas en voz baja y Ruby permanecía en silencio mirando viendo como su amiga estaba conteniéndose para no perder los papeles.

Los contratiempos se muestran cuando parece que nuestro día que está por concluir mejora, se manifiestan de manera cruel recordándonos que nada puede ser tan fácil, que los problemas siguen ahí resistiéndose a abandonar la batalla. Y aun así Regina no pudo evitar mirar a Emma, con una mirada que trataba de confesar lo que había deseado durante todo aquel día, la observaba ignorando por completo la audiencia que empezaba a aumentar conforme Robín explicaba lo arrepentido que se sentía.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿que os ha parecido este regreso?**


	40. Chapter 40

**hola de nuevo espero hayáis extrañado esta historia, he tenido un bloqueo fuerte vamos que no tenia ganas de escribir y que tampoco me salia nada de nada, pero bueno por suerte tengo fuerza de voluntad y me obligo si hay que hacerlo. Espero este capitulo os guste han sido 15 hojitas ...3 por dia ha sido una odisea, me sentía penelope con la jodida tela. (en vez de esperar por ulises esperaba por las ganas de escribir que horroroso XD)**

**bueno como siempre agradecer las que comentaron el cap anterior, pero antes que nada agradecer a aquarius7 que me ha dejado un montón de rw me ha animado mucho junto con lucyft013 que aun le falta por ponerse al día pero que se ha puesto en ello, Muchas gracias por tus mensajes aquarius7 me ha animado todas tus impresiones, me alegra ver que la historia te gusta y que te agrada el tinte algo sentimental que tiene. También agradecer a Erpmeis que la he vuelto loca para que me lea y me diga que le va pareciendo la historia (os recomiendo sus historias Postdata y Cigarrillos de papel que por desgracia ya va llegando a su fin T.T todo lo bueno se acaba que desgracia!), por suerte parece que le ha medio gustado XD sino me tardaría mas en escribir por la depresión jaja.**

**yara sosa tu reacción me ha encantado gracias por opinar XD veremos que me dices con este cap, begobeni12 me alegro que te gustara cada cambio de escena del cap anterior y la leyenda del espejo, jaja y amen a tu frase, siempre pasa algo que se carga tu dia genial y dices ¿por que carajos no me fui? XD, Tasiakrood gusto verte de nuevo por aqui, pues veo que tu reacción es frustración total XD, Guest me alegra ver que la rabieta con Robin la teneis todas, gracias por decirme que te gusta la relación de ellas y como se ven mutuamente n.n. Kykyo coincido en que cualquiera cambia de acera jaja, 15marday una buena reflexión me alegra que te gustara el cap, Love Girl creo que lo invocaste XD pensar en el y puf aparece(me alegra que te gustara lo de la rata).  .94 me alegra que te gusten los dramones XD y que añores a James, aquarius7 me alegra que ya estes al día, todo un récord lo tuyo XD no parastes hasta el final. vnat07 que radical XD, pues si Robin viene a agregarle conflicto a la historia, es bueno ver que te agrada la comedia del cap anterior, intente darle ese toque. Diana me alegra que sigas por aquí y no hayas dejado el fic, gusto verte comentar, gracias por leerme.**

**pd: espero animarme y continuar mis demás historias, sobre todo secretos de mujer y servilletas anónimas n.n.**

**pd2: canciones que recomiendo y que he introducido, primero que nada bonnie Tyler con "eclipse total del amor" , os lo dejo con subtitulos en español n.n, **** watch?v=olh1HQdETZw, y esta ultima "angel"**** watch?v=T08KXdkfYng Elvis presley,**

* * *

Llevo toda la vida jugando, no puedo evitarlo, supongo que soy como el escorpión de la fábula. Creo que transito por mis días como un ludópata en un gran casino. Veo las tragaperras con sus atrayentes sonidos como cantos de sirena, sus movimientos insinuantes arriba y abajo, las que siempre piden más monedas y nunca es suficiente para llevarte el "especial". Las mesas de dados, donde el azar supera cualquier estrategia, solo los lanzas sabiendo que tus posibilidades de éxito son casi nulas, y aún así, esperas pacientemente a que concluyan su danza, se posen y dictaminen el resultado de tu apuesta. La ruleta, con su hipnótico movimiento, te envuelve, te miente, rojo, negro, par, impar, salta la bolita mientras gira dejando entrever tus deseos, tus miedos, cuando en realidad caerá aleatoriamente donde se le antoje. Ya se, probaré a las cartas, siempre se me dieron bien... reina de corazones. ¿Poker? No, demasiados rivales, normas, estrategias, observación y probabilidades, asi que no, requiere una energía que no estoy dispuesta a derrochar. Mis errantes pasos me llevan sin apenas ser consciente hasta ella, la mesa de Black Jack, todo desapareció, ya no oía el tintineo de la máquinas, ni sus luces, ni el chocar de dados al fondo de su mesa, ni el traqueteo de la ruleta, ya no me llamaba la atención el Poker, ni el sonido de las fichas. Todo menos ella y yo, hago mi apuesta, unos dedos deslizando un par de cartas, un solo foco sobre nosotras, sin mas jugadores compartiendo esta mano. Miro mis naipes, aun puedo lograrlo, si, me siento afortunada, una más, sólo una mas... una más? ? Por primera vez siento miedo, puedo fracasar, puede pasar, pero quiero una más. Esta es la partida de mi vida, mi ballena blanca, mi destino, la única vez que siento pánico, porque no es que quiera ganar, es que lo necesito, debo arriesgar. Puedo perder, pero también ganar, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta jugar. _**(Begobeni12)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

* * *

Una melodía suena, y acompaña nuestros pensamientos, nos inunda de cierto toque salado, que nos invita a bailar con ella, por desgracia no somos capaces de bailarla correctamente. Pero ¿Qué más da como se baile? , lo importante es que esta ahí dictando un compás melódico que nos eleva a un mundo paralelo en donde los cambios no sean tan difíciles de asimilar.

Hay una ruleta dando vueltas, jugando con nuestras vidas. Destrozando nuestras esperanzas, construyendo murallas que habíamos derribado con tanto esfuerzo, ahí está dando vueltas, recordándonos que nada en este mundo puede ser sometido al control. Somos simplemente las marionetas de un juego del que aún no hemos aprendido las reglas.

Así vuelve la duda de siempre, ¿no sabemos las reglas o no queremos aprenderlas?, para que negarlo, comprender algo, no implica que queramos seguir en el redil y por más que nos inviten a creer en nuestra parte animal. Jamás seriamos ovejas, en todo caso seriamos los lobos, que cuando se ven en necesidad usan la lana como escudo.

Emma estaba inquieta, sentía la mirada de Regina atravesarla cual flecha lanzada directa a su corazón, estaban mirándose fijamente, como si nada de lo demás fuera real, Regina hizo un gesto señalando sutilmente la cocina que se encontraba en la misma planta.

-me retiro un momento, prosigue con tus excusas-contesto a la pregunta sin articular de Robín. - ellos te escuchan-pronuncio Regina como perdida, señalando a toda la sala que se había llenado en apenas cuarenta minutos. Cora apuntaba hacia Robín con el dedo al borde de un ataque al corazón. Mary miraba a Robín con desilusión y tristeza, David refunfuñaba estilo Emma, Zelena por su lado se recorría el salón como si fuera un circuito de fórmula uno.

-despéjate un momento, tranquila, ¡este idiota ni si quiera sé qué hace aquí!- grito Zelena con rabia.

Robín evitaba contestar a las Mills, solo ponía motivos sin argumentos para su marcha, pidiendo disculpas sin cesar.

-mama, lleva a Henry a su cuarto en un momento subiré con el-pidió Regina a Cora que asintió sin dejar de lanzar miradas de inconformidad, Henry por su lado parecía desanimado.

Regina estaba en la cocina, esperando a la rubia que apareció apenas tres minutos después, trato de tardar más para disimular la desesperación que la estaba acorralando, sin embargo, esos minutos fueron su record.

-te has tardado-acuso Regina a una Emma que la observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, apoyada en el marco del arco.

-eres una mandona ¿lo sabias?-crítico con una sonrisa que logro un quejido de la morena.

Regina se apoyó en la isla de la cocina, dejando escapar un quejido, casi doloroso para cualquier oyente, poso sus manos en el bordillo, apretando fuertemente el mármol. Las manos habían tornado a un color pálido debido a la presión que sentía la necesidad de aplicar en aquella superficie, como si eso aliviara toda su ira.

En un momento de necesidad, Emma se acercó con precaución, cuando ya estaba frente a la morena, sus manos también se adueñaron del mármol cercano a las manos de Regina. Estaba casi nariz contra nariz, sus miradas se encontraron como si ambas pudieran sacar de ese lugar, que es la puerta a nuestro ser, las respuestas que tanto les preocupaban.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Regina?-

-huir…quiero salir de aquí… quiero el maldito divorcio, quiero que Robín me deje en paz…quiero superarlo, ¡maldita sea!- contesto en un sollozo desesperado, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas de manera delicada como si se tratasen de gotas del rocio.

La rubia limpio las lágrimas de la morena con sus dedos, lentamente con mucho esmero, pasaron varios minutos, mientras Emma aún seguía ahí en la misma posición acallando las lágrimas de la morena con sus manos. Cuando paro, acaricio su frente con la yema de sus dedos y aparto unos mechones aventureros que trataban de ocultar los ojos marrones más bellos del mundo.

-si eso deseas hazlo- contesto como si fuera lo más lógico.

-no puedo huir…- respondía con tristeza.

-quizás no ahora pero más adelante podrás hacerlo, hay muchas formas de escapar de la misma manera que hay muchas formas de ser feliz…esto último lo averigüe hace muy poco.- expreso con una pequeña abertura de sus labios mostrando cierta alegría oculta, lentamente su mano bajo hasta una de las manos de Regina, trayéndola hacia ella misma. –has lo que te haga sentir bien, lo que te saque una sonrisa, pues sin una Regina contenta la vida sería muy sombría.- concluyo jalándola hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo necesitado.

-Emma…-trato de seguir hablando cuando un ruido las interrumpió.

-he venido a ver como estabas…-pronuncio Zelena con ojos intrigados, mientras las chicas se separaban nerviosas ante la interrupción. Regina lanzo una mirada con reproche a su hermana que esta no entendió.

-bueno mejor os dejo hablar-dijo Emma saliendo de la cocina con una rapidez sospechosa a criterio de Zelena.

Cuando la rubia desapareció Zelena se sentó en uno de los bancos próximos a la isla.

-¿y bien?- pregunto la mujer de ojos verdes.

-¿que?-

-a que venía todo esto, Emma ha salido como el correcaminos y ustedes estabais en plan tomates verdes fritos…ya me dirás…-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

Regina se sentó junto a su hermana en otro banco cercano.

-no lo sé… ¿de acuerdo?-su hermana la miro sorprendida.-solo sé que me gusta estar con ella, que me siento protegida y que me gustaría echar a Robín de esta casa, pero Henry…sé que el aún tiene esperanza en él lo vi en su mirada mientras se disculpaba…-suspiro pesadamente.

-bueno es su padre contra eso poco podemos hacer…pero tu… ¿que sientes por Emma?-pregunto con cierta precaución impropia de ella.

-me gusta-afirmo mientras se mordía su labio, seguido de una colocación de sus manos sobre la encimera.

\- ¿te gusta en sentido "que chica tan encantadora ojala seamos amigas para siempre"?- preguntaba con énfasis y comillas imaginarias con sus dedos, -¿o te gusta en plan, "quiero llevarla a mi cuarto y arrancarle la ropa de su cuerpo"?- preguntaba con una sonrisa perversa.

-a veces sospecho que te gusta ponerme en este tipo de situaciones…-murmuro mientras se movía nerviosamente en su asiento, colocando su cabello detrás de la oreja para luego llevarlo todo hacia un solo lado.

-has acertado-dijo con franqueza- pero dime, la quieres de amigas forever o amantes desnudas bajo la luz de la luna- insistió nuevamente.

-joder con tu imaginación…- bufo con enojo- ambas ¿de acuerdo?, ambas- dijo finalmente lamiéndose sus labios.

\- ¡Mamma mia! Ni Abba podría poner letra a todo esto- comento con una risita propia de ella. –Definitivamente la realidad supera la ficción-

-¡por dios Zelena! Tenme un poquito de compasión ¿vale?- pidió con ojitos tristones.

-el colmo que me hagas tu esos ojos, de verdad que te tiene cambiada, estas menos…menos-buscaba la palabra concreta su hermana.

-¿menos que?-

\- menos gruñona -Zelena finalmente sujeto sus manos

-nunca he sido eso-contesto cerrando su manos que fuerza. – ¿Lo ves mal?- cuestiono algo precavida.

-si fuera así ¿qué me dirías?- pregunto con cierta mofa.

-te mandaría a tocar los ovarios a otra…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues entonces para que me preguntas… siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, sino mira al espécimen que tienes ahí fuera-dijo cruzándose de brazos seguida de una ceja levantada que dedico a su hermana, que ya estaban situadas una en frente de la otra.

-Emma no es como Robín-sentencio la morena con severidad.

-wow ¿ya la defiendes?...madre mía en un mes y medio te ha vuelto adicta a ella.-afirmo con una sonrisa sínica.

-deja de reírte así de tu hermana-refunfuño la morena con ojos enojados.

La morena se levantó, llegando hasta el refrigerador, abriéndolo para tomar un jugo piña que sirvió para ambas, aunque Zelena no sentía muchas ganas se lo tomo mientras su hermana deambulaba por la cocina buscando algo que llevarse a la boca.

-sigues con la manía de sacar de los nervios con tus paseítos…que estrés- criticaba la mujer de cabello rojizo.

Regina seguía deambulando por aquel lugar con una ansiedad no expresada.

\- papa también lo hacía…-justificaba como si fuera algo genético.

-ni me lo recuerdes…todavía me vuelven imágenes de él, tratando de explicarme que el sexo era malo a la edad de diecisiete años…ni mi padre me había dado esa charla-dijo con un ápice de nostalgia.

-sé que lo echas de menos-confeso antes de abrir un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-te pondrás como una foca como sigas en plan Tenia- pronunciaba Zelena un minuto antes de robar un par de galletas.

-y lo dice la que las compro y las escondió…-Zelena abrió sus ojos ante la idea de ser descubierta.-sé que son tuyas, son tus favoritas.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-vale admito que soy la dueña de ese paquete, sin embargo, las tarrinas de helado,-la morena puso cara ofendida - y los bombones que están dentro de la caja de cereales integrales, me declaro inocente…-contestaba mientras engullía una galleta.

-¿en la caja de cereales?-preguntaba con asombro. –Esa si no he sido yo-se defendió justo antes de ir a ver la marca de los bombones- ¡lo sabía son de mama!- enfatizo poniendo su pose más afligida.

-no me lo creo ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Zelena con mordiendo a su segunda presa.

-míralos, ves son los que le gusta-enseñaba los dulces a su hermana más cerca para que los viera mejor. - y rellenos de licor, tiene su huella…lo huelo-afirmaba Regina olfateando alrededor de la caja.

-qué fuerte, encima que se la pasa insultándonos por nuestras costumbres alimenticias, se pone la botas a nuestras espaldas.

-y encima rellenos de licor…eso tiene más delito-acusaba Regina mientras asentía ante sus pensamientos.

-de verdad que Emma te ha ayudado mucho- confesaba momentos antes de ponerse en pie.

-¿eso a que viene?- preguntaba mientras comía ahora su botín materno.

-eres más…mas libre-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego dejar sola a su hermana con sus pensamientos.

Emma dejo a sus padres con Robín que ahora había comenzando a suplicar el perdón de Mary, logrando sacar un bufido de la rubia, que pronto se topó con Ruby que la miraba con una expresión preocupada. La rubia le conto que subiría y esta la siguió. Estaban las dos en el cuarto que ocupaba la mujer de ojos azulados.

Ruby se sentó en el sillón y la rubia agarro una silla que usaba para el escritorio, situada en uno de los rincones del cuarto, que acabo siendo más librero.

-te vi ir tras Regina, ¿Qué sucede?, la manera en que la miras y la defiendes…no se Emma no es propio de ti, ponerte así…- confesaba su amiga que tenía la vista en Emma que daba vueltas en su silla.

Emma paro sus movimientos de niño pequeño y finalmente se acercó con su sillita con ruedas, hasta donde estaba su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo la miro?- cuestiono la rubia con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡así, justo así! ¡Con cara de boba!- respondía su amiga que se rascaba su cabeza en desesperación, esperando que la rubia dijera algo, cosa que no llego- no me jodas Emma…por lo menos ¡niégalo!-pidió Ruby con carita de cordero.

-¿el qué? ¿Que solo pienso en ella? ¿Qué me duele saber que él está aquí y que mis posibilidades han caído en picado? ¿Qué tengo ganas de patearle la cara a Robín a pesar de que es mi hermano?...aunque tampoco sería la primera vez-Ruby trago saliva ante la confesión de Emma.

-tú y ella… ¿os acostasteis?- la rubia negó con la cabeza –pero la otra noche estabais…-trato de preguntar, cuando Emma asintió. –joder Emma se mas explicita, dame un poquito de carne…que pensare que te estas volviendo loca…-

-quizás y lo esté, Ruby…-decía con un tono de voz ausente –sabes tengo la impresión de que toda mi vida he estado demasiado volcada en mi trabajo, en salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles…pero eso no cambien el hecho de que mi hermano murió y yo me refugie en su recuerdo. Luego llego Neal y destrozo mi poca fe en "el amor romántico"-dijo esto último con su tono irónico.-pero la conocí, y me he vuelto una creyente…después de tanto tiempo quería creer.-declaro antes acariciarse uno de sus brazos.

-¿creer en que Emma?-cuestiono perdida, observando como la otra mujer movía sus manos con el fin de expresarse mejor.

-en que existe para mí también, en que puedo encontrar a mi amor verdadero, a la persona que haga que deje de ser alguien vacío…-Ruby trato de negar esto pero la rubia la detuvo- lo se Ruby, antes de conocerla, respiraba por inercia…y con Regina dejo de respirar, me falta el aire, me duele el pecho y siento por primera vez en mucho tiempo ganas de hacer feliz a alguien…- contaba con un tono de voz infantil.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que es una mujer casada?...y con tu hermano para terminar de completar este cuadro abstracto.-

-ya…-respondía con desanimo, mientras apretaba fuerte sus manos.

-aunque bueno es medio estúpido…-concluía la morena con un asentimiento.- ¿segura que soportaras tus ataque morales?-preguntaba con cierta duda.

-sí-contestaba segura de sí misma, con un gesto orgulloso de sí misma.

-veremos si no te da por ponerte trágica por haber ido contra la familia y todo esos rollos que luego dan…-murmuraba su amiga mientras subía sus piernas al sillón, tirando para ellos sus zapatos al suelo.- ella parece interesada en ti también.- pronuncio Ruby mientras arrugaba sus labios con diversión.

-lo he notado, aunque como ella es un ángel.-agregaba como si fuera un detalle muy importante- quizás no quiera partirme mi corazoncito por un rechazo-la sonrisa de Emma ilumino toda la habitación o eso le pareció a su amiga.

-estas muy jodida.-

-desde que la conocí- asintió con un ánimo que conmovió a su amiga.

-a eso súmale tu alto nivel de masoquismo-una carcajada de su amiga alivio los nervios de Emma. Ruby se reía sin considerar si molestaba a su amiga.- bueno si te sirve de algo me parece bien que luches por algo… has estado muy decaída hasta estos últimos meses.-expresaba con una mirada coqueta.

Emma solo pudo levantarse y abrazar a su amiga. Tener apoyo le daba fuerza renovaba para seguir teniendo esperanza en que ese sentimiento que la corroía fuera correspondido. Cuando el abrazo termino, Ruby pregunto aquello que la perseguía hacia días.

-Gold me está volviendo loca…ya sabes porque, ¿Qué harás Romea?-cuestiono con una sonrisa.

La rubia solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, después de esto decidieron dar un paseo, para alejarse un rato de aquel lugar, en el que aún se escuchaba al llorica de Robín, que seguía bajando la cabeza y dando pena. Al final logro que lo dejaran quedarse en la residencia Mills, claro que se quedaría en el cuarto de Henry. La sola idea de que su hermano se quedara en la misma casa, le dio pánico a la rubia.

Emma y Ruby seguían dando vueltas por la zona con una Emma que bufaba como un toro.

-¿vas a hablar?-

-no-

-¿por qué?-

-mejor regresemos-corto la rubia que parecía de pronto haber caído en la cuenta de que había dejado solo a Robín en la misma casa que Regina.

-¡Emma! ¡Para el carro!- decía su amiga corriendo tras la otra joven.

-estoy… uff…ni se cómo estoy…-refunfuñaba la rubia mientras aceleraba el paso.

-cálmate Emma, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-preguntaba Ruby sujetando fuerte a la rubia por el brazo.

-¡quiero decirle que no se merece nada!, ¡que es un idiota!... ¡los dejo!...y viene como si hubiera ido a una maldita guerra- gritaba la rubia conteniendo las lágrimas.

-por dios Emma, respira, ¡mírame!- exigía su amiga atrayendo la atención de la rubia.- no puedes hacer nada, si tiene que ser será… ¿de acuerdo?-preguntaba con preocupación.

-sí-contestaba Emma a la que se le escapo una lagrimilla fugaz.

-ahora hasta lloras- declaraba su mejor amiga sorprendida.

-no lloro,-protestaba la mujer- ha sido una pelusilla, ¡además una gotita no cuenta!-se enfurruñaba Emma mientras su amiga la abrazaba.

El tiempo ya había pasado con una lentitud casi agobiante. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando la rubia decidió ir al cuarto de la mujer que la había estado ocupando todos sus pensamientos, durante toda aquella noche.

Al abrir la puerta se tropezó con su hermano en calzoncillos, quien abría la puerta con cara adormilada, para luego sonreír con regocijo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Robín con una risilla placentera.

-tú qué haces en la habitación de-trato de preguntar antes que su hermano la cortara.

-la pregunta más bien debería ser, qué sigues haciendo tú, todavía aquí con mi familia…-decía sin sutileza.

Emma lo agarró del cuello sin ninguna delicadeza, sacándole un quejido muy suave. Cerró la puerta rápidamente con cuidado de no hacer ruido y lo empujo contra la misma, Robín no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, solo la miraba con sorpresa.

-siempre tan bruta-murmuraba Robín que tenía el dedo de Emma contra su pecho, dándole golpecitos con él.

-vuelve a dejarlos otra vez, y te daré caza como un perro, hasta me olvidare que compartimos algún lazo sanguíneo ¿entiendes?-pronuncio la rubia dando énfasis a sus palabras dándole una palmada en el pecho de su hermano. Robín trago saliva, sin entender cómo es que tenía miedo a su hermana.

-¿me amenazas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo contigo?- pregunto Robín sacando pecho.

-sencillo hermanito mayor, he visto la muerte y no la temo, ¿tú?-

-como eres capaz de…-fue cortado por su hermana que negaba con la cabeza.

-déjate de excusas, compórtate como un hombre, se el marido que Regina merece y el padre que Henry necesita.-concluyo antes de darse la vuelta.

Robín seguía en esa puerta hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

-¿te vas? Así sin más-cuestiono desubicado.

La pregunta recorrió aquel pasillo o eso percibieron ambos.

-solo quiero que sean felices Robín…supongo que para ti, maldito egoísta…es difícil de entender-contesto de espaldas a su hermano.- a veces me pregunto cómo eres hermano de James… que diría ¿eh? Al saber que su hermano mayor, su referencia, no es más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez admiro.- pronuncio con rabia.

-¡él te admiraba a ti!-se quejó en alto con dolor.-siempre a ti-murmuro.

-qué triste…supongo que es mejor tener una justificación para todo lo malo ¿no?, los celos parecen ser suficientes para ti-contesto mientras finalmente aumentaba el paso.

Robín no fue capaz de replicar nada, solo pudo quedarse observando hasta que Emma acabo entrando a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de mala manera.

-¡mierda! ¡Mierda! y más mier…-repetía sin cesar, golpeando su armario y sacando la poca ropa que tenía, poco después metió luego de cualquier forma en la maleta que había traído.

-¿en serio te vas?-pregunto la imagen de James.

-sí y déjame en paz… ¡no hace falta que metas el dedo en la herida!-

-huyes con el rabo entre las piernas-criticaba el joven.

-¡no huyo! ¡Y no tengo un jodido rabo!-se quejaba mientras cerraba su maleta y la lanzaba a un rincón de la habitación.

Emma se dejó caer en el sillón, puso su cabeza entre las piernas, las lágrimas venían casi incontrolables, sollozaba agarrándose para ello a sus rodillas con desesperación.

-en qué mundo James…en qué mundo yo iba a ser feliz-confeso sus pensamientos con pesar.-te he perdido a ti…y ahora la esperanza…supongo…que es mi signo…nací para perder James ¡para perder!-lloraba mientras decía sus temores más profundos.

-porque pierdas una vez no quiere decir que vayas a perder siempre... ¡por lo menos lucha!- decía su alucinación sentándose en la cama.

-¿no te das cuenta? O más bien yo-decía mientras se secaba sus lágrimas- quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado…si él es su felicidad pues que así sea…

-pero Emma-

-¡no Emma nada! ¡Tengo derecho a rendirme después de verlo en su habitación semidesnudo!- reprochaba un momento antes de pararse para dar una patada al sillón que choco contra la pared en el que estaba reposado.

Su hermano desapareció como si huyera de la impotencia de la rubia. Emma se detuvo un instante, como si de una revelación se tratase, camino de manera apurada saliendo de su habitación, busco al pequeño antes de irse quería decirle adiós, como si fuera un deber nunca establecido. Saco al muchacho a dar un paseo por todo aquel terreno que tenía la familia Mills.

-¿por qué? …No lo entiendo… es porque mi papa está aquí ¿verdad?- decía el chico golpeando una piedra con su pie.

-claro que no… solamente llego el momento de regresar a mi trabajo...-el niño lanzo su mejor mirada de gato con botas- y no me hagas esos ojitos, que cosas te enseña tu mama-suspiraba con una sonrisa imposible de ignorar.-además voy a estar en contacto contigo, voy a estar llamándote todos los días ¿de acuerdo?-esto motivo una sonrisa del niño.

-¿ya te has despedido de mi mama?- pregunto confuso.

-pues…no creo que sea necesario…ya está Robín con ella- el chico puso una cara aún más confundida.

-pero mi mama está más alegre cuando tu estas alrededor…-reflexionaba el pequeño.

-na no te preocupes-dijo revolviéndole el cabello.- tu padre ya está aquí…-argumento con un tono algo sentido.

El chico suspiro ante la respuesta de su tía, la rubia cambio de tema como forma de escape, ambos se tendieron en el pasto de la zona, compartiendo los sueños del niño y promesas de la rubia de estar ahí cuando la necesitara.

Cuando llegaron a la casa evito a la morena que estaba entretenida hablando con Robín o discutiendo, Emma no supo diferenciar bien, sin embargo, aprovecho para hablar rápidamente con su amiga y su madre e informándoles que se iría de un momento a otro. Ambas parecían sorprendidas. Ruby pregunto si Regina sabia eso, a lo que Emma respondió con una mueca que la extraño.

Emma había logrado salir de la vivienda sin llamar mucho la atención. Puso en marcha el coche acelerándolo con cólera, después de unos minutos busco la canción en el reproductor, hasta que encontró la que le apetecía, Bonnie Tyler ocupo cada pequeño espacio del lugar.

\- Total Eclipse of the Heart mal estamos-murmuraba su hermano en el asiento del copiloto.

-ya ves es mi canción…-contestaba antes de volver a cantar.

\- Every now and then I get a little bit angry And I know I've got to get out and cry (Cada cierto tiempo, me enfado un poco, y sé que tengo que salir y gritar.)

-esa parte te pega-pronunciaba su hermano con una sonrisa.

-¡vamos, juntos que sé que te gustas James!-rogaba Emma a la imagen de su hermano.

-vale…vale pero que no sirva de precedente con esta canción.-

\- And I need you now tonight, And I need you more than ever ,And if you only hold me tight, We'll be holding on forever (Y ahora, esta noche te necesito, y te necesito más que nunca, y si simplemente me abrazas fuerte, estaremos abrazados para siempre)

Mientras seguían cantando Emma lloraba como si cada frase fuera su historia. El desenlace de la canción fue recitada con angustia.

-Once upon a time there was light in my life, But now there's only love in the dark, Nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart, A total eclipse of the heart (Érase una vez había luz en mi vida pero ahora sólo hay amor en la oscuridad, ya nada puedo hacer, eclipse total de amor.)

-¡por favor suicidio colectivo con esta canción!-se quejaba la imagen de su hermano que a pesar de sus palabras parecía animado con la melodía que se seguía escuchando.

-nunca mejor dicho-agregaba Emma con sus mejillas aun húmedas con una nariz rojiza.

-¿ahora con que nueva canción me sorprenderá la reina del melodrama?- preguntaba su hermano con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿no lo adivinas?... con el rey por supuesto… con el rey-murmuraba mientras cambiaba de pista

-¡o no! ¡la de Ángel!-decía con euforia. –Veo que a Elvis también lo has sabido apreciar con la edad.-

-tuve un gran maestro…-agrego con una sonrisa, secándose con una mano lo mojado.

-sorprendeme ¿por qué esta canción?

-es claro, profesor de la cursilería, ella es y será siempre mi ángel- contestaba cambiando de marcha.-quería entrar al paraíso…que le vamos a hacer soy una mortal muy avariciosa.- aclaro ante la mirada interesada de su hermano.

-Lástima que no tenga testigos de este momento-suspiraba el rubio resignado minutos antes de unirse a la voz que parecía invitarlo a ese sonido envolvente.

Emma paso el camino de regreso cantando. Las más usuales fueron las canciones de amores perdidos o platónicos. De cierta manera había aprendido que la música puede liberarnos de una parte de la carga de nuestra vida.

Para ella aquellos acordes que unidos formaban un escape eran la llave maestra de todas las puertas. La muerte de James la combatió con lo que él le había enseñado a amar, música, una pequeña palabra que puede hacernos llorar sin miedo o sonreír sin remordimientos. Comienza con una simple "M" pero el resultado es el propio significado, la belleza implícita de poder escuchar la melodía de una voz, de un instrumento o simplemente del viento, esto nos da la posibilidad de decir lo que sentimos al momento.

La única forma de no volverse loco, es sujetar aquello que nos hace mantenernos en pie cuando querríamos estar en el suelo. Tenemos que recordar que todos tenemos una composición que nos hace vibrar y soñar como si no hubiera un mañana. Incluso hay para los nostálgicos que prefieren escuchar las baladas que le hacen rememorar el pasado, ese pasado del que huye pero que no quiere olvidar.

Toda una vida de buenas letras que bien acompañadas pueden convertir los minutos en joyas. Cada uno de esos tesoros son genuinos para cada persona, tan valiosos como un buen recuerdo o uno malo, ya que el conjunto del todo, nos hacen los seres únicos que somos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿que os ha parecido?, espero os guste ya me contareis.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola de nuevo este iba a ser el final XD aun de hecho me lo estoy planteando, espero quedéis satisfechas con este capitulo, no se si lo ponga como final o acabe por poner 4 cap mas(lo se XD no se me acaban las ideas), la verdad que tengo dudas, a veces creo es mejor terminar cuando se llega a la cúspide, pienso sinceramente que este capitulo en mi a tenido vida propia, iba a ser algo diferente y termine haciendo algo que se escapo de mis manos sobre todo el final, curioso pero así son las historias, yo solo las plasmo, así que os aviso que el final probablemente no lo esperareis (llorad jaja).**

**canción que escuchar para la parte final Katy Perry - Unconditionally watch?v=aiTYrVwm5dc , espero os guste y nada empiezo con los agradecimientos XD.**

**kaotikaskull**** que bueno ver nombres nuevos XD, espero no te decepcione este capitulo, ****evazqueen**** me espantaste con tu rw espero este cap te anime un poco si es que no te da por matarme, se que la historia te llega bastante y yo solo puedo agradecer esto, ****begobeni12 ****probablemente entiendas muy bien este cap sobre todo la parte final, espero con ansias critica, ****Kykyo**** esperemos este cap te agrade y si aveces las apariencias no son siempre lo que parecen, ****vnat07**** jaja a ti siempre te dan ganas de matar a alguien sobre todo al que empieza por R, ****Yara sosa**** jaja muy expresivo tu rw de llanto, kikicai****.94**** viciosa del drama todas sufriendo y tu feliz de que haya tensión? que fuerte XD, ****anaxis**** otro nombre nuevo que bien estoy sorprendida, jaja veo que esperabas mas batalla de emma pero tenle paciencia la chica tambien se agota es humana como todas,**** love girl**** XD si efectivamente Mary que culpa con Robin? salio asi el muchacho, veremos que me dices en este cap, ****15marday**** aqui vamos resolviendo problemas jaja, ****franchiulla**** mujer de poca fe, XD no dejas a la chica ni pensarlo,me alegra que sigas todavia en la historia, ****aquarius7**** sin duda me sacaste una sonrisa con semejante rw me alegra que la actualización anterior te haya llegado y devastado jaja como tu me lo pones, gracias por seguir la historia a todas y dejas vuestras impresiones, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

* * *

Era el momento correcto, el lugar ideal y la mujer perfecta. Vivíamos en una burbuja ajenas a todos y en un mundo paralelo creado para ser nuestro parque de atracciones privado. Divertimento asegurado, paseando por sus caminos, devorando dulces manzanas de caramelo que tornaban rojos tus labios, la nariz hundida en ese algodón tuyo tan dulce, dejando mi boca y mis dedos impregnados de ti. Subidas a esa Montaña Rusa que éramos tú y yo, seguras en nuestros vagones atadas por nuestro amor, reíamos, gritábamos, lloramos de placer hasta el final del recorrido. Dimos vueltas y más vueltas en ese Tiovivo en el que se convirtió nuestra vida, sin ver que jamás llegaríamos a ningún sitio. Aún así, lo intentabamos, una nueva oportunidad, la Noria, sube y baja, tan cerca del cielo y del suelo, tan arriba que eramos intocables, tan abajo que nos volvimos mortales. Hasta que una nube amenazadora cubrió el cielo, las primeras gotas forzaron el cierre paulatino de las atracciones, y nos quedamos sin ideas, sin juegos ni bromas, sin diversión ni sueños. Me marché, abandoné y regresé a mis rutinas, a mis días sin tu luz, a los silencios y a un trabajo que ya no amaba pero que llenaba el tremendo vacio de tu ausencia, me enfrenté de nuevo a un teléfono que no sonaba, a una puerta a la que no llamaban y a las consecuencias de mis actos. En ese momento no vi que las tormentas de verano, no son el retorno del gélido invierno, que pasan a la misma velocidad con la que se presentan, que traen consigo el frescor de nuevas ilusiones y la limpia luz de cielos sin dudas. Aún conservo mi ticket, volveré a la entrada con la esperanza de hallarte y esta vez no perderte. Prometo no soltarte, no rendirme, no dejarte, solo vuelve, juntas nos enfrentaremos a las inclemencias del tiempo. Entre tanto, yo... te espero. _**(BegoBeni12)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

* * *

El hogar es posiblemente el sitio más buscado para todos nosotros, es el lugar idóneo en el que repostar y en el que tomar fuerzas renovadas. Cuando nos alejamos de él, sentimos un dolor inmenso en nuestro pecho, una molestia semejante a una puñalada que nos escuece día tras día.

En la comisaria, Emma estaba sentada en su despacho. Todo indicaba que sería ascendida, su jefe estaba bastante molesto pero al verla entrar por la puerta poco le falto para salir corriendo y abrazarla. Estaba ahí sentada tras su escritorio hasta que su jefe hizo aparición.

-veo que el ánimo no te aumenta ni con vacaciones, aunque con ese tipo de vacaciones que te pegas gracias a dios que sigues viva-dijo Gold sentándose frente a la joven.

-ya me conoces nada en mi es normal.-respondió con cansancio.

-¿Qué te sucede Swan?-pregunto el señor que trataba de descubrir que se le pasaba a su subalterna.

-nada del otro mundo, supongo que volver a la rutina es difícil…- respondió con pesadez.

-sí que te enamoro el jovencito, se que es encantador, sin embargo, Swan tu casa está aquí ¿no?-cuestiono mientras la observaba atentamente.

-supongo…- contesto con sequedad.

-si lo llego a saber no te doy tanto tiempo libre… parece que te han sorbido la energía…- se quejaba en su superior, que parecía ahora mucho más delgado que hacía unos meses. – ¿Preparada para el aumento de sueldo?... por cierto Ruby ya llamo a reportarse, hoy se incorpora al servicio…-seguía hablando explicando un nuevo caso que tendría que dirigir y como sedería su puesto para el también ser ascendido.

-no quiero- pronuncio Emma que trago saliva pesadamente ante su propia voz que salio casi sin darle tiempo a meditar sus palabras.

El señor Gold, un hombre de cabello castaño y severidad en su mirada, puso sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa, irguiéndose, luego prosiguió lanzándole su típica mirada penetrante que logro ponerla nerviosa. En momentos así entendía algunas de las actitudes de Zelena que podía expresar su enojo con tan solo unos movimientos y una mirada dura.

-¿qué tratas de decirme Swan?-

-eso jefe, que no quiero ascenso, no quiero seguir, ¡quiero dejarlo!- soltó sin ver como Gold le lanzaba un lapicero que estaba en el escritorio de la joven.

Emma esquivo la trayectoria del objeto, soltando un gruñido de enojo ante el comportamiento de su jefe y amigo.

-¡Gold contrólese!...le recuerdo que su hija es abogada y que puedo llamarla por esto-dijo a modo de broma.

-¡déjate de tonterías!... te he tenido paciencia ¡joder!-grito antes de sujetar la silla y lanzarla por los aires, llegando hasta la ventana que resistió el golpe.

\- recuerde el control de la ira…cuente conmigo…uno….dos…-seguía Emma tratando de contener la rabia de su jefe.

-¡me cago en todo Swan! ¡Tú acabaras conmigo! ¡Te he tenido paciencia!-refunfuñaba.

-ya lo sé…simplemente quiero dejarlo… quiero irme Gold-pronuncio como si pidiera permiso.

-lo dices como si necesitaras mi aprobación, maldita rubia desgraciada, sinvergüenza, descarada…vienes y encima me sueltas estas cosas sin siquiera un café… ¡joder!- contestaba el hombre que ahora fue en busca de su silla.

-si te llego a dar café…me lanzas la silla a la cabeza-dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-veo que la impertinencia sigue siendo tu fiel compañera- contesto mas calmado, sentado ya en su asiento.

-pues yo por lo que estoy observando es usted peor que un gorila esquizofrénico...- comento Emma antes de lanzarle ella el lapicero que había recogido del suelo.

Gold esquivo el tiro con un movimiento de cabeza.

-insufrible... ¿Por qué te vas?, es por lo de Neal- Emma levanto la ceja ante la mención de su expareja- veo que no era eso-se contestó solo con un levantamiento de hombros.

-pues no…pero no entiendo porque me lo mencionas ya han pasado varios años.-concluyo con un levantamiento de hombros.

-volvió hace un par de días, preguntando por ti…le dije que se largara de mi vista, ahora esta trabajando en otro estado de detective privado…idiota-criticaba sin darse cuenta.- me dejo esta tarjeta para ti-contesto teniéndole aquel papel.

Emma lo sujeto y se lo guardo casi de manera mecánica.

-¿lo llamaras?-pregunto el hombre sorprendido ante el impulso de la rubia.

-por supuesto, me encantan los misterios.-dijo sonriendo para su jefe.

-¿en serio vas a renunciar?...después de tantos años-suspiraba mientras se rascaba su cabeza moviendo su cabello con ansiedad- ¿y ahora que hare?, ¡maldita graciosa!- cuestionaba con severidad.

-dáselo a Ruby, ella está cualificada y sé que lo hará bien.-la mirada de Gold se agrando ante la respuesta de la joven.

-¿así que vas a dejarnos de verdad?-bufo el hombre todavía incrédulo.

-sí.-contesto con seguridad.

-a veces eres tan sincera que me enerva-conto el hombre rascándose la nariz.

-mira el lado bueno-Gold levanto una ceja – ahora te vera toda la comisaria como el cromañón que eres, ¡jodido huraño!- sonrió dando paso a una carcajada que rápidamente se le pego a su jefe.

Emma ya estaba en ese departamento, el mismo que había ocupado tanto tiempo, aun sentia ganas de llorar pero las controlo. Su maleta seguía sin ser abierta y probablemente no lo seria ahora, de hecho ya estaba empezando a organizar todas sus pertenencias en otras maletas de viaje.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto James que volvía a escena.

-no lo sé- contesto mientras doblaba su ropa.

-increíble, sabes doblar tu ropa-comento alegre.

-y tú sigues molestando a tu hermanita menor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿te sientes mejor?- cuestiono el joven.

-más que hace unas horas, sí-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras metía la ropa interior en donde había espacio.

-¿Dónde iras?-pregunto su hermano con un toque de preocupación.

-¿no deberías saberlo?- curioseo la rubia.

-cómo eres tan volátil, no sé a ciencia cierta qué quieres hacer- dijo mientras acariciaba el marco de la puerta.

\- Si me administro bien puedo comprarme un pisito o vivir tranquila sin pegar ni golpe durante unos añitos-conto pensando fríamente en ello.

-que aburrida ¿ese es tu jugada maestra?- dijo decepcionado mientras se acercaba a su hermana. La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante las palabras de su James.

Poco tiempo después, Emma dejo sus pertenencias a un lado de la cama y se decidió a marcar el número de su antiguo amor.

-¿diga?-se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono la voz varonil que consiguió despertar recuerdo agradables y no tanto.-

-¿que querías?- pregunto claramente Emma.

-¿eres tu Emma?-hizo una pausa como asimilando la llamada- yo pensé…que nunca me llamarías…por eso fui a verte.- trataba de explicar.

-para que veas, la gente te sorprende de vez en cuando.-dijo seca.

-sí… Sí ya lo veo. Yo solo quería verte…no me porte bien contigo Emma, estaba tan ciego-suspiro con resignación.- me gustaría recuperar aunque sea nuestra amistad, sé que no estuve bien…y bueno yo no sabía cómo afrontar que tu tuvieras más éxito que yo…-trataba de argumentar.

-Neal, te perdono, ahora sigue con tu vida.-concluyo como si no le hubiera costado decir aquellas palabras.

-pero Emma a mí me gustaría que por lo menos, habláramos, tomemos un café, no se…-trataba de pedir el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Neal eso ya no importa, es cosa del pasado.-

-Emma yo he tratado de comunicarme contigo tantas veces…y parece que hoy he tenido suerte…yo quiero que sepas que si te quise, la última vez que te vi me lo preguntaste y yo no fui capaz de contestarte, estaba tan cabreado-confeso nervioso o al menos eso parecía.

Emma se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

-yo también te quise, aunque ahora después de tanto tiempo entiendo que no se puede forzar a nadie a que te quiera, supongo que ahí estuvo mi error. Pero gracias por decírmelo.-

-Emma eso no fue un error-aclaró preocupado.

-lo sé, pero las circunstancias lo convirtieron en uno.-respondió dolida recordando a Robín en la habitación de Regina.

-Te noto diferente…como más compresiva.-confesaba aliviado el hombre.

-imagino que es la vida… debo dejarte Neal, ha sido un placer volver a hablar contigo, cuídate y se feliz.-se despidió con cierta familiaridad que creyó nunca volvería.

-hasta pronto Emma- contesto ante la despedida de la joven.

En los momentos menos pensados se dan esas despedidas que intentas que no lo sean, pero que aun así sabes que nunca más se repetirá ese es el momento en que sabes que has cambiado, ese pequeño instante en que volviste a hablar con alguien que estabas convencido que nunca más te tratarías a hablar como un amigo o como un simple conocido. Neal dijo adiós con melancolía, para Emma fue distinto, para ella era el final de una historia que llevaba tiempo sin rememorar, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado el odio se convirtió en una simple excusa, algo que la defendía de enamorarse, aunque ella misma sabía que lo que sintió por Neal no era un amor desenfrenado. Ahora lo sabía, ahora que conocía a Regina, ahora que sentía verdadero dolor por algo que ni si quiera empezó.

-no debería estar así…si ni siquiera llego a comenzar…-se autocriticaba la rubia.

-tal vez es que quieres que empiece, ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale haber amado y perdido a no haber amado nunca- agregaba el rubio.

-siempre tan puntual…y eso es un consuelo hipócrita, sino te quedas con la chica, ¿para qué conocerla? Era mejor no haberlo hecho y así no haberte enamorado, para no sentir dolor.-

-en serio ¿lo crees?-

Emma recapacito su respuesta mientras iba por un vaso de agua con la imagen de su hermano siguiéndola.

-vale he mentido… ¡acosador!- pronunciaba mientras se tomaba el agua de un jalón.

* * *

En la mansión Mills, Regina estaba deambulando por la casa buscando a la rubia que llevaba sin ver horas, no había podido hablar con ella por la mañana cuando la vio, por culpa de Robín, "maldito sea…siempre en medio" pensaba mientras hablaba por el móvil con su amiga Katherine que no paraba de reírse de ella.

-bueno ¿has mirado si su coche sigue aparcado por ahí?-

-pues ahora que lo dices no- respondió ofuscada.

Abrió la puerta y vio que efectivamente el auto, que no era precisamente una belleza, había desaparecido de su vista periférica.

-no está Kat ¡no está!-respondía con ansiedad.

-¿la has llamado?-

-me estás diciendo tonta como quien no quiere la cosa ¿o qué?, claro que la he llamado, son las seis de la tarde Kat, las seis, se desapareció por la mañana, y si le ha pasado algo.

-y si tu rata de laboratorio se salió de su pequeño laberinto para joder a su hermana y esta se largó del cabreo…- teorizaba su amiga.

-es una buena hipótesis, no te lo niego, pero ¿cuantas horas?- decía mientras colocaba su cabello y entraba de nuevo en la vivienda. –No es normal Kat en ella no, además que siempre avisa…-refunfuñaba.

-lo dices como si fuera su obligación informarte si sale o deja de salir-se carcajeaba Katherine.

-pues si no la tiene ¿para qué me mal acostumbra?- preguntaba más para sí misma.

-¡huy que bonito!- seguía burlándose – solo te falta ponerle un chip cual perrito faldero- se mofaba la rubia hasta que su amiga soltó un resoplido desesperado.- de acuerdo concentrémonos ¿has preguntado a su amiga?- cuestiono como si fuera una revelación la idea.

-maldición...maldición-la morena empezó a correr por las escaleras que la llevaba al segundo piso. – ¡Ruby!- gritaba tocando a su vez la puerta con desesperación. – ¡Ruby!-

-¿amor que sucede?-preguntaba Robín que salía del cuarto de Regina nuevamente ahora vestido.

-¡déjate de amor! y ya te dije que te largaras- contesto apuntándole con el celular aun prendido, luego volvió a gritar el nombre de la amiga de Emma.

La mujer de ojos azules apareció en escena con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, sorprendida ante la cara de desesperación de la otra mujer, que la empujo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta rápidamente dejando a Robín con la palabra en la boca.

En la habitación estaba Mary haciendo una maleta criticando el desorden de la misma entre suspiros resignados, esto logro que Ruby desviara su vista de Regina a la mujer más mayor.

-Mary por dios no me ordenes eso por colores ¡que son bragas!… menos mal que David fue por unas cervezas…te juro que contigo me vuelvo alcohólica…-murmuraba esto último muy bajo.

-te he oído, igualita que Emma… cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos… ¡los ojos!, malagradecida…

-Mary cariñin que he tratado de irme hace más de cuatro horas, que sepas que tú te las arreglas con Gold, me has puesto más pegas que hacienda, ¡jo deja de mirar mis tangas con esa cara!- comentaba con agonía.

-que sepas que esto ni son bragas ni son nada, ni Eva usaba una hoja tan pequeña- argumentaba la morena de pelo corto a una Ruby que ponía sus ojos en blanco.

La morena carraspeo para llamar la atención de las demás.

-oh Regina ¿cómo estas?, veo que no de muy buen humor -agrego al ver la mirada irritada de la joven.- ¿es por Robin?

-yo diría que sí, hasta a mí me saca de mis casillas…aunque creo que esto es de familia-contesto con mofa la pelirroja, sacando una amenaza de la señora.

-¿Dónde está Emma?-pregunto la mujer de ojos chocolate que decidió cortar por lo sano y dejarse de rodeos.

-pues que te digo… ¿lejos?-decía con un encogimiento de hombros. La chica se dirigió directa hacia la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, fue hacia el baño dando la espalda a Regina que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. – Cuéntale el resumen Mary, ahora salgo y le cuento mi versión dramática de la historia.- comento antes de ausentarse.

-pues nada que Emma dijo que se iba… que no regresaría o eso dio a entender, sé que se despidió de Henry, David lleva todo el día con él por lo mismo, estaba un poco decaído.- contesto con un resuello.

\- No lo entiendo, a mí no me dijo nada absolutamente ¡nada!-protestaba en un tono más alto del normal.

-eso es porque no quiso despedirse, le pregunte si lo había hecho contigo y me lanzo la mirada de asesino serial.- contesto Ruby aun con el pelo húmedo pero ya vestida.

La morena miro hacia su móvil aun con la llamada en pantalla.

-Kat te cuelgo, luego hablamos-colgó apoyando la palma de su mano en la pared junto a la puerta, como si fuera a desvanecerse.- sigo sin pillar nada, ¿se despide de Henry y no de mi?, ¿que soy el ultimo mono o que?, ¿pero que coño le pasa?-divagaba entre gritos.

Ruby miro hacia Mary.

-quizás tu marido haya dicho a Emma algo que la haya puesto así…por lo que se tiene esas manías.- soltó mientras se peinaba.

-tampoco, Robín esta arrepentido- contestaba Mary casi sin convicción.

-¡venga ya Mary! ¿Cuál es tu teoría señora esperanza?- preguntaba la pelirroja con su ironía característica.

-está bien, también pienso que es una posibilidad-respondió con pesar.

Regina seguía las teorías de ambas con pánico en el cuerpo "¿Qué le pudo haber dicho? "Se preguntaba momentos antes de que le llegara un dolor de cabeza gratuito.

\- En porcentajes Mary, ¿di cuánto le echas?- preguntaba Ruby con los brazos cruzados

-unos setenta y cinco-dijo resignada irguiéndose y dejando de lado la maleta.-además que escuche a Emma hablar con Robín esta mañana, era bastante temprano, pero justo iba a la planta baja por un...-dudo antes de aclarar - vasito de leche-conto mordiendo su labio inferior.

-querrás decir que ibas a robar ala cocina, la nata, ¡viciosa!-

\- Así que por eso ha desaparecido la nata últimamente- decía la morena que se desvió del tema momentáneamente.- bueno pero ¿que se decían?-regreso a lo importante Regina que veía como la madre de Emma le daba un golpe a la otra joven en el hombro por haberla descubierto.

\- escuche muy poco, pero parecía que habíais vuelto o eso pensé por lo que le decía Emma de que te cuidara…-

-eso no me lo habías contado- comentaba ofendida Ruby.

-una madre debe callar esas cosas- respondió rápidamente.

-¡hey! Que casi soy de la familia- contraataco la joven.

-un segundo-decía la morena sentándose en el borde de la cama- no se ha despedido de mi… ¡de mí!- se enfadaba.- ¡pero que se habrá creído!...-seguía mortificándose. – o sea de mi hijo sí y a mi ¡que me den!-

-mujer también debes entenderla un poco… Robin es bastante mañoso-

-tampoco nos pasemos que también es mi hijo- se escuchaba de fondo.

-al grano, es un cínico…-aseguraba Ruby ignorando a la mujer mayor.- con esa sonrisa de estoy tan bueno que puedo comerme la tarrina de tu helado y no engordar- pronunciaba con tirria.

-cálmate…-volvía a aportar Mary.

-¿Pero cómo pudo?, ni me pregunto ni nada, cogió sus cosas y se largó… ¿cogió sus cosas?-pregunto por si las dudas.

-tranquila se las llevo-contesto Ruby con un gesto de su mano como invitándola a seguir con lo que sea que fuera esa paranoia.

-¿dónde ha ido?- cuestiono la morena.

-a trabajar, imagino-aportaba Mary con un asentimiento hacia su respuesta.

\- probablemente se cree "cerebro" solo que en vez de conquistar el mundo quiere salvarlo-se rió la joven.

-y…puedes llamarla…al trabajo me refiero, tiene el móvil apagado.- pedía la morena.

Mary miro extrañada aquella situación tan tensa, no entendía a que venía tanto jaleo, "vale que la aprecie pero esto da que pensar…" se planteaba la mujer de cabello corto. "No pienses mal…no pienses mal" se repetía a modo de regañina.

-vale llamare a mi jefe, para saber si Emma está ahí y que de paso me la ponga al teléfono... ¿más tranquila?-preguntaba Ruby suspirando y maldiciendo a Emma por ponerla en semejante aprieto, encima teniendo que disimular delante de Mary que ahí se cocía algo.

Regina asintió. Ruby marco a su jefe quien tardo un par de tonos en contestarle.

-hola jefe…cálmese y no me insulte, ¡ha sido Mary!- se cambió el móvil de oreja- ¡se lo juro me ha secuestrado!... que sí, que mañana mismo, además que aún me quedaba un día ¡explotador!- contesto con una carcajada – quiere respirar… llame a Zelena a ver si ella le aguanta-rezongaba la joven- ¿cómo?...pero si la ha iba ascender-se mortificaba la joven que ya comenzaba a acariciarse las sienes- ¿Emma ido? ¿Ido en plan unos días para recuperarse o en modo goodbye my lover?- preguntaba de nuevo más incrédula que segundos antes- pero ¿cómo lo has permitido? ¡Sí es tu poli estrella!- afirmaba tocándose ahora el pecho- respire conmigo, déjese de ataques de ansiedad y dígame cuales fueron sus palabras exactamente-

Minutos después Ruby se despidió bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, Regina que respiraba como un toro, y Mary que estaba bastante cerca de Ruby tratando de escuchar cada palabra que pudiera.

-¿qué?- termino por preguntar Regina no aguantando la espera.

-que se ha ido-

-se mas explicita mi niña…- pedía la madre de Emma que ahora se tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo índice

-pues eso, que ha dicho que no quiere seguir en la comisaria, ha rechazado el ascenso y se ha largado… así sin más, Gold está al borde de un ataque de nervios ahora que ha perdido a su chica…-suspiraba pesadamente la mujer.

-pero ¿dónde está?-preguntaba Regina a la que le había aumentado el dolor de cabeza de una manera casi diabólica o así lo sentía.

-eso ¿dónde se ha metido?- decía Mary- ella jamás ha hecho algo así, es más lleva años en ese trabajo, no comprendo nada- se quejaba la mujer con lágrimas reprimidas gracias a un apretón de labios.

-ni se le ocurra Mary, ¡lagrimeo no!-la callaba Regina- que para llorar ya me basto yo sola- decía en voz baja, mas para sí misma.

Ruby no pudo evitar reírse ante la contestación de la morena.

-seguramente este en su piso- apuntaba la policía.

-sí, ¿Por qué no la llamas al fijo?- interrogaba Mary.

-no presionéis con esas miradas…si lo llego a saber me quedo en mi casa, ¡obsesas!- marco el número de la casa de Emma con una rabieta propia de una niña pequeña.

Después de unos minutos desistió, el teléfono parecía desconectado, "a saber qué pasa con aquel maldito aparato" pensaba la joven, Ruby estaba ya bastante nerviosa, entre las miradas de aquellas dos, miraba a la izquierda y estaba Mary gimoteando. Cuando giraba a su derecha veía a Regina que estaba apretando sus rodillas que sobresalían desnudas debido a su vestido color café.

-Ruby, vamos a por ella- dijo Regina que finalmente levanto la mirada de sus piernas.

-¿como?-

-eso que me lleves a su casa y vamos a traerla de vuelta.-contesto con un levantamiento de cejas.

-pero…si se fue digo yo que quizás necesita pensar, además ella no dejaría así su trabajo, capaz y está molesta por algo.-

La mirada de Regina logro callarla, sus ojos decían perfectamente que no se atreviera a dar opiniones y la obedeciera ya, Ruby no pudo más que asentir. Mary solo pudo mirar aquella interacción sin comprender mucho, sobre todo cuando Ruby pareció guardar silencio y aceptar las órdenes de la morena.

Regina salió de la habitación seguida de Ruby que soltaba quejas por tanta exageración, y sobre todo porque no entendía nada aquel tema, no sabía si Regina correspondía a Emma pero daba que pensar todo aquello, "y si le corresponde ¿para qué coño se fue?" pensaba Ruby mientras veía como Regina huía del obstáculo que se volvía Robín para no dejarla marcharse sin hablar con él. "para joderme está claro…" pensaba Ruby mientras observaba la conversación esperando que Regina bajara al primer piso.

-Robín quítate de en medio que me tengo que ir-contestaba Regina a Robín ahora vestido de traje.

-pero Regina tenemos que hablar los problemas para poder ponerle una solución…-imploraba Robín.

-que solución ni que nada, te lo dije ayer cuando entraste a mi cuarto…déjame tranquila de una vez, dame el divorcio y vete de esta casa, ya hablare con Henry…- se quejaba mientras trataba de esquivar a su marido que estaba en plan niño pequeño con una rabieta.

-Regina, estoy dispuesto a cambiar, dame un oportunidad, he regresado ¿no?-

-bastante tarde- respondía la morena que acabo apartando a Robín de la escalera con un empujón – voy a buscar a Emma, ¡si es que dejas de estorbar!-

-¡y que pinta Emma en esta historia!-

-uno a mí no me grites, ¡y dos el que no pinta nada ahora mismo eres tú!-le decía a Robín que se había puesto delante de ella y la estaba sujetando de los hombros.- ¡no me toques!-grito antes de zafarse de su agarre, bajando rápidamente la escaleras.- ¡Ruby camina!-

-¡joder tía que mandona!- se quejaba la joven que esquivaba a Robín con el rostro descompuesto.- quien me manda a mí en meterme en estos líos…-criticaba mientras seguía a la otra mujer.

Veinte minutos más tardes, ya estaban en la carretera, en el coche de Regina que había tenido que ceder el asiento del piloto a Ruby porque estaba bastante nerviosa después de la discusión con Robín.

-acelera- exigía Regina.

-¡que no!-contestaba Ruby con ansiedad.- si al final nos matamos…-bufaba la joven.

\- ¡Que se va!... y tú vas como las tortugas ¡písale!-rogaba la mujer de ojos chocolate.

-que no se va a ir, estamos hablando de Emma, ella nunca se va, es peor que la gripe- opinaba la joven de ojos azules, la chica trataba de poner la radio para distraer a la histérica de su acompañante.

-claro…como no, ¿es normal entonces que dejara el trabajo?-Ruby tosió ante la pregunta tratando de hacerse la tonta.- ¿ves? No es normal ¡así que aprieta esa palanca que es mi coche y está a todo riesgo!-elevaba la voz Regina con su temple serio.

-¡joder el coche sí pero nosotras no!-

-para el coche por aquí y me pongo al volante que ya me he calmado.-aseguraba la morena que golpeaba el hombro de la otra mujer para que aminorara y la dejara conducir.

-¡que no jodida loca!-

-maldita suerte…maldito mundo, maldito todo-murmuraba.

-que apocalíptica…está claro la una para la otra-protestaba la de ojos claros.

-que insinúas-

-nada…cosas que una tiene que aguantar…y pon la radio chica, que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta y tirarme por tu culpa.- expresaba con una carcajada.

-que exagerada…-

* * *

En otra zona de la carretera se encontraba Emma discutiendo con su hermano.

-¡deja de estar picándome!-

-nada pues venga mete marcha y huye…que vergüenza… -refunfuñaba James.

-¡que no voy a irme pesado!-

-¿a no?-

-pues no- dijo acelerando – regreso por Regina… imaginemos-pedía mientras abría la ventanilla para sentir el aire que entraba. –que efectivamente decidió darle una oportunidad a Robín, probablemente a estas alturas ya la habrá cagado y se habrá dado cuenta que esta Swan es la indicada.-concluía señalándose con una mano libre.

-¿anda y esta inyección de ego?

-pues he estado pensando mucho estas horas, despues de hablar con Neal caí en la cuenta de que he dejado mi trabajo, ¡yo dejando mi trabajo!-decía con una sonrisa orgullosa.- y se a dónde quiero ir, desde que te fuiste eso no me pasa- volvía a sonreír.

-parece que por fin vas a dejarme ir ¿eh?- pregunto con una mirada cariñosa.

-tampoco nos pasemos-decía rápidamente la rubia, que miro hacia la imagen de su hermano.

-sabes que aunque no me veas como si estuviera a tu lado seguiré formando parte de ti ¿verdad?- cuestionaba James mientras iba volviéndose traslucido.

-¡No! ¡No puedes irte!-gritaba Emma dando un volantaso que la desvió del camino sacándola de la carretera. Logrando dejar el coche completamente parado. Por suerte no había ninguna valla u obstáculo en el camino, sino probablemente hubiera tenido un accidente.

-mi pequeña Emms-pronunciaba James que extendió su mano hacia la joven- sigues siendo tan frágil pero hoy te veo como la mujer que eres-confesaba mientras iba desapareciendo- es hora de dejar de refugiarte en mí.- pego sus labios a la mejillas húmedas de Emma y deposito un beso que para Emma fue tan real, que perdia nuevamente a su hermano.

-¿por que ahora?- pregunto a la nada.

La rubia no pudo detener sus sollozos, puso en marcha el auto todavía con las mejillas húmedas, una canción pasó a ser su copiloto, su nuevo acompañante tratando de llenar el espacio que había dejado aquella despedida. La canción que surgió fue Unconditionally de Katy Perry , dicha letra la golpeo con la artillería pesada. Los momentos con su hermano volvieron a ella, recordó una vez más que el amor es incondicional, aunque esa persona no esté con nosotros. James se había ido nuevamente, solo que esta vez, ella lo dejo ir sin ser consciente de ello. Su decisión de seguir adelante impedía retroceder aunque fuera para coger impulso, la vida muchas veces no permite que el pasado siga viviendo, quizás porque es el orden natural de las cosas o puede que nuestra existencia sea muy corta como para lograr tal fenómeno.

La debilidad de perder alguien puede ser mañana nuestra fuerza. Y así con esa idea el mente siguió hacia delante, no se viro hacia donde estuvo aquella alucinación, simplemente continuo hacia el frente, sin retroceder, sin dar una mirada hacia el ayer, porque el pasado no puede recuperarse, solo podemos lamentarnos. Por la sencilla razón de que somos humanos y no podemos controlar el tiempo y tal vez sea lo mejor.

Ahora estaba ella sola contra el mundo, desarmada contra la propia soledad. Emma estaba más vulnerable que antes, la vida le pasaba factura de nuevo. Allí con la única visión de una carretera que la llevaba de regreso a lo que sintió como su hogar, sin embargo, esta vez regresaba sin muros, sin defensas, ante un posible ataque enemigo, mejor conocido como amor.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: espero os guste este capitulo, espero vuestras opinioones, ya me direis que os pareceria como un posible final n.n como dije estoy indecisa XD**

**pd: ¿que tal la marcha de James?**


	42. Chapter 42

**hola a todas he atendido sus quejas XD conste que era una posibilidad de final, muchas me habeis dicho loca jaja, veremos que os parece este capitulo, como final o como capitulo, esperemos que os satisfaga, tengo un par de ideas para un par de capítulos más pero no se yo... quizás y me este extendiendo demasiado, ya me diréis que os parece.**

**agradecer**** a las que han comentado como siempre el cap anterior franchiulla XD con tu comentario me he quedado K.O. cuanto vicio madre mia jaja, yara sosa si a la pobre Ruby la tienen en medio de todo el jaleo XD, vnat07 me alegro que te animara el humor del capitulo anterior, y conste que he puesto un cap más XD, que queréis la historia interminable** **avariciosas**,** begobeni12, ya ya, otro cap para que te calmes quejica, evazqueen me alegro que veas la marcha de James como algo necesario, espero este cap ayude con la magia XD, 15marday jaja me has puesto mínimo de loca con alucinaciones jaja pero bueno espero este te calme, James en si nunca ha estado, por ende no puede irse solamente que no sera una aparición, Guest tratare de poner un final feliz en condiciones como muchas decis ...aunque se supone que este fic no tenia porque terminar de color de rosa (si os contara los muchos finales trágicos que se me pasaron por la mente, me mataríais), aquarius menos mal que tu si ves el toque de posible final del cap anterior¬¬ soy una incomprendida, anaxis jaja otra mas con el sexo? pero cuanta mente sucia santo cielo XD.**

**y especial mencion para lucyft13 que esta en camino jaja ya va por la mitad del fic espero llegues pronto.**

* * *

Te habías abandonado a tu aciaga suerte, pasabas los días enguillida por las tinieblas de una soledad impuesta. Un sepulcral silencio taldraba tus sentidos adormilados por el tedio de tu realidad. Sin metas ni motivos, sin fe ni salidas, nada provocaba en tu vida un ápice de emoción, esa que tanto necesitabas para poder continuar. Habías desistido en cuestiones de amor, ya no creías en él, ya no formaba parte de tu vida, o eso pensabas. El desterrado amor volvió en forma de sonrisa, de palabras sinceras y miradas furtivas. Tus miedos te paralizaban y casi la pierdes, pero ella no se rindió. La niebla que cubría tus campos, se tornó en claridad de cielos rasos, en danzas de pasos ligeros, en esperanzas renovadas y futuros compartidos. Porque como un ángel de la guarda te salvo de tus miserias, sin hacer apenas nada, sólo por ser ella, simplemente por estar. Era su sola presencia, su mera existencia la que cambió todo en ti. Dicen que el ahora es un regalo y que por eso le llaman presente, así pues... vívelo con pasión, deja que te queme, se valiente, poco importa el resultado, y sube a ese tren que tanto llevas esperando. **(begobeni12)**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

* * *

La contraofensiva enemiga repliega sus fuerzas e invade los territorios estratégicos que faciliten la victoria. Emma había logrado calmar su tristeza mientras se oscurecía el día, encendió las luces para ver mejor el camino, no pudo evitar sentir un vehículo que iba en dirección contraria a la suya un tanto familiar.

-¡Emma!- escucho la rubia.

-¡Swan!- volvió ahora escuchar.

El automóvil que había pasado a su lado estaba ahora tras ella, miro por el retrovisor siendo deslumbrada un poco por la luz, le tocaba el claxon sin cesar lo que hizo que aminorara la velocidad, desviándose para estacionarse en un lateral de la carretera un tanto alejado del carril que ocupaba. El otro coche hizo lo mismo, Emma salió del auto dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, al cerrar la puerta de su automóvil observo como se abría la del mercedes, que ya empezaba a distinguir, cuando pudo verlo bien entendió quien tenía un auto igual.

Camino hacia la luz hasta que finalmente comprendio que se trataba de Regina que era quien habia salido del coche, también logro ver a su amiga en el asiento del piloto.

-Regina-pronuncio sorprendida al ver como la mujer se acercaba a ella con un vestido café y un escote discreto, con sus hombros al descubierto, unos labios tintados sutilmente de un rojo que sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver más cercano a cada segundo que pasaba. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-pregunto con tantos nervios que se sorprendió a sí misma.

Regina estaba frente a la rubia. Cuando estuvo más cerca puso sus dos manos en los hombros de la otra mujer y la empujo con rabia, Emma estaba pasmada por aquella reacción tan poco habitual, tuvo que retroceder unos pasos debido a aquel movimiento ejercido por la morena.

-Regina pero que…-trataba de preguntar.

-¡cómo te atreviste!...- le gritaba mientras la zarandeaba. – ¡Encima no te despediste de mí!-seguía chillando mientras no paraba de mover a la rubia, -te ibas a ir…-murmuraba consiguiendo calmarse al sentir las manos de Emma sobre las suyas.

-creo que la clave está en "me iba"- contesto mientras respiraba pesadamente al sentir tan cerca a la otra mujer.

-¡suelta mis manos!-dijo mientras trataba de recuperarlas.

-¿por qué?-preguntaba mientras se llevaba las manos temblorosas de la morena a los labios.

-Emma…se supone que estoy enojada y tú me lo pones muy…-trataba de explicar

–Perdón- rogo mientras besaba sus dedos.

Regina logro salir del agarre de la joven pero no pudo apartarse de ellos sino que por el contrario, los acaricio, noto la suavidad que desprendian, los palpo con sus yemas, sintiendo incluso envidia de ellas, deseaba tanto besarlos.

-¿Por qué te ibas?- pregunto mientras seguía disfrutando de las caricias de Emma que ahora se centraron en su brazo, yendo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro descubierto de la morena.

La rubia puso los ojos más tiernos que había visto Regina, que sintió una oleada de calor en su cuerpo.

-yo…fui a tu cuarto y estaba Robín…y pues- trataba de explicar notando ahora la palma de la mano de la mujer en su rostro. Trago saliva ante aquel contacto. – Estaba un tanto ¿molesta?-pregunto en vez de afirmar debido a sus nervios, que hacian que se le fueran las palabras precisas.

-¿y porque no me preguntaste si había pasado algo o no?- cuestiono ahora tocando el cuello de Emma con una de sus manos.

-Regina… verlo semidesnudo… ayudo bastante, además que no tengo tal derech…-intentaba expresar el lio que tenia en su cabeza siendo interrumpida.

-te lo doy- agrego bajando sus manos. Tratando de poner un poco de distancia cosa que no logro, ya que Emma ahora la sujeto de la cintura y la aproximo a ella.

\- ¿El que me das?- dijo acercándola.

-el derecho a pedir explicaciones- contesto soltando el aire contenido.

-entonces paso o no paso…-intento formular.

-no, no pasó nada.- respondió sin ápice de duda alguna.

-menos mal-dijo aliviada con una sonrisa que salió tan radiante que ocasiono la misma respuesta en los labios de la morena. –entonces mi respuesta es un… ¿Sí? O un ¿quizás?-

-Sí es un Sí- contesto dejándose acercar por Emma que la tenía agarrada de la cintura.- si estás pensando en besarme, Ruby cogerá un trauma…-trataba de alejarse.

-¿y el trauma que se me quedara a mi si no lo hago?- pregunto, ahora acercándose lentamente a los labios de Regina quien paso su lengua por ellos de manera inconsciente.

La morena no pudo resistirse a aquella cercanía, había tenido tanto miedo de no volver a verla. No volver a probar aquellos dulces labios, tan apremiantes y cariñosos al mismo tiempo. Con aquella mano que apretaba más su cintura, de una manera tan posesivamente excitante que la perturbaba. La lengua de la rubia lamia su labio inferior antes de volver a robarle el aliento. El oxígeno era una condena de la naturaleza, un castigo que se escapaba de sus manos. Los labios compartían ese reencuentro de manera tan pasional que las aisló del mundo que las rodeaba. El sabor que se mezclaba en aquel beso era casi celestial, tan ansiado que no querían tomar aire, ese aire que impedía que se investigaran más aún. ni si quiera tenian intension de dejar de probarse, sin embargo, habia espectadora.

-¡que rápido se le quito el enfado!- enfatizo Ruby que veía aquella escena tras el volante.

Las chicas se separaron al percatarse de que estaban en medio de la nada, con Ruby de testigo.

-¡rompes cualquier momento bonito!-agrego la rubia que atrapo la mano de Regina para que no se alejara demasiado.

-suelta- refunfuñaba Regina tratando de ablandar el agarre.

-no quiero- contestaba con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia Ruby, con Regina a su lado quien desistió de escapar de aquella rubia acaparadora.

-cómo has dejado que viniera a estas horas de la noche- criticaba apoyando su mano libre en la puerta del coche.

-¡encima!, Regina será psicóloga pero tiene el autocontrol de chucky – contesto sonriendo viendo a la morena incomoda. – Y no hablemos de tu santa madre…-murmuraba. – bien y entonces ¿qué?, ¿te regresas conmigo o vas con la animal que se fue sin decirte ni adiós?- pregunto con un guiño hacia Regina que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada ofendida de Emma hacia ella.

-conmigo –contesto la rubia que apretaba la mano de la morena.- ¿verdad?-

-si contigo- respondió con una sonrisa tonta debido a la mirada suplicante de Emma.

-¡empalagosas que sois!-dijo poniendo en marcha el coche – por lo menos consigues hacer que cambie la cara de poseida- pronuncio con una carcajada.

-no pongo esa cara- protesto Regina- solo estaba un poquito preocupada- añadió con esa mirada amenazadora que solía lanzar como amenaza.

-¿un poco preocupada? ... ahora lo llaman así- se reía mientras quitaba el freno de mano.

-vete tranquila-decía Emma llevando a la morena hasta su coche. Abriéndole la puerta para que pasara al asiento del copiloto.

-que atenta- decía Regina con esa sonrisa que no se le quitaba ni con agua caliente.

\- contigo siempre- contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla segundos antes de sujetarle la puerta.

Regina estaba nerviosa todavía, su corazón estaba acelerado al borde de un ataque de nervios, nunca se había sentido tan inquieta y descentrada. Emma ya estaba entrando en el vehiculo y acomodándose.

-una pregunta tonta ¿por qué tenemos que ir en tu coche?-

La rubia sonrió ante el cambio de tema tan propio de su nueva acompañante de travesía.

-veras hubieramos tardado más en ponernos de acuerdo y además-añadió señalando la guantera del vehículo- ahí saca el disco que pone banmy- dijo convencida, la morena rebusco en los cd que había en aquel compartimento, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.- venga ponlo-dijo con su sonrisa satisfecha.

El play apago el silencio que fue llenado rapidamente.

-¿la vida es bella?- pregunto encantada con la melodía.

-no solo eso, es un cd que grabe con unos amigos, yo iba al piano y ellos al instrumento necesario para reproducir la obra- dijo orgullosa de misma.- era un secreto- conto dándole un guiño que Regina interpreto como su manera de quitarle importancia a un asunto que de cierta manera si que la tenía. Puso el coche en marcha y se puso de camino tras su amiga.

-¿por qué grabar algo así?- interrogaba cuando llegaba al final de la banda sonora de la vida es bella y comenzaba la historia interminable de manera unicamente instrumental.

La rubia la miro de reojo mientras prestaba atención al camino.

-veras, mi hermano James siempre quiso interpretar sus bandas sonoras favoritas, se sabía las notas de la gran mayoría, era un gran fanático, el buen cine para él debía tener una gran banda sonora detrás.-confesaba con una sonrisa – este disco era mi homenaje a él, logre reunir a un buen grupo de amigos que tenían esperanzas de triunfar en el mundo de la música, muchos de ellos eran más amigos de James que míos así que me concedieron este pequeño deseo, tenía dieciocho años y fue momentos después de rechazar entrar a la escuela de música.-contaba con nostalgia.

-eres muy buena ¿por qué lo rechazaste?- cuestiono sorprendida al notar el amor con el que hablaba.

-uf me lo pones difícil ¿eh?-la morena asintió con una sonrisa que parecía pegada. – porque era el sueño de mi hermano, quería ser buena solamente para poder estar mas cerca de lo poco que me quedaba de el, pero...el maestro que una vez fue suyo comparo mi forma de tocar con las de James.-dijo con cierto toque de ira.

-¿dijo que eras peor?- la morena la observo atenta, notando como la rubia negaba con su cabeza y soltaba un bufido.

-ojala…-confió con pesar- hubiera podido vivir con ello, pero jamás podría vivir con lo contrario... él dijo que lo superaba.- sus ojos se oscurecieron al contarlo y Regina pudo notar cierto dolor en ellos. – A veces las comparaciones pueden destrozarnos- dijo dándole una mirada rápida al rostro de Regina que ahora expresaba desacuerdo.

-eres muy dura contigo misma ¿lo sabias?- Regina se quitó el cinturón para inclinarse mejor depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. –no deberías mortificarte por ser buena en algo que tu hermano amaba tanto al contrario, al fin y al cabo era algo que trato de dejarte ¿no crees?- la morena volvió a colocarse bien en su asiento y a abrocharse el cinturón.

-supongo que tienes razón- respondió apartando unos segundos la vista de la carretera- creo que acabaras transformándote en mi ángel- dijo sonriendo tan cálidamente que Regina sintió eso que dicen de las mariposas en el estómago, aunque para ella eran más abejas rápidas y persistentes.

Poco despues la banda sonora de Braveheart rodeo la atmosfera dando paso a un silencio cómodo, esto acabo con una inocente reafirmacion .

-me gustas- se declaraba una vez más la rubia que seguía mirando fija al frente.

-y tú a mi Emma Swan- contesto tan segura de sí misma que se asustó momentáneamente.

-cuando dices así mi nombre y apellido, mi corazón trata de escaparse de mi pecho-añadía tan sincera que Regina se quedó sonriendo embelesada.

Las confesiones que hacemos a nuestra persona especial son únicas e irrepetibles, jamás volveremos a vivirlas, al menos no con alguien que no signifique tanto para nuestro corazón.

Lo cierto es que esas declaraciones son nuestra esencia, lo que no nos atrevimos a contar por miedo. Pueden ser temores o recuerdos sagrados que guardamos con tanto cuidado que nos olvidamos de cuidarnos nosotros. Son tan genuinos que el hecho de contarlo nos resulta un tanto inadecuado, posiblemente porque compartir algo de tal calibre, nos hace ver como niños inseguros, sin embargo, Emma estaba dispuesta a parecer la niña herida que nunca dejo de ser, ahí en medio de una carretera cuyo nombre carecía de importancia, abría su corazón a la persona en la que estaba depositando su confianza.

Y en un coche a una velocidad constante, dos corazones rebasaban los límites autorizados, estaba tan acelerados que parecían capaces de volar. Puede que todos algún día seamos afortunados de poder dejar que nuestro corazón emprenda un vuelo, sin destino seguro, pero con una idea fija, ser feliz.

Tenemos la sensación de estar alcanzando el deseo más intenso, que sin lugar a dudas, es amar. Amar hasta que no nos queden fuerzas, llegar al borde de la locura y ser cabal cuando regresas. Saber a ciencia cierta que estamos amando como locos y razonando en las ocasiones que ponemos los pies en la tierra.

Aunque los pies no permanecen el tiempo suficiente en el suelo, pues la locura es tan perversa, tan exquisita, que estar cuerdo es una salida que nos ocultamos. La escondemos pues la cordura es la prisión de la pasión, y todos absueltamente todos necesitamos ese arrebato conocido como éxtasis, uno muy específico, que es ocasionado al ver correspondido nuestros mas intimos anhelos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**espero hayais notado que es uno mas corto que los dos últimos, para no pasarme de extensa XD, espero este capitulo os guste, espero vuestras impresiones como siempre y nada, veremos si pongo final aquí o hago dos capítulos mas, sigo indecisa con ello, ya el final esta cerca lo noto, solo que hay que acabarlo y como estoy sin saber si cortar por lo sano o darle oportunidad a un par de capítulos mas.**


	43. Chapter 43

hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza espero me hayan extrañado, he tenido varios problemas personales pero bueno aqui estoy de nuevo espero os guste este capitulo, estamos caminando hasta el final del abismo asi que preparaos para el futuro no muy lejano del final.

bueno quiero agradecer a todas las que comentan como siempre, **Kykyo**me alegra que tengas tantas dudas, **evazqueen**me alegro que entendieras que James era una manera de sobrevivir de Emma y por supuesto que te gustara lo romanticon del cap XD que no se si me salio tanto como me gustaria, **anaxis**veo que os resisitis mas que yo al final XD me alegro que le tengais cariño a la historia, **15marday **yo no digo que james no estuviera dentro de la historia, el es el pilar de Emma su manera de ser esta marcada por el, pero no implica que tenga que estar siempre en la mente de la rubia, XD y si admito que no estaba contenta, cuantas peticiones quereis cerrar todo XD no habeis oido de dejar un poco abierto el final, tampoco digo abierto como las puertas de la iglesia pero un poco no mas jaja, **begobeni12** a ti que te digo tu eres la que me machaca con que continue y me deje de estar de vaga, pero ya ves que ni ganas ha habido, y ya es curioso que tu lleves las bandas sonoras tambien XD que cosas,**aquarius7** coincido en que me plantee si Regina debia perdonarla tan rapida o no, pero teniendo que recien descubre que siente, y que emma venia de regreso, lo tenia complicado ademas que su marido habia regresado, y sin el impulso de la rubia hubiera tardado mas tiempo en darse cuenta. **LoveGirl ** vaya que bonito, me alegra haber sido capaz de transmitir tanto como para que te llegara tanto la marcha de James, y si he usado a Ruby bastante a ultima hora como una manera de quitarle dramatismo a la historia. **Vnat07** si XD tu sigues con tu vena sanguinaria, tienes fijacion con matar a Robin, me alegro que te gustara los toques de humor y de romanticismo del cap espero este capitulo no te decepcione, tenia casi todo el cap ayer pero no me terminaba de gustar XD.

* * *

El silencio de la noche me trae el susurro de tu respiración. Te has marchado a otros mundos en los que quizás ni exista mi presencia. Prefiero el movimiento, el devenir de Heráclito al estatismo de la materia. Por eso te he velado, te he acariciado hasta que has bajado la espiral del inconsciente al que pretendía echar un pulso para que no te llevara aún tan lejos, para que pudieras seguir oyendo mis palabras y sintiendo como mis manos rodeaban los límites de tu cuerpo. Te atraigo mentalmente a mi lado para saborearte hasta que el sueño, me venza. Como esta noche cuando después de los jadeos, el deseo y el placer mi estado insomne me obliga a escribirte para convertirte asi en eternidad. Te recreo en estas frases que tienen ya tu perfume de piel. Dicen los estudiosos que esto es sólo amor.¿Solo amor?, algo tan profundo no puede tener un nombre tan breve en el que se combinan tan sólo cuatro letras. Tendría que inventarse un nombre para ese momento en el que, a pesar del sueño y el cansancio, deseo seguir estando contigo, susurrarte, acariciarte, amarte de nuevo. Si alguna de mis palabras son capaces de martillearte las entrañas en cualquier momento del día en que me recuerdes, me sentiría artista, hechicera, maga y bienaventurada. Hoy puedo sentir el sonido de los rodillos que han arrastrado la pintura del futuro, impregnando ilusiones y proyectos en las paredes de nuestras almas. Poco se puede decir a quien se ama así, pero mi espíritu y mi piel se deshacen al oir tu nombre, al verte, al intuirte, al rozarte. Si eso ocurre y es así, necesito creer que es algo más allá del verbo amar y su conjugación. (_begobeni12_)

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso un momento del pasado regreso a su lado para darle apoyo, como siempre sucedía cuando Emma estaba nerviosa, James a pesar de haberse ido de su lado otra vez, no había abandona por completo a su pequeña hermana, allí mientras conducía y mirada de reojo a la persona que estaba ocupando su corazón lentamente, recordó un evento del pasado. De esos que hacen que quieras reír y dar las gracias por haber tenido tal ejemplo a seguir.

Flashback:

-¿cómo te declaraste?- pregunto una Emma con su joven cara de niña.

James caminaba a su lado por un helado de queso con zarzamora mientras que Emma tenía en mente uno de Ferrero.

-pues como lo hacen los caballeros-dijo sonriendo mientras Emma bufaba ante esa respuesta.

-¡ya en serio! …dime- suplicaba Emma con una pataleta, antes de sentarse en aquella heladería que parecía más una cafetería.

-le compuse una canción, la titule "ruego por un sí"-dijo con cierto rastro de tristeza. – ¿Por qué mi pequeña conquistadora? ¿Vas a declararte a ese motoristas?...no sé yo… no me parece bien que lo hagas tu todo que el también ponga de su parte- empezaba en plan hermano protector.

-no es para el…un día hare una canción para ti James-decía feliz- la llamare "una pizca de queso y una gran porción de zarzamora"- contaba lamiendo con desesperación su helado.

James no pudo evitar reír en alto ante las ocurrencias de su hermana.

\- Ilumíname, Emms, ¿Por qué ese título?- cuestiono intrigado, con su sonrisa cariñosa de siempre.

-porque siempre pides más de lo mismo, ¡so sosaina!- enfatizo con un estremecimiento debido al helado.

-que tierna- exclamo antes de darle una mordida al helado de rubia.-mmm le falta zarzamora- agrego convencido.

-¡dios no!-dijo apartando el helado del campo visual de aquel defensor de la independencia de la zarzamora.-blasfemias delante de mi helado no, que luego me sienta mal-aseguraba Emma con una sonrisa.

-sabes hubiera jurado que se quedaría conmigo-comento frustrado ante el recuerdo, la rubia lo miro apenada por haberle hecho recordar aquel momento.- supongo que Robín tiene sus talentos ocultos-agrego metiéndose un gran pedazo a la boca lleno de esa viscosidad rosa.

-bah es la cara de tonto que tiene-aporto dando una imitación de su hermano mayor- pero no existe nadie tan perfecto como tu…se arrepentirá-aseguro inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y embarrarlo de helado de chocolate.

-¡serás!.. ¡No huyas cobarde!-grito antes de seguir a su hermana que se había metido la galleta del cucurucho entero en la boca al haber terminado con su helado, para salir disparada del lugar seguida de James que corría tras ella, con su helado apuntándola – ¡te vas a enterar!-

-para eso tendrás que alcanzarme-retaba mientras masticaba y aceleraba el ritmo- ¡y yo soy la misma luz!- pronunciaba mientras corría como si la vida le fuera en ello, esquivando obstáculos humanos.

-con que la luz… ¡yo soy el propio sonido!- remataba causando la risa de Emma.

-la luz es más rápida-se mofaba justo antes de tener que esquivar a una ancianita.

-¡pero el sonido es más mañoso y cuando menos lo esperas te alcanza!-dijo lanzando su helado con la intención de hacer diana en su hermana.

En la actualidad Emma estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que la mano de Regina le indico que estaba por llegar.

-Regina ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?- pregunto muy preocupada obteniendo una carcajada de su copiloto.

-cambias más de tema que yo y eso es difícil-se burló la morena- me suelen gustar la gran mayoría soy bastante golosa pero tengo predilección por el de queso con zarzamora, más que predilección es cariño, era el favorito de mi padre.- confesaba con una mirada tan tierna que enterneció el corazón de la rubia. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?- cuestiono levantando una ceja ante los gestos alegres de su compañera.

\- me gusta únicamente el chocolate bueno y la vainilla- contaba con el ánimo de una niña. – Te invito mañana a un helado- añadió mirando hacia Regina que de pronto de enrojeció –y sí antes de que lo preguntes será una cita-se carcajeo ante el resoplido de la morena.

-como sabias que preguntaría eso ¿listilla?-interrogo cruzándose de brazos.

-cómo eres mi ángel ya podemos leernos las mentes mutuamente-respondió muy seria.

-eres incorregible.- aseguraba nerviosa ante los comentarios sutiles de Emma.

-en el fondo piensas que yo también soy tu ángel…prefiero ser uno con alas negras que ¡lo sepas!-aporto como si fuera altamente importante que su imaginación no se declinara hacia alas blancas.

-mucho me temo que no tienes absolutamente nada oscuro querida- se burló la morena.

-lo que siento por ti no es del todo puro- contesto apretando sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿y se puede saber qué es eso que siente?- cuestiono ahora la otra joven para poner nerviosa a aquella rubia insolente.

-te reto a averiguarlo, te dejo utilizar cualquier método, de preferencia sedúceme yo me dejo- se rio en voz alta viendo como la morena se sonrojaba-

-¿y cómo te seduzco?-cuestiono levantando una ceja, que no ocultaba cierto aire de satisfacción.

-solo mírame así como ahora, y creeré en cuentos de hadas, creeré incluso en el amor eterno, hasta agregare san Valentín como un día importante en el calendario- respondió con su típica voz desvergonzada que ocultaba la necesidad de creer en todo eso que acababa de prometer inconscientemente.

-eres una cursi ¿te lo había dicho ya?-

-¿negaras que te gusta?-

-no-pronuncio rápidamente- nunca- aseguro con un asentimiento.

Emma había aparcado ya el coche frente a la mansión, desabrocho su cinturón, se inclinó hacia el asiento de su acompañante, llevo los labios al oído de la morena.

-eres tan hermosa que a veces tengo miedo de que seas un sueño…-susurro al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba el cinto de la otra mujer.

-¿y si lo fuera?-pregunto mirando fijamente a Emma que la observaba tan profundamente que sentía un temblor en sus manos que oculto pasándolos en el asiento.

-si lo fuera, entonces déjame soñar…no me despiertes porque hoy ha sido un día que nunca quisiera olvidar- contesto lentamente mientras acercaba unos centímetros más sus labios a los de Regina.

-¿seguirás con ese lado romanticón siempre?-pregunto momento antes de que la rubia aprisionara sus labios, ambos pares de ojos se cerraron al sentir el contacto, al notar esa petición de entrada que suplicaba por un poco más de cariño, por compartir lo que no habían podido.

Al alejarse Emma sintió la respiración pesada de su compañera, quien tomo la iniciativa ahora, sujetando a la rubia del cuello para atraerla hacia su boca que rogaba por un poco más de ese elixir prohibido.

Emma se retiró lentamente cuando comenzaba a faltarle la respiración y a sentir un subidón de adrenalina que creía no poder controlar tras padecer aquel aliento abrasador que lograba sacarle un sonido de excitación, uno que ciertamente no reconocía en sí misma.

-tengo muchas más facetas- contesto acariciando la mejilla de aquella morena que lograba volverla una estúpida e ingenua creyente en el amor.

El amor saca de nosotros lo mejor y lo peor. Son tan poderosa esas letras encadenadas que volvemos a darle una oportunidad sin importar las veces que hayan roto nuestro corazón o nuestras esperanzas, pues el amor hace que queramos mostrar eso que habíamos ignorado.

Deseamos que se enamoren de nuestro ser, no de lo que parecemos, rogamos ser aceptados completamente. Buscamos pasión, anhelo, confianza y una gota de magia. No cualquier magia sino esa que hace que nuestro corazón bombee y hasta parezca que quiere explotar por el simple hecho de estar con esa persona que hace que nuestras emociones nos acorralen, dando sentido a nuestra existencia.

Hemos aceptado que venimos solos al mundo pero jamás nos conformaremos con vivir solos en él, trataremos por todos los medios de encontrar a esa persona con la que cumplir nuestro sueño de compartir todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos que nos hace ser quienes somos. Y cuando llegue el final de nuestra corta vida pediremos un último deseo a las estrellas, volver a encontrar al amor de nuestra vida una vez más.

Emma aparto a Ruby dejándole paso a Regina que no paraba de mirarla.

-genial y yo no soy una dama ¿o qué?- soltaba Ruby cruzándose de brazos al ver a Regina que seguía con la sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-no tu eres una aguafiestas-contestaba Emma seguido de un quejido y una mueca.

-yo que culpa tengo de que quieran hacer una peli porno en medio de la carretera…-

La rubia sonreía perdida en la mirada de Regina ignorando a su amiga que le clavaba un dedo en cintura, Emma le contesto a aquel ataque con un pellizco disimulado a su amiga, aprovechando que Regina abría la puerta.

-¡por fin!- un grito interrumpió la entrada de las chicas, la primera en entrar fue Regina que se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a su madre corriendo por las escaleras como si le fuera la vida en ello.- ¡Regina! Como se te ocurre largarte así…y encima dejas aquí al marido ese que tienes- murmuraba Cora de mala gana.

-que exagerada madre…solo tuve que…-buscaba excusas la morena.

-dar un paseo para olvidar a eso que tiene por marido-decía una Zelena que aparecía en escena.

-aquí no se duerme ¿o qué?- preguntaba una Emma con su gesto irónico habitual.

-mira rubita yo duermo cuando quiero-contestaba Cora.

-veo que la fuerza no la pierde con la falta de sueño- refunfuñaba Emma con su sonrisa burlona.

-y usted las malas costumbres, y hablando de eso ¿dónde te habías metido?- cuestionaba Cora gesticulando con su mano.

-¿me ha extrañado?-cuestionaba la rubia. – ¡Qué bonito!- en escena apareció un David que estaba viendo todo aquello con una mirada melancólica.

-Emms creo que Cora está apreciando ese carisma que por supuesto es mío-se incorporó David al momento.

-o no…si tu estas aquí entonces mama…-dijo la rubia dando un paso hacia delante de Regina buscando con la mirada.

-sí yo también estoy despierta-aparecía la madre de Emma, comiéndose un yogur de fresa.

Emma fue alejándose lentamente, mientras Cora interrogaba a su hija que había cometido la ofensa de dejarle a su futuro exmarido en su humilde hogar.

-¡Emma te mato!-gritaba Ruby al ver como la rubia ya iba subiendo por las escaleras ignorando a una Mary que la llamaba por lo bajini.

El chillido ocasiono un aumento de velocidad en la joven que subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡ven aquí necesito hablar contigo!- decía Mary seguida de David que no paraba de reírse- y tu tomate las cosas en serio, no te das cuenta que Emma esta rara…-declaraba como si fuera algo anormal.

-lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera sido, te recuerdo que ese aire misterioso te atrajo de mi- recordaba el hombre colocándose su cabello rubio.

Los Swan fueron tras Emma y una Ruby que trataba de ganarle la habitación a la rubia.

-¡como llegue primero me las pagas!-

-por favor si tienes dos pies izquierdos-contestaba la rubia.

-¡dejad de correr como crías!- regañaba Cora que había dejado momentáneamente la conversación con sus hija para ver aquella escena.

Poco después Regina acabo en el cuarto de su hermana.

-¿te estas acostando en mi lado de la cama?- pregunto Zelena mientras la empujaba al otro lado.

-jo es que duermo en este lado.-se quejaba la morena.

-discúlpame dueña y señora de todos los cuartos y camas de esta casa... ¡aparta bicho!- se quejó dándole un empujón para alejarla de su lado.

-aunque intentes hacer hueco, no me apartaras.-murmuraba Regina que estaba ya arropada con la manta.

-no entiendo cómo es que ya llevamos dos noches con esta compañía forzada.-se quejaba resignándose con el espacio que le toco.

-resulta que tengo todavía un marido que se ha instalado en mi cuarto y hoy no tengo ganas de discutir, así que como eres mi hermana favorita me aguantas.-contaba con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

-soy la única que tienes no puede haber favoritos...-refunfuñaba insatisfecha -claro todo es culpa de tu marido mejor conocido como la Rata-aseguraba con una carcajada la mujer de ojos verdes.

-¿tú también?- se quejaba la morena que volteo su cabeza sutilmente para mirar a su hermana.

-ya ves Kat es de las que pone un mote y se queda de por vida-se carcajeo Zelena.

-lo sé, en la universidad le dijo a una chica, maya y se quedó con el mote toda la jodida carrera, creo nunca más uso el color amarillo para vestir y menos combinado con algo negro-comento rememorando aquel tiempo.

-¿y bien que me vas a contar para saciar mi avaricia informativa?- seguía interrogando mientras.

-no hay nada que contar.-murmuro mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana cerrando sus ojos para dejar clara su postura de no soltar ningún tipo de detalle.

-¡oh con que esas tenemos!, ahora mismo voy por mama a contarle lo que verdaderamente paso en su cama aquella vez…- le recordaba su Zelena a su hermana menor que en seguida se giró para quedarse frente a frente.

-no te atreverás- amenazaba arrugando su frente transmitiendo su enojo.

-claro que sí, soy capaz… y te recuerdo que la profanación del lecho conyugal no será algo que perdone mama sin sufrir un sermón digno de ser causa de un suicidio…- detallaba viendo como Regina apretaba sus labios ante tal posibilidad.

-vale nos besamos.- murmuro bajando la mirada hacia la nariz de su hermana como si hubiera un lunar al que jamás hubiera prestado atención.

-¡beso! Espera… espera, ¿beso en plan amiguita intimas pero sin derecho a roce o beso en modo, ven nena que te asfixio?- indagaba con una sonrisa burlona mientras su hermana menor se sonrojaba como una adolescente.

-joder Zelena, deja de estar poniéndome en estos compromisos, una dama no tiene memoria- contestaba con una palmada en la frente de su hermana que saco un quejido de su compañera de cama temporal.

La puerta sonó, Zelena se quejó antes de levantarse y darse una mirada rápida para comprobar su atuendo.

-que sepas que es la cosa menos sexy que he visto.- aseguraba Regina que se cubría su pijama de la posible crítica de su hermana.

-mira no hablemos de pijamas cutres que el tuyo de piolín, snoopyy no sé qué más, solo dejarían extasiado a bugs bunny.- protestaba antes de abrir la puerta ignorando los ojos amenazadores de la morena.

-hola-susurraba como un delito.- ¿esta Regina aquí?...mande a Ruby a su cuarto por si había…-

-plagas…lo se…ojala yo tuviera algún conejillo de indias que utilizar para estos casos-se mofaba con la rubia al otro lado que sonreía ante la broma.- y sí se ha vuelto a instalar aquí, tengo cara de hospicio.- se quejaba abriendo la puerta para que Emma entrara, viendo Regina tapada hasta la barbilla.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la morena espantada- no me mires así- murmuraba sin quitar la manta que la cubría.

-no le hagas caso, esta así porque lleva otro de sus pijama mata pasiones… ¿no que el mío era anti sexy?-sonreía satisfecha.- mínimo el mío es una camisa amplia blanca y un pantalón corto azul, pero lo tuyo no tiene nombre…- comentaba para molestar momento antes de volver a tenderse en su cama con una sonido de satisfacción.

-Regi ya quítate eso que pareces una niña pequeña-sonreía la rubia al ver como la morena estaba roja. – ya te he visto con piolín ¿es peor?- preguntaba sentándose en la esquina de la cama en la parte de la morena.

-na tu tranquila, mi cama es tuya, siéntate como no- se escuchaba quejándose de fondo a Zelena que no paraba de pegarle a la almohada- esta roca que tengo por almohada no la usarían ni los antiguos egipcios…-protestaba, jalando la cobija ganándose una patada debajo de las sabanas de parte de su hermana.- ¡ah! Sigue por ahí y te juro que duermes en el suelo.-

-como te atreves, soy tu hermana no un perro ¡y por tu bien deja de tirar que me destapas!-

-ya quítate eso-trataba de jalar aquella tela a la que estaba aferrada la otra mujer- y tranquila yo te regalo un lugar en mi zona de descanso, incluso puedes elegir lado- ofreció la rubia, que vio como Regina abría los ojos asombrada.

La carcajada de zelena solo puso más nerviosa a su hermana que se sentó rápidamente dejando a la vista la blusa blanca de su pijama con cuello en uve, que tenía el dibujo de una zanahoria en el centro.

La mirada de Emma se quedó fija en aquella imagen, incrédula.

-¡maldición!- decía la morena tapándose de nuevo con la cobija lo que podía.

-por favor pídele que te muestre su pantaloncito es la monda- rogaba Zelena aprovechándose de la situación.

Emma sonreía con ternura, se paró, con la clara intención de decirle algo al oído a Regina-

-a partir de ahora tratare de comer más sano- luego dejo un beso muy cerca de los labios de la mujer de ojos chocolate que no pudo contener su sonrisa y dejo caer la tela- hasta mañana Regina.-

-¡hey! ¡Seguís en mis aposentos!-añadía Zelena que veía aquello atónita, su hermana tenía una sonrisa tonta y Emma la miraba solo a ella.

-ya me voy-dijo Emma ganándose la mirada de ambas mujeres- ¿Qué?...solo quería dar las buenas noches…-confeso con un encogimiento de hombros antes de ir hacia la puerta.- y por cierto mañana tratare de ver ese pantalón te lo aseguro.-sonreía con su mano en el pomo de la puerta- dulce sueños,-deseo a la mujer que le robaba el sueño- menos para ti, Zelena mereces pesadillas y feas.-agregaba segundos antes de salir de la habitación.

-se fue pensando que había tenido un lio con Robín, fui a buscarla pero ya venía en camino de vuelta…por un lado eso me preocupa pero por otro es tan tierna que debilita mis defensas- confesaba a su hermana.

-bueno técnicamente no sería un lio… pero al grano ¿fuiste a buscarla de verdad?- ahora coloco su almohada en la cabecera para apoyarse en ella posteriormente.

Regina miraba hacia el techo como buscando la mejor manera de contar todo de una vez.

-creo que me estoy colando un poco-declaraba con cierto temor.

-¿un poco?, fuiste a buscarla…-murmuraba aun sin creerlo.

-bueno quizás esté usando la palabra equivocada ,pero es mejor esa que darle más importancia y llevarme un buen palo.- decía ahora sentada con sus piernas cruzadas.-con robín me lleve la escoba…-aseguraba con cierto toque bromista.

-por lo menos el humor no lo pierdes- asentía su hermana con una sonrisa pegada en los labios- aunque si te sirve de algo Emma no se parece en nada a Robín, además que si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás…y que haya huido después de lo de Robín tiene su parte de lógica, no todos los días uno se fija en la mujer de tu hermano.- teorizaba.

-supongo que es verdad, pero que sepas que si acabo con mi corazón en una mano, en la otra habrá un cuchillo jamonero para ti por darme una duda razonable.-

-eso tu busca culpables con antelación, sabes bien que quieres hacerlo y que lo harás aunque te diga que no lo hagas- afirmo convencida- si solo falto que se te cayera la babita cuando te susurro guarrerias al oído.-

La morena se arropo de nuevo, ignorando el comentario de Zelena.

-joder sí te dijo cochinadas, y en mi habitación…pero ¿qué falta de pudor es esta?- se ofendía tapándose también.

-yo no he admitido tal cosa- aseguraba ya cerrándosele los ojos.

-claro ahora niégalo hasta el final, mala hermana…-

La noche paso tan rápido que apenas fue disfrutada como si el día siguiente fuera algo demasiado importante pare ser postergado. Hay mañanas en que despertar es el objetivo más difícil que nos marcamos, esto le paso a Regina que se ducho todavía con los ojos queriendo cerrarse ni el agua caliente lograba hacerla despertar, quizás por la relajación que le daba esa caída lenta de las gotas sobre su piel.

Había dormido tan bien. Sus sueños giraron alrededor de un recuerdo uno que recién había vivido, un beso, que la volvía una soñadora, una creyente.

Se vistió con una lentitud tal que saco de sus casillas a su hermana que la miraba sorprendida ante semejante muestra de pereza. Eran las nueve de la mañana y no tenía ganas de ir a la consulta, tuvo una tentación insana de cancelar todas y cada una de sus citas, y pasar más tiempo con Emma. Estaba saliendo de su cuarto justo cuando se topó con un Robín ya trajeado, que se acusaba por algo que ni entendía. Por lo que evidentemente lo ignoro pues no le importaba que cosa absurda estuviera torturando a aquel personaje que cada día le demostraba lo mucho que se había equivocado.

-veo que trajiste a Emma, ni por mi eras tan efusiva.- crítico con un tono desgarrado.

-bueno si me permites,- pidió tratando de zafarse del muro humano que se interponía entre ella y el pasillo,- llego tarde a mi consulta, y teniendo en cuenta mi futuro divorcio me hará falta distraerme ¿no?- contesto sin ningún pesar.

-¿ya no me quieres?- pregunto tan serio que Regina creyó ver al hombre del que un día se enamoró.

-Robin quiero que te vayas de mi casa, quiero que te busques un lugar decente y seas un buen padre para nuestro hijo… esa es nuestra relación ahora- suspiro cansada y triste ante una relación que agotaba incluso ahora que ya solo era el recuerdo de un ayer que prefería olvidar.

Una cabellera más rubia que la de Robín apareció en aquel espacio saliendo de su habitación con un pantalón de traje negro y una blusa celeste con botones, los de la parte superior estaban sin abotonar, dejando una vista sutil de su pecho. Su cabello estaba recogido parcialmente por una coleta que llevaba su pelo hacia un solo lado.

Emma al ver a su hermano con Regina, sintió una oleada que le hizo hervir la sangre pero se calmó rápidamente cuando vio los ojos chocolates que tanto extrañaba, su hermano estaba de espaldas, ignorando por completo esa mirada casi necesitada que estaban compartiendo. Cuando finalmente fijo su mirada en donde su esposa la tenía, se giró, viendo como su hermana caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿Henry no va a la escuela hoy?- pregunto Robín tratando de retenerla sacando conversación.

-si hubieras permanecido el tiempo suficiente aquí, sabrías que los miércoles y los viernes, mi madre y tus padres acompañan a Henry.-sentencio con una mirada de reproche que dejo a su todavía marido sin palabras. Después de esta respuesta Regina solo lo miro como si no conociera a quien tenía en frente, luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras con la esperanza de que la rubia siguiese ahí, mas no la vio. Continuo caminando hacia la cocina a tomar algo de agua, pues estaba seca, la bebía bastante desanimada por haber perdido la oportunidad de saludar a Emma, soltó un suspiro que sobresalto al cocinero.

-señora debería ir fuera, creo haber visto a Emma esperando por usted, quizás se haya ido pero la vi haciendo tiempo.- conto Sídney que había dejado de hablar pocos segundos cuando la morena desapareció.

Abrió la puerta como una adolescente y entonces lo supo. un golpe en el pecho, un cosquilleo fuera de lo habitual. Se estaba enamorando, si lo del día anterior no la había convencido esto la estaba terminando de persuadir. Regina estaba logrando cumplir su mayor sueño, amar de nuevo. Las fantasías ocultas sobre el amor a veces se cumplen, en ocasiones esa orquesta que toca de fondo en el cine, no es música de verdad sino el sonido de todo nuestro ser tratando de gritarnos que corramos, que avancemos, que dejemos atrás el pasado y miremos al ahora, pues nuestro corazón está latiendo de nuevo, estamos tomando el nuevo oxigeno purificado que nos cede una nueva vida. Una en la que las decepciones deben quedarse aparcadas en un ayer, que solo sirvió para llevarnos a este preciso día en que creemos que dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse, y por ende a amarse con todo lo que pueden dar y si se puede un poquito más, hasta que ya lleguemos al límite y cuando creamos haber llegado, pondremos aún más de nosotros mismos, porque cuando amas de verdad, límite es solo la palabra de un pesimista.

-¿Señorita Swan pensaba irse sin mí otra vez?- pregunto Regina al localizar perfectamente a la rubia que estaba en el porche jugando con una ramita de un arbusto cercano como si estuviera practicando la jardinería.

-recién empezamos ¿y ya me estas reclamando? –Contraataco la joven.- vale será la última vez, es una promesa- pronuncio Emma con unos ojos tristes que pronto cambiaron de emoción, extendió su mano, pero aun así no espero a que la morena la sujetara, busco el contacto y la llevo hacia ella.

Emma atrajo el rostro de la morena hacia el suyo, sus labios se buscaron como si hubieran estado perdidos durante demasiadas horas, para Regina fue muy corto, ya que la rubia pronto se alejó, miro hacia todos los lados imaginables y fue con la morena hacia su coche sin soltarle la mano.

-¿por qué tan rápido el beso y esa actitud a que viene?- pregunto la morena todavía un poco frustrada por la actitud de Emma.

La rubia no pudo contener una carcajada por la mirada acusadora de la otra mujer.

-Bueno, que alegría ver a mi Regina de nuevo a estas horas de la mañana- paro su paso, cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar más alejado en donde estaban aparcado cuatro coches, el de los padres de Emma, el de Robín, el de la propia Emma y por supuesto el de Regina.

-déjate de rizarme el rizo y dime a que venía ese comportamiento.-

-Regina mi hermano está aquí y por si no lo has notado es abogado, y no quiero que tengas problemas con él, además aún no hemos dicho nada, pensé que quizás necesitaras unos días, antes de que se yo, tener la charla con mi madre la llorona y tu madre la burlona…- la mano de Emma estaba en el rostro de la morena mirándola a los ojos sin casi pestañear.

-vale es un buen punto…supongo-contestaba metiendo finalmente la llave para abrir su auto.

Emma estaba a su espalda, pego su pecho a la espalda de Regina quien no podía con aquella "maldita llave" o al menos así la hizo responsable en su mente de toda aquella situación, se puso aún más nerviosa cuando sintió la barbilla de Emma en su hombro dejando un beso en su cuello.

-Te pones tan linda cuando divagas- susurro Emma en su oído.

-y tu…-Regina no podía decir nada cuando el brazo derecho de Emma envolvió su cintura, sintiendo aún más el cuerpo de Emma, la respiración de la policía estaba agitada, los pechos de Emma estaban más y más pegados, la morena no podía pensar con claridad.- ¿no que había que mantener las distancias o algo así?-

La rubia se apartó un poco solo para darle la vuelta a Regina apoyándola en el coche, la llave seguía aun puesta pero fue ignorada, cuando la rubia se acercó de nuevo a una Regina que no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-no me tientes Regina, estoy tratando de ir con calma y tú me lo pones complicado, te enojas sin venir a cuento- confesaba Emma que se acercaba más a Regina esta vez sus manos tocaron la pierna derecha de Regina que no daba crédito a aquella situación, Emma no parecía ella, al menos nunca la había visto así, notaba como si quisiera desnudarla. Con la otra mano libre sujeto la cintura de la morena para atraer su cuerpo al suyo. Regina sintió la lengua de Emma entrar en su boca, sin permiso con una exigencia que no conocía en aquella mujer, una mano de Emma subió a su cuello para aprisionar más su boca, sin embargo, la otra ahora estaba en su nalga.

La morena se estaba excitando, y no recordaba haber sentido tal deseo en su vida, Emma seguía acariciando en el mismo lugar hasta que bajo muy lentamente, llego al muslo con la punta de sus dedos, la notaba acercándose peligrosamente al interior de sus muslos.

Emma pareció recuperar la cordura, separándose con una mirada de disculpa que no parecía del todo sincera, sus manos ahora se posaron en el vehículo, pero seguían acorralando a la morena pues estaban justo encima de sus hombros dejando a la morena frente suya.

-discúlpame…yo no quería ser tan…-Regina trataba de negar y recuperar el aliento.- bueno para que te miento sentirlo no lo siento, pero no tendremos nuestra primera vez aquí fuera… tu eres una dama y yo no te haría tal cosa… aunque claro ganas tampoco es que me falten…pero ese no es el tema, el punto es que no quiero causarte problemas ni faltarte el…-los labios de Regina habían tomado ahora posesión de los de la otra mujer, sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, y a separarse con un gemido que no se sabía de quien había salido, quizás de ambas.

\- Tú también haces monólogos- afirmaba Regina agitada con una sonrisa burlona.

-tu sacas mi lado más inseguro- contó como si fuera algo sin importancia, luego beso la mejilla de la mujer antes de alejarse.- te llamare hoy-tomo aire como calmándose y luego continuo -y te llevare comer como te dije ayer.- decía antes de alejarse hacia su auto.

-¿es una orden?-cuestionaba divertida.

-no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos- comento encogiéndose de hombros- pero si quieres que lo sea…-decía con un gesto triunfal al ver carraspear a la otra mujer.

Cuando nos olvidamos de vivir, descubrimos que cuanto más huimos de un sentimiento este nos encuentra, da igual que escojas la fortaleza más resistente, ya que al ser hecho por la mano humana al igual que su creador tiene una fecha de caducidad. Una con la que no contábamos, esa que creíamos un pensamiento absurdo, un precioso resquicio de ingenuidad, como cuando creíamos que la navidad era esa fecha en la que todo es posible, teníamos fe en ver a los reyes magos llevando cargados nuestros regalos.

Nunca ocurrió tal descubrimiento, y en teoría eso formo nuestra madurez pero aun hoy despertamos el día de navidad antes de lo previsto para ir en busca de quien deja esos obsequios, como si fuera a ocurrir lo impensable. Una energía invisible nos empuja a darle una oportunidad a aquello que nos hace frágiles, quizás debido a que al volvernos un tanto débiles en algunos momentos nos recuerda lo grandioso que es sentir, sentir todo. Cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra.

Y con esa idea de sentir todo al máximo, nuestro fuerte se va derrumbando como si jamás hubiera existido, tal vez fuimos los autores intelectuales de tal desastre, cabe la posibilidad que hayamos dejado caer cada piedra que lo formaba, incluso aseguraría que llego un punto en que disfrutamos su caída, como si él fuera el enemigo, con la simple excusa de que al ser un muro que divide dos realidades y por ello merece desaparecer, olvidando con esto que fuimos los constructores del mismo, los que aseguraron su resistencia, los que temían a los posibles invasores que pretendieran destrozar nuestras defensas. Al caer esa barrera lo único que deseamos verdaderamente es disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos, entender que eso especial que ha surgido es una razón más para seguir confiando en que mañana puede ser el día en que vivamos esos cuentos viejos, al que daremos el nombre de la historia de nuestro gran amor, pues solo los grandes amores son los dignos de ser mencionados.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	44. Chapter 44

hola a todas siento mucho esta tardanza pero me dio un bloqueo monumental, ni si quiera estaba muy segura del capitulo, como siempre os pondre primero una cita de begobeni12, a la que agradezco que aun siga la historia XD después de tardarme tanto, espero aun me lea alguien(rezare por ello). Como recompensa por la tardanza hice un capitulo de buen tamaño.

quiero agradecer a todas las que comentaron el cap 43,vnat07(como siempre leer tus rw son como una brisa fresca en un dia de agonia, me encanta como comentas parte por parte, muchas gracias), erpmeis(escritora de cigarrillos de papel y postdata, si no la habeis leído, la recomiendo mucho,, me alegro que te este gustando mi forma de escribir yo últimamente estoy mas insegura de lo habitual),anaxis(hoy si no habra de ese personaje que poco te gusta XD), Love girl(ratinin XD me reido un rato contigo, y la verdad que me alegra que zelena pueda gustar), Kykyo(espero este cambio te guste de lugares te guste), aquarius7(me anima mucho que te resultara poesia pura el cap anterior, es un gran alago), por supuesto begobeni12(ya traje este conste que me ha costado sangre XD), 15marday (espero este cap también te guste, y no te deje un sabor amargo XD)

* * *

Muchos han sido a lo largo de la historia, los que han intentado explicar el "Sentido de la Vida ", filósofos, científicos, dramaturgos y un largo etcétera, aunque en mi opinión, quienes mejor lo han explicado y del modo más brillante, fueron los humoristas. Ejemplo de ello son los geniales Monty Python o el inigualable Quino. Y tal como cuenta el padre de Mafalda, la vida debería ser al revés, es decir, llegar con la muerte, quemar las famosas etapas de la vida y marcharnos en un grandioso orgasmo. Es magnífico e indiscutible, pero ... no todos queman las susodichas etapas en el orden supuesto, ni saborean las vivencias con la misma satisfacción. A veces son los hijos los primeros en marcharse, algo tan terrible y contra natura que no hemos sido capaces ni de darle nombre. Otras, los niños pierden su infancia, o mal viven una adolescencia sin futuro. Pero existe un anhelo común, a cualquier edad, en cualquier etapa. La necesidad imperiosa de amar y ser amados. Tan imprescindible como devastador para según que personas. Somos víctimas de nuestros deseos y obsesiones, de nuestras pesadillas y nuestros sueños, de nuestros triunfos y fracasos. Ellos bajan y suben nuestras barreras, alimentando nuestro egoísmo y generosidad en igual medida. Es un bien tan preciado, que nos aterroriza perderlo, y por ese mismo motivo, ya comenzamos perdiendo. La vida no para, sigue su ritmo y no espera a nadie. Cada minuto que pierdes escondida tras tus mascaras, no permites que te amen por quien eres, cada día que pasas con tus muros levantados, nadie accederá al interior de tu alma. Si, lo se, asusta tanto... pero la felicidad son instantes, solo momentos tan fugaces, que en ocasiones, solo por mirar en otra dirección, ya desapareció. Así pues, no cierres los ojos a ese abismo, aunque el vértigo amenace. Quizás sea tu oportunidad para volar, para reír, para amar, para vivir de verdad, aunque duela. (Begobeni12)

* * *

Capítulo 44

* * *

La salvación, el tema de conversación en muchos círculos, algunos buscan la redención a sus pecados, por medio de la religión, o mediante alguna obra social o simplemente siendo lo que se considera como generosos.

Hoy día, podemos ver en nuestras televisiones a esos personajes que buscan que se olviden sus pequeños tropiezos por medio de buenas palabras o en su defecto buenas acciones.

Sin embargo para Emma la salvación no era la recompensa a sus pecados sino era otra cosa, para ella la salvación consistía encontrar a alguien que la hiciera cambiar. Que pudiera olvidar ese pasado que perdió, quizás la salvación era de hecho el pago a todos esos años que paso sin su hermano, para ella ser salvada era una ironía cruel de algún mal escritor. Y sin embargo lo anhelaba, sin quererlo deseaba esa compensación de diez años de dura realidad.

-¿en serio esto comeremos?- preguntaba una Regina desconcertada que había sido casi secuestrada por la rubia para ir a comer.

-por supuesto, es el sueño erótico de cualquiera- asentía Emma con una sonrisa, mientras lamia su helado.

-¡Emma esto es un helado!- decía escandalizada ante la sola idea de comer a las tres de la tarde eso de almuerzo.

-¡vamos! ¡Ahí viene el tuyo!- informo Emma señalando a la camarera que traía su helado en un pequeño plato, zarzamora por todos lados y dos galletas incrustadas, dándole una imagen apetitosa al menos para Regina.

-oh dios que bien se ve…gracias-agradecía a la joven que se marchaba para dejarlas a solas.

Emma no pudo contener su risa al ver el cambio de humor de la morena.

-admítelo, es de los mejores que has saboreado, he tenido tiempo para recorrerme todo este lugar y créeme esto es el éxtasis-contaba la rubia guiñándole un ojo la morena que la miraba con la cuchara dentro de su boca, con cara de niña pequeña.

-llevo años sin probar uno así- aseguraba la morena mientras seguía concentrada en ese sabor casi olvidado.-mi padre decía que todo se puede solucionar con un buen dulce- su mirada bajo hacia su helado con cierta muestra de nostalgia.- pero dime ¿por qué una heladería para nuestra primera cita?- preguntaba la morena ahora con su mirada fija en la mujer.

Emma le sonrió mientras se metía un buen bocado de su helado de chocolate a la boca.

-quería compartir contigo esto porque… bueno…sabes trate de comer ese helado miles de veces y nunca pude.- acaricio su frente con una de sus manos para seguir contando lo que quería.- pero a James le encantaba, una parte de mi trataba de estar de nuevo compartiendo el momento helado con él, ahora sé que eso no se repetirá nunca más pero lo que sí puedo hacer es compartir este pequeño momento, este lugar que hace que me sienta mejor con alguien a quien quiero y quizás algún día esa persona también aprecie algo así y quiera compartir helados conmigo-confesaba Emma que no pudo contener su risa al darse cuenta de su mala explicación- lo siento supongo que me explico de pena- dijo alegre como siempre.

La morena levanto su cuchara con un buen contenido de su helado.

-prueba-pidió.

La rubia negó enérgicamente.

-anda-rogaba la morena con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

La rubia se acercó a la cuchara y con mala cara metió el contenido en su boca.

-¡dios como te puede gustar!-arrugo la nariz agregando movimientos exagerado de su cuerpo.

-gracias por contarme algo tan bonito- pronunciaba Regina que llevaba la cuchara que había probado Emma a sus propios labios para luego meterlo en su boca ante la sorpresa de Emma.

-si querías mis besos no hacía falta que me torturaras-decía la rubia ahora probando su helado con el cual soltó un gemido de placer.

-pero así era más sutil-aseguro la morena.

-como no, lo que pasa es que querías quitarle hierro al asunto, -contraataco Emma con una ceja alzada y apuntado a su acompañante con su cuchara vacía.- gracias por ello-

Regina sonrió al ver que casi todo lo que hacía era analizado por Emma

-veo que tienes complejo de psicóloga- se llevó a la boca lo que quedaba del contenido de aquel plato, las galletas.

-quien fuera galleta- comentaba bromista- tu eres lo único que me interesa en estos momentos, así que es imposible no querer memorizar cada una de tus palabras ¿no crees?-

-¿planeas conquistarme más todavía?-

-¿lo consigo?-

-sí, aunque con lo que me has contado ya me tenías completamente rendida a tus pies- contesto sin apenas darse cuenta de que su lengua había tomado delantera a su cerebro.-mierda no debí decir eso- decía frustrada.

Emma quedo bastante sorprendida ante tal respuesta y busco su mano por encima de la mesa, al encontrarla la apretó.

-ojala fuera así de grafico-aporto Emma con su tono divertido que solo salía con aquella mujer que le quitaba la respiración.

Y así como un suspiro fueron pasando los días, Robín finalmente había abandonado la casa de los Mills, no sin antes tratar de manipular a su hijo para lograr algo de hospitalidad, la cual fue rehuida por Cora con una habilidad envidiable por todos, Mary trato de comprender a su hijo y defender lo indefendible pero esta vez David logro sacarla de en medio antes que ocurriera un debate innecesario.

A pesar de haber logrado la marcha del hombre, este seguía más presente que antes si eso era posible, los días habían pasado y aún no había logrado estar más tiempo con Emma, la que por cierto desaparecía sin explicación alguna.

-quieres dejar de mover la copa, por favor el margarita terminara como flores de verdad- se ofuscaba Katherine ante la imagen de su amiga completamente ida- ya di que sucede pequeño saltamontes.-

-nada… que me va a suceder…nada como siempre… yo nunca tengo nada ¿Qué voy a tener?... si mi vida es paz y amor…- decía mientras seguía jugando su copa, que seguía con el contenido de su bebida completo a pesar de los movimientos de la misma.

-ya, venga te mueres por decírmelo así que suéltalo ya y dejémonos de irnos por las ramas, ¡Uy que amante de la flora estoy hoy!-

-Emma…que esta rara… vamos lleva un par de días más extraña de lo normal…se va por las mañanas y no me dice dónde va, y claro el hecho de que viera a ese pretendiente suyo rondar por la casa esta semana no me hace ni una pizca de gracia….-murmuraba la morena con ansiedad.

-vaya si es que la quieres cazar, mujer dale un poco de aire, ya te contara, respira un poco.-

-¡oye que yo doy mucho aire, es más parezco una bombona de oxígeno!, además como me explicas que aún no haya habido…-trataba de expresar Regina.

-¿si?-

-sexo, como es que aún no hay de eso, no es que este necesitada…-fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-cosa que estas-afirmaba segura de sí misma.

-tampoco te pases, solo llevo un tiempo sin cumplir ciertas fantasías…-se defendía.

-claro…claro se me olvidaba que la masturbación es la fantasía más cotizada del planeta tierra.-recordaba su amiga.

-sigue tocando los ovarios que veras como pruebas tus preciosas margaritas-amenazaba.

-cuanta agresividad-levantaba las manos su amiga.-pero mira el lado bueno si quiere ir a buen ritmo es porque quiere algo serio ¿no?-

-qué tal si se ha desencantado-Katherine la miraba asombrada y se preparaba para interrumpir pero Regina siguió.- ¿es que no me has visto?, estoy peor que mis pacientes

-quizás sea porque Emma hace que vuelvas a ser humana.-respondía la mujer.

-no he dejado de serlo nunca, ¡idiota!-respondía antes de tomar un buen trago de su bebida.

-vamos admítelo, ¿Cuándo me has llamado alguna vez a las tantas de la noche para hablarme de una cita?...por dios que fue un maldito helado y solo hubo besos.-

-muy buenos besos-corregía.

-sí y así te tienen esos besos, jamás te he visto así, ni con la fábrica de pelos ratuda-

-¿sigues con lo de rata?- la pregunta solo produjo un asentimiento efusivo de su acompañante. –vale quizás esté más ilusionada de lo que debería con ella, pero es que es tan tierna, y tan…maldita sea, me llevo a una heladería, me conto el porqué de ese sitio y juro que sentí tantos deseos de abrazarla como jamás en mi vida he experimentado, y encima tener que contenerme ¿tu sabias que las lesbianas sufrían tanto?... porque yo desde luego no.-

-joder ¿ya hasta te dices lesbiana?, en menos de una semana Emma ha logrado ya eso y con un helado…-se burlaba la rubia.

-pues querida si hay que ponerle un nombre, yo me lo pongo, si hay que saltar se salta…y repito fue "un gran momento helado"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, recordando las palabras de Emma

-qué fuerte, parece que te estas…- el teléfono de Regina sonó invadiendo el ambiente puesto que la morena sonrió al instante al ver la llamada, era ya las cinco de la tarde, y no había tenido noticias de la rubia así que la llamada fue como una brisa refrescante.

-dime-contestaba una animada Regina.

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿estas ocupada?, ¿quieres verme?-preguntaba sin parar la rubia.

-que acelerada estas, la respuesta a la pregunta uno es, estoy con Katherine en el bar ese llamado "la puerta", y no, no estoy ocupada- Katherine soltó un gracias que pudo escuchar Emma la cual se rio ante las protestas- y sí, sí quiero verte, ¿cuándo y dónde?- remataba la mujer con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que lograba la mirada anonadada de Katherine.

-¿sabías que se escucha muy prometedora esa pregunta?-

-eso pretendía-

-¡oh santo cielo! ¿Están ligando en mi presencia o solo me lo parece?- la morena levanto un pie del suelo para llevarlo al de su compañera de copas. – ¡ah! Maldita.

-¿le has pegado a que si?-cuestiono la rubia.

-¿yo? No sería capaz de algo tan infantil-aseguraba con tono de ofendida.

-anda que nos conocemos, ¿pellizcon o punta del tacón?- preguntaba intrigada.

-la segunda opción ¿de acuerdo?-bufo luego Regina.

-eres tan linda cuando confiesas tus pecados-

-claro que no, ya dime a qué hora me recoges y donde.-

Quedaron en verse en unos treinta minutos, Emma vendría en su coche por ella, la morena aún tenía su sonrisa boba cuando colgó el teléfono.

-pareces una quinceañera ¿y con tu coche que harás?-

-¿qué coche?-

-pues con el que me trajiste cual más- la rubia estaba atenta a toda novedad de comportamiento de su amiga.

-pues tú te lo llevas y me voy tranquila- afirmaba con total tranquilidad, sin embargo otro asunto si la inquietaba, hasta el punto de empezar a moverse inquieta en su asiento mirando hacia la puerta de entrada del local.

-pero si nunca me has dejado tu coche, según es un auto sensible y no sé qué más-

-hoy se siente más fuerte para aguantarte así que no te preocupes todo tuyo-dijo esto último sacando las llaves de su bolso y poniéndolos en la mesa.

Poco después Emma apareció en escena, esta vez con un vestido azul cielo, de cuello en uve que por algún motivo dejo sin respiración a Regina, fue en ese preciso momento que entendió que algo no andaba bien, algo en ella estaba cambiando, aunque ya lo presentía ahora todo su ser se lo confirmaba, con sudores, con una sensación extraña de querer escapar y a la vez quedarse eternamente en ese limbo, que traía sensaciones contradictorias. Emma acaricio su cabello recolocándolo y la morena solo pudo verla perdiéndose en ese movimiento, que hubiera deseado conservar en su recuerdos de manera perpetua.

Sin embargo era consciente de que seguramente en unos cinco o diez años gran parte de los colores, los olores o incluso los sonidos de ese día se desvanecería de su memoria, pero lo que jamás podría quitarle el paso del tiempo seria ese sentimiento, esa corazonada de estar en el momento y lugar perfecto, para disfrutar de la mejor vista que podría haberle obsequiado la vida, Emma Swan.

-Regina por amor de dios ¡muévete!- decía su amiga entre risas, al ver a la morena de pie, observando a Emma acercarse a su mesa.

-estas preciosa- confesaba la morena cuando la joven rubia estaba mucho más cerca.

-lo sé así nací-dijo Emma con una sonrisa creída que solo se borró momentáneamente para decir lo siguiente-pero tú eres muchísimo más bella de lo que yo o cualquiera será nunca- tomo la mano de Regina y la apretó antes de voltearse ligeramente hacia Katherine.

-se nota que disimuláis bien en público, sois ninjas del secreto.-se mofaba la otra rubia.

Emma rio en alto ante la atenta mirada de Regina que trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos al ver a Emma así.

-hasta has dejado muda a doña lamentos- agregaba Katherine burlándose de su amiga.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntaba Regina ignorando a Katherine a la que solo la miro con sus ojos acusatorios.

-claro que sí, conste que vamos en mi coche- añadía la rubia mientras guiaba ya a la morena hacia la salida del local- adiós Kat nos vemos luego.-

Veinte minutos después…

-¿falta mucho?- preguntaba Regina inquieta.

-vuelve a preguntarlo y juro que salto del coche-decía Emma con una mueca que no podía ocultar que seguía feliz a pesar de que Regina no parara de marearla con su impaciencia.

La morena bufo ante la contestación de Emma y empezó a buscar en la guantera del auto, algún cd, que pudiera distraerla.

-lo mío es tuyo- añadía Emma al ver como la morena parecía estar en su propio coche.

-contaba con ello- decía la morena mientras leía los títulos.

-¿así que ya lo tuyo es mío y lo mío tuyo?

-por supuesto-decía Regina sacándole la lengua a Emma- ¿este de que va?-

Emma miro un momento y leyó el título, hasta empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-es una porquería, es más pensé que lo había perdido, ese otro me gusta más, el que pone itali, ese disco está súper chulo.- contestaba con un toque de nervios dando a Regina aún más curiosidad.

Regina puso el que tenía en sus manos ignorando las recomendaciones de Emma que parecía más intranquilo de lo habitual.

-es una buena canción.-decía la morena.

-lo es, pero me temo que no para una boda- dijo con una media sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una pose para una foto.

Regina no logro entender bien, la miro con el interrogante dibujada en sus ojos.

-elegí la canción "Zombie de the cranberries" para mi boda, muy bien no creo que este, más cuando la canción trata sobre muertes y silencios, es de hecho una protesta.

-¿porque no te casaste?-la pregunta se resbalo de entre sus labios sin poder retenerla.

La rubia resoplo antes de reunir valor para hablar de este tema.

-pues digamos que él no soportaba el que fuera buena en mi trabajo y mucho menos que yo le salvara la vida en una redada. Para él fue casi como atentar contra su orgullo. Días antes de la boda tuvimos que entrar en un almacén, al hacerlo, mi casi marido recibió dos tiros en el pecho, el chaleco antibalas amortiguo el golpe pero estaba casi sin respiración, yo…pues lo aparte del foco donde estaba cayendo la lluvia de disparos y para eso tuve que empujarlo cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, al caer al suelo una bala había herido mi brazo, pero él estaba a salvo-

-no lo entiendo, si le salvaste la vida ¿porque no se casó contigo?- pregunto la morena arrugando su frente.- ¿solo por orgullo?-

Emma asintió a la última pregunta.

-digamos que para él era más digno morir, a que la mujer con la que se iba a casar fuera la que iba a ser ascendida y la que encima le había salvado la vida. El punto es que hice ese disco para nuestra boda, es decir, la celebración aun no me he atrevido a tirarlo.-conto con cierto toque de amargura.

Esto dejo a la morena asustada y divagando entre sus temores "¿sentirá algo por el?...mierda era mejor no saberlo….maldita sea para que me pondré a…"

-no lo he tirado porque cuando lo escuche entendí que esas canciones en su gran mayoría por no decir todas no hablaban de amor, casi todas hablan de luchar y muchas de ellas de desamor, si hubiera prestado atención a la propia música que elegí me hubiera ahorrado el bochorno del plantón.- confeso y luego acaricio su frente con dos dedos como si así lograra calmar ese auto reproche.

-¿crees que si las hubieras escuchado habrías sido tú la que terminara con aquello?- pregunto la morena mientras alternaba su mirada entre el camino y su acompañante.

Emma medito unos minutos su respuesta.

-probablemente no, estaba tan empeñada en hacer funcionar aquella relación, que me olvide que si debes intentarlo es que no es real.- contesto con la misma rapidez en la que llegaron las palabras a su mente, la mirada de Emma esquivo la de Regina tratando de escapar de la pregunta inevitable de su copiloto.

-¿ahora también lo intentas?-cuestiono Regina con esa manía de analizar a todos y todo.

-no, ahora no lo intento si no que lo hago, tan simple como eso, ahora no intento sentir sino que simplemente siento-

Regina se inclinó aflojando el agarre del cinturón de seguridad, para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Emma que inmediatamente sonrió, pasados unos diez minutos emma se volvió hacia su acompañante con una expresión de pura felicidad.

-¡ya! Ahí es…-pronuncio aparcando el frente a unos hoteles que parecían no usarse tanto como antaño pero que aún tenían ese pequeño toque especial.

La rubia abrió la puerta a la morena, le cedió su mano, Regina la tomo por inercia para luego dejarse guiar por la rubia.

-¿esto son?-

-hoteles-la rubia rio en alto-pero tranquila no eso lo que quiero enseñarte- empezó a cambiar hacia la dirección de aquellos edificios que imponian como fieros guardianes.-escucha atentamente- pedia con un toque de misterio.

-estas completamente…-entonces lo escucho, esa choque, ese vaivén en el aire.

Si prestabas la suficiente atención podía escucharse el mar, al empezar a caminar hacia ese sonido, se intensificaba más y más, a medida que lo seguías. Luego entendías que tenías que atravesar aquellos edificios que parecían haberse hecho para esconder un tesoro, una pequeña parte de playa comenzaba a alzarse sobre dos pares de ojos, como si fuera la obra de un artista que escondió su trabajo por inseguridad. Era una playa tranquila, con muy poca gente al menos ese día, podía verse a pesar del mal tiempo el toque azulado del mar que solo estaba recibiendo un pequeño rayo de sol que se estaba ocultando ya tras las nubes y que pronto daría paso a una oscuridad lenta.

-una playa- respondió como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo- la encontré hace poco, precisamente me hablaron de ella hace unos días, y por eso he estado un poco ida, no la encontraba por ningún lado, se me resistía, quería que pudieras ver algo especial.-

Regina abrió sus ojos ante la confesión, sintiendo como si un gran peso de encima, mejor conocido como preocupación se le quitara de encima en menos de unos segundos, finalmente logro reaccionar.

-pero…no traigo ni los zapatos indicad…-

-nada de peros, prepárate para descalzarte, daremos un paseo por la playa-

La morena la siguió, dejando sus tacones en un lugar en el que Emma había dejado dos toallas para ellas, arrastro a la otra joven al paseo que tenía en mente.

\- esta playa en un inicio fue ocultada por los hoteles pues los dueños del lugar querían privatizarla y dejarla únicamente para uso de sus clientes adinerados, pero entonces hubo protestas de los lugareños y finalmente, se permitió la entrada y salida de cualquiera.-paro un momento antes de continuar.-lo especial de esta playa es lo oculta que se encuentra, sabes, es como guardar un secreto, uno que quieres solo para ti-

Regina asintió en comprensión-

-eres demasiado dulce y por lo que veo te gusta investigar- agregaba la morena al ver como contaba la rubia aquella historia del sitio, abandono el brazo de Emma para irse a su mano y entrelazar sus dedos de una manera dulce, que hizo que el corazón de la policía diera un fuerte golpe contra su pecho.

-ven Regina, debes meter tus pies aquí-tiro de la morena suavemente.

-pero…esta…húmedo-dijo como excusa, haciendo muecas entre confundida y sorprendida.

La rubia solo se burló llevando la mano de Regina a su pecho para atraerla hacia sí misma y más cerca de aquella zona mojada. La morena soltó un quejido ante aquel frio.

-esta helada, y es más creo que va a llover-protestaba la morena.

-¿y qué?, no hay nada más bonito que pasar este día contigo, con el mar de testigo.-

-te divierte hacerme sentir como una adolescente ¿verdad?-preguntaba la morena sin reparar en el tono rosado de sus mejillas, y en la sonrisa que a pesar de sus quejas no abandonaba sus labios.

-mucho aunque me divierte más esto-

Emma acaricio su cuello antes de usarlo como ancla para poseer sus labios de una manera ansiosa, casi desesperada.

Regina tomo aliento cuando la lengua de Emma abandono su boca, sin embargo llevaba tanto días deseando más momentos con Emma que no soporto la lejanía, tomo a Emma de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí misma para devorar sus labios nuevamente, sus manos fueron acariciando la silueta de Emma lentamente, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de ambas que no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar, empezaron a caminar entre besos y caricias, sin un rumbo fijo simplemente alejándose del agua, el vestido de Emma comenzaba a ser movido por el viento, y ese mecimiento dejaba aún más deseosa a la otra mujer de sentirla más cerca, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aquella playa casi vacía, probablemente por el mal tiempo que se avecinaba, presenciaba aquella escena como un testigo mudo de lo inevitable, de lo que todos tememos y ansiamos, algo que empieza por A. Eso que necesitamos siempre en nuestras vidas,por si fuera poco, el tiempo se ponía en contra de ese despertar, añadiendo una batalla más a nuestra cuenta particular, ese tipo de enfrentamiento del que debes salir con una victoria, cuando se dé el debido aviso de que estaba dispuesto a presentar algún tipo de pelea.

Regina estaba encima de la rubia, acariciando su pecho, enrojeció ante el contacto como si fuera la primera vez que acariciaba a alguien de manera tan íntima, aunque técnicamente era algo similar a una, pues jamás había tenido una experiencia así con otra mujer.

Nunca había sentido esas ganas incontrolables de poseer a alguien, de tratar de hacer sentir bien a esa persona y ver cada gesto, cada gemido, cada lunar, una parte de ella comprendió ese deseo masculino del que alguna vez fue testigo, pudo finalmente entenderlo, esa manía de ver a su compañera en esa posición, por una pequeña fracción de tiempo fue consciente de que le gustaba tanto Emma que podría olvidarse que estaban en un lugar público, podría olvidarse de su maldita razón que la regañaba por sus acciones poco consecuentes.

-eres tan bonita, que me es imposible no mirarte.-susurro Regina a una Emma que estaba respirando con dificultad, pues no imaginaba que aquella mujer tan controlada a veces pudiera cambiar de un momento a otro.

-Regina…tócame- esa petición de Emma no solo sorprendió a Regina sino a la propia dueña de aquellas palabras, que se había auto convencido de ir lento, no conocía esa necesidad, ese deseo casi enfermizo que te lleva a rogar afecto.

-no digas eso…yo ni se lo que hago-pronuncio Regina que seguía susurrando, consiguiendo excitar sin querer a su prisionera, la misma que no dudo en ejecutar un movimiento con su cuerpo que hizo que la rodilla de Regina rozara su centro.

La psicóloga pudo sentir el placer de Emma en sus gestos, y el suyo propio ante ese contacto, supo que no pararía si volvía a hacerlo, dedujo de inmediato que lo que tanto le preocupaba estos últimos días era la falta de estos momentos y pensó que el mundo podía caerse, pues ya no le importaba. Necesitaba sentir que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, y ahora estaba pasando, ahora ella se mostraba como realmente era, una persona como cualquier otra capaz de tener momentos de debilidad, situaciones que pueden ser juzgados pero que no importa sin son motivos de reproche, porque al final del día Regina sabría que hizo lo que deseaba hacer.

La lluvia las atrapo infraganti, ambas seguían inmóviles en la misma posición, por ello no pudieron evitar el toque de cada gota en su piel, y esas pequeñajas entrometidas acabaron siendo compañeras de aquel instante.

Lo cierto es que la lluvia no ceso, quizás había tomado la simbología de lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo, esa manifestación de sentimientos que se estaba dando sobre aquella arena de color dorado. Tal vez aquellas gotas trataban de poner a prueba a las amantes, interrumpiendo una situación especial, o simplemente también trataba de expresar algún sentimiento escondidos tras esas nubes.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

pd: espero aun me lean.


	45. Chapter 45

hola a todas, gracias a las pocas que me han dejado rw, 15marday me alegra que te guste esta regina un poco mas SUELTA xD, begobeni12 espero este capitulo te guste, no sabia como enfocarlo y si hacia bien al hacerlo asi, quise que quedara real no se si lo logre, aquarius gracias por serguir por aqui a pesar del tiempo que me he tardado, me alegra que aun disfrutes la lectura, erpmeis me alegro que no se notara mi bloqueo tamaño rascacielos y da gusto que des el visto bueno a la relacion que va naciendo entre ellas, love girl trato que la relacion de kat y regina de ganas de leerlas XD y a mi de escribirlas, sam gracias a ti por dejarme rw y hacerme saber que aun hay gente leyendo la historia. Tambien mencionare a por mandarme un mensaje para decirme lo mucho que le gusta esta historia, gracias por leerme y espero terminarla muy pronto.

pd: como siempre primero vendra una cita de begobeni12 y luego el inicio del capitulo espero os sea amena su lectura.

* * *

Supongo que todos en un momento determinado de la vida, nos sentimos como esas viejas bombillas de luz tintineante, cuya energía fluctúa y se debate entre dejarse morir y apagarse para siempre o luchar por mantenerse encendida. Es entonces cuando una mano, suave y firme a la par, da medio giro, apretando tu alma lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte reaccionar y fijar en tus entrañas la potencia necesaria para brillar con la intensidad que se te presupone. Ya no dependes de fechas ni programaciones, porque perteneces a esos "viejos cacharros" que no se estropean nunca y sólo tu decides cuando parar. Tampoco hay nada que te obligue a permanecer siempre en la misma lámpara. En esta larga carretera, a veces debes creer en los mapas de tu memoria y no depender de modernos GPS. No programes rutas, no temas elegir nuevos caminos, no alumbres siempre las mismas estancias, pero sobre todo, no des por sentada la obsolescencia programada de tus sentimientos, puede que tú, seas uno de esos "viejos cacharros" que no entienden de finales inevitables. (_Begobeni12_)

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

* * *

Nuestra vida pocas veces parece salir de la rutina diaria, y cuando ocurre, ese suceso que nos cuesta considerar como real, se repite en nuestra mente, como esas canciones pegadizas que nos hacen cantarlas sin parar, y es que al hacerlo no pensamos, solo lo hacemos, seguimos la melodía, somos libres, podemos soñar despiertos, podemos incluso reinventar nuestra vida.

Y ese pequeño cambio nos hace precisamente eso, renacer, pues ello significa volver a rehacernos, regresar a aquel preciso instante en que no éramos dueños de cadenas que nos impedían alzar el vuelo hacia aquello tan temible, lo desconocido.

Muchos esperan a que pase algo y otros buscan que ocurra, ambas posturas tienen un fino hilo que las une, las dos quieren encontrar géneros perfectos para una buena novela, intriga, pasión, y para qué negarlo sobre todo amor, ya que la vida esta tan llena de miserias que imaginar una vida carente de amor, resulta de todo menos emocionante.

Y con esa idea en mente salimos a la calle cada día, esperando una aventura. Allí en medio de una playa lejana se llevaba a cabo lo que muchos anhelan, una historia de amor, con un principio y posiblemente también poseerá un final, pero ninguna de esas partes es la que importa, debido a que lo que verdaderamente quita el sueño no es como comenzó todo ni como acabo sino la manera en la que se desarrolló.

Regina se puso en pie después de tomar una bocanada de valor para alejarse de aquel cuerpo caliente que le pedía a gritos ser acariciado, ella deseo por unos minutos ser el escritor que mima y embellece sus palabras.

-vamos-pronuncio la morena teniendo la mano a la joven que estaba tendida aun en aquella arena.-sé que me arrepentiré de esto toda la vida.-confesaba al recibir el calor de aquellos dedos en los suyos.

Se quedaron nuevamente frente a frente, Emma acerco sus labios a los de la morena, aguantaban la respiración por miedo a desplomarse ante tantos nervios, la rubia acerco más sus labios a los de la otra mujer, su lengua toco el labio inferior el mismo que beso segundos antes de morder suavemente. Regina reacciono ante el gesto invadiendo la boca de la rubia, quien no opuso resistencia, sus lenguas volvieron a jugar ese juego conocido del que cuesta dejar de ser un completo adicto, esa maldita adicción que nos hace dependientes de una sensación.

-ya lo creo que te arrepentirás- confirmo Emma momentos antes de dejar aquellos carnosos labios que parecían invitarla de nuevo a su posesión.

La lluvia arremetió con más fuerzas, la morena seguía allí fascinada, embobada, para qué negarlo con esa mujer, ella que parecía tan cálida, tan confortable como pasar un día de frio envuelta en una manta en la comodidad de una casa, Emma era el ejemplo que pondría Regina a la palabra hogar.

-¡corre!- pedía Emma que seguía con la mano de Regina en la suya, parecía tan feliz, que provoco la risa de la psicóloga.

Mientras aceleraban el paso hacia las toallas y por supuesto el calzado de ambas, parecían estar capturando cada segundo en su mente, corrían como si al llegar a la meta fueran a recibir un gran premio.

-ahora llevo tacones, aminora-exigía la morena.

Emma paro de moverse aun con la mano de la otra secuestrada, y con ambas toallas encima de su hombro derecho. Bajo su vista a la aquella delicada mano luego la subió a sus labios y deposito un casto beso.

-discúlpame doña exigente-dijo con esa sonrisa satisfecha que lograba un bufido de su compañera.

-te gusta dejarme como la mala del cuento ¿verdad?- criticaba la morena.

-estoy convencida que nunca serias las mala de nuestro cuento- contaba mientras caminaba ahora a un paso de tortuga que hacia desesperarse a Regina pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba ese comportamiento propio de Emma.

-asi que ¿no lo seria?, Y otra cosa te estás pasando en lentitud-decía esta última palabra alargando la última letra mientras daba una palmadita suave al trasero de Emma.

-¡oh! ¿Así que ahora puedes darme palmaditas?, y respecto a la lentitud recuerdo que alguien se estaba quejando de que la hiciera correr… además estoy disfrutando como nunca que me mires con tanto deseo-

La morena enrojecio de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que la lluvia las bañaba completamente. Cuando llegaron al coche Emma le abrió la puerta con esa sonrisa que lograba descontrolarla.

-por desgracia el tiempo se ha puesto en nuestra contra-aseguraba Emma mientras rebuscaba en la guantera medio de pie en el pequeño espacio.

-no del todo-esto consiguió que Emma volteara para mirarla con cierta confusión antes de sentir un leve empujón que dejo a Emma ahora enfrente de la morena, quien le indico que se colocara mejor para que quedara justo encima de ella.

-que hace…-la rubia fue cortada por Regina.

La morena se había inclinado hacia delante, agarro los muslos de Emma haciendo que ella se inclinara más ante aquel contacto que la ponía muy nerviosa, una de sus manos se metió dentro del vestido poniendo a suspirar a Emma, pronto abandono aquel contacto para dirigir sus manos y su rostro, atrapo sus labios con tanta fuerza que Emma sintió los dientes de Regina sobre su labio inferior, la lengua de la morena invadió su boca sin pedir permiso, fue duro más que todos sus anteriores besos, abrió los ojos al sentir como la otra boca dejaba la suya.

-me arrepiento.- dijo finalmente Regina después de esta afirmación la dejo escapar.

Emma se tocó su pecho antes de dejarse caer sobre el asiento del piloto, puso las manos en el volante aun confusa, Regina era una mujer que mostraba un control de sí misma tan estricto que cuando se convertía en una persona totalmente opuesta Emma quedaba como hipnotizada, además de agitada.

-¡dios! Regina estoy tan excitada que creo que al final si tendremos un accidente en este coche-

La morena no pudo esconder su satisfacción.

-tu culpa, sobre todo después de lo que me dijiste en esa playa.-declaraba con el levantamiento de una de sus cejas de manera provocativa.

-yo de veras quería-contesto la rubia mordiéndose su labio inferior, de una manera tan sensual que Regina suspiro.

-¿cuándo lo haremos?-

-¿el qué?-cuestionaba Emma con una sonrisa que buscaba jugar.

-ya sabes el que-afirmaba Regina que había posado su mano en la rodilla de la rubia.

Emma miro hacia su compañera, con esa mirada clara, transparente, la misma que estaba haciendo estragos en toda la vida de Regina.

-¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?-

-no mujer, como crees, esperemos si…la paciencia es una virtud-murmuraba la morena con confusión e ironía. –De los monjes tibetanos más que nada-agregaba por lo bajini.

-me encanta cuando refunfuñas.- sonreía.

Regina cruzo sus brazos indicándole a Emma que estaba enfurruñada.

-hoy, quiero- decía la rubia.

-hoy es un día perfecto-asentía la morena que deshizo su protección para darle una sonrisa radiante a la rubia.-si hablamos de lo mismo ¿no?- meditaba en alto la morena.

-depende ¿tú de que hablas?-

La morena comenzó a bufar.

-de comer helado, querida del helado- afirmaba Regina cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

Regina no se entendía a ella misma, jamás en su vida había tenido que pedir por algo tan estúpido "como una quinceañera fogosa" bufaba ante el pensamiento, "joder también es demasiado pronto, y yo de quinceañera tampoco es que estuviera tan deseosa de dejar salir todas mis hormonas" eso se ganó otro quejido de la mujer que ahora miraba por la ventana, ya el coche estaba en marcha "será por eso que ahora salen todas las ganas reprimidas"

-y yo que hablaba de hacer el amor…-susurraba Emma.

Regina miro de inmediato hacia su acompañante.

-eres de lo peor… sabias que hablaba de eso y me haces sufrir-protestaba como una niña pequeña.

La rubia la miro unos segundos antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

-sabias que te pones como una niña caprichosa- la morena ante este comentario se le subieron los colores- lo peor de todo es que me gusta mucho cuando eso sucede, me gusta que no te controles conmigo, y me fascina cuando tu personalidad cambiar radicalmente-

-tu…me vuelves loca Emma, y nunca me había pasado y no sé si esta sea mi verdadera forma de ser, pero si lo es, temo que acabes huyendo, yo huiría- confesaba antes de enderezarse su propia ropa como si así pudiera encontrar una distracción suficiente para no sentirse indefensa.

-no pienso dejarte, aunque me hagas pucheros para que hagamos uso del matrimonio-la rubia comenzó a reír ante la boca de Regina que se abrió entre espantada y al borde de un ataque de risa.

-eres una idiota-añadía antes de comenzar a reír.

Emma finalmente puso un cd que tenía guardado por algún compartimento en los que había estado registrando, en él podía leerse "Regina".

-¿así que me has grabado música?

\- más bien es la música que me hace pensarte-

-a ver sorprendeme-

Allí en medio de un vehículo al que nadie prestaría la menor atención se llevaba a cabo el misterio del amor, de una manera normal, crecía lentamente pero dentro de esos pequeños pasos se encontraban grandes zancadas pues ambas habían dejado de creer en el amor, y sin embargo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que ese día siguiera, que la lluvia amainase si quería pero si no ¿Qué más da? El mundo seguirá girando y su amor creciendo.

Todos sabemos en el fondo de nuestro ser que el clima es solo eso, un fenómeno que no tiene por qué significar el final de un gran y hermoso día.

-así que ¿quieres que te bese bajo miles de estrellas?-

-por supuesto, aunque no soy exigente contigo me sirve incluso la protección de este coche-

-¿me seguirás queriendo incluso cuando tengas setenta años?-

-realmente la canción dice amando ¿no?-la ceja provocativa no dio lugar a dudas, quería conseguir una de esas reacciones histéricas de Regina, pero la morena se contuvo de comentarios.

La música siguió y Regina seguía confusa ante esa aclaración como si temiera esas palabras, aun no podían asegurar amor eterno pero le gustaba creer que ese día podría llegar, y ahora Emma cantaba la canción con tanto entusiasmo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla. Ahora Regina tendría una nueva canción favorita, Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran, sin si quiera buscarla, sin esperarla, como ocurren realmente los mejores recuerdos, la música se metió en su cabeza de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Emma a base de palabras y detalles.

La vida nos sorprende siempre, muchas de esas veces con personas, y de esas las más sorprendentes son las que se convierten en el amor de nuestra vida, muchas veces no sabemos cuándo una relación se transformara en esa que marcara para siempre la historia de nuestra existencia, y es que todos queremos contar una gran historia de amor, una que les robe el aliento a los que las escuchen.

y encima queremos empezar a narrarla, siempre con la famosa frase de "erase una vez, una joven princesa" solo que en esta historia y en muchas otras, no hay un príncipe, no hay un carruaje que se transforma en calabaza y por supuesto no hay fecha de caducidad a la media noche, no habrá desilusiones, lo único que habrá son unas ganas inmensas de compartir la oscuridad de esa hora con la otra protagonista de la historia.

Por ello no temamos el final del día, si estamos con la persona indicada ni si quiera importara que no se siga los patrones necesarios para lograr una historia convencional. No importara que granice ni que haga frio, ya que los contratiempos hacen que las historias adquieran un nuevo sentido, uno más valioso, uno más real, con esos detalles imperfectos hacemos nuestro ese cumulo de palabras que explican como dos personas se conocen, se tratan y finalmente se enamoran.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd2: espero este capitulo os haya gustado...miedo me da XD**


	46. Chapter 46

Hola a todas/os siento haberme tardado tanto pero la verdad he estado en un punto muerto, sin ganas y con viajes y eso pues menos todavia, quiero agradeceros a quienes me leen y aquienes comentan gracias a eso una se anima a seguir.

begobeni efectivamente queda poco pero a ver si ya la culmino madre mia que agonia XD(por cierto aprovecho para recomendar el fic de BEGOBENI quien por fin se ha decidido su historia se llama "El Palacete" ) Love Girl siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios me animas mucho , me alegra que notes ese detalle de como intento plasmar los sentimientos de ambas, 15marday tratare de no preocuparme tanto, aquarius7 ten en cuenta que han pasado tiempo juntas meses no dias aunque tecnicamente el tiempo en una historia puede ser muy relativo y creo que es lo maravilloso coincido contigo, alaramdy2010 gracias a tu comentario me llego en esos momentos en que no tenia ganitas de escribir y me animo de verdad, me alegra ver que te haya enganchado tanto.

* * *

No, no y mil veces no! No pienso ser defenstrada por esa ventana que supuestamente se abre cuando se cierran las puertas del amor. Esta vez, no! ... Ups! Perdón, no me percaté, no vi que habia gente escuchando esta riña. Disculpenme, me presento, soy corazón, y junto a química y emoción, discutíamos con la razón, el miedo y la tristeza. Yo se cuando amo, me acelero, disfruto de la vida, me siento invencible. Química sabe cuando su temperatura sube incluso en polo y emoción nota sin atisbo de duda, ese burbujeo al presentirla. Entre tanto, razón expone incansable sus argumentos, no faltos de lógica, pero huecos a mis oidos. Miedo sabe sembrar las dudas que sistemáticamente socavaban mis certezas, logrando frenar mis latidos hasta el mismo borde de la decadencia. Y no menos persistente es mi vieja compañera, la tristeza, consecuencia directa de sus temerosos secuaces. Pero hoy, ahora, no escucho, solo quiero latir indomable, irreverente y casi suicida. No quiero frenos, cortapisas, limites o advertencias. Mi única luz, mi combustible, mi meta y mi apuesta, es ella. Solo puedo equivocarme si no lo intento, solo fracasaré si me quedo en el andén. Volemos ahora que podemos, no sea que un día la realidad nos devuelva al suelo, y aún así. Aprenderemos a caminar una a la vera de la otra, a un brazo de ti, ni demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca. _(Begobeni12)_

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

La primera vez nunca es como la imaginas, sobre todo cuando estas ansioso porque ese momento llegue. Sientes como se te escapa el aire, tratas de que ocurra, de que suceda eso que tanto ansiabas, quieres sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago o en su defecto una manada de lobos salvajes que tratan de decirnos que eso es lo que tanto deseamos, que estamos a punto de hacer nuestra fantasía algo real, en pocas palabras necesitamos una señal.

Una indirecta que nos haga abrir los ojos y así dejar de pensar, en todos esos miedos, en esa horrible frase "la primera vez", es frustrante ver que estás perdido, ante lo desconocido.

Al mismo tiempo, estas más confuso al darte cuenta de que anhelas tanto conocerlo, que estás dispuesto a meter la pata, a hacerlo todo mal, a saborear el fracaso como una victoria.

A pesar de estas dudas, Regina había aprisionado la mano de Emma como si la vida dependiera de ello, había abierto la puerta con la intención de realizar una carrera olímpica, para llevar a la rubia a su cuarto, con la única idea en mente de darle un nombre a esta historia, de hacer lo que no solo le pedía su cuerpo sino todo su ser.

Necesitaba dejarse llevar, necesitaba ser humana, quería poder equivocarse si es que de verdad aquello fuera motivo de arrepentimiento algún día, Emma Swan era la hermana de su futuro ex marido pero aun así no la veía como tendría que verla, ella veía a una mujer, la mujer que quitaría el sueño a cualquiera.

-vamos-susurro la morena dedicándole antes una hermosa sonrisa, como una niña pequeña a punto de cometer una travesura, Regina había logrado dejar su personalidad fría, su racionalidad de lado solo para estar con Emma, era como si una parte de ella se desmayase dejando paso a la Regina más infantil y dulce.

La rubia asintió, la morena se adelantó y dio el primer paso dentro de la casa.

-vaya ¡bendito los ojos!, callejeras que sois…-protestaba Cora que llevaba una bandeja de carne asada en ambas manos. –ven y échale una mano a tu madre, que vamos a cenar.-

-pero si son las nueve de la noche quieres que muera de indigestión.- se excusaba negando con su cabeza sin soltar la mano de la rubia, que estaba poniéndose más nerviosa ante este gesto y la madre de su "¿qué? ¿Novia?...oh señor, respira hondo" pensaba Emma sin abandonar la mano de la otra mujer, tratando de darse valor "por favor has visto a la muerte a los ojos…creo que prefiero un peligro inminente de muerte a esto" gritaba su interior, pero apretó más la mano de la otra mujer, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de que seguía con la mano de Emma entre a suya, y suavemente fue soltándola para que su madre no se diera cuenta.

-cariño ya déjate de tonterías, y tu Emma sé que comes como una amazona así que deja de poner esa cara de terror, que tu no conoces la palabra indigestión.-dijo la última palabra con mofa.

-el burro hablando de orejas…-protesto la rubia que fue quien se acercó a tomar la bandeja – la llevo para que no se lo coma por el camino, que ya me conozco sus malas mañas- se burló la joven que no pudo contener su sonrisa al ver la mueca de la señora.

Cuando Emma desapareció de la vista de las dos mujeres, Cora finalmente se hizo notar delante de su hija.

-¿así que ahora os dais la manita?- comento levantando una ceja con un tono típico en las Mills.

-¿qué tiene de malo madre?-contrataco la mujer de ojos chocolate.

-simplemente que solo te he visto darle la mano a tu hijo, bueno y al cateto de tu marido…- Cora iba de nuevo a la cocina, con un gesto dio a entender a su hija que la siguiera.

-pues ahora también a Emma, estoy haciéndome una persona sociable.- dijo sin creérselo ni ella misma.

-¿así que ahora a eso se le llama ser sociable?-

-¿Qué implica lo que tú conoces como "eso"?-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Sídney ¿puede disculparnos?- el hombre salió a escape desapareciendo en un silencio sorprendente.- Regina primero os estabais llevando divinamente cuando ocurrió lo de Henry os vi dormidas una vez en el sofá, y bueno no hablemos de que os llamáis casi todos los días, al principio pensaba que la situación de mi nieto os estaba uniendo, pero luego eso de ir a buscarla cuando se fue…no sé qué pensar cariño…y ahora estas muestras de afecto en ti no son muy habituales, ni a Katherine le das la mano y es tu amiga desde hace bastante.

-no sé a dónde quieres llegar-soltó Regina que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior temiendo las piezas que podría haber encajado su madre.

-tu… tu… -hizo una pausa para agarrar un vaso que lleno rápidamente con wiski que tenía oculta en uno de los compartimentos de la cocina. – ¿Quieres?- su hija asintió a pesar de que odiaba esa bebida.-oh dios si tu aceptas wiski es que voy bien encaminada…- vertió el contenido en el segundo vaso.- ¿te gusta Emma?-

Regina tomo su bebida de un solo trago dejando a su madre aún más preocupada. –Sí, es una chica fantástica- "sin anestesia, a lo bestia pregunta las cosas" pensó la morena "definitivamente esto me pasa a mí por pensar que hoy sería un buen día" siguió quejándose en su cabeza.

-¡Regina!-amenazo su madre ante el intento poco eficaz de su hija de dar otro sentido a la pregunta.

-que sí- acepto bajando sus hombros derrotada-

La mujer más mayor se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la isla e indica a su hija que lo hiciera también.

-bien…y a ¿ella también?-pregunto dando paso a una Regina aún más histérica, que se había sentado y ahora jugaba con sus dedos sobre la encimera.

-Sí- contesto sin querer alargar más su propia tortura.

-qué bueno ahora eres monosilábica, esto me hubiera ayudado en muchos momentos del pasado…-acuso su madre- Regina háblame y déjate de sí o no…porque me estas poniendo de muy mala leche.-

-pues eso que nos gustamos, y ya está,-confeso mordiéndose el labio otra vez.

-Regina ¿estas consiente de que es tu cuñada?- Regina arrugo su frente dando a entender que eso era terreno minado pero aun así su madre seguía en sus trece.

-si lo se madre, no necesito que me saques el árbol genealógico de Emma, se perfectamente que es la hermana de Robín, mas no la mía.- contesto cerrando sus manos con fuerza como si quisiera aplacar sus nervios.

-cariño ¿a ti siempre te han gustado…?-trato de preguntar su madre.

-no, solo con ella, me ha pasado aunque bueno quizás nunca había prestado atención, es una posibilidad pero creo que es con ella.- se sinceró la morena. Que ya estaba empezando a tartamudear sin darse cuenta, y llevaba el vaso frente a su madre para que llenara de nuevo el envase.

\- ahora al cambio de acera ¿tendré que unirle alcohólica?- disparo con ironía.

-bueno pues teniendo en cuenta la conversación creo que mi sangre se transformara en alcohol puro por un día.- contesto llevándose el vaso que su madre había previamente llenado.

\- al menos hoy no podrás reírte de las locuras de tu hermana- dijo ahora llevándose la bebida a los labios y soltar un suspiro –no sé qué me choca más, que sea una mujer o que sea la hermana de tu marido- confeso la mujer.

-dímelo a mí…- dijo dando otro sorbo – aunque lo he llevado bastante bien-dijo dando paso a una amplia sonrisa, que logro sorprender a su madre.

-ahora también descarada, ¿después de vieja?-bufo ante el comportamiento de su hija – ¿qué harás?- pregunto finalmente.

-no quieres saberlo madre-contesto nuevamente sonriendo.

-santo cielo Regina-abrió sus ojos ante la contestación de su hija – que soy tu madre al menos disimula un poquito.-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés planteándote lo peor -dijo riendo alto ni ella misma se creía su actitud, era como si un día abriera los ojos, y viera todo con una claridad abrumante, y las dudas pasaran a un segundo plano..- me…me voy a dejar llevar, no sé dónde nos lleve esto, quizás y sea algo pasajero, incluso puede que algún día nos arrepintamos pero quiero…quiero sentir lo que papa me contaba, quiero sentir que puedo enloquecer.- pronuncio esta última parte como si fuera algo que nunca debería haber dicho en alto nunca.

-esa chica siempre fue un peligro desde que llego…-la mujer daba otro trago, uno más grande, terminando así su contenido. –aunque creo que de locura ya has tenido bastante con su hermano… -

-lo de Robín fue uno de mis mayores errores, creo que lo supe desde que tuve a Henry, pero quería creer, quería pensar que el tiempo ayudaría…-

-y no fue así-concluyo su madre- Regina no se ni que decirte, no sé yo…-dudaba su madre buscando las palabras- probablemente hace años esto me hubiera sentado como una bofetada, ahora mismo lo hace… Emma es insoportable pero de una manera agradable, ¿no confundirás la amistad con algo más?- cuestiono su madre.

-no lo creo-sonrió la morena luego de contestar –ella es todo lo que había soñado, claro que no llego de la manera ni en la persona que creía.-

-¿Cómo se lo tomara Henry?-

-no tengo ni idea, esto es nuevo aun no puedo ni ponerle nombre, pero tratare de hablarlo en algún momento con el.-

-¿y robín? ¿Y la familia de Emma?-la mujer mayor suspiraba de solo pensar en todo los contras.

-tratas de desesperarme ¿verdad?- cuestiono su hija levantando una ceja a su madre, ambas aun sentadas. –Sírveme otro- pidió la más joven.

-Regina nos esperan para comer- informo abriendo de nuevo la botella para llenar dos vasos de nuevo.- y nos las estamos acabando-dijo señalando aquel elixir- nunca pensé que me la acabaría contigo- empezó a reír.

-ya ni me digas, no debí haber entrado así a la casa- pensó en alto.

-¿ya te estas arrepintiendo?-

-de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber entrado por la ventana…me hubiera ahorrado este momento incomodo- refunfuño la morena.

-siento decirte que nunca se te dio bien trepar, la última vez que lo intentaste acabaste con un esquince- recordó su madre.

-bueno pero fue por una buena causa-defendió la morena.

-creo que el hecho de llegar borracha ya era suficiente para agregarle lesionada-sonrió la mujer más mayor.

-yo recuerdo que no me querías dejar entrar en la casa, hasta que viste que mi tobillo estaba del tamaño de un saco de papas.-

\- cariño, aun me pregunto cómo es que tú y ella… ya sabes,-Regina asintió antes las palabras de su madre.- por un lado mis prejuicios me están gritando una de cosas pero por otro la voz de tu padre me dice que me deje de tonterías que el amor es amor.-

-debes escuchar a papa- dijo con una sonrisilla

-manipuladora- apunto su madre que correspondió a la sonrisa de su hija.

Poco tiempo después Sidney apareció de manera sigilosa para informar que las estaban esperando para comer, agregando además que ya había pasado más de media hora, desde el momento que abandono la cocina.

-¿crees que nos echen de menos?- pregunto Regina pidiendo el fondo de la botella.

-seguro a ti si querida-dijo su madre levantando una ceja- y que sepas que ya estas media contentita, así que, prohibido visitas a media noche, estaré pendiente que lo sepas- amenazo poniendo el último trago que acaba con la botella en ambos vasos.

-¡no!- protesto la morena, bebiendo de un solo sorbo el final de la botella.

La puerta sonó trayendo consigo las quejas de una Zelena que sonaba bastante frustrada.

-no sé qué quieres ahora-

-pues ver a mi hijo, ¿me permites pasar?-cuestionaba robín apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Henry estaba bajando por las escaleras, quedando frente la escena.

-podrías avisar que vienes, por lo menos -dijo Regina que salía media achispada pero con compostura todavía de su pequeña charla de casi cuarenta minutos.

-¿ahora también debo avisar Regina?-

-por supuesto que debes, Henry a esta hora debería estar dormido-dijo mirando con la interrogación pintada en los ojos a su hijo, quien solo sonrió haciéndose el desentendido.

-pero es que mami… esperaba por ti-decía con una sonrisa- y además el olor me despertó-

-mentiroso, has querido probar la comida desde que te metiste en la cama-acuso Zelena que ya estaba revolviendo el cabello de su sobrino- me hiciste verme tres capítulos de dragón ball z para aguantar despierto .- recordó con voz de lamento la joven.

-¿donde estabas Regina?- pregunto Robín cargado de algo similar a la rabia.

-eso a ti no te importa-corto rápido Regina que beso a su hijo en la mejilla y le susurraba cosas al oído, como el castigo inminente que recibiría si hoy no se acostaba después de la cena que aún tenían los adultos de la casa.

El niño asintió efusivamente, se planteó si saludar a su padre o no, finalmente se decidió a darle un abrazo rápido y salir corriendo al comedor.

-mama, ¿papa cenara con nosotros?- la pregunta quedo en el aire, el niño espero hasta que Regina no pudo rechazar la idea y asintió,- ¡me voy sentando entonces!-informo el pequeño con alegría, antes de evaporarse.

-¿bien ahora vas a decirme dónde estabas?-pregunto de nuevo Robín.

-te lo puedo repetir pero dudo que puedas entenderlo-dijo dando la vuelta para ir al comedor, Robín agarro su brazo entrando finalmente en la casa.

-Regina no me ignores-

-Señor White, le recomiendo que suelte a mi hija, cuanto antes, si no quiere que nuestra situación este en peores términos de lo que ya está- añadió Cora que había regresado a la cocina para tirar la botella y con ello las pruebas del delito.

El hombre soltó el brazo de Regina quien se viro únicamente para añadir algo más que necesitaba decir en alto.

-mira Robín puedes estar con nosotros mientras cenamos, y luego estar un tiempo con Henry antes de que se duerma, pero tú y yo ya no somos nada, de hecho dudo que lo hayamos sido en mucho tiempo, así que deja ese absurdo sentido de posesión que estas demostrando.-la morena siguió su camino sin esperar por el hombre.

-te acompaño - agrego Cora seguida de su otra hija.

El hombre de ojos azules, repitió el nombre de su aún esposa varias veces hasta que vio que no regresaría.

Regina ya había tomado asiento ante la atenta mirada de Emma que parecía preocupada, sobre todo por la llegada de su hermano que había tomado asiento al lado de Regina.

Emma estaba justo al lado de Henry que se había instalado a su derecha y su padre a su izquierda, al lado de este estaba Mary, mientras que frente a ella estaba Regina, a la izquierda de la morena se encontraba Zelena y un tal Graham quien acompañaba a la mujer de ojos verdes, a la derecha de la mujer de ojos chocolate estaba Robín que se había sentado en el rincón para estar cerca de la mujer quedando el frente a Henry.

El hombre se veía incomodo ante la situación, Cora estaba presidiendo la mesa o al menos esa era la impresión que daba sentada en lateral de la mesa imponiendo de cierta manera su presencia, era la que estaba más cerca de Graham y de Mary.

-y bien ¿señor Lobs a que te dedicabas?-

-por favor, llámeme por mi nombre.-

-bien Graham…- añadió mientras bebía una copa de vino, que provocó una arruga muy leve en su frente, debido al momento con Regina.

-mama por favor….-decía Zelena visiblemente avergonzada.

-¿Qué cariño? Hacértelo pasar mal es mi segundo trabajo como madre.-respondió a las quejas de su hija-¿a qué se dedica Graham?.

-yo soy maestro de educación física- contesto el joven que aun esperaba para empezar a comer y así tener un motivo para guardar silencio.

-vaya… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- pregunto Cora.

-es mi profesor- contesto ahora Henry que con un gran trozo de carne ya en la boca.

-oh ya veo… ¿Qué piensa del trabajo de mi hija?- volvió a la carga la mujer.

Regina llamo sutilmente a Sidney y le pidió algo que nadie pudo escuchar claramente. Minutos más tarde Sidney aparecía con una botella de wiski.

-aquí tiene señora-

-gracias…- Regina sonrió, coloco la botella sobre la mesa enfrente al plato de Zelena.

-tómala, créeme lo necesitaras…ayuda- afirmo.

-¿desde cuándo te gusta el wiski?-pregunto Robín atento ante las palabras de Regina, posando sus codos sobre la mesa acercándose muy lentamente a su compañera, quien lo repelió moviéndose en la silla.

-ya ves que no lo sabes todo…- respondió secamente, más pronto de lo que le gustaría busco la mirada de la rubia que había empezado a comer con la intención de relajar sus gestos.

La conversación fue fluyendo como un interrogatorio, mientras eso ocurría Regina llenaba el vaso de su hermana y su prospecto de novio, quien asentía en agradecimiento.

-que le hace pensar que puede aguantar el trabajo de mi hija, ¿tiene algún historial delictivo?- agregaba la mujer que estaba inspirada en cuanto a preguntas.

Zelena estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, y Regina solo ponía su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla, la cena por suerte para todos estaba por terminar, Henry había ido a la sala para ver la tele mientras acababa su padre de cenar, quien había dicho que quería estar con el cuándo llego a la vivienda.

La familia Swan veía aquel partido de tenis cuidando no inmiscuirse excepto Emma que al final no pudo contenerse y acabo abriendo la boca, al ver como su hermano estaba tratando de acercarse de nuevo a la morena y de sujetar la mano de la mujer quien huia tanto como aquel espacio le permitía.

-deberías poder controlar tus manos ¿no te parece?-

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluso Cora dejo de hablar para observar lo que se aproximaba.

-¿es a mí?- pregunto Robin.

-¿ves otro pulpo por aquí?-

-no, lo que veo es una entrometida- contesto agarrando su copa de vino.

-pues lo que yo veo es que estas incomodando a la señora, así que puedes meterte tus manos por donde te quepan y ya que estamos cambiarte de sitio, hasta que decidas ir con Henry-

-¿eres la dueña de la casa acaso?-

-¿tú lo eres? ¿No verdad? ¿Con qué derecho te pones a incomodar a los demás? ¿Dime?- Emma apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa con una furia que la atravesaba, sus padres trataron de calmarlos.

Robin acerco más su asiento a Regina, quien se levantó bruscamente de su lugar, suspirando se excusó para ir con su hijo, detrás de ella fue Robín que finalmente parecía decidido a abandonar la mesa.

-veo señorita Swan que a Regina le ha surgido una guardaespaldas… ¿no podrías ir a preguntarle a mi nieto si mañana quiere ir al parque de atracciones conmigo?-añadió Cora con una sonrisa, que fue respondida con un asentimiento de Emma que salió casi corriendo fuera del comedor para encontrarse con Regina que seguía a Robín quien tenía a Henry en brazos.

En ese preciso momento la rubia no pudo evitar mirarlos con cierta envidia, iba a darse la vuelta cuando el tacto de una suave mano la detuvo.

-espérame-susurro Regina que había dejado a Robín subir solo las escaleras.

La joven aun de espaldas asintio, y siguió a la mujer de ojos chocolate con la mirada, la situación no podía haberse vuelto más incómoda, Robín metió al niño en la cama, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se giró para ver a aquella mujer que había sido su compañera y se preparaba para tratar de nuevo de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad más.

-Regina yo…-

-no puedo-

-¿el que no puedes?-

-volver contigo, ni si quiera puedo mirarte, ¿te das cuenta que dejaste a nuestro hijo cuando vistes que las cosas se ponían feas?, no volveré contigo ya ni si quiera estoy enamorada de ti-confeso en voz baja como si así evitara que su hijo pudiera oírlo en medio de sus sueños.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, hemos estado muchos años juntos…-

-ese es el problema confundes la costumbre con amor, desde hace mucho tiempo para ti yo soy quien siempre esta, quien no te abandona aun cuando te portas como un maldito capullo, incluso cuando la traicionas.-tomo una bocanada de oxígeno, para seguir hablando.- pero ya no más, si algunas vez me has querido dame el divorcio, y si quieres o más bien te nace preocúpate por ver a Henry, él es un niño maravilloso y no sé cómo, pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido aun te quiere.-

-hay…otr..-parecía dubitativo antes de formular la pregunta que le corroía- ¿hay otro hombre?-

-Robín esto no es necesario, en serio ya está bien, quiero que esta relación destructiva acabe-

-tu evasiva me contesta-bajo la mirada resignado, como si un gran peso se pusiera sobre sus hombros.

Al bajar los escalones que lo llevaban de nuevo a la entrada, pudo ver en el marco de la cocina a su hermana, sabía que no era racional esa envidia que sentía, la rubia ahora se había vuelto la sombra de Regina y una parte del tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, la forma en que la miraba no le gustaba, y sobre todo no le gustaba esa conexión sin palabras, cosa que solo había visto entre Henry y su mujer, sin embargo esta relación de Emma con su esposa, no acababa de gustarle, parecía como si ella fuera el guardián que el debió ser.

-veo que vienes a despedirme, que amable…-soltó con veneno en la voz.

-es de familia- respondió con una sonrisa sínica la rubia.

Finalmente la morena se despidió de Robín que por primera vez parecía agotado, o más bien desesperanzado. Regina dio la espalda a la puerta, se apoyó en ella y miro a la rubia que ahora estaba sentada en las escaleras observándola con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, parecía un animal salvaje.

-¿no dirás nada?- pregunto con paso firme hacia la rubia.

-no-respondió la rubia.

-¿por qué?- la morena ya estaba frente a la rubia después de subir dos escalones.

-porque luego me arrepentiré de decir cosas sin sentido- la rubia ahora acariciaba el rostro de su compañera, quien después de estar cerca se había inclinado hacia la joven sentada en los escalones.

Regina sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con una rapidez casi insoportable.

-dímelo- pidió cerca del oído de Emma.

La rubia ahora se acercó al oído de su acompañante.

-sentía tantos celos que pensaba que me volvería loca- confeso atrayendo a la morena más cerca, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de ella.- estoy tan furiosa ahora mismo…-contaba frente a los labios de Regina.- cuando dijo que eres su esposa, tuve la loca idea de trincharle los ojos con el tenedor- dijo de manera animada aunque no era broma del todo, pero quería hacer parecer que lo era.

\- te pones realmente linda – atrajo la barbilla de la rubia a su rostro, mientras estaba inclinada para poder seguir cerca, la rubia ahora apretaba su trasero con ambas manos.- creo que debemos encontrar otro lugar donde hablar- susurro Regina que rápidamente se apartó al escuchar las voces que salían del comedor.

-creo que será complicado- murmuro la rubia que ya estaba de pie y bajando los escalones junto a Regina.

Regina se había dado cuenta que lo de Robin había quedado en la peor de las palabras posibles, "Arrepentimiento" Y es en se momento cuando encontramos una definición correcta, en que una chispa salta, y esa pequeña luz provoca un incendio que hace que en ese momento tomemos una decisión crucial, perecer en el fuego o luchar, pelear con uñas y dientes, podemos tratar de apagarlo o en el peor de los casos salir huyendo de él.

En el caso de su esposo, iba a huir, correría sin descanso para no volver a ese tipo de relación que lo único que lograba sacarle era una profunda sensación de desasosiego.

Pero con Emma estaba dispuesta a volver a quemarse, deseaba tener una relación que poder definir con palabras más amables, quería poder contar una verdadera historia de amor y si no era amor, un verdadero romance, en el que no haya trampas, ni engaños en el que solo hayan dos personas que se están conociendo, que intentan tener algo más que están a gusto la una con la otra, y que no están ligadas por un absurdo vinculo conocido como "monotonía" que muchas veces logra mantener unidas a personas que realmente se odian.

¿Y el fracaso?, él podía esperar, ¿es una posibilidad racional? Lo es, pero ¿Qué sería la vida sin riegos? ¿Sin jugadas absurdas?, que sería de nosotros sin el pequeño inconveniente de hundirnos completamente, muy en el fondo sabemos que afrontar una derrota nos asegura completamente que estamos vivos, preferimos tener una segunda oportunidad aunque esta esté llena de inconvenientes.

Continuara...


End file.
